The Absolute
by Viellera
Summary: Siapa aku? Seorang Raja? Iblis? Malaikat? atau bahkan mungkin Dewa? Tidak, aku hanyalah salah satu dari sekian juta orang yang sudah tersisihkan oleh dunia ini, mengapa? Karena sebuah Perbedaan? ataupun Kekuatan? Tetapi, akankah hal seperti itu tetap berjalan selamanya?
1. Introduction Part I

_**Mana**_ _, sebuah 'esensi' yang dikenal oleh semua penduduk bumi sebagai titik ukur kekuatan sebuah makhkuk._ _Makhluk_ __ _tanpa Mana sama saja tidak berguna. Akan tetapi bernahkah hal tersebut? Heh, Mana bukanlah sesuatu yang penting, kau hanya perlu melatih dirimu hingga melewati batasan yang ada sehingga kau tidak butuh dengan apa yang di sebut 'Mana' itu...,_

.

.

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Highschool DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

.

 **Rating : M (Just for save)**

 **Genre's : Adventure, Supernatural, Half-Humor, Fantasy, Little bit-Romance, School-Magic, Martial Arts, etc...,**

 **Pair : Naruto x Akame, ? x ?**

 **Warn : Always Mainstream idea!, Many more typo, alur acak!, much OC from other anime, OOC Chara, AU, Mix Modern Life and Past Life setting, bad EYD, bahasa kaku dsb, and etc...,**

 _ **Human!Naru, OP!Naru, etc**_

.

 _ **Play OP Song : Konomi Suzuki - Redo**_

.

 _ **Chapter 1 : First, Introduce**_

.

 _ **Unknown Place**_

Terlihat di dalam sebuah ruangan dalam suatu bangunan, terdapat tiga orang yang sepertinya sedang membicarakan suatu hal yang penting. Pertama, wanita berperawakan tegas berambut perak atau silver pendek mungkin? Dengan warna mata hitam keabu-abuan dan di mata kanannya terdapat sebuah Eyepatch. Kedua, wanita cantik berambut pink panjang dengan ujung yang di ikat dan ikatannya di letakkan di atas bahunya yang kini tengah memasang wajah lembut khas seorang wanita pada umumnya dengan warna mata pink kemerahan. Terakhir, pemuda tampan berambut pirang cerah bergelombang sepundak dengan bagian samping rambut yang membingkai wajahnya, memiliki warna mata merah darah yang terlihat kontras dengan surai pirang dan wajah tampannya.

"Jadi, untuk apa kau memanggilku kesini huh, Najenda?" Tanya pemuda pirang tersebut dengan malas.

"Aku telah mendaftarkanmu sebagai siswa di Raizen Magic Academy yang berada di kota Canaria, jadi besok atau mungkin 2 hari kedepan kau harus segera berangkat kesana." Pemuda yang di panggil dengan nama Naruto tersebut sedikit tersentak lalu tak lama kemudian dia membalas,

"Huh? Untuk apa diriku melakukan kegiatan tidak berguna seperti itu!?" Naruto pun membalas dengan suara yang sedikit di tinggikan sembari menatap Najenda dengan pandangan meminta penjelasan.

'Hah, sudah kuduga akan seperti ini reaksinya.'

"Relie, jelaskan padanya." Setelah menghela nafas sebentar, wanita yang di panggil Najenda itupun memerintahkan kepada asisten berambut pinknya.

"A-Ah Ha'i, baiklah begini Naruto-kun. Najenda-sama ingin kau agar menikmati sedikit kehidupan masa mudamu. Ia sedikit khawatir karena dirimu terus melakukan misi pembunuhan sedangkan anggota lain yang seumuran denganmu tengah menikmati masa muda mereka dengan bersekolah di akademi." Jelas wanita berambut pink tersebut. Namun pemuda pirang yang mendengarkan penjelasan tersebut hanya berwajah semakin malas, kemudian dengan santainya ia menjawab.

"Hmm, untuk apa diriku melakukan hal tersebut? Kau tahu sendiri disana banyak para bangsawan menjijikan, lagipula menjalankan quest seperti menghabisi bandit itu cukup menyenangkan."

"Aku tau kau pasti berpikiran seperti itu, namun aku hanya ingin kau menikmati masa mudamu walaupun hanya sedikit saja. Lagipula di sana ada beberapa 'anggota' kita, terutama 'dia'. Kau yakin tidak ingin bersekolah disana?" Tanya Najenda.

"Hmm, 'dia'? Ah benar juga, aku baru ingat kalau 'dia' ada di akademi itu." balas Naruto, Najenda yang mendengar jawaban Naruto pun hanya memijat keningnya sebelum menghela nafas kembali.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kau segera mempersiapkan barangmu, karena kemungkinan besok kau harus segera berangkat. Lagipula aku sudah terlanjur mendaftarkan dirimu, jadi mau tak mau kau harus menerimanya." Balas Najenda, pemuda pirang tersebut diam tak menjawab, tak lama kemudian dirinya berjalan kearah pintu keluar untuk keluar dari ruangan itu, disaat hampir keluar dirinya sedikit melirik Najenda dengan ujung iris merah darahnya, ia mengeluarkan sensasi membunuh yang kuat, bersamaan dengan itu ia berkata "Baiklah, tapi..., jangan menyalahkanku apabila ada 'sesuatu' yang terjadi di akademi itu nanti." Pemuda pirang tersebut akhirnya keluar dari ruangan tersebut sebelum terkekeh pelan, sensasi membunuh itu akhirnya lenyap.

"Mattaku, anak itu. Ini sedikit mengingatkanku ketika Night Raid bertemu untuk pertama kali dengannya." Ketika membahas hal ini, pandangan Najenda pun berubah menjadi tajam dan serius "Hah, aku mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana ia datang tanpa sebab lalu memaksa kami semua bertarung padahal kami baru saja melaksanakan [Quest] kelas SS yang mengharuskan para anggota terkuat Night Raid ikut andil dalam quest tersebut."

Wanita berambut pink itu hanya diam saja mendengar perkataan dari pendiri Night Raid tersebut. Jujur saja, dirinya memang sudah mengetahui bahwa Naruto merupakan yang terkuat di Night Raid, tidak. Bahkan menurut yang ia dengar dari Najenda sendiri, Raja Pendragon pernah mengatakan bahwa Naruto bisa saja sejajar dengan para pemegang kekuatan terkuat di dunia jika usianya sudah semakin matang. Menyaksikan dan merasakan langsung bagaimana hal tersebut, membuat dirinya bagaikan sebuah hama kecil saja dihadapan pemuda pirang itu.

.

 _ **\- Skip time -**_

Terlihat pemuda dengan surai kuning bergelombang sedang berjalan dengan wajah mengantuk dan tanpa semangat hidup sedikitpun dari pancaran matanya, sehingga orang yang berada di sekitarnya sedikit mengerenyitkan dahi dan sedikit terkikik untuk para gadis. Yah karena parasnya yang tampan wajar saja jika ada gadis dari kalangan rendah maupun tinggi akan tertarik karena parasnya tersebut. Tetapi sayangnya, dibalik wajah tampannya tersembunyi beberapa hal mengerikan jika orang lain mengetahuinya.

'Huh..., Tsk, kono kuso-onna..., Dia tidak memberitahuku bahwa harus ke akademi ini sehari setelah di perintah kan, kalau begini jadinya aku tidak perlu mengambil quest malam tadi.' Umpatan tersebut tentu saja tidak ia ucapkan dalam, karena tidak mungkin bukan jika dirinya mendumel sendiri di jalan? Malah yang ada dirinya akan dianggap gila oleh masyarakat sekitarnya karena kelakuannya tersebut.

Tak lama setelah umpatan demi umpatan yang Ia ucapkan dalam dirinya, tanpa sadar dirinya sudah sampai di depan gerbang Raizen Magic Academy.

"Hoo, ternyata lumayan megah juga bangunan membosankan ini." Gumamnya, ia pun segera bergegas masuk ke dalam akademi tersebut. Saat masuk dirinya menjadi banyak sorotan terutama para wanita, wajar saja dengan wajah tampannya ia bisa dengan mudah menggaet wanita tanpa perlu bersusah payah. Dalam perjalanan Ia melihat dua bangunan besar yang berbeda jarak, tak salah lagi itu pasti asrama laki-laki dan perempuan.

'Hmm, sistem asrama kah?'

Tidak memperdulikan hal tersebut, Naruto terus berjalan dengan cuek menuju ruang kepala sekolah di academy ini. Karena sedikit kebingungan dirinya pun terpaksa bertanya kepada salah satu murid perempuan berambut orange yang sedang mengobrol dengan murid lainnya, Ia pun menghampiri perempuan tersebut dan bertanya.

"Hmm, maaf tapi apa bisa kau memberitahuku jalan menuju keruang kepala akademi?" Sedikit kaget karena dirinya di lontarkan pertanyaan, secara spontan pun gadis itu menjawab.

"Ahh, kau bisa jalan terus lalu belok kekanan. Disana bangunan besar yang bernama 'Academy Headquarter'..., Eh? C-Chotto mate, Naruto!?" Setelah membalas pertanyaan pemuda tersebut, sang gadis akhirnya tersadar bahwa pemuda yang menanyainya merupakan pemuda yang menjadi kenalannya di Organisasi itu.

"Hmm? Oh, Chelsea? Kau ada disini juga?" Balas Naruto setelah dirinya juga menyadari bahwa gadis ini merupakan anggota sesama di Night Raid.

"Huh, bukankah aku sudah pernah memberitahumu tentang itu? Tapi tidak kusangka orang sepertimu mau ikut kegiatan yang bernama seperti belajar ini." Ujar Chelsea sembari tertawa pelan.

"Souka, mungkin aku lupa, kuso-Najenda yang memaksaku untuk bersekolah di sini dan juga mungkin karena 'Dia'..." Ssementara itu, Chelsea menampilkan senyum tipis sebelum bergumam "Hoo, karena 'dia' ya?" "Saate, daripada itu lebih baik dirimu kuantar saja, ayo ikuti aku."

Setelah berpamitan kepada teman bicaranya tadi, Chelsea pun segera mengantar Naruto ke ruang kepala sekolah di akademi tersebut.

"Disini ruangannya, kuharap kita dapat sekelas dan juga..." Chelsea sedikit menggantung ucapannya sebelum dia melanjutkannya "...'Dia' dan beberapa anggota yang lainnya mungkin akan terkejut dengan kehadiranmu. Saa, kalau begitu aku pamit dulu."

Naruto hanya diam saja melihat kepergian Chelsea yang sedang menuju kelasnya, sebelum dirinya menyadari sesuatu yang kurang.

"Ahh, aku lupa berterima kasih kepadanya. Huh, biar sajalah, lagipula mungkin aku juga sekelas dengannya." Gumam Naruto, sebelum dirinya masuk ke dalam ruangan kepala sekolah tersebut tanpa mengetuknya terlebih dahulu yang menyebabkan orang yang terdapat di dalam ruangan tersebut sedikit terkejut.

 _ **Kriet!**_

"Hoo, ada apa seorang murid datang keruangan ku tanpa permisi?" tanya sang pemilik akademi tersebut. Dia berjenis kelamin laki-laki berbadan lumayan tinggi, dengan wajah yang mungkin dapat di bilang menjengkelkan dan bermuka mesum, serta rambut putih dengan gaya rambut seperti landak. Sementara guru di situ menatapnya tajam karena kelakuannya yang kurang sopan.

Sementara yang bersangkutan hanya diam saja, tersenyum tipis, setelah itu dirinya mengeluarkan hawa intimidasi yang membuat orang yang berada di ruangan itu memasang posisi waspada.

"Ara, apakah aku datang di saat yang kurang tepat hm?"

Jiraiya Senju, pemilik dari Raizen Magic Academy tersebut menyipitkan matanya saat dirinya merasakan sensasi membunuh ini, 'Hmm, dia orang yang di maksud Najenda itu kah?' terlintas dibenaknya perkataan Najenda tentang murid baru dari Night Raid yang akan bersekolah disini.

"Grr, apa-apaan kau orang asing! Mau mencari masalah hah!?" Salah satu guru berambut biru muda yang kebetulan berada di sana, Mizuki, nama guru tersebut. Mengeluarkan kekesalannya dengan memberikan umpatan kepada pemuda pirang tersebut.

Naruto hanya diam saja sebelum mata merah darahnya sedikit bersinar mengerikan kearah Mizuki. Terkekeh pelan iapun balas berkata.

"Oh ayolah, untuk seorang yang menjabat sebagai guru. Kau cukup lemah karena tidak dapat menahan tekanan sekecil tadi."

Keadaan ruangan di sana pun semakin memanas karena guru tadi tidak terima karena perkataan Naruto tetapi akhirnya langsung mereda karena Jiraiya menengahinya, "Gomen-gomen, kau pemuda yang dimaksudkan olehnya kan? Kelasmu sudah kutentukan yaitu kelas B - II, wanita berambut perak itu akan mengantarmu kesana, kebetulan dia juga wali kelasmu."

Naruto langsung mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah wanita berambut perak yang memakai pakaian khusus guru wanita, ia pun terdiam sesaat sebelum menghilangkan intimidasi tadi. Lagipula ia mengeluarkan intimidasi untuk melihat seberapa hebat guru di akademi ini, dan sepertinya guru di akademi ini cukup hebat.

"Kalau begitu, ikuti aku. Kita akan menuju ke kelas karena pelajaran akan segera di mulai tetapi sebelum itu kau ganti pakaianmu dahulu dengan seragam akademi ini, kau bisa menggantinya di kamar mandi." Tukas wanita bersurai perak tersebut sembari memberikan pakaian Raizen Magic Academy setelah keluar dari ruangan kepala sekolah tadi.

"Itu tidak perlu...

 _ **Sressh!**_

...Tunjukkan saja jalannya." Naruto menerima seragam tersebut tetapi ia tidak memakainya malah dirinya melemparkan seragam itu keatas yang membuat seragam itu hilang entah kemana tetapi kemudian dengan memejamkan mata, seragam itu sudah terpakai tiba-tiba di tubuh Naruto.

Grayfia, Grayfia Lucifuge. Nama guru tersebut, ia sedikit kagum melihat teknik yang digunakan oleh murid baru tersebut, sebelum akhirnya dirinya memilih tutup mulut dan mulai berjalan menuju kelas yang di pegangnya.

Naruto yang melihat itu pun mengikutinya dari belakang tanpa berucap apapun. Guru dan murid itu pun berjalan ke kelas dengan keheningan yang melanda.

.

 _ **At Academy Heaquarter Room**_

"Jiraiya-sama, kau kenal dengan pemuda tersebut?"

Jiraiya menolehkan wajahnya ke arah guru tersebut, guru itu berjenis kelamin pria, berperawakan tinggi, serta dengan janggut di dagunya. Asuma, nama guru itu, para guru lain pun sama penasarannya dengan Asuma. Jiraiya hanya menghela nafas sebelum menjawab. "Ah, pemuda itu? Hm, aku hanya tau sedikit saja tentangnya tetapi tidak sampai mengenalnya. Hmm, ah! Kalian semua pasti sudah mendengar tentang pemuda yang memiliki julukan _**[The Monster]**_ dari suatu organisasi?"

"Oh, jangan-jangan dia kah orangnya?" Balas Asuma terkejut karena perkataan Jiraiya.

"Tepat sekali, dialah pemuda dengan julukan _[The Monster]_. Julukan yang berikan oleh Raja Pendragon itu sendiri. Pemuda berkekuatan misterius yang bahkan aksinya sudah terkenal hingga ke berbagai kerajaan dan ras lain."

Semua guru yang ada di situ pun terdiam karena terkejut, sebelum salah satu guru di sana angkat bicara. "Kupikir dia berkisaran 20 tahunan atau lebih, tapi ini..., 17 tahun? Ya ampun, di usia muda saja sudah sekuat itu aku tidak bisa membayangkannya jika dia telah mencapai usia matangnya. Tapi kalau memang begitu, untuk apa dia ingin belajar di akademi ini? Tanpa pendidikan dari akademi pun dirinya sudah memiliki kekuatan hebat bukan untuk anak seumuran dengannya?" Ujar guru tersebut.

"Hmm, itu juga yang sedang kupikirkan. Bagaimana mungkin dirinya berminat di akademi ini. Maa, mungkin akan ada sesuatu yang menarik kedepannya. Daripada itu, kalian boleh kembali ketugas kalian masing-masing."

Para guru pun mulai kembali ke pekerjaan mereka masing-masing kecuali Jiraiya seorang tentunya, menatap langit-langit ruangannya pikirannya sekarang masih bergelut tentang hal yang baru saja terjadi pagi ini, 'Dengan hadirnya pemuda itu, aku tak sabar menantikan kejadian menarik yang mungkin akan terjadi kedepannya.'

.

 _ **At Class B - II**_

Terlihat sebuah kelas yang di dalamnya terdapat sekitar 12 murid, suasana di kelas itu sedikit ribut karena mungkin guru yang seharusnya mengajar di kelas mereka belum datang.

"Hei minna, bersiaplah! Grayfia-sensei sedang menuju kemari!"

Salah satu murid disana memberitahu temannya bahwa guru mereka akan segera datang, dan itu menyebabkan suara grasak-grusuk di kelas mereka karena mereka sedang buru-buru untuk kembali ke tempat duduknya masing masing.

 _ **Kriet!**_

"Duduklah, aku akan memperkenalkan murid baru di kelas kita. Kau dapat masuk sekarang." Setelah masuk ke kelas Grayfia langsung memerintahkan muridnya di kelas tentang murid baru yaitu Naruto, dengan dirinya yang memanggil Naruto masuk setelah sebelumnya menyuruhnya untuk menunggu di luar sebentar.

Tak lama, masuklah pemuda pirang bergelombang dengan mata merah mempesonanya, kedatangan seorang murid laki-laki tampan baru, membuat para murid di kelas langsung memfokuskan pandangan mereka ke arahnya, kecuali satu murid perempuan yang tengah tidur di meja kelas.

Gadis bersurai auburn, Chelsea namanya, mendengar Grayfia membawa murid baru ia dengan segera menatap kedepan dan seketika iris matanya melebar sebelum dirinya segera tersenyum. Dia pun segera menepuk pundak gadis barsurai hitam yang sedang tidur di meja dengan tangan yang di letakkan di meja.

"Nghh, ada apa Chelsea?"

"Lihatlah kedepan!" Gadis itu berwajah cantik dan manis, surai hitam lembut, bermata merah delima. Ketika dirinya menatap ke yang di tuju, seketika iris mata nya sedikit melebar. Setelah itu dirinya memasang senyum lembut.

"Naruto Vermilion, yoroshiku." perkenalan yang singkat tapi cukup membuat para siswa terdiam sesaat tetapi tak lama kemudian ada beberapa yang menyambut perkenalannya dengan ramah.

Naruto menatap sekelilingnya sebelum dirinya menangkap Chelsea yang melambaikan tangannya kepada dirinya, sebelum pandangannya terarah ke gadis berambut hitam dan bermata merah sama dengannya.

'Naru.'

Bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyum tipis ketika ia melihat gadis yang ia cari berada dalam pandangannya. Naruto juga melihat Akame yang memandangnya, ia hanya memasang senyum kecil melihat itu.

.

 _ **Play ED Song : Haruka Tomatsu - Yume no Sekai**_

 _._

 _ **TBC**_

 _._

Note :

 _Seluruh chapter telah di ubah sedikit demi kenyamanan dalam membaca :"._

 _\- Quest = Semacam tugas/misi/pekerjaan yang di ambil dan berhadiah koin emas, tergantung tingkat kesulitan Quest tersebut._

 _\- Pakaian Akademi Raizen di ambil dari anime Kuusen Madoshi._

 _\- Rambut Naruto di ambil dari model rambut Mikaela Hyakuya Owari no Seraph._


	2. Introduction Part II

Di dunia ini, terdapat empat benua besar. Pertama yaitu Benua Utara _[North Continent]_ , Benua Utara merupakan benua yang berbeda dari yang lainnya. Mungkin karena struktur geografis atau tata letak benua tersebut, mengakibat kan benua tersebut hampir 85% seluruh bagian baik darat maupun laut di tutupi oleh bongkahan es dan salju. Benua Utara hanya kedatangan musim panas sekitar 1/2 bulan saja, bahkan pernah terjadi dalam sebulan saja, sehingga benua itu mendapat julukan sebagai Benua Biru _[Blue Continent]._

Kedua adalah Benua Selatan _[South Continent],_ sebenarnya benua yang satu ini kondisi geografisnya tidak jauh berbeda dengan benua yang berlawanan dengannya, yaitu benua utara. Perbedaan antara benua selatan dan utara yaitu jika benua utara di selimuti 85% oleh salju dan es, maka benua selatan hanya sekitad 50-60% salju dan es saja. Dibenua itu juga musim panas terjadi dengan rentan waktu yang cukup lama, yaitu sekitar 2-3 bulan, berbeda dengan benua utara yang dimana musim panasnya hanya terjadi 1-2 bulan bahkan bisa kurang dari itu. Benua itu juga di kelilingi oleh 70% perairan, benua ini di kenal sebagai Benua Kembar _[Twin Continent]_ **.** Dikarenakan benua tersebut sangat mirip dengan benua utara.

Selanjutnya yang ketiga adalah Benua Barat _[West Continent]_ , benua ini merupakan lawan keterbalikan dari benua utara dan benua selatan. Jika di benua utara dan selatan selalu di liputi oleh musim dingin maka sebaliknya, di benua barat memiliki iklim yang sangat bersahabat, saking bersahabatnya benua ini hingga di sebut Benua Hijau _[Green Continent]_ oleh para penghuni dunia. Terakhir yaitu Benua Timur _[East Continent]_ , berbeda dengan ketiga benua lainnya. Benua ini merupakan benua yang terpanas diantara yang lainnya, curah hujan di benua ini sangatlah rendah, bahkan salju pun hanya turun dalam beberapa tahun terakhir. Karenanya, benua ini di sebut sebagai Benua Padang Pasir _[Desert Continent]_ **.** Yah wajar saja, disana sebagian besar yang ada hanyalah gurun pasir. Akan tetapi, walau begitu 70% bagiannya merupakan perkotaan yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan benua lain pada umumnya.

Masing-masing benua memiliki satu kerajaan utama yang sering disebut sebagai pusat benua tersebut, serta sebuah kerajaan dan kota-kota kecil lainnya yang mengitari kerajaan utama tersebut. Beberapa kerajaan utama dari berbagai benua tersebut yaitu...,

1\. Pendragon - West Continent

2\. Celestia - North Continent

3\. Vellium - East Continent

4\. Hellheim - South Continent

Keempat kerajaan tersebut merupakan kerajaan utama dari masing-masing benua yang ada di dunia ini. Keempat kerajaan itu sudah pasti memiliki kekuatan tempur yang tidak main-main. Akan tetapi lain hasilnya jika salah satu dari mereka di serang oleh puluhan _**[Calamity Beast**_ _]_ , [Calamity Beast] merupakan sebuah monster sihir yang memiliki kekuatan luar biasa, bahkan mereka yang baru lahir saja memiliki power level ke [Lima]. Di dunia ini kekuatan seorang eksistensi di hitung dari power level mana mereka. Sistem ini sendiri di ciptakan oleh _**[The Great Wizard]**_ _, Celica Arfonia._ Wizard terhebat sekaligus terkuat sepanjang masa. Dia merupakan satu-satunya wizard sekaligus manusia yang menempati level [Satu] pertama di dunia ini. Hingga saat ini eksistensinya sama sekali belum di ketahui, banyak orang berpikir bahwa beliau sudah tewas di makan usia ataupun di bunuh oleh _**[High-Godly Calamity Beast],**_ namun apakah memang begitu?

Didunia terbagi menjadi beberapa tingkat level kekuatan, yaitu :

1\. _God = Mana_ 9.000.000 - 12.000.000 +

2\. _One = Mana_ 5.000.000 - 8.999.000

3\. _Two = Mana_ 3.000.000 - 4.999.000

4\. _Three = Mana_ 1.500.000 - 2.999.000

5\. _Four = Mana_ 900.000 - 1.499.000

6\. _Five = Mana_ 500.000 - 899.000

7\. _Six = Mana_ 300.000 - 499.000

8\. _Seven = Mana_ 200.000 - 299.000

9\. _Eight = Mana_ 100.000 - 199.000

10\. _Nine = Mana_ 50.000 - 99.000

11\. _Ten = Mana_ 10.000 - 49.000

[Calamity Beast] dewasa memiliki raw power _mana_ sekisaran level ke [Tiga] bahkan ada yang sampai [Dua]. Lain lagi dengan [High-Godly Calamity Beast], mereka memiliki power level Mana dari tingkat ke [Satu], [High-Godly Calamity Beast] yang di ketahui saat ini hanyalah **[** _ **The True Calamity Beast]**_ _Trihexa_ , _**[The Great Dream Calamity]**_ _Great Red,_ _**[The Infinite Calamity]**_ _Ophis_ dan _**[The True God of Youkai Calamity]**_ _Juubi no Ookami._ Sedangkan ada juga [Calamity Beast]dengan tingkatan _**[Mid-Godly]**_ , yaitu _ **[Leader of The Nine Guardians]**_ _Kyuubi no Yokou,_ _ **[Red Dragon Emperor]**_ _Ddraig,_ _ **[White Dragon Emperor]**_ _Albion, Five Dragon King's, Evil Dragon's,_ _ **[Golden Dragon]**_ _Litch_ dan yang lainnya juga sampai saat ini masih belum di ketahui. Adalagi [Calamity Beast] yang memiliki tingkatan _**[Low-Godly]**_ , inijuga menempati level ke _Dua_ dalam jajaran level tatanan dunia ini. Sedangkan ras-ras selain para makhluk pembawa bencana tersebut ada beberapa yang sudah mencatatkan namanya kedalam jajaran rangking terkuat dunia ini, salah satunya _**[The True Legendary Rivals]**_ _Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha_ __yang mewakili ras manusia. Kerivalitasan mereka berdua sudah sangat dikenal oleh berbagai ras dan kerajaan dunia, kekuatan mereka yang luar biasa itu menjadikan mereka berdua manusia terkuat dalam sejarah yang pernah ada bersama dengan [The Great Wizard], hingga menbuat takut ras lainnya. Akan tetapi yang namanya manusia sudah pasti tidak akan selalu berumur panjang, berbeda dengan ras lainnya seperti ras _Demon, Angel, Elf, Warbeast_ dan yang lainnya. Eksistensi terkuat dalam ras demon yang pernah tercatat hanya ada satu, yaitu _**[The Great of Demon King]**_ _Satan Lucifer_ , dan dari ras Malaikat adalah _**[The Leader of Four Great Seraph]**_ _Michael._ Tentu saja masih ada lainnya, tetapi dari yang lainnya, hanya mereka berempat yang pernah memasuki raw power _mana_ level [Tiga] bahkan ke [Dua]. Walaupun diantara mereka tidak ada yang mampu mendekati level sangGreat Wizard _,_ Celica Arfonia.

Terdapat 10 eksistensi terkuat di dunia ini, beberapa diantaranya sudah menutup usia ataupun menyembunyikan keberadaannya dari dunia ini. Namun, dari masa ke masa, sudah pasti peringkat itu berubah ikut berubah mengikuti siklus dunia ini bukan? Dari yang kuat menjadi lemah, dan dari yang lemah menjadi...

... _sangat_ _ **'**_ _kuat_ _ **'**_ _!_

.

.

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Highschool DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

.

 **Rating : M (Just for save)**

 **Genre's : Adventure, Supernatural, Half-Humor, Fantasy, Little bit-Romance, School-Magic, Martial Arts, etc...,**

 **Pair : Naruto x Akame, ? x ?**

 **Warn : Always Mainstream idea!, Many more typo, alur acak!, much OC from other anime, OOC Chara, AU, Mix Modern Life and Past Life setting, bad EYD, bahasa kaku dsb, and etc...,**

 _ **Human!Naru, OP!Naru, etc**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Play OP Song : Konomi Suzuki - Redo**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapter 2 : Second Introduce**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Night Raid Headquarters**_

"Pokoknya aku juga ingin ke sana, titik!"

Terdengar suara nyaring seorang gadis yang sepertinya terdengar menuntut sesuatu kepada seseorang di dalam sebuah ruangan dalam suatu bangunan. Gadis itu bertubuh cukup mungil, berambut hitam dengan kedua ujung sisi kanan dan kiri rambutnya yang panjang serta, mata sewarna dengan surai hitam nya yang membuat gadis itu terlihat manis di mata orang yang melihatnya. Gadis itu terlihat berbicara kepada seorang wanita dewasa berpakaian hitam serta rambut bersurai silver ke abu-abuan dengan penutup mata di mata kanannya.

Sementara itu lawan bicara dari gadis itu, Najenda. Hanya menatap datar gadis yang aslinya memiliki nama Kurome itu, sebelum dirinya menjawab. "Dan untuk apa aku menyetujui permintaan darimu itu?" Ia terlihat membalas dengan tenang tanpa terpengaruh oleh suara nyaring gadis remaja di depannya itu.

"Grrr, ini karena kau melakukannya tanpa memberitahuku terlebih dahulu! Kalau aku tahu akan seperti ini jadinya aku akan pulang lebih awal tadinya untuk ikut 'bersamanya'!" Jawab Kurome di sertai dengan geraman khas orang sedang marah tetapi suara yang gadis itu keluarkan malah terdengar seperti kucing yang marah karena acara tidurnya di ganggu oleh makhluk lain.

Relie, asisten Najenda pun hanya terkikik saja karena tingkah lucu Kurome yang cukup menggelitik dirinya.

"Dan kenapa juga aku harus memberitahumu tentang apa yang sedang diriku lakukan?" Balas Najenda dengan menopang dagunya menggunakan kedua tangannya yang jarinya-jarinya diselipkan ke masing-masing lawan jari tangan lainnya.

Kesal, Kurome pun mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri disertai dengan mengeluarkan pekikan-pekikan khas gadis seakan meluapkan kekesalannya, setelah itu dirinya pun berjalan mendekati Najenda yang masih menatapnya tenang seolah tidak ada hal apapun yang terjadi.

 _ **Tap!**_

 _ **Sret!**_

"Aku tidak mau tahu! Pokoknya kau harus memasukanku ke akademi yang sama dengan'nya' besok!" Ucap Kurome sembari dengan lancangnya menunjuk Najenda dengan jari telunjuk tangan kanannya serta telapak tangan kirinya yang menopang kepada meja Najenda di depannya.

 _ **Twitch!**_

Perempatan pun muncul di dahi Najenda melihat kelakuan kurang ajar salah satu bawahannya di Organisasi yang di naunginya oleh dirinya sendiri itu, ia pun membalas dengan mencubit kedua pipi Kurome lumayan keras membuat gadis yang bersangkutan memekik sakit.

"H-Hoo, rupanya gadis kecil sepertimu sudah mulai kurang ajar kepada bosnya sendiri hmm?" Ujar Najenda mengucapkan hal tersebut sembari tersenyum manis yang terlihat mengerikan sembari menghiraukan pekikan Kurome yang terdengar semakin keras.

"Hwaa Ii-iwtwai-iwtwtai..., kwapten lewpwaskwan cwubwitanmu. Maafwkan awkwu!" Kurome memekik pelan disertai ucapan yang terdengar samar karena ia berbicara ketika pipinya sedang di cubit dengan keras oleh sang kapten.

Mendengar itu, Najenda pun melepaskan cubitannya pada pipi Kurome sehingga meninggalkan bekas merah di pipi tersebut. Sdangkan dengan Kurome sendiri, ia tengah mengusap-usap kedua pipinya yang memerah menggunakan kedua tangannya sambil cemberut kepada Najenda.

Najenda yang melihat tingkah Kurome pun hanya menghela nafasnya sebelum ia memijit dahinya menggunakan tangan kanannya lalu menatap ke arah Kurome sambil berkata. "Jika kukirimkan kau kesana, sudah pasti kau akan membuat gaduh dan menyusahkan _'dia'_ disana. Lagipula kau ini masih kecil, jadi kau tidak perlu repot pergi kesana untuk menyusul ' _dia_ '!".

"Aku itu bukan anak kecil lagi!..., umurku itu beda satu tahun dengan 'Onee-chan'!..." Balas Kurome dengan nada yang sedikit dinaikkan karena sedikit kesal dengan Najenda yang selalu menganggapnya anak kecil. Wajar saja, dengan tubuh mungil itu siapa yang tidak menganggapnya anak kecil? Setelah itu Kurome pun melanjutkan perkataannya. "...dan lagipula 'Onii-chan' tidak akan mengatakan bahwa aku itu menyusahkan..., ma-malah dia akan mengelus-ngelus kepalaku dan membuatkan ku biskuit-biskuit yang enak, kyaa!" Ucap Kurome disertai dengan memelankan suaranya pada kalimat terakhir sebelum akhirnya berkhayal sendiri ketika dirinya di manja-manja kan oleh 'Onii-channya'.

Najenda yang mendengarkan perkataan Kurome pun hanya menatap Kurome dalam diam sebelum berucap, "Karena hal itu lah dirimu itu kusebut sebagai anak kecil! Kau itu selalu bermanja-manja padanya dasar gadis bro-con!" Kurome yang tengah dalam dunia khayalannya pun langsung tersadar, pipinya langsung merona karena malu lalu dirinya membantah kepada Najenda.

"Si-Siapa yang bro-con hah!? A-Aku itu hanya menyayangi 'Onii-chan' saja! Me-Memangnya hal itu salah huh!?" Terriak Kurome kepada Najenda yang kini menutup kedua telinganya yang berdengung karena teriakan menggunakan kedua tangannya, sebelum dirinya mengambil sebuah buku lumayan kecil lalu melemparnya tepat mengenai kepala Kurome yang menyebabkan benjolan kecil muncul di atas kepala gadis itu.

"Urusai ne baka-chibi! Telingaku jadi berdengung kau tahu?" Ujar Najenda kepada Kurome yang kini tengah mengelus benjolan di kepalanya.

"Ha-Habisnya kau mengatakan hal yang a-aneh! A-Aku kan j-jadi..." Kurome menjawab sambil menundukan kepalanya ke bawah lalu menggantungkan ucapannya pada akhir kalimat.

Najenda yang mendengar balasan Kurome pun hanya memijit keningnya, lalu berkata sesuatu yang membuat Kurome senang.

"Hah, baiklah-baiklah aku mengerti. Nanti kau akan kudaftarkan ke sana, besok pagi mungkin kau akan berangkat, jadi bersiaplah saat pagi-pagi, jika kau belum siap maka akan kubatalkan pendaftaranmu!" Terang Najenda kepada Kurome yang saat ini sedang gembira.

"Ha'i, arigatou kapten! Daisuki yo!" ucap Kurome, lalu gadis itu pun segera pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut dengan perasaan riang di hatinya karena keinginannya untuk bersekolah di tempat Onii-channya berada akhirnya dikabulkan oleh sang kapten.

Sementara Najenda sendiri hanya membatin sembari memijit keningnya, 'Mattaku, pada akhirnya aku mengabulkan keinginannya juga.'

Asistennya, Relie. Hanya tersenyum saja melihat tingkah Nyonya besarnya itu setelah meladeni tingkah Kurome, sebelum dia berkata, "Apa tidak masalah mendaftarkan Kurome ke akademi itu? Bagaimana dengan respon'dia' nantinya?" Tanyanya kepada sang ketua.

Najenda pun hanya menatap assistennya tersebut sebelum memejamkan matanya lalu menyenderkan tubuhnya kepada kursi yang tengah di dudukinya sembari berkata. "Jika keinginannya tidak kukabulkan, maka dia akan tambah cerewet dan aku tidak suka itu..." Najenda sengaja menggantung perkataannya beberapa saat, setelah itu ia meneruskannya dengan berkata, "... dan lagi pula 'dia' takkan marah dengan diriku yang mengirimkan Kurome ke sekolah yang sama dengannya, kau tahu? Walau dia terkadang sadis dan kejam terhadap musuh, tetapi dirinya sangat menyayangi Kurome beserta kakaknyaitu, aku sendiri heran mengapa dia tidak ambil pusing dengan tingkah berisik dan manjanya Kurome terhadap dirinya itu." Terang Najenda dengan jawaban yang membuat assistennya terkikik pelan karena ucapan terakhir Najenda.

Setelah beberapa lama, baik Najenda maupun Relie pun kembali kepada pekerjaan mereka masing-masing. Akan tetapi, baru saja beberapa menit berlalu Najenda merasakan samar-samar _sensasi dingin_ yang sepertinya sangat ia kenal dan pernah ia rasakan, dirinya melebarkan matanya ketika dirinya mengingat siapa pemilik aura ini sebelum dirinya memejamkan matanya dan menghela nafas lelah dan membatin, 'Oh _Kami_ , bisakah kau berikan aku ketenangan sedikit saja hari ini?' batinnya lemas, sementara Relie yang tadi bersiaga karena sensasi dingin itu pun akhirnya kembali tenang karena dirinya juga mengetahui siapa pemilik aura tersebut. Selang beberapa lama, dihadapan mereka tercipta sebuah pusaran kristal-kristal es yang membentuk wujud tubuh seorang wanita.

 _ **Whussh!**_

 _ **Tap!**_

"Jadi, ada keperluan apa kau datang keruangan ku? _Esdeath_ _ **?**_ _"_ tanya Najenda kepada seorang wanita cantik berambut biru muda panjang hingga ke pinggul, warna mata senada dengan rambutnya, wanita itu menggunakan pakaian seragam seperti sebuah seragam kerajaan bewarna putih dengan sedikit beberapa bagian pakaian tersebut bewarna hitam, disertai dengan topi senada dengan warna pakaiannya yang bertengger manis di atas kepala wanita tersebut.

Sementara itu, orang yang di tanya hanya memberikan senyuman saja sambil menatap ke arah Najenda.

.

 _ **In Somewhere Place, Academy Roof**_

"Kenapa kau kesini tidak memberitahukan dulu kepadaku, Naru?" tanya gadis tersebut kepada pemuda bernama Naruto tersebut yang kini sedang bersandar di sebuah tembok pembatas..,

"Hmm, bukankah kau seharusnya sudah mengetahui akan kedatanganku sekarang? Lagipula dirimu sendirikan yang meminta kepada Najenda untuk menyekolahkanku di akademi ini." Balas Naruto sambil menatap Akame.

"M-Memang benar kalau aku yang memintamu bersekolah di akademi ini, ta-tapi setidaknya beritahu aku ka-kalau kau akan datang hari ini, se-setidaknya biarkan diriku menyambutmu." Jawab Akame dengan memelankan suaranya di akhir kalimat sambil mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah lain yang kini tengah sedikit merona.

Naruto tentu saja mendengar apa yang di ucapkan Akame dari awal hingga akhir. Akame pun menatap Naruto, entah apa yang merasuki dirinya. Perlahan ia memajukan wajahnya sembari kedua kakinya berjinjit di karenakan tubuh Naruto yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya, tatapannya pun berubah menjadi sayu. Naruto sedikit bingung melihat keadaan Akame, ia juga melihat Akame yang semakin memotong jarak antara dirinya.

 _ **Brak!**_

Terdengar suara pintu yang di buka dengan kasar oleh seseorang, orang itu merupakan seorang murid laki dengan rambut pirang sedikit panjang dan juga mata bewarna hijau, lalu murid itu pun berkata sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya di pintu masuk ke atap tersebut.

"Hoo? Baru saja kudengar kau masuk ke akademi ini dan sekarang langsung bermesraan? Bagus sekali, tidakkah kau peduli dengan perasaan kawanmu ini yang masih jomblo hey wahai sahabatku?" Cibir Dulio melihat kegiatan mesra-mesraan Naruto dan Akame.

Sedangkan pasangan muda-mudi yang dicibir pun hanya diam saja, tepatnya diam bagi untuk sang laki-laki, dan malu bagi sang gadis.

Naruto hanya menatap datar Dulio, lalu ia menoleh ke arah Akame. Akame yang hampir tertangkap basah oleh Dulio kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, ia juga menghiraukan Naruto yang menatapnya, dengan pandangannya yang menjadi datar lalu ia menghela nafasnya Naruto berkata ke arah Dulio.

"Kau juga ada di akademi ini Dulio?"

"Tentu saja! Memangnya kau kira aku di akademi mana huh!?" Jawab Dulio di sertai dengan menaikkan nada suaranya pada bagian akhir.

"Kukira kau tidak ada disini, bahkan pernah kupikir kau akan di tangkap oleh pasukan kerajaan karena sikap kurang ajar mu itu." Balas Naruto dengan santainya, akan tetapi ucapan Naruto barusan membuat Dulio kesal bukan main.

"Apa maksud mu berkata seperti itu hah!? Memangnya kau kira aku itu orang nya seperti ap-..."

 _ **Tap!**_

Belum sempat Dulio menyelesaikan perkataannya, terdengar suara langkah kaki menaiki tangga, dari suaranya saja terdengar bahwa kira-kira ada beberapa orang yang sedang menuju ke arah atap dengar pegerakan yang lumayan cepat, belum sempat Dulio melihat siapa yang menaiki tangga, ia sudah di tubruk oleh seseorang tersebut hingga tersungkur di tanah dengan wajah yang terlebih dahulu mendarat.

 _ **Bruk!**_

"Yappari, kalian berdua pasti akan berada disini" Ucap gadis bewarna auburn bermata pink kemerahan yang ternyata Chelsea itu.

"Eh Dulio? Sedang apa kau di bawah situ?" Tanya Chelsea dengan polosnya yang membuat Dulio kesal.

"Te-Teme, masih saja berlagak sok tidak tahu padaha-..."

 _ **Bruk!**_

 _ **Bruk!**_

"Ahh, ternyata benar apa yang kau katakan Chelsea! Mereka berdua benar-benar berada disini!" Ucap seorang gadis bersurai emas panjang dengan warna mata keemasan, dirinya melihat Naruto dan Akame yang bersebelahan serta mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Ara..., Kenapa kau tidak mengajak kami semua, Ne~..., Akame-chan?" ujar seorang gadis berambut ungu panjang hingga ke punggungnya dengan warna mata senada dengan surainya.

Sementara itu Akame semakin merona dan seketika gerak sikapnya menjadi gelagapan yang terlihat lucu dimata orang yang melihatnya.

Leone tampaknya mulai menyadari sesuatu bahwa tidak hanya mereka berlima saja yang berada disini, ia pun merasa ada yang aneh di bawah kakinya lalu mencoba untuk melihatnya.

"Whoaa! Aree? Sedang apa kau di bawah sana Dulio? Kalau ingin tidur bukan di sini tempatnya! Kembali saja kau sana ke kamarmu kalau memang ingin tidur." Ujar Leone setelah dirinya menyadari bahwa sesuatu yang ada di bawahnya ternyata Dulio yang sedang ia injak tepat di atas punggungnya, menyadari itu ia pun menurunkan kakinya sembari melontarkan kata-kata pedas terhadap Dulio.

Dengan tubuh bergetar Dulio pun mencoba berdiri sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya karena dirinya benar-benar kesal saat ini.

"Grrr, apa katamu!? Orang bodoh mana yang ingin tidur di tempat seperti ini huh!? Lagipula kau dan teman menyebalkanmu itulah yang membuatku tersungkur tadi! Dasar gadis liar!" Karena sudah tidak tahan, ia pun akhirnya mengeluarkan teriakan sumpah serapah kekesalannya kepada tiga orang gadis disana.

 _ **Twitch! Twitch!**_

"Ho-Hoo? Liar katamu?" Tanya Leone pelan.

"M-Menyebalkan?" Sambung Chelsea disertai urat kekesalan di kepalanya.

Sheele hanya tersenyum saja,

dan kemudian.

 _ **Bak! Buk! Bak! Buk!**_

Terjadilah sebuah pembantaian terhadap seorang murid laki-laki yang kini keadaannya mengenaskan pasca kejadian tersebut.

Kita hiraukan saja kejadian tadi lalu kembali ke yang lainnya.

"Hm? Ternyata kalian juga ada di akademi ini? Leone? Sheele?" Tanya Naruto kepada mereka berdua untuk memastikannya sekali lagi.

"Kau kan bisa lihat dari pakaian yang ku pakai baka!" Balas Leone dengan sedikit nada kesal disitu.

Sementara Naruto hanya berwajah mengejek saja, sebelum melanjutkan kembali perkataannya, "Hmm, sempat kupikir bahwa dengan wajahmu itu kau akan menjadi seorang guru disini kau tahu?" Ejek Naruto yang membuat Leone semakin kesal.

 _ **Twitch! Twitch!**_

Entah sudah ada berapa perempatan di dahinya, pada akhirnya ia pun mengeluarkan sedikit _kekuatannya_ yang menjadikan tangannya mirip seperti tangan binatang buas.

"Heyaa!" Teriak Leone sambil berlari ke arah Naruto yang masih bersikap santai.

 _ **Tap! Sret!**_

Sementara itu Naruto hanya menangkap pukulan Leone dengan tenang, Leone yang melihat itu bertambah kesal.

"Hah.., kau itu terlalu ceroboh Leone. Kau tau sendiri kan bagaimana Naruto itu." Tukas Sheele, Leone hanya mendengus pelan, sementara Naruto hanya terkekeh mendengarnya.

Leone lalu berjalan ke arah Dulio lalu mencoba membangunkannya dengan menendang-nendangnya pelan, "Oii, Dulio oii!" Ujarnya.

 _ **Treng! Treng!**_

Terdengar suara sebuah lonceng yang sepertinya lonceng tersebut berukuran besar karena bunyinya lumayan keras hingga terdengar sampai ke atap, suara lonceng besar itu menandakan bahwa waktu istirahat sudah selesai dan para siswa diharapkan kembali pada kelasnya masing-masing.

"Sepertinya waktu istirahat sudah habis, kalau begitu kami pergi duluan, Naruto, Akame. Ayo Leone." Ucap Sheele memberitahu Naruto kemudian mengajak Leone untuk kembali ke kelasnya. Setelah itu mereka berdua pun segera pergi ke bawah. Chelsea yang melihat itupun kemudian berkata sambil menatap Naruto dan Akame.

"Kalau begitu aku juga duluan ke kelas, Naruto, Akame. Kalian jangan sampai terlambat ke kelas ya! Karena habis ini guru yang akan mengajar terkenal galak dan tegas loh." Selepas mengatakan itu, Chelsea pun segera berlari menuruni tangga meninggalkan tiga orang disana.

Naruto hanya diam saja mendengar itu, kemudian dirinya menatap Akame. Tersenyum tipis, "Maa, kurasa kita juga harus kembali ke kelas" Tukas Naruto sembari berjalan pelan.

Akame yang mendengar itupun hanya tersenyum manis, lalu mensejajarkan dirinya dengan langkah Naruto. Mereka pun pergi dari sana tanpa memedulikan Dulio yang saat ini sedang pingsan setelah di hajar oleh Leone dan Chelsea. Akan tetapi setelah beberapa saat ia pun tersadar.

"Ughh, sial. Pukulan kedua gadis barbar itu lumayan juga. Are? Kemana perginya mereka semua?" Iapun sedikit tersadar, bahwa hanya dirinya saja yang tersisa di atap itu. Sebelum dirinya menyadari sesuatu.

 _ **Twitch!**_

"Sepertinya aku di tinggal disini." Gumamnya pelan disertai perempatan yang muncul di dahinya. Karena teman-temannya pergi tanpa mengajak-ngajak dirinya dan hanya membiarkan dirinya begitu saja seolah dirinya itu tidak berguna. Setelah itu iapun beranjak berdiri lalu berjalan untuk pergi ke kelasnya.

.

 _ **Back to Night Raid Headquarters**_

"Jadi, ada keperluan apa kau datang keruanganku, Esdeath?" Tanya Najenda kepada wanita cantik bersurai biru muda tersebut, yang di tanya hanya tersenyum saja kemudian dirinya berjalan ke arah sofa di sana dan mendudukan dirinya sembari menyilangkan kakinya.

"Kudengar kau mengirimkan 'Otouto-ku' tersayang kesana, ne~..., Najenda?" Tanya Esdeath kepada Najenda yang kini tengah menatapnya.

"Kau mengetahuinya?" Tanya balik Najenda dengan menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Aku tidak sengaja mendengar teriakan cempreng gadis itu." Balas Esdeath.

"Huh, Sudah kuduga bahwa suaranya akan terdengar hingga keluar ruangan ini" Ucap Najenda sambil memijit keningnya.

Hening

"Kenapa kau mengirimnya kesana? Kau tahu sendiri bukan sifatnya bagaimana?" Tanya Esdeath, Najenda sendiri hanya diam sesaat sebelum dirinya menjawab.

"Awalnya dia juga menolak dengan keras permintaanku, namun karena ada gadis itu dirinya berubah jadi menerimanya, dan lagipula, Akame sendiri yang memintanya." Balas Najenda sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya ke kursinya sembari memejamkan matanya sesaat.

"Souka, aku sedikit kasihan dengan nasib para bocah bangsawan yang mungkin akan mengusiknya nanti" Ucap Esdeath sambil berdiri dari sofa nya lalu bersiap untuk pergi kembali.

Najenda yang mendengar ucapan Esdeath hanya memasang wajah sedikit serius, "Kau benar, aku sibuk memikirkan apa yang harus kulakukan seandainya dirinya menghajar atau bahkan membunuh salah satu anak bangsawan disana" balas Najenda, Esdeath yang mendengar itu pun hanya menatap Najenda kemudian berkata, "Saa..., kalau itu biarkan dirinya sendiri yang menyelesaikannya. Kita cukup melihatnya saja..." Ujar Esdeath sengaja menggantung kalimatnya, kemudian ia pun kembali meneruskannya.

"..., kalau tidak salah kau ingin mengirimkan Kurome kesana besok kan?" Tanya Esdeath.

"Yah, aku sudah berjanji kepada bocah itu untuk mendaftarkannya sekarang dan mulai berangkat besok pagi." Jawab Najenda..,

"Hoo~..., kalau begitu biarkan aku yang mengantarkannya kesana, sekalian aku ingin menemui Otouto kesayanganku disana." Ucap Esdeath, Najenda yang mendengar itu pun hanya membalas.

"Tidak masalah sih kalau memang kau yang mau sendiri".

"Saate, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." Ujar Esdeath kepada Najenda yang hanya diam saja menatapnya.

Esdeath pun segera pergi menggunakan caranya ketika datang, dengan kehadiran kristal es dengan jumlah sangat banyak muncul entah dari mana, kristal-kristal itu menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya lalu kemudian menghilang entah kemana bersamaan dengan hilangnya tubuh Esdeath di dalamnya.

"Haah~ akhirnya tenang juga." Ucap Najenda sembari menyenderkan tubuhnya kembali ke kursi yang ia duduki sembari menghela nafas lega karena akhirnya ruangannya kembali tenang.

'Aku sangat yakin pasti besok _disana_ akan terjadi sedikit keributan, yahh kuharap saja tidak menimbulkan masalah besar yang akan membuatku kerepotan.' Pikirnya.

 **.**

 _ **Play ED Song : Haruka Tomatsu - Yume no Sekai**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **TBC**_

.

Note :

 _Seluruh chapter telah di ubah sedikit demi kenyamanan dalam membaca :"._

 _Adios._


	3. Introduction Part III (Final)

.

.

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Highschool DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

.

 **Rating : M (Just for save)**

 **Genre's : Adventure, Supernatural, Half-Humor, Fantasy, Little bit-Romance, School-Magic, Martial Arts, etc...,**

 **Pair : Naruto x Akame, ? x ?**

 **Warn : Always Mainstream idea!, Many more typo, alur acak!, much OC from other anime, OOC Chara, AU, Mix Modern Life and Past Life setting, bad EYD, bahasa kaku dsb, and etc...,**

 _ **Human!Naru, OP!Naru, etc**_

 _._

 _ **Play Song : Konomi Suzuki - Redo**_

 _._

 _ **Chapter 3 : Third Introduce**_

 _._

 _ **Morning, Raizen Magic Academy Hostel**_

Terlihat di pagi hari yang cerah di sebuah kamar dalam suatu asrama. Terdapat dua makhluk berbeda gender, yang satunya seorang pemuda berambut pirang bergelombang dan yang satu lagi seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang. Mereka berdua tengah tertidur dengan sang gadis yang tidur di samping pemuda tersebut.

Tak lama kemudian, sang pemuda yang bernama asli Naruto itu menunjukan gelagat seperti akan bangun.

'Ughh, sudah pagi?' Pikirnya, ia pun merubah posisinya menjadi duduk lalu meregangkan tangannya. Mengalihkan pandangannya ke Akame, ia segera menepuk pelan pipi gadis tersebut membuatnya menggeliat karena merasa tak nyaman.

Tak lama kemudian Akame pun membuka matanya perlahan, lalu ia bangun dari tidurnya sembari mengusap matanya karena masih mengantuk.

"Mmh, Ohayou, Naru".

"Ohayou, sebaiknya hilangkan dulu kantukmu, baru setelah itu mandilah. Aku akan mandi duluan." Balas Naruto yang di jawab dengan lesu oleh Akame.

Setelah rasa kantuknya hilang, Akame pun segera turun dari tempat tidurnya lalu membuka lemari yang ada di sudut ruangan, di lemari itu ia mengambil dua set pakaian akademi, satu untuk pria, dan satu untuk wanita.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara ketukan dan suara seorang gadis yang di ketahui dari suaranya merupakan suara milik Leone..,

"Hora, Akame, Naruto, kalian sudah bangun? Jika sudah segeralah mandi dan bersiap, Sheele dan Chelsea sedang membuat sarapan. Setelah itu kita berangkat ke akademi."

Akame yang mendengar itu membalas, "Ha'i ha'i, kami akan segera bersiap" Setelah itu ia pun mendengar langkah Leone yang sepertinya sudah pergi dari pintu kamarnya.

Tunggu, kenapa bisa mereka semua seasrama terlebih lagi mereka sekamar walau berbeda kelamin? Sebenarnya asrama ini tidak boleh di campur karena suatu hal, akan tetapi karena permintaan Akame sendiri yang meminta Najenda memasukkan Naruto di kamar asramanya.

Jiraiya sebagai kepala akademi tentu saja menolak hal itu karena akan menimbulkan kehebohan, tetapi kemudian dia mengusulkan agar anggota Night Raid tinggal dalam sebuah bangunan berukuran lumayan besar yang berjarak sekitar 100/200 meteran dari asrama utama. Dia mengatakan bahwa itu merupakan asrama lama yang sudah tidak di gunakan, daripada tidak maka lebih baik tempat itu di tempati oleh anggota Night Raid saja. Di akademi pun hanya guru saja yang tahu bahwa beberapa anggota dari Night Raid bersekolah disana, sedangkan para murid disana tidak ada yang mengetahuinya. Dan begitulah ceritanya mereka semua (anggota Night Raid) bisa dalam satu asrama.

.

 _ **\- Change Scene -**_

 _ **With Kurome and Esdeath**_

Terlihat di suatu jalan yang sekelilingnya di kelilingi oleh rumput hijau terdapat dua orang manusia yang tengah berjalan, keduanya berjenis kelamin perempuan. Perempuan pertama merupakan perempuan cantik bertubuh lumayan tinggi dan sexy, berambut biru muda panjang hingga ke pinggul disertai iris mata senada dengan surai rambutnya, ia menggunakan sebuah seragam kerajaan dengan topi di kepalanya, dilihat dari ciri-cirinya orang umum pun tahu bahwa ia adalah seorang wanita dewasa. Sedangkan dengan yang satunya ialah seorang gadis bertubuh mungil dengan rambut hitam sebahu, iris mata bewarna hitam kelam menggunakan sebuah seragam dari salah satu akademi sihir terbaik di seluruh benua, Raizen Magic Academy.

Kurome, nama gadis bertubuh mungil itu. Ia tengah memeluk tubuhnya sendiri yang sesekali menggigil karena kedinginan entah karena apa. Padahal cuaca di sekitar sana sangat cerah.

"Brr, tsk. Dasar kori-baba sialan, ngebangunin sih ngebangunin tapi gak usah pake di siram es segala juga kan." Gumam Kurome disertai dengan umpatan dan sedikit hinaan kepada wanita dewasa di sampingnya.

 _ **Twitch!**_

Esdeath, orang yang di maksud mendengar apa yang baru saja di ucapkan oleh Kurome kepadanya. Sedikit kesal, ia pun segera mencengkram lumayan kencang kepala Kurome membuat orang yang bersgutantan memekik kaget lalu ketakutan karena dirinya sadar bahwa gumammannya tadi ternyata terdengar oleh orang yang di maksud.

"Hoo? Jadi ini terima kasihmu terhadap orang yang telah membangunkanmu dari kesiangan?" Tanya Esdeath disertai senyuman manis dengan perempatan di dahinya.

"Itt-Ittai ittai, gomenasai! Aku hanya bercanda tadi!" Pekik Kurome kesakitan disertai dengan raut wajah seperti ingin menangis.

Esdeath yang melihat itu pun melepaskan cengkramannya lalu berkata, "Kau seharusnya berterima kasih kepadaku karena kalau tidak kubangunkan pasti Najenda akan membatalkan perpindahan mu".

"Mou~ aku juga tau itu!" Balas Kurome dengan cemberut sembari memegang kepalanya yang sedikit berdenyut karena cengkraman Esdeath tadi.

 **Flashback ON**

 _Didalam suatu gedung yang megah dan kokoh, tepatnya dalam salah satu suatu ruangan di gedung tersebut. Terdapat seorang gadis yang diketahui bernama Kurome tengah tertidur dengan pulasnya, akan tetapi tidurnya itu terganggun oleh suara tendangan keras terhadap pintunya yang mengakibatkan pintu itu langsung terbuka dengan suara dentuman terhadap tembok yang cukup keras oleh seseorang._

 _ **Brak!**_

 _"Bangunlah chibi-kuro! Kau kemarin memaksa ingin kesana kan? Karena itu lekaslah bangun dan cepat bersiap-siap!" Ujar pelaku pendobrakan tersebut yang ternyata Esdeath. Ia pun segera menghampiri Kurome yang masih berkutat dengan mimpinya, lalu tak lama kelopak matanya terbuka perlahan, setelah itu ia pun berkata._

 _"Enggh~ urusai na! Nanti saja berangkatnya! Aku masih ngantuk!" balas Kurome. Mendengar balasan Kurome, Esdeath pun segera menciptakan air es dari ketiadaan lewat lingkaran sihirnya yang berletakan tepat di atas tubuh Kurome yang sedang tertidur. Menyeringai, ia pun segera melancarkan sihir tersebut yang membuat Kurome langsung melonjak dari tempat tidurnya sambil berteriak._

 _ **Byurr!**_

 _"Kyaa, di-dingin! A-Apa yang kau lakukan hah!?" Teriak kesal Kurome kepada Esdeath yang kini hanya menyeringai kepadanya._

 **Flashback OFF**

Mengingat hal itu pun membuat Kurome semakin cemberut, tetapi tak lama cemberut itu hilang di gantikan oleh senyuman yang manis karena sebentar lagi dirinya akan bertemu dengan _Onii-channya_ tercinta.

.

 _ **\- Skip Time -**_

 _ **With Naruto and Others**_

'Hoaam, aku masih mengantuk karena memikirkan surat itu semalaman.' Naruto memikirkan itu sambil menguap pelan. Gadis di sampingnya, Akame. Hanya melihat Naruto lalu tak lama kemudian ia pun mengeluarkan suaranya, "Emm, ngomong-ngomong surat itu berisi tentang apa?" Tanya Akame membuat pemuda tampan berambut pirang tersebut menoleh ke arahnya, kemudian padangannya kembali lurus ke depan sembari menjawab.

"Bukankah tadi pagi di kamar sudah kuberitahu?" Balas Naruto, Akame yang mendengar jawaban dari Naruto hanya mendengus pelan, ia sudah mengetahui perihal tentang surat yang di kirim oleh Najenda tadi malam, tetapi Naruto tidak memberitahunya lebih lanjut.

"Kau kan hanya mengatakan bahwa isinya hanya berisi tentang sesuatu penting yang akan terjadi saja." Ujar Akame dengan sedikit nada kesal didalamnya.

"Ehh? Benarkah?" Tanya Naruto dengan polosnya. Mendengar hal itu tentu saja membuat Akame bertambah kesal dengan kekasih pirangnya itu.

"Hah, baiklah-baiklah maafkan aku. Kalau tidak salah..., isinya itu tentang..., hmm, apa ya?" Bukannya menjawab Naruto malah berpikir dan bertanya kepada dirinua sendiri yang membuat Akame mencubit lengannya.

"Itteshi, Aku sedang berpikir." Balas Naruto, Akame yang mendengar itu pun hanya mendengus, "Hmph, habisnya kau itu suka mempermainkanku!, jadi wajar saja kalau aku mencubitmu seperti tadi." Balasnya.

"W-Warui-warui. Lagipula aku benar-benar lupa isi surat itu, kalau tidak salah disitu tertulis bahwa 'akan ada dua makhluk yang akan datang dan merepotkanmu besok!' dan yang aku bingung dua orang itu siapa ya?" Ujar Naruto sembari mengelus dagunya khas orang sedang berpikir keras, Akame yang mendengar itu pun hanya mengerenyitkan dahinya karena sedikit bingung dengan isi tersebut kemudian dirinya menggelengkan kepalanya untuk mengesampingkan hal itu.

Tak lama kemudian mereka melihat Leone, Chelsea dan Sheele yang tengah menunggu mereka tak jauh dari akademi. Melihat itu, Naruto dan Akame segera bergegas menuju mereka bertiga.

.

Dalam Raizen Magic Academy maupun akademi-akademi lainnya di seluruh benua di dunia ini, masing-masing akademi tiap kelasnya di bagi menjadi tiga tingkatan.., yang pertama yaitu C. Ini merupakan tingkatan kelas dasar bagi seseorang yang masuk ke akademi tersebut. Biasanya berisi orang-orang ber level sekitar [Tujuh] menengah. Kedua yaitu B. B merupakan tingkatan kelas menengah dalam Akademi, tingkatan ini berisi orang-orang yang telah mengetahui apa itu sihir dan cukup mahir dalam mengunakannya. Biasanya berisi orang dengan level [Tujuh] atau [Enam] menengah. Ketiga, A. A merupakan tingkatan terakhir dalam sebuah akademi sihir. Biasanya berisi orang-orang yang telah mahir dalam menggunakan sihir yang dimiliki oleh dirinya sendiri. Kelas ini berisikan orang berlevel sekitar [Enam] tingkat menengah bahkan ke [Lima].

Di dunia ini, tidak hanya _mana_ saja. Tetapi sebuah _Anugerah_ _Tuhan_ yang bernama _**[Gift]**_ juga __ada __di __dunia __ini _ **.**_

Apa itu Gift? Gift merupakan sebuah anugerah yang dimiliki oleh setiap makhluk yang ada di dunia ini. Gift sudah di miliki sejak lahir dan mereka akan membangkitkannya ketika berumur 5/6 tahun bersamaan dengan _mana_ mereka. Pengguna Gift disebut sebagai _**[Gifter]**_ Didunia ini, semua orang hanya memiliki satu Gift saja, tidak ada dalam sejarah makhluk memiliki dua Gift dalam tubuhnya (secara alami), hanya ada beberapa orang saja yang memiliki dua Gift sekaligus. Bahkan [The Great Wizard] Celica Arfonia pun hanya memiliki satu Gift pada dirinya.

Gift ada tiga macam di dunia ini, yaitu,

1\. _[Longinus Gift]_

2\. _[Teigu Gift]_

3\. _[Original Gift]_

Longinus Gift merupakan sebuah Gift spesial bertipe **[** High **]** hingga[Medium-High] yang hanya berjumlah 13 dalam dunia ini. Teigu Gift, merupakan Gift bertipe [High] hingga [Medium-High], adabeberapa Teigu yangmemiliki kekuatan setara dengan memiliki kekuatan setara dengan Longinus. Longinus dikatakan tercipta ketika pemiliknya lahir di dunia dan hancur ketika pemiliknya tewas dan baru akan tercipta lagi dalam beberapa tahun. Sedangkan dengan Teigu, ketika pemiliknya tewas Gift ini akan otomatis terlepas dari pemilik sebelumnya untuk mencari pemilik baru menggantikan pemiliknya yang lama. Didunia ini terdapat 48 Teigu, beberapa telah di temukan dan beberapa lainnya belum bahkan ada yang mengatakan bahwa Teigu itu sudah musnah di telan waktu. Terakhir, Original Gift. Gift ini merupakan Gift bertipe [Mid] bahkan hingga ke [High], pernah tercatat dalam sejarah bahwa ada beberapa pengguna Original Gift yang mencapai level [Lima] dengan Original Gift langka yang bertipe [Medium-High]. Original Gift berjumlah tak terhingga di dunia ini, berbeda dengan Longinus dan Teigu yang terbatas jumlahnya. Ada beberapa di antara Gift ini yang bahkan menembus sampai tingkat [Super-High].

Di karenakan didunia ini terdapat ratusan ribu pengguna Gift, sehingga diciptakanlah sebuah Turnamen Besar antar pengguna Gift yang di namakan dengan _**[Gift Super Battle]**_ , [Gift Super Battle] di ikuti oleh berbagai ras di dunia ini. Pemenangnya akan diberikan dua hadiah, pertama ia akan di angkat menjadi sebuah bangsawan terhormat dan mulia _ **[Noble]**_ , __sedangkan hadiah yang kedua di rahasiakan dan hanya para Raja dari seluruh kerajaan saja yang mengetahuinya. Turnamen ini hanya di adakan setiap 7 tahun sekali. Sejauh ini pemenang [Gift Super Battle] lebih dominan kepada ras Manusia yang terdapat 6 orang yang sudah pernah memenangkan Turnamen tersebut. [Gift Super Battle] hanya akan di ikuti oleh peserta saja yang memiliki level kekuatan yang besar saja.

Di lingkungan akademi juga terdapat sebuah turnamen kecil yang di namakan dengan _ **[Gift Game Academy]**_ _,_ [Gift Game Academy] biasanya di selenggarakan oleh setiap akademi untuk menunjukan setiap bakat dan kemampuan para murid disana. Pemenang 10 teratas akan menduduki sebuah kursi peringkat yang di namakan dengan _**[The Ten]**_ _._ [The Ten] berisi para murid yang pemenang [Gift Game Academy] yang berperingkat dari ke 10 hingga ke 1, mereka juga duduk sesuai dengan urutan kemenangan dalam [Gift Game Academy] di akademi. [Gift Game Academy] dapat di ikuti oleh siapa saja tidak peduli jika dirinya berada di kelas C sekalipun, selama ia memiliki kemampuan, [Gift Game Academy] akan terbuka lebar bagi siapapun. Selain itu, terdapat juga turnamen Gift akademi antar benua yang di sebut dengan _**[Gift Tour Academy]**_. Turnamen ini berisi para peserta [The Ten] dari setiap akademi di seluruh penjuru dunia. Turnamen dilakukan dengan sistem _One by One_ oleh setiap peserta, baik itu dengan teman seakademi atau dengan akademi lain. [Gift Game Academy] di lakukan setiap satu tahun sekali sedangkan [Gift Tour Academy] di lakukan setiap 2 tahun sekali. Ada juga yang dinamakan dengan _**[Gift Battle]**_ , ini terjadi ketika salah satu siswa ada yang menantang siswa lainnya untuk bertarung maka akan di adakan [Gift Battle] _._

.

 _ **Break Time**_

"Huh, belajar itu ternyata benar-benar membosankan." Keluh Naruto, bagaimana tidak? Daritadi di kelas ia hanya mendengar penjelasan Grayfia-sensei yang menjelaskan bagaimana cara penggunaan sihir agar inilah, itulah dan semuanya itu menurut dirinya merupakan hal yang membosankan. Lagipula bukankah hal itu sudah di ajarkan oleh keluarga mereka sejak kecil? Yah kecuali para kalangan rakyat biasa mungkin.

Akame dan Chelsea yang melihat itu pun hanya menghela nafas, karena mereka sudah menduga bahwa akan seperti itu reaksi dari Naruto.

"Hei, tidak semua orang itu sehebat dirimu Naru." Ucap Akame, Chelsea hanya menganggukan kepalanya setuju dengan perkataan Akame.

 _ **Growwl~**_

Terdengar suara perut Naruto yang berbunyi tanda minta di isi, Akame yang mendengar itu tertawa kecil sedangkan Chelsea hanya tersenyum saja.

Menggaruk kepalanya, "Huh, lebih baik kita ke kantin sa-" Belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan perkataannya, suara Leone memotong ucapannya.

"Hey kalian! Ayo ke kantin." Terlihat Leone di depan pintu kelas B - II bersama dengan Sheele tengah memanggil mereka dengan tangan yang di lambaikan.

Melihat itu, Naruto, Akame dan Chelsea pun segera keluar dari kelas mereka untuk pergi ke kantin bersama dengan Lenone dan Sheele.

.

 _ **On The Way**_

Dalam perjalanan, Naruto sendiri masih bergelut dengan pikirannya tentang surat tersebut.

'Dua makhluk merepotkan? Sejenis monster kah? Tapi rasanya tidak mungkin kan ia mengirimkan monster ke akademi ini, bisa-bisa nama Night Raid akan tercoreng.' Pikirnya.

"Hei lihat, para [The Ten] akhirnya telah kembali lagi!"

"Woah, mereka masih terlihat keren dan kuat seperti biasanya." Terdengar banyak siswa dan siswi yang berbicara tentang para [The Ten].

"[The Ten]? Hoo? Para pemilik kursi menyedihkan itu ya?" Gumam pelan Naruto di sertai seringai yang terlihat mengerikan, hanya Chelsea yang menyadari hal itu dan itu membuat dirinya merinding melihat seringaian Naruto.

"Sepertinya mereka baru saja kembali dari pelaksanaan sebuah Quest." Ujar Sheele memberitahu kepada teman-temannya yang lain.

Naruto mengelus dagunya sembari berpikir, "Quest? Seperti di Organisasi begitu?" Tanyanya kepada Sheele.

"Yah, kira-kira seperti itulah. Hanya saja standar nya sesuai dengan para murid yang ada di sini, jadi tidak ada Quest S ke atas seperti di Organisasi, Naruto-kun. _Quest_ kelas S pun hanya ada beberapa saja, sedangkan kelas S ke atas sangat jarang ada" Jelas Sheele kepada Naruto yang hanya memasang tampang bosan.

Dalam perjalanan ke kantin mereka melihat beberapa murid yang di sebut sebagai [The Ten] tengah menuju keruang kepala akademi di akademi ini.

"Baka teme! Kalau saja kau tidak mengahalangiku, pasti kita tidak akan terlambat sampai di akademi ini kau tahu?" Teriak salah satu anggota [The Ten] berambut merah spike bermata biru cerah kepada anggota lainnya berambut raven model emo dengan iris mata hitam kelam.

"Urusai dobe! Lagipula apa yang bisa di harapkan dari dirimu itu!?" Balas pemuda berambut hitam yang memiliki nama Sasuke Uchiha tersebut kepada Menma yang kini kesal kepadanya.

"Berisik Menma! Kau tidak lihat kita sedang di jalan!?" Balas seorang gadis berambut blonde panjang dengan warna mata yang sama dengan pemuda berambut merah yang dipanggilnya Menma itu.

"Ha'i-ha'i aku mengerti." Balas Menma malas kepada gadis yang aslinya memiliki nama Lilith Namikaze itu yang merupakan Kakak kandungnya sendiri.

"Kau harus dengar sesekali apa yang di katakan kakakmu itu baka-Menma!" Tukas salah seorang anggota [The Ten] berjenis kelamin laki-laki berambut coklat dengan warna mata yang sama dengan rambutnya.

"Cih, urusai ero-dragon!" Balas Menma kepada yang memiliki nama Hyoudou Issei itu, Issei yang mendengar perkataan Menma tentu saja kesal sendiri tetapi sebelum dirinya membalas, seorang pemuda berambut perak bernama Vali menyelanya.., "Kalian berisik sekali! Tidak bisakah diam sebentar." Ujar Vali dengan memutar kedua matanya bosan dengan tingkah berisik teman sekursi [The Ten] nya itu.

Menma dan Issei yang mendengar itu pun semakin kesal saja, tetapi mereka memilih diam saja agar tidak memperpanjang perdebatan mereka. Teman-teman mereka yang lain hanya menatap hal itu sebagai hal biasa saja karena mungkin sudah sering terjadi sebelumnya.

Sementara Akame dan yang lain hanya menghiraukan hal itu berbeda dengan Naruto yang sedikit tersentak ketika melihat pemuda berambut merah dan perempuan berambut blonde itu. Mereka mengingatkannya kepada kenangan dirinya yang 'dulu'. Akan tetapi tak lama setelah itu, tanpa diketahui oleh siapapun di sekitarnya, ia menyeringai kejam, sangat-sangat kejam, seringai yang mengartikan sebuah penderitaan tiada tara.

Akan tetapi seringai itu hilang ketika dirinya merasakan kedatangan sesuatu dari atas yang menuju tepat kearahnya.

Mendongak keatas, ia melihat siluet seorang wanita sedang meluncur ke bawah tepatnya ke arah dirinya dengan cepat.

 _ **Whussh! Braak!**_

Setelah menghindari hujaman wanita itu dengan melompat sekitar dua meter kebelakang, terdengar dentuman lumayan keras akibat pendaratan wanita tadi di depannya. Wanita itu berambut biru muda panjang menggunakan seragam kerajaan dengan topi serta sebuah topeng putih dengan terdapat seperti sebuah jahitan di mulut topeng itu.

Naruto menatap itu datar, dengan Akame dan yang lainnya berada di belakang tubuhnya. Para murid lain bahkan anggota [The Ten] pun sedikit terkejut dengan kedatangan wanita asing itu.

'Seorang penyusup!? Tapi bagaimana bisa? Bukankah akademi ini dilindungi oleh sebuah penghalang?' Pikir mereka.

Mereka setidaknya sedikit bersiaga bersiap ketika wanita itu akan menyerang, dari pancaran kekuatannya saja, sudah di pastikan wanita itu berada dalam level [Empat] atau bahkan lebih.

"Mundurlah sedikit." Perintah Naruto kepada Akame, Leone, Chelsea dan Sheele yang hanya bisa menurut saja. Karena jika Naruto sudah berucap datar maka lebih baik mereka diam dan menurut saja. "Siapa kau?" Tanya Naruto datar sembari berjalan dengan santai ke arah wanita itu.

Para [The Ten] yang melihat Naruto hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya karena heran dengan tingkah Naruto.

'Wanita misterius itu sepertinya memiliki tekanan _mana_ yang tinggi, tidak memasang sikap waspada terhadapnya merupakan sebuah tindakan yanh ceroboh.' Pikir mereka, terkecuali pemuda bernama Issei yang memfokuskan pandangannya kepada Naruto karena dirinya merasa bahwa ia pernah melihat pemuda itu tapi lupa di mana.

Sedetik kemudian dirinya melebarkan matanya karena mengingat sesuatu, ingatan yang membuat dirinya merinding sekaligus sebagai yang menjadi motivasinya dalam bertarung di dunia ini.

"Kutanya lagi, siapa kau?" Tanya Naruto datar, wanita bertopeng di depannya hanya tersenyum dalam topengnya kemudian dia melesat dengan cepat ke arah Naruto yang hanya menatap datar dan santai hal itu.

 _ **Tap! Whussh!**_

Wanita itu langsung menyerang Naruto dengan tinjunya tetapi Naruto hanya memiringkan kepalanya saja, dia pun menangkap lengan kanan wanita itu yang digunakan untuk menyerangnya, mencengkramnya lalu melempar wanita itu kearah tembok sejauh 15 meter dari tanah yang di tapakinya.

 _ **Tap! Braak!**_

Sontak saja hal itu membuat anggota [The Ten] sedikit terkejut karena Naruto dengan mudah menghalau serangan wanita itu yang mereka yakini langsung dapat membuat Naruto cedera organ dalam karena intensitas kekuatan yang mereka rasakan dalam pukulan wanita itu.

 _ **Tap!**_

Berjalan santai, Naruto menghampiri wanita itu yang tengah tertimbun reruntuhan tembok yang di hantam oleh tubunya sendiri.

"Hanya ini saja kah?" Ujar Naruto meremehkan wanita di depannya.

 _ **Sring!**_

Sedetik kemudian wanita itu menghilang dari pandangan Naruto yang membuat beberapa murid bahkan para [The Ten] di sana terkejut dengan kemampuan wanita itu.

'Teleport!?' Kejut mereka.

 _ **Sring! Tap!**_

Wanita itu muncul di samping Naruto secara tiba-tiba lalu hendak menendangnya tetapi Naruto hanya menghindar dengan melompat sedikit ke kebelakang, merasa serangannya gagal. Ia muncul kembali di belakang Naruto lalu menciptakan es dari ketiadaan mencoba menusuk Naruto dari belakang. Menyadari hal itu, secara tiba-tiba Naruto pun hilang lalu muncul dengan berdiri di atas pagar pembatas akademi. Kejadian itu semakin membuat terkejut murid di sekitarnya, terlebih para anggota [The Ten] yang tadi meremehkan Naruto kini tercengang dengan kemampuan Naruto yang bahkan dapat berteleportasi juga seperti lawannya.

'Siapa dia sebenarnya?' Mereka semua bertanya-tanya dalam pikiran masing-masing, kecuali seorang pemuda bernama Vali yang menyeringai dan membatin, 'Sepertinya dia lumayan kuat'.

 _ **Duak! Krak! Blaar!**_

Wanita itu hanya diam menatap Naruto yang menatap dirinya sesaat dari topengnya kemudian dirinya melesat menuju tembok pembatas yang menjadi topangan Naruto, ia menendang tembok itu membuat tembok itu retak lalu hancur seketika.

Naruto yang diatasnya tentu saja sedikit hilang keseimbangan lalu melompat ke atas, melihat kesempatan ia pun segera menciptakan sebuah pedang es kecil dari ketiadaan lalu melompat ke arah Naruto yang masih melayang di udara lalu mencoba menusukkan pedang es tersebut kepada Naruto.

 _ **Sret! Braak!**_

Melihat hal itu, Naruto pun juga segera melesat ke arah wanita bertopeng itu, memiringkan kepalanya ke samping dengan cepat, lalu menahan lengan kanan wanita itu yang mencoba menusuknya dengan menggunakan lengan kanannya, lalu dengan cepat ia mengehentakan lengan kanannya membuat lengan kanan wanita itu membuat pedang es dalam genggamannya terlepas, belum sempat merespon apa yang terjadi, wanita bertopeng itu merasakan sakit pada bagian ulu hatinya ketika merasakan tendangan keras dari lawan mainnya membuat dirinya terhempas dengan cepat ke bawah lalu terseret beberapa meter hingga menabrak tembok pembatas lainnya hingga hancur.

 _ **Tap!**_

Naruto mendarat dengan mulus di tanah menghiraukan tatapan terkejut dari murid di sekelilingnya, lalu dengan santai ia kembali mengahimpiri wanita itu yang kini keadaannya sepertinya sulit bergerak karena tertimbun bongkahan reruntuhan tembok yang di tubruknya. Iris merah darah Naruto sedikit bersinar melihat itu, ia lalu menyetuh pelan topeng tersebut dan topeng itu langsung retak secara perlahan sebelum akhirnya hancur menjadi beberapa bagian kecil.

 _ **Sret! Krak!**_

Setelah topeng itu hancur, kini terlihatlah wajah cantik wanita misterius itu. Naruto sedikit terkejut dengan pelaku penyerangan itu yang ternyata kakak angkat nya sendiri.

"Esdeath..., Nee?" Ujar Naruto kebingungan, sementara itu dengan wanita berambut biru yang memiliki nama Esdeath itu hanya tersenyum tipis saja kemudian berkata.

"Yoo~ kekuatan fisik mu masih luar biasa saja seperti dulu ne, Otouto?" balas Esdeath terkekeh pelan kepada Naruto yang masih sedikit bingung, tak lama kemudian Naruto hanya menghela nafasnya kemudian mengulurkan lengannya ke arah Esdeath yang di terima olehnya dengan senang hati.

"Mattaku..., jika ingin ke sini setidaknya kau bisa memberitahuku terlebih dahulu dan menggunakan cara yang normal saja _Nee-san!"_ Ujar Naruto kepada Esdeath yang masih tersenyum saja kepada adik laki-laki tersayangnya itu.

 _ **Grep!**_

"Hmm, menggunakan cara yang normal itu membosankan tahu? Lagipula aku ingin memberi mu sebuah kejutan!" Balas Esdeath sambil memeluk erat Naruto dari belakang yang kini hanya pasrah saja.

'Haah..., jadi ini yang di maksud Najenda? Lalu siapa satu lagi?' Pikir Naruto bertanya-tanya kepada dirinya sendiri.

Sementara itu, para murid terkejut dengan sosok asli wanita bertopeng itu, terutama anggota [The Ten] yang tahu betul siapa wanita itu.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan _**[Queen of Ice]**_ , Esdeath. Salah satu Jenderal yang di miliki oleh Kerajaan Pendragon yang sudah terkenal dengan kemampuan es nya hingga penjuru dunia, terlebih lagi hal yang membuat mereka terkejut bahwa Naruto dapat mengalahkan Esdeath walau dalam beradu fisik saja. Ditambah Esdeath menyebut Naruto juga sebagai adik laki-lakinya, tentunya hal itu membuat sedikit kaget.

Akame dan yang lain hanya terdiam sesaat setelah melihat apa yang terjadi barusan. Sebelum dirinya menyadari sesuatu dan berkata.

"C-Chotto, E-Esdeath? Hey! Lepaskan pelukanmu terhadap Naruto-kun!" Ujar Akame dengan nada yang sedikit di naikkan dan ekspresi sedikit kesal.

Esdeath yang mendengar itu hanya mengerenyitkan dahinya, kemudian berkata dengan nada sedikit mengejek kepada Akame.

"Hoo? Untuk apa aku menuruti permintaanmu itu? Lagipula Naru itu adik ku, sudah sewajarnya seorang kakak memeluknya penuh kasih sayang seperti ini!" Balas Esdeath dengan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya terhadap Naruto.

Melihat hal itu tentu saja membuat Akame terbakar api cemburu, sebelum membalas Esdeath sebuah teriakan gadis mendahuluinya.

"ONII-CHANN!" Pemilik suara tersebut, seorang gadis bertubuh mungil yang kita ketahui bernama Kurome, tengah berlari dengan penuh semangat kepada Naruto menghiraukan keadaan sekitarnya.

 _ **Bruk!**_

"Muu~ Aitakata ne~ Onii-chan~" Ujar Kurome sembari memeluk erat Naruto dari depan.

Naruto sedikit terkejut dengan kedatangan Kurome yang langsung memeluknya dengan erat dari depan.

"Kuro-chan? Kau datang kesini sendirian?" Tanya Naruto, yang di jawab dengan gelengan oleh Kurome, sebelum gadis itu menjawab.

"Emm, aku kesini bersama Esdeath-nee, tapi dia meninggalkanku dengan burung gagaknya." Jawab Kurome dengan mengembungkan pipinya setelah mengucapkan kalimat terakhir.

"Heh, kau saja yang lambat chibi-kuro! Dan juga cepat lepaskan pelukanmu itu!" Balas Esdeath di sertai dengan nada bentakan pada kalimat terakhirnya.

"Grrr, kau saja yang lepaskan pelukanmu itu! Dasar kori-baba!" Balas Kurome di sertai dengan perkataan mengandung kalimat ejekan dalam ucapannya.

 _ **Twitch!**_

Perempatan pun tercipta di dahi Esdeath, ia pun menatap tajam Kurome yang balas menatap tajam dirinya.

Sementara itu dengan Akame yang perkataannya di hiraukan. Ia kini tengah menundukan kepalanya sehingga poni rambutnya menutupi raut wajahnya, Leone yang menyadari itu dengan canggung pun bertanya kepadanya, "H-Hey A-Akame? Kau ti-tidak apa-apa?" Tanyanya di sertai dengan menepuk pelan pundak Akame.

Akame hanya diam saja di tanyai seperti itu, perlahan tubuhnya bergetar menahan kekesalannya yang tadinya di tahan akhirnya memuncak.

"Grr!? Kalian berdua! Cepat lepaskan Naruto-kun!" Tegas Akame dengan kesal, ia pun segera menghampiri mereka bertiga.

Esdeath dan Kurome mengehentikan acara saling tatap nya setelah mendengar ucapan Akame, lalu menoleh ke arah Akame yang tengah menuju kemari dengan ekspresi kesal di wajahnya serta aura merah yang keluar di tubuhnya.

"Onii-chan itu milikku Nee-chan!" Balas Kurome dengan sedikit aura hitam keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Sejak kapan adikku menjadi milik salah satu dari kalian berdua huh?" Tukas Esdeath dengan aura dingin yang keluar dari tubuhnya.

Setelah itu pun, terjadilah pertengkaran tiga orang perempuan yang merebutkan seorang pemuda. Sang pemuda bernama Naruto yang di perebutkan tersebut hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah saja dengan keadaannya.

'Jadi..., inikah yang di maksud Najenda itu?' Pikirnya lelah.

 **.**

 _ **Play ED Song : Haruka Tomatsu - Yume no Sekai**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **TBC**_

 _._

Note :

 _Seluruh chapter telah di ubah sedikit demi kenyamanan dalam membaca :"._


	4. Arc I : The Ten

.

.

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Highschool DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **.**

 **Rating : M (Just for save)**

 **Genre's : Adventure, Supernatural, Half-Humor, Fantasy, Little bit-Romance, School-Magic, Martial Arts, etc...,**

 **Pair : Naruto x Akame, ? x ?**

 **Warn : Always Mainstream idea!, Many more typo, alur acak!, much OC from other anime, OOC Chara, AU, Mix Modern Life and Past Life setting, bad EYD, bahasa kaku dsb, and etc...,**

 _ **Human!Naru, OP!Naru, etc**_

 _._

 _ **Play OP Song : Konomi Suzuki - Redo**_

 _._

 _ **Chapter 4 : Who Naruto?**_

 _._

Suasana di sekitar halaman akademi tersebut yang tadinya sempat hening sesaat karena pertarungan yang baru saja terjadi, kini mulai ramai oleh suara langkah kaki para murid yang kembali pada aktivitasnya masing-masing terkecuali para [The Ten] yang masih menatap ke arah tempat Naruto berada.

"Dia..., sungguh Jenderal Esdeath kan?" Ucap Menma kepada teman-temannya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat sendiri." Balas cuek Vali, sementara anggota yang lainnya hanya diam saja, beberapa dari mereka sudah pergi terlebih dahulu.

Mereka berdua pun kemudian segera melanjutkan tujuan mereka untuk pergi menuju ke gedung utama akademi Raizen sekaligus mengejar beberapa teman mereka yang sudah pergi terlebih duluan. Tetapi Menma dan Issei masih tetap diam di situ, tak lama kemudian Issei pun mulai angkat bicara.

"Lebih baik kita segera menyusul mereka." Tukas Issei kepada Menma yang masih terdiam. Mendengar perkataan Issei, Menma pun menghela nafasnya kemudian mereka mulai berjalan menyusul temannya yang lain sambil membalas perkataan Issei yang kini tengah berjalan di sampingnya, "Kurasa kau benar, tapi..., aku benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa murid baru itu bisa menandingi Jenderal Esdeath dalam beradu fisik, terlebih yang membuatku bertanya-tanya adalah apa hubungan mereka?" Ujar Menma sembari menatap lurus kedepan menunggu balasan dari temannya di samping.

"Entahlah, Kouchou juga kalau tidak salah dirinya sedikit mengenal Jenderal Esdeath bukan? Mungkin kita bisa menanyainya di sana nanti." Balas Issei kepada Menma yang berjalan disamping dengan tangan di lipat di belakang kepalanya, 'Dan juga akan lebih baik kau tidak mengetahui siapa dia itu sebenarnya, Menma.' Pikir Issei menatapnya datar.

Melihat pertarungan Naruto tadi. Membuat dirinya teringat saat dimana ia masih lemah dan tidak mampu melakukan apapun, dirinya yang hanya dapat menyaksikan keluarganya di bunuh oleh para pemberontak yang berusaha menguasai desanya, dan parahnya para pemberontak itu hampir 70% berasal dari dalam desanya sendiri. Saat peristiwa itu terjadi, ia hanya terdiam dengan penuh ketakutan melihat kedua orang tuanya beserta sahabatnya dibunuh tepat di depan kedua matanya. Disaat-saat tragedi itulah Naruto datang bersama empat orang misterius berjubah hitam berhoodie, ia dan keempat orang berjubah itu langsung saja membantai seluruh pemberontak dengan kejam diakhiri dengan membakar habis seluruh desa itu yang hingga saat ini masih terlihat sisa abu dari puing-puing bangunan di desa itu.

Tentu saja saat hal mengerikan yang lebih buruk dari pemberontakan seperti pembantaian terjadi tepat di depan matanya membuat dirinya merasakan seperti apa rasa takut yang sesungguhnya. Oleh karena itu, mengingat kembali hal itu membuat dirinya merinding. Akan tetapi yang membuat dirinya heran adalah kenapa Naruto tidak membunuhnya saat itu, tetapi malah mengajaknya untuk menjadi muridnya. Mendengar hal itu dari pelaku pembantai tentu saja membuat dirinya terkejut, tetapi mendengar Naruto mengatakan bahwa pemberontakan ini sudah di rencanakan oleh seseorang, membuat dirinya menerima ajakan Naruto untuk menjadi muridnya demi membalaskan kematian kedua orang tuanya serta para sahabatnya.

.

 _ **With Naruto and Others**_

"Jadi..., Kapten yang mengirimu kesini atau kau sendiri yang memaksa untuk datang kemari?" Tanya Akame kepada Kurome yang kini tengah memeluk lengan kiri Naruto disamping.

Menatap ke arah asal darimana suara tersebut keluar, Kurome pun menjawab dengan suara yang sedikit patah-patah disertai sedikit bulir keringat di dahinya karena pertanyaan Akame, sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ia berkata.

"K-Kapten yang me-mengirimku ke-kemari!" Jawabnya gugup, menghiraukan Akame yang tengah memicingkan kedua matanya terhadapnya.

Akame yang mendengar jawaban itu semakin menatap curiga ke arah Kurome, sedangkan yang di tatap semakin mengalihkan pandangannya dari si penatap dengan bulir keringat yang semakin banyak di dahinya.

"Saa, kalau beg-" Belum sempat Akame membalas jawaban Kurome, Esdeath telah memotong terlebih dahulu.

"Dia yang memaksa Najenda kemarin di kantor." Ucap Esdeath sembari menyeringai ke arah Kurome yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan kesal ke arah wanita berambut biru itu. Mereka yang mendengar itu dari Esdeath pun dengan kompak menoleh ke arahnya lalu kembali menatap ke arah Kurome dengan pandangan kasihan kecuali Akame dan Naruto.

'Grr..., dasar kuso-baba! Kenapa dia malah memberitahukannya kepada Nee-chan!' Kurome membatin kesal atas perkataan Esdeath karena mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya kepada Akame.

"Hoo? Begitu yaa?" Akame membalas sembari menatap kearah Kurome dengan lembut serta mengeluarkan senyum manis dengan memejamkan matanya. Perlahan, ia berjalan mendekati Kurome yang kini meringkuk ketakutan sambil memeluk erat lengan Naruto dan semakin mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah samping disertai bulir-bulir keringat yang semakin keluar dengan deras dari tubuhnya.

 _ **Tap!**_

Naruto menatap dengan bingung ke arah Akame yang kini telah sampai di hadapannya lalu ia mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah Kurome yang memeluk erat lengannya sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara celah belakang lengan Naruto.

Masih dengan tersenyum, Akame berucap dengan nada yang sangattt lembut kepada Kurome yang kini semakin meringkuk ketakutan karena tingkahnya, "Ne~, Ku~ro~me~ _chan_ ~?" Tanya Akame sambil tersenyum.

"H-H-Ha'i?" Cicit Kurome dengan pelan karena takut dengan kakaknya itu.

Tetapi tak lama kemudian senyuman itu berubah menjadi mengerikan dengan kedua tangan Akame yang dengan cepat mencubit pipi Kurome dengan keras sembari matanya menatap Kurome dengan tatapan tajam.

 _ **Gyut!**_

"Mattaku, dasar bocah nakal, kenapa kau memaksa kapten menyekolahkanmu untuk sekolah disini huh!?" Tanya Akame dengan nada yang sedikit di tinggikan kepada Kurome yang kini tengah mengaduh kesakitan akibat cubitan di kedua pipinya.

"Uwaaa..., ittwai ittwai..., awmpuwni awku, Onwee-chwan!?" Pekik Kurome keras, otomatis ia melepaskan pelukan lengannya pada lengan Naruto dan segera mencoba melepaskan kedua tangan Akame yang mencubit pipinya dengan keras menggunakan kedua tangannya.

Mereka semua hanya menatap prihatin ke arah Kurome yang kini tengah merengek kepada Akame untuk segera melepaskan cubitannya, tetapi rengekannya sama sekali tidak di gubris olehnya. Malah ia semakin mengencangkan cubitannya yang membuat pekikan Kurome semakin keras..,

"M-Maa maa, maafkan dia ya, Akame?" Ujar Naruto sembari mencoba melepaskan kedua tangan Akame yang digunakan untuk mencubit pipi Kurome dengan lembut, Akame hanya menatap Naruto diam lalu segera menghela nafasnya dan melepaskan cubitannya pada pipi Kurome.

"Ini karena kau terlalu sering memanjakannya, Naruto-kun!" Tukas Akame sembari melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

 _ **Grep!**_

Kurome yang akhirnya terlepas dari cubitan Akame dengan segera memeluk Naruto dari depan sambil merengek dan mengadu kepada kakak tersayangnya itu.

"Huhuhu, Nee-chan jahat sekali kepadaku Onii-chan~" Adunya kepada sang kakak.

Naruto hanya tertawa canggung lalu tangannya terulur untuk mengelus surai hitam Kurome sedangkan tangannya yang lain ia gunakan untuk mendekap Kurome.

"Yah, lagipula Nee-chanmu tidak sepenuhnya salah, lain kali jangan berbohong lagi, dan beritahu dulu kepadaku jika kau ingin berkunjung." Ujar Naruto kepada Kurome yang kini berada dalam dekapannya.

Melihat hal itu, entah kenapa semakin membuat Akame kesal sendiri.

"Hah, karena itulah sudah kubilang jangan terlalu memanjakannya Naruto-kun! Biarkan dia mandiri, lagipula dia itu sudah besar!" Tukas Akame sembari mengembungkan pipinya karena kesal dengan Naruto yang terlalu memanjakan adiknya itu. Sebenarnya bukan itulah yang membuat dirinya kesal, ia kesal karena dengan adanya Kurome maka waktu berduaan dirinya dengan Naruto pasti akan terganggu oleh kedatangan adik nakalnya itu.

"Bakame benar Otouto, jangan terlalu sering memanjakan bocah manja itu! Biarkan dia lebih mandiri sedikit." Tambah Esdeath setelah melihat kejadian di depannya.

"Hu'um, benar apa yang di kata-, chotto! Siapa yang panggil Bakame huh!? Dasar wanita psikopat!" Teriak kesal Akame setelah menyadari bagaimana cara Esdeath memanggilnya tadi, dan itu membuat telinganya panas.

 _ **Twitch!**_

"Siapa yang kau panggil wanita psikopat huh!? Gadis tsundere!?" Balas Esdeath kesal.

"Heh~ tentu saja dirimu, dasar baka! dan aku tidak tsundere!" Ledek Akame yang membuat Esdeath semakin kesal, tak lama kemudian mereka pun saling berjalan mengahimpiri lalu di mulailah pertarungan antara kedua perempuan itu yang membuat orang di sekelilingnya sweatdrop di tempat.

'Kenapa jadi mereka berdua yang ribut?' Pikir mereka kompak setelah melihat perkelahian antara keduanya.

Sementara itu di sisi Naruto dan Kurome masih tetap seperti posisi sebelumnya dengan posisi Kurome yang memeluk Naruto dari depan dan Naruto yang masih mengelus kepalanya.

"Muu~ aku tidak mau tahu! Onii-chan harus membuatkanku biskuit nanti!" Ujar Kurome kepada Naruto yang tengah dipeluknya. Mendengar permintaan Kurome, Naruto hanya tersenyum saja dan tetap mengelus surai hitam itu.

"Ha'i ha'i." Jawabnya.

'Hehe, pada akhirnya aku yang menang fufu.' Kurome membentuk seringai kemenangan dalam pelukan Naruto, karena sepertinya Akame dan Esdeath sendiri malah berkelahi tidak jelas hanya karena panggilan saja.

"Ngomong-ngomong Kurome, apa kau sudah melaporkan kedatanganmu ke kepala akademi?" Tanya Chelsea membuat seringai Kurome menghilang dan juga menghentikan perkelahian antara Esdeath dan Akame disana, mereka serempak menatap kearah Chelsea.

"Tentu saja ia belum laporan, kau kan tadi bisa lihat sendiri dia masuk langsung dari gerbang depan akademi ini." Bukan Kurome yang menjawab pertanyaan Chelsea, melainkan Esdeath yang menjawabnya sembari membersihkan debu yang menempel di pakaiannya karena perkelahian tadi.

"A-Ah benar juga ya a-ahaha." Ucap Chelsea disertai dengan tertawa garing karena perkataan Esdeath.

"Hmm, kalau begitu kita lebih baik kesana dulu." Tukas Naruto kepada yang lainnya. Sementara itu yang lainnya hanya diam saja karena perkataan Naruto tadi ada benarnya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kalian ke kantin duluan saja, aku akan mengantar Kurome ke sana dengan Naruto-kun dan juga Esdeath." Ujar Akame kepada Leone, Chelsea dan Sheele yang berada disana..

"Kalau kau berkata begitu yaa sudah. Ayo, Sheele, Chelsea." Ajak Leone kepada dua temannya itu sembari mulai melangkah untuk pergi, Sheele yang melihat itu segera berjalan menyusul Leone , "Kami duluan ya!" Ucapnya sembari melambaikan tangannya kepada Naruto dan yang lainnya.

"Ah! Leone! Sheele! Kalian duluan saja! Aku akan ikut mereka dulu!" Teriak Chelsea kepada dua gadis itu yang di balas dengan teriakan 'Ya' oleh Leone.

Naruto dan yang lain hanya diam saja, sebelum ia berkata..,

"Ayo." Ajak Naruto dengan Kurome yang memeluk lengan kirinya dan Esdeath yang berjalan di sebelah kanannya, lalu di ikuti oleh Akame dan Chelsea di belakangnya.

"Hmm, tumben kau mau ikut Chelsea." Ucap Akame kepada gadis di sampingnya yang hanya tersenyum.

"Yah, kupikir akan lebih seru jika aku mengikuti kalian dulu." Balasnya.

.

 _ **Academy Headquarter**_

"..., sekian laporan dari kami." Ucap Lilith, Jiraiya hanya melihat laporan itu dalam diam lalu ia menghela nafasnya dan berkata.

"Hah~..., kupikir akan ada sesuatu yang menarik, tetapi ternyata tidak ada ya. Sungguh di sayangkan, baiklah kalau begitu kalian boleh kembali dan istirahatlah." Ujar Jiraiya kepada enam murid di depannya.

Mereka yang di perintahkan pun hanya diam saja, Jiraiya yang melihat itu pun hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran.

"Ada apa? Ada yang ingin kalian katakan lagi?" Tanyanya.

Sementara itu, mereka yang di tanyai hanya diam saja dan dengan serempak mereka berlima segera menoleh ke arah pemuda berambut perak disana yang mengeluarkan pertanyaan kepada sang Kouchou.

"Maaf Kouchou, kalau boleh kutahu siapa murid baru berambut pirang itu? dan juga apa hubungannya dengan Jenderal Kerajaan seperti Esdeath?" Tanya Vali menatap Jiraiya dengan pandangan datar serta menuntut jawaban, Issei yang mendengar pertanyaan Vali sedikit tersentak.

Jiraiya hanya menatap datar keenam murid di depannya ini. Dengan segera ia mengubah posisi duduk sendernya, lalu dengan kedua tangan yang menopang di depan meja kerjanya ia berkata.

"Ah, kalian sudah melihat murid baru itu ya? Kalian tahu? Kedatangannya di hari pertama saja sudah sedikit menghebohkan para guru disini, dan untuk hubungannya dengan Jenderal Esdeath, memangnya Jenderal itu datang berkunjung ke akademi ini?" Balas panjang lebar Jiraiya yang langsung di jawab dengan anggukan oleh Menma.

"Ya, dia datang kemari dari atas langit dan langsung menyerang murid baru itu, tetapi..., ia kalah saat beradu fisik oleh murid baru itu, kupikir anda telah mengetahuinya, sebagai seorang Wizard dan Gifter level tinggi pasti mudah untuk merasakan kedatangan Jenderal Esdeath bukan?" Balas Vali, kemudian dia kembali melanjutkan perkataannya, "Tapi..., yang membuatku bingung, kenapa murid baru itu dapat menandingi adu fisik melawan seorang Jenderal sepertinya? dan lagi, Jenderal itu memanggilnya dengan panggilan Otouto, apa kau mengetahui sesuatu tentang itu, Kouchou?" Tanya Vali datar. Masih menatap Vali dengan datar, kemudian Jiraiya sedikit menghela nafasnya lalu kembali menyenderkan tubuhnya ke kursi. Jujur saja, dalam hatinya ia sangat terkejut dengan kedatangan Esdeath ke akademinya, ini benar-benar diluar perkiraannya, lagipula tak pernah terpikirkan seorang Jenderal sepertinya datang ke akademi ini hanya untuk menyerang Naruto. Keenam muridnya hanya menunggu jawaban saja dari sang Kouchou.

'Otouto kah? Aku baru tahu ia memiliki hubungan dengan Jenderal Esdeath.' Pikir Jiraiya.

"Hah..., aku tidak tahu-menahu tentang hal itu. Lagipula untuk apa kalian menanyai hal itu? Bukannya hal ini tidak terlalu menarik untuk murid seperti kalian?" Balas Jiraiya.

"Bagaimana tidak tertarik, mengetahui murid baru mengalahkan seorang Jenderal dalam adu fisik sudah jelas bahwa dia orang yang kuat, aku tidak terlalu peduli tentang itu kebetulan atau bukan, tapi yang pasti suatu saat aku ingin bertarung dengannya." Ujar Vali dengan seringai maniaknya. Teman-temannya hanya melihatnya dalam diam, sebelum Issei bertanya.

"Ano, bukan bermaksud lancang. Tetapi, anda sebagai kepala akademi tentunya sudah, err mengenal Jenderal itu bukan?" Tanya Issei yang membuat Jiraiya dan teman-temannya langsung menatap ke arahnya.

"Hmm, perkataanmu itu tidak salah. Tetapi, walau aku seorang kepala akademi, aku tidak terlalu mengetahui seluk-beluk Jenderal itu. Aku hanya mengetahui bahwa dia adalah Jenderal terkuat kedua setelah Jenderal utama di kerajaan ini." Balas Jiraiya membuat muridnya itu terdiam sesaat.

"Souka, kalau beg-"

 _ **Brak!**_

"Jiraiya-sama!?" Teriak seorang wanita muda berumur sekitar 20 tahunan ke atas, berambut hitam pendek dan bermata hitam kecoklatan.

Baru saja ingin mengucapkan pamit, perkataan Menma yang entah keberapa kalinya kembali terpotong itu membuat Issei disampingnya sedikit menahan tawa, tentunya hal itu membuat kesal Menma di sampingnya..,

"Kau tidak perlu mendobrak pintu ruanganku juga kan, Shizune." Tanya Jiraiya berfacepalm dengan sebutir keringat di dahinya melihat kelakuan asisten Istrinya yang bernama Suzune itu.

"Ehm, jadi, ada hal apa?" Tanya Jiraiya dengan berdehem, dan hal itu sukses menarik kembaki perhatian Shizune yang kini tengah mengatur nafasnya.

"E-Eto, t-tadi ada pertarungan yang terjadi di bagian barat akademi! Dan yang bertarung itu..." Jiraiya memotong ucapan Shizune sebelum wanita itu kembali berkata.

"..., dan orang yang bertarung itu Jenderal Esdeath dan murid itu kan?" tebak Jiraiya yang membuat Shizune tersentak kemudian berkata.

"Ahh, H-Ha'i! Tetapi...," Gantungnya sesaat.

"Tetapi apa?" tanya bingung Jiraiya.

"..., pertarungannya menghancurkan beberapa bangunan a-akademi." Sambung Shizune dengan nada gugup ke arah Jiraiya yang kini terdiam sebelum ia berteriak kaget.

"NANIII!?" teriaknya keras.

"A-Ahaha, sebenarnya kami juga ingin memberitahu hal itu, tetapi kelupaan." Ujar Menma sembaru menggaruk kepalanya gugup.

"Hah..., biarlah, apa para guru sudah memperbaiki kembali bangunan disana, Shizune?" Tanya Jiraiya.

"A-Ah, Ha'i, saat ini mereka tengah mengembalikannya seperti semula, lagipula yang rusak bukanlah bangunan yang penting, melainkan hanya tembok pembatas saja." Jelas Shizune, yang membuat Jiraiya menghela nafas lega.

"Souka, kalau beg-".

"Ara~?" Tiba-tiba seorang murid disana lalu dengan seenaknya langsung menyelonong masuk saja karena pintu tadi masih terbuka karena ulah Shizune, setelah mengatakan hal tadi pun ia segera menutup pintu itu kembali.

Jiraiya dan semua yang ada di ruangan itu segera menatap ke arah asal suara itu dan mereka menemukan seorang pemuda pirang tampan dengan seorang gadis berambut hitam bertubuh mungil di sampingnya.

"Apa aku mengganggu kalian~?" Tanya Naruto dengan suara yang terdengar mengejek, dan itu membuat para The Ten menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam terkecuali Issei yang menatapnya dalam diam.

"Ternyata dirimu, ada gerangan apa kau keruanganku?" Tanya Jiraiya kepada Naruto yang kini hanya menatapnya lalu pemuda itu mulai berjalan ke arah Jiraiya di ikuti gadis yang berada di sampingnya.

"Tidak perlu tegang begitu, aku hanya mengantarkan adik manisku ke ruanganmu untuk melaporkan kedatangannya. Kau pasti sudah tahu bukan?" Ujar Naruto kepada Shizune yang menatap tegang kearah dirinya, lalu ia beralih menatap ke Jiraiya dan memberitahu perihal kedatangannya.

"Ah, orang itu kau rupanya. Najenda-dono sudah memberitahuku semalam tentang ia yang akan mendaftarkan anggotanya lagi. Kelasmu sudah kutentukan kemarin, kau bisa minta diantarkan kakakmu ke kelas C - I yang kini akan menjadi kelasmu di akademi ini, asramamu juga sama dengan asrama kakakmu itu, jadi tinggal kau tanyakan saja kepadanya nanti" jelas Jiraiya yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Kurome.

"Saa~..., kalau begitu urusanku sudah selesai, ayo Kuro-" Membalikan badannya lalu berjalan ke arah pintu sembari berkata, tetapi saat mencapai pintu, belum sempat Naruto melanjutkan perkataannya, Vali memotong ucapan Naruto dengan nada arrogan dan sedikit kalimat menghina di sana.

"Heh, setelah bersikap seperti itu kepada kami. Kau pikir kau bisa pergi begitu saja? Jangan sombong dulu pecundang. Hanya kebetulan saja kau dapat mengalahkan Jenderal tadi saat di halaman sekolah." Ucap Vali kepada Naruto yang kini diam dengan Kurome yang menatap khawatir kepada kakaknya itu.

Sementar itu, para The Ten hanya diam karena sepemikiran dengan Vali, terkecuali Issei yang masih larut dalam pikirannya, tak lama dia sadar bahwa hal yang berbahaya akan terjadi kepada 'teman-temannya'.

Jiraiya hanya menatap itu dalam diam, ia kini mengkhawatirkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, terlebih ia mengkhawatirkan apa yang akan di alami oleh Vali setelah mengucapkan hal itu. Shizune pun tak jauh, berbeda. Dirinya yang sempat reda oleh ketegangan akibat Naruto tadi kini kembali menjadi tegang akibat perkataan Vali terhadap Naruto.

Naruto yang di lontarkan kalimat seperti itu hanya menyeringai keji tanpa di ketahui siapapun, lalu ia berbisik pelan kepada Kurome.

"Menjauh sedikit ok? Aku tak ingin kau kenapa-kenapa." Kurome merasakan tubuhnya sedikit menegang akibat ucapan Naruto. Memilih menurut, ia hanya mundur ke dekat pintu saja dengan pelan untuk menyaksikan sesuatu di depannya.

"Hoho, pecundang? Untuk makhluk yang hanya mempunyai kekuatan menyedihkan seperti itu, memangnya kau bisa apa?" Balas Naruto kepada Vali yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan murka begitu pula teman-teman lainnya minus Issei.

"Hoho~ ada apa dengan tatapanmu itu? Kehilangan mainanmu?" Ujar Naruto yang kini ejekannya makin menjadi-jadi.

"Kubunuh kau..." Ujar pelan Vali dengan aura kebiruan yang keluar dari tubuhnya, Issei tersentak mendengar peryataan Vali, dengan segera ia pun mencoba mencegah Vali.

"Hentikan Vali! Kau tidak tahu siapa dia! Kau hanya akan membahayakan dirimu jika berhadapan dengannya!" Issei mencoba memperingatkan rivalnya itu. Akan tetapi Vali tidak menggubris peringatan Issei, dengan segera ia melesat ke arah Naruto dengan aura kebiruan menyelimuti tubuhnya.

 _ **Whussh!**_

"KUBUNUH KAUU!" Teriak Vali kepada Naruto yang kini tengah menundukkan kepalanya sembari menyeringai keji.

Issei yang melihat seringaian itu tubuhnya langsung bergetar karena mengingat kembali peristiwa beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Kenapa kau seperti takut dengan murid baru itu, Issei?" Tanya Menma menatap Issei disertai dengan anggota The Ten lainnya yang sepertinya sepemikiran dengan Menma.

"Kau tidak tahu, betapa mengerikannya dia." Ujar Issei dengan nada pelan, membuat temannya menatapnya bingung sebelum mereka terkejut dengan kejadian di depannya.

"HRAAH!"

 _ **Sret!**_

Naruto hanya menghindari tinjuan Vali dengan memiringkan badannya kesamping. Melihat itu, Vali pun mengarahkan sebelah kakinya dengan cepat untuk menendang Naruto, tetapi...

 _ **Grep! Braak!**_

Naruto menangkap pergelangan kakinya lalu dengan cepat membantingnya ke arah lantai ruangan yang menyebabkan lantai itu membentuk kubangan selebar 3 meter.

 _ **Sret!**_

Vali segera memuntahkan darahnya karena bantingan Naruto, tetapi sebelum dirinya berpokir tentang apa yang baru saja terjadi, Naruto langsung mencekiknya dengan kuat lalu mengangkatnya untuk berdiri dengan masih mencengkram lehernya.

"Ini yang kau sebut ingin membunuh huh?" Tanya Naruto meremehkan serangan yang Vali lancarkan kepadanya sembari menatap Vali dengan iris mata merah yang bersinar mengerikan.

"Ghhk." Vali hanya meringis saja karena cekikkan Naruto sambil tangannya mencoba melepaskan lengan Naruto yang mencekiknya, sebelum ia menyeringai yang membuat Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran.

"Ghhh, h-haha.., k-kau melakukan k-kesalahan besar jika me-menyentuhku!" Ujar Vali, lalu sedetik kemudian aura kebiruan yang menyelimuti tubuhnya semakin membesar lalu aura itu berkumpul di punggung Vali dan membentuk sebuah sayap mekanik bewarna biru muda.

"H-Heh, se-sekarang pe-pertarungan sesungguhnya baru akan di mulai!" Ujar Vali dengan menaikkan nadanya pada kalimat terakhir.

"Hmm?" Naruto hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran.

Menyeringai, sayap mekanik di punggung Vali pun mengeluarkan sebuah suara.

 _ **[Divide]!**_

"Ghahah, se-sekarang kau su-sudah berada dalam genggama-ohok!" Vali yang tadi tertawa gila, tetapi tertawaan itu langsung hilang saat ia memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya karena merasakan efek dari pembagian kekuatan Naruto yang tadi di bagi olehnya.

'G-Ghhk. Albion, apa yang terjadi?' Pikirnya bingung.

 _ **["Vali! Jangan pernah mencoba membagi kekuatan orang itu lebih dari dua atau tiga kali atau tubuhmu akan berada dalam bahaya!"]**_ Jelas suara yang ia panggil Albion itu.

'Apa maksudm-'

 _ **Duak!**_

Percakapannya dengan Albion langsung terputus ketika merasakan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat pada perutnya ketika ditinju dengan keras oleh Naruto.

 _ **Krak! Pyar!**_

Semua orang di sana melebarkan matanya ketika melihat sayap mekanik Vali hancur entah kenapa.

"Longinus Gift berjiwa, _ **[Divine Dividing]**_ heh~? Benda seperti ini tidak akan melukaiku." Ujar Naruto dingin sembari memasang senyum keji.

 _ **Duak! Blaar!**_

Setelah mengucapkan hal itu, ia sedikit melempar tubuh Vali yang dalam cekikkannya ke atas lalu menendangnya dengan keras hingga dinding ruangan itu jebol, sontak saja keributan itu membuat Esdeath, Akame dan Chelsea yang sedari tadi menunggu Naruto dan Kurome di luar langsung ke dalam untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Naru, ada ap-" Akame tidak melanjutkan perkataannya setelah melihat ruangan kepala akademi yang kini dalam kondisi kacau.

.

 _ **Before that...**_

"Hah..., kenapa Naru melarang kita masuk sih." Ujar Akame kesal, mereka bertiga saat ini tengah menunggu di luar dengan yang tidak terlalu jauh dari ruangan kepala akademi.

"Maa maa, mungkin biar di dalam tidak terlalu ramai, lagipula di dalam ada The Ten kan?" Tukas Chelsea sembari menenangkan Akame yang kini sedang kesal.

Sementara itu Esdeath hanya diam saja mendengar percakapan dua gadis di depannya.

 _ **Braak!**_

"Eh? Suara apa it-"

"Biarkan saja." Ujar Esdeath memotong ucapan Chelsea.

"Eh? O-Oke."

Mereka pun hanya diam saja di luar menunggu Naruto dan Kurome keluar, tetapi suara bising di dalam ruangan itu sedikit membuat mereka penasaran kecuali Esdeath yang nampak biasa saja.

 _ **Blaar!**_

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar kembali sebuah suara seperti hantaman sesuatu dari dalam ruangan itu, menghiraukan ucapan Esdeath tadi, Akame segera masuk kedalam di ikuti Chelsea dibelakangnya. Esdeath yang melihat itu hanya menghela nafasnya.

'Kuharap belum terjadi apa-apa di dalam.' Batinnya berharap lalu ikut berjalan ke arah ruangan itu.

.

 _ **Now...**_

Para The Ten langsung bersiaga setelah melihat apa yang terjadi pada Vali. Menma yang melihat itu hanya menatap tajam Naruto, begitu pula dengan Sasuke, Toneri dan Lilith yang menatap waspada Naruto, minus Issei yang hanya diam saja.

"Teme, apa yang kau lakukan terhadap Vali sialan!?" Ujar Menma dengan keras terhadap Naruto yang menatap santai hal itu.

"Oh ayolah, kau bisa melihat sendiri bukan?" Balas Naruto santai dan itu sukses membuat amarah Menma memuncak. Dengan segera Menma melesat ke arah Naruto sambil menciptakan sebuah sihir padat berbentuk bundar bewarna biru muda yang tercipta karena dirinya mengeluarkan mana dan memusatkannya pada satu titik, yaitu telapak tangannya.

 _ **Zrung!**_

"Berhenti Menma!" Cegah Issei tetapi di hiraukan oleh Menma yang langsung melesat ke arah Naruto.

 _ **Whussh!**_

"TERIMA INI SIALAN!" Teriak Menma sembari mengarahkan telapak tangannya yang terdapat bola sihir itu.

Tersenyum tipis, Naruto hanya menatap santai Menma sembari menjulurkan lengannya untuk menahan sihir Menma yang meluncur ke arahnya.

 _ **Tap! Brushh!**_

Terdengar suara percikan antara tangan Naruto dan bola biru Menma yang berbenturan dengan lengan Naruto yang menggenggam bola biru itu tanpa terluka.

'Dia menangkap Rasengan Menma!?'

Para The Ten terutama Menma yang melihat itu tentu saja terkejut, karena baru pertama kalinya mereka melihat hal ini, minus Issei yang sudah mengetahui hal itu. Mengapa? Teknik sihir yang dinamakan Rasengan itu bukan lah sembarangan walau dalam bentuk tidak sempurnanya hanya berada dalam tingkat 4 berbeda dalam bentuk sempurnanya yang berada dalam tingkat 5, bahkan hampir mendekati 6.

"Enyahlah..." Ucap Naruto datar sembari mengeluarkan energi merah kehitaman dari telapak tangannya yang langsung mengehempas kan tubuh Menma menyebabkan tubuh itu terhempas dan menjebol tembok sama hal nya seperti yang terjadi pada Vali, ia pun meringis kesakitan disana.

Sasuke yang melihat itu segera melesat ke arah Naruto bersama Toneri yang ikut melesat bersamanya dengan cepat.

 _ **"[Ligthning Magic : Thunder Bolt]!"**_

 _ **"[Wind Magic : Wind Shock]!"**_

Terlihat Sasuke yang melancarkan sihir petir berbentuk bola yang mengeluarkan suara khas seperti listrik ke arah Naruto dari depan di ikuti Toneri yang melancarkan sihir angin yang berbentuk seperti petir mengarah kepada Naruto dengan cepat.

Naruto hanya menatap datar serangan yang mengarah kepadanya. Tersenyum sinis, ia kemudian mengibaskan lengan kirinya membuat hembusan kuat hingga dinding dibelakang meja kerja sang headmaster langsung hancur di ikuti oleh hancurnya meja itu jurga di sertai tubuh Sasuke dan Menma yang terhempas menabrak dinding pembatas akademi dengan keras. Mereka yang berada di depan Naruto pun ikut terhempas keluar sembari menyilangkan kedua tangan mereka untuk menahan hembusan angin yang menerpa tubuh mereka akibat kibasan tangan Naruto.

 _ **Bruk!**_

'S-Sial, apa yang t-terjadi? Tsk, ini di luar dugaanku, kukira tanpa [Sharingan] dapat mengatasinya tapi ternyata tidak, ghh.' Batin Sasuke mencoba membangkitkan kembali tubuhnya yang terpental dan menabrak dinding pembatas.

Naruto segera berjalan santai ke arah dinding yang jebol itu untuk menghampiri mereka, Lilith yang melihat itu segera memunculkan sebuah benda berlaras cukup panjang, ia berniat mengarahkannya kepada Naruto tetapi didahului oleh Issei yang kini mencengkram erat senjata yang menjadi wujud Giftnya itu.

"Apa yan-".

"Urungkan niatmu jika kau masih sayang dengan nyawamu." Ujar Issei datar yang sedikit mengejutkan Lilith, karena baru pertama kali dirinya melihat Issei bersikap seperti itu.

"Hentikan! Jika ingin bertarung sebaiknya lakukanlah di [Gift Battle]! Bukan di ruanganku." Tukas Jiraiya membuat semua orang kecuali Vali, Menma dan Sasuke yang diluar menatapnya termasuk Naruto.

Ia pikir, semua ini benar-benar terjadi secara tidak terduga, oh ayolah. Perasaan tadi berjalan lancar-lancar saja, mengapa sekarang berubah menjadi begitu kacau? Ia hanya mengehela nafas lelah, ruangannya yang tadi tentram kini menjadi sedikit ribut bahkan rusak karena para murid akademinya ini.

"Oh ayolah orang tua, kau pasti sudah melihat siapa yang memulai terlebih dahulu bukan?" Balas Naruto santai, Lilith yang mendengar itu langsung menatap tajam Naruto.

"Kau..., kelakuanmu ini bisa kulaporkan kepada pihak kerajaan karena melukai bangsawan seperti ini kau tahu!?" Ujar Lilith sembari menatap nyalang Naruto yang kini menatapnya dingin.

"Heh? Hahaha, jangan bercanda! Memangnya kau pikir siapa yang memulainya?" Balas Naruto dingin kepada Lilith yang kini sedikit gemetar karena tatapan Naruto.

"T-Tidak peduli siapa yang memulainya, jangan kau pikir kau dapat lolos setelah berbuat seperti ini!" Tukas Lilith, akan tetapi Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya menyeringai saja.

"Heh, kerajaan seperti ini bukanlah masalah besar bagiku apalagi bangsawan menyedihkan seperti kalian, sadarilah dimana tempatmu berada sekarang, jalang!" Balas Naruto datar kepada Lilith yang terkejut dengan perkataan Naruto, begitu juga dengan Jiraiya dan Shizune, minus Esdeath dan anggota Night Raid yang hanya diam saja sedari tadi.

"Kau tidak ada artinya di hadapanku, kalian hanyalah sampah yang sekedar bermulut besar saja. Bagaimana jika kalian semua kumusnahkan disini?" Ujar Naruto sembari menyeringai tipis pada perkataan terakhirnya, ia bersiap untuk menggerakkan tangan kanannya ke atas tetapi ia terdiam sesaat ketika melihat sosok yang ia kenali tengah berdiri di samping Lilith.

"Ho~? Awalnya kupikir aku seperti pernah melihatmu, ternyata itu benar-benar kau ya, ryuu-gaki?" tukas Naruto setelah menyadari Issei disana. Issei sendiri langsung tersentak mendengar perkataan Naruto. Pada awal saat ia melihat para [The Ten] di halaman sekolah tadi ia cukup familiar dengan salah satu anggota berambut coklat itu dan sepertinya dugaannya benar.

"Dan kulihat disini kau sepertinya menjadi teman dari para manusia menyedihkan itu ya? Huh, sangat di sayangkan kita bertemu di situasi seperti ini, padahal aku ingin melihat sejauh mana kau telah berkembang saat ini." Setelah mengucapkan itu, Naruto segera mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke atas.

 _ **Sressh!**_

Dari sana keluarlah sebuah aura merah kehitaman yang semakin menyebar luas hingga menutupi seluruh halaman di situ, Esdeath melebarkan kedua matanya melihat apa yang akan di lakukan oleh Naruto, begitu juga dengan Akame dan yang lainnya. Jiraiya yang melihat itu menggertakan giginya.

'Tsk, sial. Apa ini serius? Walau area jangkauannya luas, aku tidak merasakan berapa besar sihir yang di keluarkan olehnya, hanya kekelaman yang terasa saja.' Pikirnya, setelah itu ia pun segera membentuk sebuah barier yang melindungi seluruh area di tempat itu di ikuti Shizune yang juga membantunya. Para The Ten sendiri hanya mengeluarkan keringat melihat sihir yang di keluarkan Naruto minus Vali dan Menma yang sudah kehilangan kesadarannya.

 _ **["...Bo!"]**_

 _ **["...Ibo!"]**_

 _ **["Aibo!"]**_

'A-Ah, D-Ddraig, ada apa kau mengubungiku?' Tanya Issei, setelah menyadari bahwa Gift berjiwa miliknya menghubungi nya dalam pikiran.

 _ **["Bodoh! Jangan hanya berdiam diri saja! Segera buat sihir pertahanan atau apapun itu! Sihir yang di buat oleh gurumu itu cukup kuat untuk meratakan setengah akademi ini!"]**_

'O-Oke, aku mengerti!' Balas Issei.

 _ **Sring!**_

Tiba-tiba, di lengan kirinya muncul cahaya yang bersinar dan setelah sinar itu hilang terlihatlah sarung tangan berbentuk cakar sebuah naga bewarna merah dengan kristal hijau di punggung sarung tangan tersebut.

Dengan segera Issei merentangkan kedua tangannya dan terdengar suara yang keluar dari sarung tangan tersebut.

 _ **[Boost]**_ _ **[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]**_

 _ **"[Dragon Shield Active]!"**_

Setelah suara itu berhenti terciptalah sebuah perisai cahaya bewarna merah yang tersebar ke penjuru daerah di situ. Naruto hanya menatap santai hal itu.

"Hoo? Kau menggunakan Longinusmu juga akhirnya huh?" Ujar Naruto setelah menyaksikan Issei yang mengeluarkan Gift Longinus berjiwa nya yang sama persis seperti Vali tadi yang bernama [Boosted Gear] yang menjadi rival Gift [Divine Dividing] milik Vali. Menghiraukan hal itu, Naruto segera menambah intensitas sihirnya di atas.

"Tsk, apa kau sudah gila ingin melepaskan sihir itu di akademi ini hah?" Teriak Jiraiya kesal. Naruto hanya terkekeh pelan mendengar teriakkan Jiraiya, kemudian ia membalas.

"Heh, kenapa kau tegang begitu? Bukankah di ruangan mu ini terdapat sihir penghalang huh?" Ujar Naruto kepada Jiraiya yang kini sedikit tersentak dengan perkataan Naruto.

"Kau mengetahuinya?" Tanya Jiraiya yang di balas Naruto dengan senyuman sinis.

"Kau pikir aku sebodoh apa dengan tidak menyadari hal serendah itu?" Balas Naruto tertawa pelan, sebelum melanjutkan.

"Lagipula, kau membuat penghalang ini agar tidak menimbulkan kepanikan di luar ruangan ini jika terjadi sesuatu di ruanganmu bukan?..." Ujar Naruto sembari tersenyum meremehkan dan menggantung ucapannya.

"...Saa~..., bagaimana jadinya jika penghalang ini kuhancurkan?" Tambah Naruto lalu semakin meningkatkan intensitas sihirnya yang membuat Jiraiya dan yang lain melebarkan matanya.

"Saa~~..., ikuu~~ y-"

 _ **Tap!**_

Ucapan Naruto terhenti ketika Esdeath menggenggam pergelangan tangannya, lalu ia menoleh ke arah pemilik tangan itu.

"Apa yang-" Belum sempat Naruto bertanya, Esdeath telah menyelanya terlebih dahulu.

"Hentikan seranganmu itu! Kau membuat mereka takut." Ucap Esdeath sembari mengarahkan pandangannya untuk melihat ke arah Kurome dan yang lain dalam kondisi sedikit bergetar karena merasakan aura kelam dari sihir Naruto.

Menghela nafas bosan, Naruto kemudian menghilangkan sihir ciptaannya. Kondisi area sekitar yang tadi gelap karena tertutup sihir Naruto pun langsung berubah menjadi seperti semula.

Sementara itu Jiraiya dan yang lain hanya menghela nafas lega karena sihir itu tidak jadi di lepaskan, entah apa yang terjadi jika sihir itu di lepaskan disini. Mungkin kehancuran akademi pun bukan hal yang tidak mungkin.

 _ **"[Reset]!"**_

Terdengar sebuah suara dari sarung tangan Issei yang langsung menghilangkan penghalang bewarna merah itu serta menghilangnya kembali Boosted Gear menjadi partikel cahaya yang artinya ia sudah menyimpan kembali Giftnya. Begitu pula dengan Jiraiya dan Shizune yang menghilangkan sihir perlindungan mereka.

"Huh, yasudahlah. Aku pergi duluan, Nee-san." Ujar Naruto kemudian membalikkan badannya untuk keluar dari ruangan itu, ia berjalan menghampiri Kurome yang langsung memeluk sebelah lengannya. Akame pun langsung memarahinya karena bertindak berlebihan yang hanya di tanggapi dengan tawa canggung dari Naruto. Setelah itu mereka berempat pun segera berjalan menjauh dari ruangan kepala akademi.

Mereka yang di dalam hanya menatap dalam diam kepergian Naruto dan yang lain. Melihat itu Jiraiya hanya menghela nafasnya lelah, kemudian berkata ke arah Shizune.

"Shizune! Panggilkan personil **AMU** untuk membawa mereka kesana agar di pulihkan." Perintahnya sembari melihat Vali yang pingsan serta Menma, Sasuke dan Toneri yang tengah meringis dan masih berusaha berdiri.

"A-Ah, H-Ha'i!" Jawab Shizune, lalu wanita itu segera keluar ruangan untuk melaksanakan perintah Jiraiya.

Setelah kepergian Shizune, Jiraiya lalu menatap Esdeath dengan tatapan datar sambil berkata.

"Bukankah, untuk perkelahian kecil seperti tadi terlalu berlebihan bukan, Jenderal?" Tanya Jiraiya datar membuat Esdeath menatapnya dengan tatapan datar. Sambil merapihkan posisi topinya, Esdeath membalas.

"Bukankah muridmu yang memulai perkara terlebih dahulu dengan adikku itu?" Nalas Esdeath menatap datar Jiraiya.

Tak lama kemudian, datanglah Shizune bersama dengan beberapa personil AMU yang langsung membawa Sasuke, Vali, Menma dan Toneri ke ruangannya untuk segera di rawat karena luka mereka, sementara itu Issei dan Lilith memilih tinggal di tempat.

"Kuakui itu memang kesalahan Vali, tapi..., tidak perlu sampai segitunya juga bukan? Sudah terlihat dengan jelas olehku bahwa dia tadi tidak main-main dan berniat untuk melepaskan sihir itu di akademiku seandainya tidak di hentikan olehmu." Ujar Jiraiya, dan hal itu membuat Issei dan Lilith tersentak sesaat.

"Dan kalian juga beruntung tadi dia ingin menuruti perkataanku, seandainya tidak ada mereka bertiga tadi kalian mungkin sudah tewas. Ah ralat, mungkin hanya kau dan bocah _Boosted Gear_ itu yang selamat, kalaupun mereka semua selamat mereka akan memiliki luka parah." Terang Esdeath dan kini giliran Jiraiya yang tersentak karena ucapan Esdeath..,

"Dan kalau boleh kutahu, apa alasannya?" Tanya Jiraiya sembari menjulurkan tangan kanannya ke arah dinding yang hancur akibat pertarungan tadi. Mereka saat ini sudah berada di ruangan setelah AMU membawa tubuh pingsan Vali dan menggiring Sasuke, Menma dan Toneri untuk di pulihkan.

Mendengar pertanyaan Jiraiya, Esdeath berjalan ke arah tembok terdekat lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada lalu berkata.

"Dia bukanlah tipe yang ingin mendengarkan perkataan seseorang. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang di dengarkan olehnya, salah satunya diriku, dan kedua gadis berambut hitam tadi yang kau lihat dan mungkin juga gurunya, akan tetapi sampai saat ini aku tidak mengetahui siapa gurunya." Jawab Esdeath.

Jiraiya hanya diam mendengar itu dari Esdeath, lalu ia mulai berjalan ke arah kursi kerjanya yang telah di perbaiki olehnya dan duduk disana sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi dan berkata dengan nada lelah.

"Souka..., hah, entah kenapa aku benar-benar bersyukur ia mau mendengarmu." Balas Jiraiya, ia pun segera menghentikan acara sandarannya lalu berkata dengan nada serius kepada Issei.

"Oh ya, tadi kalau tidak salah aku mendengar bahwa Naruto memanggilmu, apa kau pernah memiliki hubungan dengannya?" Tanya Jiraiya sembari menatap Issei dengan tatapan serius.

Issei yang mendengar pertanyaan Jiraiya langsung tersentak. Lilith yang mendengar pertanyaan dari Jiraiya kepada Issei pun langsung menatap Issei. Dirinya juga penasaran hubungan antara Issei dan Naruto yang sebenarnya. Issei sendiri hanya diam sembari menundukkan kepalanya dengan surai rambut yang menghalangi pandangannya. Esdeath sendiri hanya memejamkan matanya sambil bersandar di dinding.

"Itu..., maaf. Aku tidak ingin membahasnya. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf, kalau begitu aku permisi dulu." Balas Issei lalu keluar dari ruangan begitu saja setelah mengucapkan pamit kepada Jiraiya. Lilith hanya menatap Issei dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan, sementara Jiraiya sendiri hanya menatap Issei dalan diam begitupula dengan Esdeath yang telah membuka matanyda dan menatap Issei dengan tatapan tidak peduli.

"Maa..., mungkin dia memiliki kenangan buruk yang tidak ingin ia ingat kembali. Hah..., kalau begitu kau juga boleh kembali, Lilith. Kalau bisa temuilah yang lain untuk melihat keadaan mereka." Ujar Jiraiya yang langsung membuat Lilith langsung tersadar dari lamunannya lalu langsung menundukkan tubuhnya dan mengucapkan pamit kepada Jiraiya.

Esdeath yang melihat hanya dirinya yang tersisa pun memutuskan untuk pergi juga sebelum perkataan Jiraiya menahannya.

"Tunggu! Aku ingin bertanya satu hal lagi. Untuk apa kau datang ke akademiku?" Tanya Jiraiya serius yang dibalas lirikan datar oleh Esdeath dari ujung matanya.

Sambil melangkah pelan keluar tanpa menoleh kebelakang, Esdeath pun menjawab, "Tentu saja untuk mengunjungi dia, dan mungkin sekalian juga untuk mengantar gadis itu." Ucapnya lalu melenggang pergi begitu saja sambil menutup pintu pelan.

Jiraiya yang mendengar jawaban Esdeath pun hanya diam saja, kemudian ia kembali menyenderkan tubuhnya ke kursi yang di dudukinya sembari membatin lelah.

'Hah..., entah kenapa hari ini terasa sangat melelahkan bagiku. Padahal ini belum siang dan sudah banyak kejadian yang terjadi? Terlebih lagi kejadiannya terjadi di ruanganku, mattaku.' Pikirnya.

.

 _ **With Naruto and Others**_

Terlihat di sebuah tempat bernamakan _Gazebo_ , terdapat enam orang remaja, lima diantaranya perempuan dan satunya lagi seorang pemuda yang kini tengah berkumpul sambil makan siang dan membicarakan sesuatu.

"Lainkali jangan berlebihan lagi, Naru!" tukas Akame kepada pemuda pirang tampan di sampingnya yang tengah menggigit bagian terakhir dari roti.

"Ha'i ha'i gomen-gomen, aku sedikit kelepasan tadi." Balas Naruto kepada Akame dengan nada yang terdengar santai dan malas itu, Akame yang mendengar itu langsung menatap tajam Naruto membuat yang di tatap langsung menggaruk kepalanya, Akame yang melihat tingkah pemuda itu hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah.

"Tokoro de, kalian tadi lama sekali ke ruangan kepala akademi. Apakah terjadi sesuatu?" Tanya Sheele, Leone yang mendengar itu mengangguk setuju dengan pertanyaan Sheele.

Chelsea sedikit tersentak karena pertanyaan Sheele, ia bingung ingin mengatakan yang sebenarnya atau tidak.

"A-Ah itu..." Chelsea menggantung ucapannya karena bingung ingin meneruskan apa, ia pun menatap Naruto untuk meminta bantuan tetapi Naruto sendiri masih sibuk mengunyah rotinya.

"Itu, apa?" Tanya Sheele,

"It-".

 _ **Grep!**_

"Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan hm?" Belum sempat Naruto melanjutkan ucapannya, Esdeath tiba-tiba datang menimpali obrolan mereka sambil memeluk lehernya dari luar pembatas gazebo itu.

"Nee-san, bisakah kau hentikan pelukkan secara tiba-tibamu itu?" Ujar Naruto dengan nada malas yang malah membuat Esdeath semakin memeluk lehernya erat.

"Ayolah, sudah beberapa kali kukatakan, panggil aku Onee-chan atau Nee-chan!" Esdeath mengatakan hal itu sembari menambah erat pelukannya terhadap adik kesayangannya itu dan meletakkan kepalanya di bahu kanan Naruto.

Naruto hanya pasrah dengan Esdeath yang semakin memeluknya erat. Menghiraukan hal itu, ia pun segera mengarahkan roti yang di pegangnya ke mulutnya untuk memakannya, tetapi suara Esdeath kembali menahannya.

"Ah, jadi itu roti yang terkenal di akademi ini ya?" Tukas Esdeath yang membuat Naruto menatapnya dari samping bahunya.

"Hmm, kau mau?" Tawar Naruto sembari menyodorkan roti itu ke mulut Esdeath yang langsung menggigit ujung roti itu lalu mengunyahnya.

"Aku benci mengakuinya tapi roti itu benar-benar enak!" Balas Esdeath membuat Naruto yang di peluknya hanya tertawa pelan saja.

Leone, Chelsea dan Sheele yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum melihat interaksi Naruto dan Esdeath. Yah, sepertinya mereka melupakan tujuan mereka bertanya kepada Naruto tadi.

.

 _ **Unknown Place**_

"Hey, kulihat orang yang sangat ingin kau kalahkan itu membuat kehebohan di ruang kepala akademi, tadi aku sedikit mendengar suara berisik dari ruangan kepala akademi yang ternyata disebabkan oleh dia dan orang bodoh itu." Ucap seorang pemuda berambut hitam bermata biru tua sambil berjalan pelan ke dalam ruangan kepada seorang gadis berambut hijau panjang dan bertubuh lumayan pendek di depannya yang tengah duduk santai di sebuah sofa.

Sang gadis yang mendengar perkataan dari pemuda itu hanya menyeringai kecil saja.

"Heh, tak kusangka kau bisa mempunyai kebiasaan seperti itu dan bagaimana kau dapat mendengar kerusuhan di ruangan itu? Bukankah Kouchou menciptakan penghalang disana?" Tanyanya heran kepada pemuda di depannya.

Pemuda itu hanya menatapnya datar kemudian berjalan ke arah salah satu dinding di sana dan menyandarkan tubuhnya sembari kedua lengannya ia masukkan ke saku celananya.

"Sepertinya kerusuhan itu membuat beberapa bagian penghalang bocor tetapi sepertinya tak lama kemudian Kouchou kembali memperbaikinya lagi karena aku tidak mendengar apapun dari dalam." Balas sang pemuda membuat pandangan sang gadis mengarah ke arahnya tetapi kemudian sang gadis kembali menatap langit-langit ruangannya sambil berucap.

"Souka, aku tidak sabar ingin bertarung lagi dengannya, sekaligus untuk membalas kekalahan telak ku 2 tahun yang lalu." Ujar sang gadis sembari menyeringai. Pemuda itu hanya melihat sang gadis dari ujung matanya sebelum segera melangkah untuk pergi.

"Terserah apa yang kau ingin lakukan, aku pergi dulu." Setelah mengucapkan itu sang pemuda pun pergi entah kemana setelah menutup kembali pintu yang di bukanya.

Sang gadis hanya menatap kepergiannya dengan tatapan datar sebelum memejamkan matanya untuk tidur.

'Tapi, apa yang membuat orang seperti dia ingin belajar di akademi ini huh? Melihat sifatnya yang seperti itu sudah pasti merupakan hal yang mustahil terjadi.' Dalam pikirannya ia masih memikirkan sesuatu yang masih mengganjal dalam pikirannya.

'Ah sudahlah, mungkin aku akan menanyakannya sendiri kepada orangnya sambil memberikan 'salam' sambutanku kepadanya.' Pikirnya sembari mengeluarkan seringai kecil, tak lama kemudian iapun memejamkan matanya mencoba untuk tidur di sofa itu.

.

 _ **Play ED Song : Haruka Tomatsu - Yume no Sekai**_

 _._

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **.**_

Note :

 _Seluruh chapter telah di ubah sedikit demi kenyamanan dalam membaca :"_

 _\- AMU : Academy Medical Unit_


	5. Chapter 5

_Diharapkan untuk membaca ulang fanfict ini dari chapter awal karena beberapa bagian ada yang telah di ubah, sekian..,_

.

.

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Highschool DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

.

 **Rating : M (Just for save)**

 **Genre's : Adventure, Supernatural, Half-Humor, Fantasy, Little bit-Romance, School-Magic, Martial Arts, etc...,**

 **Pair : Naruto x Akame, ? x ?**

 **Warn : Always Mainstream idea!, Many more typo, alur acak!, much OC from other anime, OOC Chara, AU, Mix Modern Life and Past Life setting, bad EYD, bahasa kaku dsb, and etc...,**

 _ **HumanNaru, OPNaru, etc**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Play OP Song : Konomi Suzuki - Redo**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapter 5 : Class Battle**_

 **.**

 _ **AMU Room**_

"Jadi, bagaimana keadaan Vali, Shizune-sensei?" Tanya Lilith kepada wanita berambut hitam sebahu itu.

"Dia baik-baik saja, pukulan siswa baru itu memang memberi kejutan besar bagi orang yang jarang menemui lawan kuat seperti Vali, mungkin sore nanti ia akan sadar dan beraktivitas seperti biasa." Jelas Shizune, mereka yang keadaanya baik-baik saja hanya diam mendengar itu, mereka juga sedikit lega karena Vali sepertinya tidak menerima luka yang terlalu parah, "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, kalian juga boleh pergi atau tetap di sini jika masih ingin." Setelah itu Shizune pun berjalan keluar dari ruangan AMU meninggalkan 6 orang siswa di ruangan tersebut.

"Issei, dapatkah kau menjelaskan kenapa pukulan orang itu dapat menyebabkan orang seperti Vali pingsan seperti ini? Terlebih Vali memiliki Longinus yang merupakan rival dari milikmu." Lilith berucap dengan datar sembari menatap Issei yang berdiri di dekat jendela, Sasuke, Menma dan Toneri pun sedikit penasaran karena sepertinya hanya Issei yang bersikap tenang-tenang saja terhadap siswa baru itu.

"Aku juga ingin tahu mengapa ia bisa mementalkan sihir kombinasi tadi hanya dengan kibasan tangan saja, walaupun ada beberapa orang mampu melakukan hal itu seperti anggota terkuat [The Ten], tetapi untuk orang yang tidak terlihat kuat sepertinya, itu sedikit mengejutkanku." Tukas Sasuke, Issei hanya diam sesaat sebelum memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruangan itu, tetapi saat di depan pintu, ia berkata kepada mereka, "Tanpa kujelaskan pun ia akan menunjukkannya sendiri kepada kalian semua suatu saat nanti, dan juga akan lebih baik untuk kalian semua tidak berurusan dengannya. Hanya itu yang ingin kuberitahu, sisanya terserah kepada kalian." Setelah itu ia pun langsung keluar dari ruangan AMU tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Suasana di dalam hening sesaat sebelum Menma membuka suaranya.

"Ckk, kenapa dengan ero-dragon itu, ia sepertinya sangat takut dengan yang murid baru itu dan lagipula aku akan membalas apa yang ia perbuat padaku hari ini saat [Gift Game Academy] nanti." Tukas Menma, ia masih ingin membalas Naruto karena pertarungan singkat tadi.

"Heh, aku juga ingin membalasnya, mungkin tadi aku melakukan kesalahan karena terlalu menganggapnya remeh. Tetapi, lain kali hasilnya akan berbeda." Sasuke pun ikut menimpali apa yang Menma katakan, Lilith dan Toneri hanya diam saja mendengarnya.

"Yaya, itu terserah pada kalian saja nanti. Aku ingin pergi dari sini, terserah kalian jika masih ingin menunggu si bodoh itu sadar atau tidak." Setelah mengatakan itu, Lilith pun melangkah keluar dari ruangan AMU. Tak lama kemudian ketiga lelaki itu minus Vali, juga pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

.

 _ **\- Skip Time -**_

 _ **Morning at Backside Night Raid Hostell**_

Terlihat di sebuah halaman cukup luas terdapat 3 manusia, 1 pemuda berambut pirang bergelombang, sedangkan 2 lainnya seorang gadis berambut sama-sama hitam, yang membedakannya adalah, yang satu berambut panjang dan bertubuh lumayan tinggi, sedangkan yang satu lagi berambut sebahu dan bertubuh cukup mungil. Pemuda pirang dan gadis berambut hitam panjang itu sedang berlatih dengan beradu pedang, sedangkan gadis mungil berambut hitam hanya menonton mereka dari kejauhan.

"Ayolah Akame, apa hanya segini saja kemampuanmu?" Remeh Naruto sembari meletakkan pedang kayunya di bahu sembari menatap Akame. Akame sendiri kini tengah mengatur nafasnya, mereka sudah latihan berpedang sejak pukul 4 pagi, sekarang hampir jam 6, dengan kata lain mereka berlatih hampir 2 jam tanpa henti.

"Tidak, masih belum. Aku belum mengeluarkan semua kemampuanku. Sekarang bersiaplah, Naru!" Setelah nafasnya kembali normal, Akame segera memasang posisi untuk bertarung kembali. Naruto yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum tipis, menurunkan pedang kayunya dari pundak kirinya, ia pun segera memasang posisi bertarung.

"Heh, majulah!"

"Heeyah!"

Selepas mengakatan itu mereka berdua pun langsung melesat dan beradu dengan sengit, dengan kecepatan dan kekuatan bermain pedang yang hampir seimbang menjadikan hanya terlihat siluet yang melesat di sana-sini.

 _ **Trak!**_

"Sepertinya kau semakin berkembang, Akame." Ujar Naruto di sela-sela mereka pertarungan mereka.

"Hmph, tentu saja. Aku tidak akan membiarkan kemampuanku menumpul, terlebih sekarang aku sudah menciptakan sebuah teknik baru untuk menghadapimu." Balas Akame sembari menguatkan pedangnya yang berbenturan dengan pedang Naruto.

"Hoho, begitu. Saa, sekarang seranglah aku dengan teknik barumu itu." Setelah mengatakan itu, Naruto pun segera melompat beberapa meter kebelakang, lalu mempersiapkan posisi bertahan dengan pedangnya di depan.

Akame yang melihat itu segera memposisikan pedangnya lurus di depan, posisi tubuhnya pun sedikit membungkuk, ia diam sesaat di posisi tersebut.

 _"_ _ **[Super Slash]**_ _"_ Bisiknya pelan.

Seketika ia melesat dengan cepat sehingga hanya blur hitam saja yang terlihat. Naruto yang melihat itu hanya memfokuskan pandangan dan insting bertarungnya sembari iris matanya bergerak untuk melihat Akame yang melesat dengan cepat ke arahnya.

'Gotcha.' Pikirnya setelah pandangannya mendapati Akame yang sedang mencoba menebaskan pedangnya dari depan, ia pun mengayunkan pedang kayu di lengan kirinya untuk menahan itu, tetapi saat hampir pedang kayunya bersentuhan dengan pedang kayu Akame, seketika Akame berpindah dengan cepat kebelakang tubuhnya. Naruto yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum tipis, 'Sudah kuduga kau akan segera berpindah ke belakang atau atas kepalaku. Karena tidak mungkin kau menciptakan teknik yang hanya dapat melesat saja kedepan lawanmu.'

 _ **Sret! Trak!**_

Akame sedikit melebarkan matanya ketika Naruto menahan tebasannya tanpa menoleh ke belakang, ia hanya memposisikan pedang kayunya di belakang tubuhnya sehingga tebasan Akame tertahan oleh itu. Akame yang menyadari serangannya gagal mencoba merubah sedikit pola gerakan tekniknya tetapi ia di kejutkan dengan Naruto yang sudah membalikkan tubuhnya dan langsung mencoba menyerangnya. Merasa bahaya akan datang, Akame dengan reflek mundur kebelakang dan segera memposisikan pedang kayunya di depan untuk menahan serangan itu, tetapi ia sedikit terlambat. Naruto segera membenturkan pedang kayu mereka berdua, setelah itu Naruto menaikkan tekanannya sehingga pedang kayu Akame terlepas dan terpental ke atas lalu jatuh menancap di tanah.

"E-Eh? Kyaa!"

 _ **Bruk!**_

Akame yang terkejut karena hal itu pun tidak dapat menyeimbangkan posisi tubuhnya karena masih menggunakan teknik ini sehingga ia sedikit terpeleset dan jatuh terduduk di tanah sembari mengelus pantatnya yang sedikit sakit karena berbenturan secara tiba-tiba.

Naruto yang melihat itu hanya menghela nafas, lalu mengubah posisi bertarungnya menjadi posisi santai. Ia segera menancapkan pedang kayunya di tanah, lalu berjalan untuk mengambil pedang kayu Akame yang tertancap cukup jauh.

"I-Itte, muu, kau tidak perlu mengejutkanku dengan serangan tiba-tiba seperti itu Naru. Bagaimana jadinya jika kita menggunakan pedang sungguhan tadi?" Ujar Akame sembari menatap sebal Naruto yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya.

"Itukan karena kesalahanmu sendiri memaksakan teknik pedangmu yang belum sempurna, kau tidak akan jatuh jika teknik pedangmu itu sempurna di berbagai aspek." Balas Naruto yang hanya di balas hmph oleh Akame. Menghela nafas pelan, "Hah, jangan seperti itu. Kau hanya perlu mengembangkan lagi teknikmu." Tukas Naruto sembari duduk berhadapan dengan Akame.

"Hmph, m-memang benar teknik tadi masih kurang seimbang antara kecepatan dan kekuatan. Tapi tidak perlu seperti itu juga kan!" Rajuknya, membuat Naruto facepalm dan membatin, 'Jadi kau ingin aku tidak melakukan apapun dan membiarkan diriku di serang begitu?'.

"Wakatta wakatta, aku salah oke? Jadi jangan marah lagi, ne?" Naruto memilih mengalah saat ini, ia sedikit bingung dengan sikap Akame akhir-akhir ini. Sangat jarang melihatnya merajuk, padahal dulu gadis itu bersikap tenang dan sedikit dingin walau ia ramah. Tetapi semenjak mereka bersama, perlahan sifatnya menjadi berubah dari tenang menjadi gampang marah terhadap hal sepele dan terkadang manja terhadapnya. Walau sifat tenang itu masih tetap ada di dalam dirinya.

"Hmph, baguslah kalau kau mengerti." Ujar Akame membuat Naruto kembali facepalm karena sikap labil gadis di depannya.

 _ **Tap!**_

"Ufufu, kau payah seperti biasa ne, Onee-chan~" Ujar Kurome dengan ekspresi menyebalkan yang ia tunjukkan kepada Akame setelah berjalan menghampiri mereka berdua.

 _ **Twitch! Gyut!**_

"Kau bilang apa tadi hmm~?" Balas Akame setelah ia dengan cepat berdiri di belakang Kurome lalu mencubit kedua pipi gadis tersebut dengan kuat lalu menariknya kesana kemari.

"Ittwai Ittwai, gomwenne Ownee-cwhan. Awku hawnya bercwandwa!" Gadis bertubuh mungil itu berteriak pelan ketika sang kakak menarik kedua pipinya dengan kuat.

"Maa maa, tenanglah Akame. Kuro-chan hanya bercanda saja, jadi maafkan dia oke?" Tukas Naruto setelah ia berdiri dan mencoba menghentikan siksaan Akame terhadap adiknya itu.

"Hmph, hanya kali ini aku mengampunimu, baka-imouto." Bisik pelan Akame tepat di samping telinga gadis itu.

Mendengus pelan, Kurome segera menepis kedua tangan Akame yang menarik pipinya, lalu ia segera berpindah kebelakang Naruto dan memeluk erat pemuda pirang tesebut dengan menyelipkan kepalanya di antara lengan kanan Naruto lalu menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Akame membuat gadis berambut hitam panjang itu semakin kesal. Sebelum berkata lagi, suara Chelsea menginterupsi kegiatan mereka bertiga.

"Hora kalian semua, cepatlah mandi dan bersiap. Sebentar lagi kita akan ke akademi." Setelahnya, gadis berambut auburn itupun kembali masuk ke dalam asrama, untuk memasak sarapan mungkin.

Kurome yang mendengar kata mandi pun berbinar, dengan segera ia mengajak pemuda yang menjadi kakak angkatnya tersebut untuk mandi bersama, "Saa~, lebih baik kita segera mandi bersama ne, Onii-chan~" Selepas mengatakan itu. Kurome pun menyeret lengan kanan Naruto.

" **Matte yo,** mandi bersama hm?"

 _ **Grep! Sret!**_

"Kyaa, lepaskan aku Bakame, aku ingin mandi dengan Onii-chan!"

"Tidak, kau masih kecil untuk mandi bersama. Lebih baik kau mandi bersama 'kakak'mu ini saja." Akame pun terus menyeret paksa Kurome hingga ke dalam meninggalkan Naruto yang masih diluar menatap mereka dengan keringat di dahinya melihat kelakuan dua adik-kakak tersebut.

Naruto lalu merebahkan dirinya di atas halaman yang ia dan Akame gunakan sebagai tempat latih tanding tadi, pikirannya kemudian bergelut dengan kejadian kemarin saat di ruangan, sebuah senyum tipis terbentuk di wajahnya mengingat hal itu.

'Kurasa masuk ke akademi ini merupakan hal yang tepat, selain aku bisa menghajar para bangsawan itu terlebih dengan adanya 'mereka' ini akan menjadi semakin menarik.' Pikirnya, ia kemudian mengangkat tangan kirinya ke depan wajah, lalu dari telapak tangan tersebut, keluarlah aura merah gelapyang berkobar pelan.

'Sepertinya aku terlalu ceroboh menunjukkan sedikit kekuatan _Gift Utamaku_ kepada mereka kemarin. Tapi, melihat wajah _mereka_ entah kenapa hasrat membunuhku menjadi naik. Kurasa pesan 'Shisou' untuk mengendalikan emosi dan kekuatan ketika menggunakan _Gift Utamaku_ itu memang harus kulakukan lebih dalam lagi.' Setelah itu iapun menghilangkan kobaran merah gelap tersebut lalu berdiri dan berjalan ke arah asrama dengan membawa kedua pedang kayu yang ia gunakan tadi.

.

 _ **\- Skip Time -**_

 _ **At Raizen Magic Academy**_

"Huh, mau sampai berapa lama lagi agar guru itu tiba di sini." Ujar Naruto sembari menguap lelah, di sampingnya terdapat Akame dan Chelsea yang sedang berbicara tentang sesuatu, tetapi obrolan mereka terhenti ketika mendengar ucapan Naruto tadi.

"Yah, masih tersisa sekitar 15 menit lagi sebelum pelajaran di mulai, jadi Grayfia-sensei mungkin masih di ruang guru ataupun sedang dalam perjalanan saat ini." Tukas Chelsea menimpali ucapan Naruto tadi.

Menghela nafas pelan, "Kalau seperti itu. Lebih baik kita tadi tidak usah buru-buru tadi." Ujar Naruto lalu menyandarkan punggungnya di tempat duduknya, lalu melipat tangannya di depan dada setelah itu ia memejamkan matanya mencoba untuk tidur.

"Hah, hal ini berguna untuk meyakinkan mereka bahwa kita ini sungguh murid 'normal' seperti yang lainnya. Lagipula, di organisasi pun kita juga perlu bangun pagi kan? Kenapa sekarang di akademi kau sering mengeluh?" Balas Akame dengan nada lelah kepada pemuda pirang itu.

"Wakatta wakatta, bukannya aku malas untuk bangun atau berangkat pagi. Aku hanya malas untuk bela-"

"P-Permisi."

Perkataan Naruto terpotong oleh gadis berambut coklat terang dan gadis berambut ungu panjang yang menghampiri tempat duduknya.

"Hmm, ada apa?" Balas Naruto dengan nada tidak minat dalam ucapannya membuat telinga sebelah kirinya di tarik pelan oleh Akame karena sikapnya itu.

"Hora, mereka berkata dengan sopan dan sebaiknya kau menjawabnya dengan sopan juga Naru. Lagipula mereka bukanlah bangsawan seperti yang lainnya di akademi ini." Ujar Akame, sedangkan Naruto hanya mendengus pelan mendengarnya. Chelsea hanya tertawa kecil melihat mereka berdua.

"Jadi, kalian berdua ada perlu apa? Shidou-san, Konno-san?" Tanya Akame kepada kedua gadis tersebut.

"E-Etto ano, tolong panggil kami dengan nama depan saja, Akame-san, lagipula kita ini teman sekelas. K-Kami kesini karena ingin berteman dengan kalian bertiga. Sebenarnya kami ingin berteman denganmu dari dulu, tapi karena kami takut kau merasa terganggu akhirnya kami mengurungkan niat kami. Teman kelas yang lainnya pun melakukan hal yang sama, karena hanya dengan kalian berdua lah kami merasa belum berteman." Jelas Shidou, atau lengkapnya Irina Shidou, sedangkan gadis berambut ungu di sampingnya bernama lengkap Yuuki Konno.

"Ah, soukana. Kenapa tidak? Lagipula daridulu juga aku ingin berteman dengan kalian semua, tetapi aku takut jika kalian tidak ingin berteman denganku. Lagipula akan lebih baik jika seluruh orang di kelas kita ini dapat bekerja sama dan berteman." Balas Akame sembari memasang senyum ramah, ia memang sangat ingin berteman dengan yang lain, tetapi karena kurang berpengalaman dalam mencari teman, ia menjadi sedikit takut dalam mencari teman, berbeda dengan Chelsea yang memiliki sifat ramah dan mudah di ajak bicara, yah walau temannya di kelas sendiri hanya beberapa saja. Tapi itu masih lebih baik daripada dirinya yang hanya mengobrol dan menghabiskan waktunya di akademi hanya dengan anggota Night Raid seperti Sheele atau Leone.

"Benarkah? Syukurlah, kupikir kalian akan meno-"

"Seperti biasa, sikap kaku dan malu dalam dirimu itu sepertinya masih melekat era-"

 _ **Bletak!**_

"Diam." Naruto yang baru memotong ucapan Yuuki di potong kembali oleh Akame yang memukul kepalanya karena mengatakan hal yang sedikit menyebalkan bagi gadis itu, Chelsea yang melihat itu langsung menengahi mereka.

"Maa maa, yang penting saat ini sudah selesai. Terlebih Naruto-kun sendiri tidak keberatan, ne?" Naruto yang masih dalam posisi bersandar dan melipat tangannya hanya menjawab dengan gerakan tangannya yang mengartikan terserah saja. Melihat itu, senyum pun muncul di wajah Akame dan Chelsea.

"Kalau begitu, kalian juga panggil saja aku Akame, aku juga memanggil kalian dengan nama depan kan? Yoroshiku ne." Ujar Akame sembari memasang senyum bersama dengan Chelsea yang juga tersenyum. Irina dan Yuuki yang melihat itupun gembira karena dengan ini akhirnya kelas B - II sudah dapat berteman seluruh, sisanya mungkin tinggal memberitahu yang lainnya tentang ini.

Naruto yang tengah memejamkan matanya kemudian membuka sebelah matanya ketika mendengar perkataan Akame, memejamkan kembali matanya ia kemudian berkata, "Tanpa berteman sekalipun mereka juga pasti akan memanggilmu seperti itu bukan? Lagipula namamu kan tidak memiliki nama panjang." Dengan santainya Naruto berkata seperti itu menyebabkan perempatan timbul di dahi Akame, sementara Chelsea hanya tersenyum kecil saja, sangat jarang melihat Naruto bersikap seperti ini sebelumnya.

 _ **Gyut!**_

"Sudah kubilang tadi untuk diam bukan?" Ujar Akame yang berdiri tepat di depan tempat duduk Naruto lalu menarik kedua pipi pemuda itu dengan kuat.

"Kau kan hanya bilang diam saja, bukan berarti mulutku ikut diam juga kan? Lagipula diam itu bisa berarti kakiku atau tanganku." Balas Naruto dengan membuat gestur tangannya yang ia buat seolah tidak peduli membuat Akame semakin kencang menarik pipinya.

"Hwei, kwau bwisa mwembewuat pipwiku mewlebwar nwanti." Tukas Naruto yang kini pipinya di tarik ke kanan dan kiri dengan kuat oleh Akame yang kesal dengannya.

"Hmph, biarkan saja. Kau pantas mendapatkannya." Balas Akame, ia sedikit kesal dengan sikap Naruto di kelas saat ini, perasaan ia biasa saja tadi saat di asrama, tapi mengapa di akademi sifatnya menjadi menyebalkan seperti ini?

Irina dan Yuuki melihat itu dengan sebutir keringat di dahi mereka, baik sifat Akame dan Naruto ternyata jauh diluar perkiraan mereka, sangat terbalik dengan paras mereka yang cantik dan tampan. Chelsea sendiri hanya tersenyum melihat itu, "Maa maa, Akame. Lepaskan Naruto-kun ok? Dia hanya bercanda kok".

Akame yang mendengar perkataan Chelsea kemudian tanpa menatap ke arah Chelsea dan melepaskan tarikannya pada pipi Naruto ia menjawab, "Tapii Chelsea, apa kau tidak merasa kesal dengannya saat ini!?" tukas Akame dengan nada sedikit merajuk disana..,

"Maa maa, maafkan saja di-"

 _ **Sret!**_

"Kalian semua, cepat kembali ke tempat duduk kalian masing-masing." Perkataan Chelsea terpotong oleh Grayfia yang sudah memasuki kelas dan menyuruh para murid untuk kembali ke ketempatnya masing-masing.

Akame yang mendengar itupun kembali ke tempat duduknya yang berada di samping kiri Naruto, di samping kirinya ada Chelsea. Sedangkan Irina dan Yuuki, tempat duduk mereka berada di barisan depan dan tempat duduk mereka sendiri berada pada barisan belakang. Sedangkan di sebelah kanan Naruto merupakan seorang pemuda bertubuh cukup tinggi, walau masih sedikit lebih tinggi Naruto. Pemuda itu berambut hitam seleher. Agak panjang tetapi rapi, berbeda dengan rambut Naruto yang sedikit bergelombang.

"Hari ini kita semua tidak akan belajar di kelas, karena akan di adakan latih tanding antara kelas kita dengan kelas A - II. Karena itu, kalian semua segera bersiaplah untuk pergi ke arena dalam 5 menit, sementara itu sensei akan menunggu disana." Mereka yang mendengarnya pun sedikit terkejut dengan itu, latih tanding dengan kelas A merupakan sebuah latih tanding yang sedikit sulit. Mereka memang pernah melawan kelas A - II sebelumnya. Hanya beberapa saja yang dapat seimbang dengan kelas A, kebanyakan dari mereka kalah atau bahkan memiliki luka yang tidak bisa di bilang 'ringan'. Beberapa siswa sepertinya sedikit gugup karena hal ini, terkecuali Naruto yang bersikap masa bodoh dan menopang dagunya dengan satu lengan kirinya. Akame dan Chelsea pun sepertinya terlihat biasa-biasa saja.

"Sensei." Naruto melihat gadis bertubuh sedikit kecil mengangkat tangannya, dari yang ia lihat. Sepertinya gadis berambut coklat panjang itu memiliki tubuh seukuran dengan Kurome.

"Ada apa, Ashbell-san?" Balas Grayfia menatap mata biru gadis tersebut.

"Ano sensei, sensei bilang akan menunggu disana, tetapi kenapa sensei berada disini?" Tanya gadis bernama lengkap Ren Ashbell tersebut.

"Aku saat ini hanyalah clone es. Tubuh asliku sudah berada di Arena 5. Sebaiknya kalian segera pergi kesana." Setelah mengatakan hal itu, tubuh clone Grayfia pun terpecah menjadi butiran es.

Para siswa yang mendengar itupun kemudian mulai bergegas untuk ke arena yang di tentukan.

"Lebih baik kita juga segera berangkat, tidak baik membuat Gray-sensei menunggu." Ajak Chelsea, membuat Akame menatapnya dan Naruto hanya meliriknya dari ujung matanya.

Tanpa berkata apapun lagi, Naruto segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya lalu berjalan keluar kelas di ikuti oleh Akame dan Chelsea dibelakangnya.

.

 _ **\- Skip -**_

 _ **At Arena 5**_

Kini seluruh murid B - II telah berada di Arena 5, mereka saat ini tengah mendengar penjelasan Grayfia tentang tujuan latih tanding hari ini. Walaupun kelas mereka terkadang melakukan latih tanding, tetapi terkandang latih tanding memiliki maksud dan tujuan berbeda. Jadi wajar saja sebelum latih tanding dimulai wali kelas dari kelas yang akan latih tanding akan mejelaskannya.

"Tujuan?" Gumam Naruto, ia berdiri di samping pemuda berambut hitam yang di kelas duduk bersebelahan dengannya. Pemuda itu menoleh setelah mendengar perkataan Naruto. Nampaknya walaupun bergumam, ia masih dapat mendengar apa yang pemuda berambut pirang itu katakan.

Sembari mengalihkan kembali perhatiannya ke arah Grayfia yang masih menjelaskan tentang latih tanding, pemuda berambut itupun berkata, "Yah begitulah. Di akademi ini latih tanding terkadang selalu memiliki tujuan berbeda. Baik itu untuk mengetes kekuatan, kecepatan, atau tingkat level."

Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya meliriknya sebentar sebelum memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celananya.

"Latih tanding dengan tujuan yang terkadang berbeda? Huh, pada akhirnya latih tanding hanya akan menunjukkan seberapa jauh dirimu berkembang." Ucap Naruto, membuat pemuda yang menjadi lawan berbicaranya tertawa gugup mendengar balasan dari pemuda pirang itu.

"M-Maa, begitulah. Ngomong-ngomong, namaku Kirito, tanpa nama panjang. Kita belum sempat berkenalan atau bertegur sapa sebelumnya walau aku duduk di sampingmu aku juga baru masuk ke akademi ini beberapa minggu yang lalu, yoroshiku." Ujar Kirito sembari menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. Naruto hanya menatapnya sebentar kemudian membalas, "Kau dapat memanggilku Naruto." Setelah itu mereka berdua kemudian kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya terhadap Grayfia yang tampaknya sudah selesai menjelaskan.

"Baiklah, hanya itu yang kujelaskan hari ini. Perlihatkanlah kemampuan kalian agar kelas B - II ini tidak di pandang sebelah mata oleh yang lain!" Beberapa murid menjawab dengan semangat mendengar hal itu dari Grayfia. Mereka sangat senang memiliki Grayfia sebagai wali kelas mereka, dia bukan orang yang pilih-pilih antara bangsawan dan rakyat jelata ataupun antara yang kuat dan yang lemah. Dia tetap memandang mereka setara tidak peduli apapun itu. Hanya sedikit guru yang seperti itu di akademi ini. Kebanyakan guru hanya memandang sebelah mata kaum rakyat jelata ataupun mereka yang lemah. Grayfia yang mendengar sorakan semangat muridnya hanya tersenyum tipis saja, kemudian ia mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah Naruto yang memejamkan matanya. Tersenyum tipis, ia pun membatin,

'Kupikir inilah saat yang tepat untuk melihat seberapa hebat kemampuannya.'

 _ **Tap!**_

Semua orang termasuk Grayfia mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah suara langkah kaki yang tengah menuju kemari. Mereka melihat sekumpulan murid yang sudah pasti dapat di tebak bahwa itu merupakan kelas A - II sudah sampai di Arena.

"Ufufu, kemana perginya suara berisik menyedihkan tadi?" Para murid B - II segera mengalihkan ke arah gadis berambut pirang pucat panjang yang memasang sikap angkuh, hal itupun membuat beberapa murid B - II geram karenanya. Tampak beberapa dari mereka menyoba agar memperingati yang lainnya agar tetap tenang.

"A-Ah, sudah kuduga ini akan terulang kembali. Ini hal biasa terjadi ketika kami bertanding dengan kelas A. Mereka selalu mencemooh ataupun mengolok kelas yang lebih rendah dari mereka apalagi bangsawan seperti Shion, walau ada beberapa di antara mereka yang bersikap netral bahkan membela kami walau ia berada di kelas A." Ujar Kirito, Naruto meliriknya sebentar lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya dimana kelas A - II yang berada di sebrang mereka.

"Sudahlah Shion, kau tidak perlu memprovokasi mereka seperti itu. Lagipula kita semua sama-sama murid dari akademi ini." Tukas seorang gadis berambut perak panjang bermata abu-abu.

Shion hanya menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan bosan, "Oh ayolah Kaguya-chan, kau tidak perlu mendukung manusia rendahan seperti mereka itu." Balas Shion kepada gadis yang bernama lengkap Kaguya Ootsutsuki itu.

"Aku tidak membela mereka, aku hanya ingin kau tidak mempermalukan kelas kita karena perilakumu itu." Kaguya menjawab dengan datar perkataan Shion tadi, sedangkan yang lain hanya diam saja. Beberapa dari mereka memang tidak terlalu peduli dengan latih tanding ini, karena hasilnya akan tetap sama saja seperti yang sebelumnya tetapi, masih ada beberapa dari mereka yang memiliki sifat ramah terhadap kelas B ataupun C.

Tercipta sebuah pusaran bunga yang kemudian menghilang lalu menampilkan seorang wanita dewasa berambut hitam cukup panjang bermata merah ruby, sepertinya wanita itu merupakan wali kelas dari kelas A - II.

"Aku tidak perlu menjelaskan perihal latih tanding hari ini, karena semuanya akan berjalan seperti biasanya." Setelah mengatakan itu, wanita itupun berjalan ke arah tempat yang sepertinya tempat untuk mengawasi latih tanding hari ini. Disana sudah ada Grayfia yang entah kapan berpindah posisi.

"Yo Grayfia, siap untuk menerima kekalahan lagi?" Tanyanya, Grayfia hanya menatapnya sebelum menghela nafas pelan, "Kurasa latih tanding ini akan sedikit 'berbeda', Kurenai." Balasnya.

Wanita yang di panggil Kurenai itu hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Hmm, kalau begitu aku akan menyaksikannya." Balasnya terhadap Grayfia yang tidak membalas perkataannya.

Di pinggir Arena, Naruto kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya terhadap Toneri, Vali, dan Issei yang sepertinya berada di kelas A - II. Ia kemudian tersenyum tipis karena mengingat kejadian di ruangan itu kemarin.

Sedangkan Toneri dan Vali yang mendapati Naruto berada di sana menajamkan pandangannya. Mereka masih belum lupa kejadian kemarin, terlebih Vali yang dibuat hingga pingsan selama beberapa jam.

"Ehem, seluruh murid dari masing-masing kelas di persilahkan untuk menonton di tempat yang di khususkan untuk menonton. Aku akan menentukan siapa yang akan bertanding dengan siapa." Terlihat Grayfia yang berdiri di sebuah tempat yang terletak cukup jauh dari para murid dengan Kurenai di sampingnya tengah menyampaikan sesuatu, para murid pun memutuskan untuk mengikuti apa yang tadi telah di instruksikan.

 **["Baiklah, sekarang kita akan mulai latih tanding hari ini. Pertarungan pertama antara Ren Ashbell melawan Lilith Namikaze. Kedua murid yang di panggil dipersilahkan untuk memasuki arena."]**

Setelah mendengar hal itu, murid yang di panggil pun mulai melangkah memasuki arena. Kemudian mereka saling bertatapan dengan jarak beberapa meter dan memasang posisi bertarung.

"Pertarungan di mulai!"

Kedua murid berbeda kelas itupun langsung melesat satu sama lain, mereka beradu pukulan sana-sini, di lihat dari pertarungannya, sepertinya mereka seimbang dalam pertarungan Hand to Combat.

 _ **Tap!**_

"Kau hebat seperti biasanya Ashbell-san." Ujar Lilith kepada Ren yang sedang beradu pukulan dengannya.

"Begitupun juga dirimu, Namikaze-san."

Lilith hanya tersenyum tipis mendengarnya, "Kalau begitu, sudah saatnya kita untuk sedikit serius sekarang." Setelah mengatakan itu Lilith pun langsung memotong jaraknya dengan gadis berambut coklat itu, Ren yang melihat Lilith mundur juga ikut mundur sehingga mereka terpaut jauh beberapa meter.

Lilith hanya diam melihat itu, setelah itu ia memejamkan matanya mencoba berkonsentrasi, lalu iapun langsung mengangkat lengan kanannya ke atas.

"Keluarlah, _**[Blaze]!**_ _"_

Selepas mengatakan itu, keluarlah kobaran api yang lama kelamaan makin membesar, setelah kobaran api itu menghilang, terlihatlah sebuah senjata dengan laras panjang, senjata itu sebagian besar berwarna hitam, dengan gagang dan ujung senjatanya yang sedikit berwarna biru.

Ren yang melihat itu segera mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke depan,

 _ **"[Terminus Est]"**_ bisiknya pelan.

Seketika munculah pedang dengan gagang elegan dan bilahnya yang sedikit berwarna biru.

Lilith yang melihat itupun tersenyum tipis. Lalu ia mengacungkan senjatanya ke arah Ren, "Saa, lebih baik kita lihat, pedangmu atau senapanku ini yang lebih baik."

Ren yang mendengar itu hanya memasang posisi bertarung kembali, Lilith yang melihat itu segera membidik Ren dengan senapannya, dari ujung senapan itupun tercipta cahaya merah lalu melesat ke arah Ren dengan cepat.

 _ **Dor! Slash!**_

Ren yang melihat itu langsung depan cepat menebas serangan tadi dengan pedangnya. Lilith yang melihat serangan pertamanya gagal kemudian melesatkan lebih banyak lagi serangan kepada Ren. Ren yang mendapati dirinya di hujani serangan langsung bergerak dengan cepat kesana-sini untuk menghindarinya.

Lilith yang melihat itu lalu mengkonsentrasikan menyalurkan _mana_ miliknya ke senapan yang menjadi Giftnya itu, senapan itupun di selimuti oleh api yang cukup besar. Dirasa telah cukup, ia segera mengarahkan senapannya ke langit sembari berteriak.

 _ **"[Rain of Fire Bullets]!"**_

Iapun segera melepaskan serangannya ke atas, tak lama dari atas pun terjadi hujan peluru yang di selimuti oleh api tengah mengarah ke Ren dengan cepat yang kini tengah menghindar dan menebas beberapa serangan Lilith sebelumnya.

 _ **Sreesh!**_

Ren yang telah berhasil menghalau serangan Lilith sebelumnya langsung mundur beberapa meter ketika ia melihat ratusan peluru berselimuti api tengah menuju ke arahnya dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa dibilang lambat. Ia kemudian mengeratkan genggaman pedangnya, dengan pandangan mata yang serius ia bergumam pelan.

 _ **"[Moonlit Sky Dash]"**_

Dengan itu ia segera menebaskan pedangnya ke arah ratusan peluru api itu, seketika muncul hempasan energi yang di keluarkan pedangnya, hal itu mengakibatkan kedua serangan itu saling berbenturan. Hal itu terjadi cukup lama, banyak debu dan asap yang muncul dari tubrukan itu.

Mereka saling menajamkan pandangannya masing-masing, tak lama kemudian saling melesat dengan cepat satu sama lain di tengah-tengah asap yang tercipta karena serangan.

"Heeya!"

"Haa!"

Mereka saling berteriak satu sama lain sembari menyiapkan serangan dengan jarak yang terpaut sangat dekat.

 _ **"[Fatal Sho-]"**_

 _ **"[Sword Brea-]"**_

 **["Berhenti sampai disitu!"]**

Suara keras Grayfia membuat mereka kaget mendengarnya, dengan segera mereka langsung membatalkan serangan masing-masing. Teman-teman mereka tidak dapat melihat karena debu dan asap tadi masih belum hilang. Tak lama setelah debu dan asap hilang, kini terlihatlah Lilith yang siap menembak Ren tepat di kepalanya, sedangkan Ren yang siap menusuk Lilith tepat di dadanya, tempat dimana sebuah organ yang bernama jantung berada. Mungkin jika Grayfia tidak menghentikan segera mereka, mereka saat ini sudah luka parah, sekarat, bahkan tewas.

"Pertarungan ini dinyatakan seimbang, kedua murid dipersilahkan untuk kembali ke kelas mereka masing-masing." Grayfia menyatakan dengan cukup keras setelah pertarungan Ren dan Lilith selesai.

Lilith dan Ren yang mendengar itu hanya menghela nafas lega, pertarungan ini hampir saja berubah jadi saling bunuh karena mereka sedikit terbawa suasana.

"Huh, untung saja Grayfia-sensei cepat menghentikan ini, mungkin kita berdua akan berakhir sekarat." Ujar Lilith sembari menghilangkan Giftnya. Ren yang melihat itu ikut menghilangkan Giftnya juga.

"A-Ah kau benar Namikaze-san, aku minta maaf karena telah terbawa suasana." Ucap Ren sembari membungkukkan tubuhnya, Lilith yang melihat itu kemudian membalas, "Aku juga minta maaf karena ikut terbawa suasana. Saa, kalau begitu lebih baik kita kembali, dan juga lain kali jika ada kesempatan, mari bertarung lagi, Ashbell-san." Setelah mengucapkan hal itu, gadis berambut pirang tersebut langsung berjalan ke arah kelas A - II berkumpul.

"A-Ah, h-ha'i." Ren hanya menjawab itu dengan sedikit rasa gugup, karena tidak biasanya Lilith membalas ucapannya dengan ramah. Biasanya setelah latih tanding ia hanya akan kembali tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Setelah cukup lama terdiam, ia pun segera melangkah untuk kembali ke kelas B - II berada.

"Woahh! Kau keren seperti biasa ne, Ren-chan!" Ujar seorang gadis berambut pirang sebahu bermata biru. Gadis itu memiliki tubuh yang sepantaran dengan Ren.

Ren yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum gugup saja, "A-Ahaha, terima kasih. Tapi tadi sepertinya aku hanya beruntung saja. Karena Namikaze-san belum menggunakan sihirnya." Balas Ren kepada gadis berambut pirang itu.

"Muu, kau terlalu merendah Ren-chan!" Terlihat gadis berambut pirang itu hanya mengembungkan pipinya karena balasan Ren.

"Benar apa yang di katakan Le Fay-chan Ren, kau itu terlalu merendah tau!" Yukas Irina, Yuuki yang berada di sebelahnya hanya mengangguk setuju. Ren yang mendengarnya hanya menghela nafas dengan lesu.

Kini kita alihkan perhatian kita dari kelas B - II kepada kelas A - II.

"Tidak biasanya kau seperti itu ne, Lilith." Ujar Shion ketika Lilith telah sampai ke tempat kelas A berada.

"Apapun yang aku lakukan, itu bukan urusanmu Shion." Balas Lilith, sementara Shion hanya mendengus pelan mendengarnya, "Sombong seperti biasa huh?" Balasnya.

"Kita semua mengetahui siapa yang sombong disini." Shion yang mendengar itu kembali mendengus pelan, "Sudah sewajarnya bangsawan seperti kita bersikap seperti ini. Lagipula manusia rendahan seperti mereka harus di ajarkan dengan baik bagaimana cara bersikap kepada bangsawan seperti kita." Ujarnya sombong, Lilith hanya diam saja begitupula yang lainnya. Tidak ada gunanya berdebat dengan gadis seperti Shion.

 **["Kita akan melanjutkannya kembali, pertarungan kedua antara Kirito melawan Arthur Pendragon. Kedua murid di persilahkan untuk turun arena sekarang."]**

Kirito yang mendengar itupun sedikit kaget, "Arthur-san kah? Lawanku kali ini mungkin akan sangat sulit bagiku. Ah koreksi itu, melawan murid kelas A yang lain pun sama saja sulitnya. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, tidak baik membuat bangsawan nomor satu sepertinya menunggu." Ucap Kirito, Naruto yang di sebelahnya hanya diam saja, sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu peduli dengan kegiatan ini, tapi ia sedikit tertarik karena merasakan sesuatu yang asing dari tubuh pemuda itu, auranya berbeda dari ketiga tipe Gift di dunia ini, mungkinkah sebuah Gift kuno? Huh, apapun itu, mungkin ia akan mengetahuinya setelah ini.

Sementara itu, ditempat kelas A. Terlihat pemuda berambut pirang sebahu cukup panjang dengan seutas rambut di wajahnya, memakai kacamata tipis bermata biru. Mungkin sederhananya ia terlihat seperti Le Fay. Benar, tidak salah lagi pemuda itu adalah Arthur, Arthur Pendragon lebih tepatnya, putra dari Raja Pendragon saat ini, begitupula dengan Le Fay, ia merupakan adik kandung dari Arthur. Arthur merupakan anak tertua dari Raja Pendragon, ia memiliki dua saudara kandung. Salah satunya merupakan saudara kembarnya, ia dan saudara kembarnya hanya terpaut beberapa menit saja di kelahirannya, sedangkan yang satu lagi adalah Le Fay, ia lebih muda 2 tahun darinya.

Arthur yang mendengar namanya di sebutkan langsung berdiri untuk turun ke arena, beberapa temannya hanya diam saja tanpa mengatakan apapun. Yah, mereka seperti itu karena sudah tau bahwa Arthur merupakan salah satu pengguna pedang terbaik di akademi ini, Menyemangatinya pun hanya sia-sia saja karena pada akhirnya ia akan menang, terlebih banyak dari mereka yang cenderung menjaga sikap terhadapnya, semua itu karena ia merupakan Putra Raja, terlebih ia tidak suka dengan sikap para bangsawan yang selalu merendahkan murid lain. Tidak jarang ia menghukum mereka bahkan jika itu bangsawan sekalipun. Walaupun ada beberapa yang tidak peduli dengan itu, contohnya saja Shion.

"Hei Kaguya, mau bertaruh? Kira-kira siapa yang akan memenangkan duel ini, murid dari kelas B itu atau Arthur?" Ujar seorang gadis berambut hitam di ikat twins tail dengan poni yang menutupi mata kirinya terhadap seorang gadis berambut perak panjang.

"Tidak biasanya kau mengajakku untuk bertaruh. Hmm boleh saja, lagipula sudah pasti Arthur yang akan memenangkan ini bukan?" balas Kaguya terhadap gadis tersebut.

"Ufufu, kurasa kali ini akan berbeda. Saa, kau menginginkan apa jika menang taruhan?"

Kaguya memasang pose berpikir, "Hmm, bagaimana kalau kau mentraktirku roti itu?" Gadis itu mengeluarkan sedikit keringat di dahinya ketika mendengar itu.

"Ara ara, bahkan bangsawan sepertimu sudah kecanduan oleh roti itu?" Ujar gadis itu.

"Kecanduan ataupun tidak itu bukan urusanmu Kurumi. Lagipula tidak perlu mengeluarkan taruhan yang berlebihan untuk pertarungan yang sudah dapat dipastikan pemenangnya ini." Ucap Kaguya kepada gadis berambut hitam yang bernama Kurumi itu.

"Ufufu, tidak perlu seserius itu menanggapinya, Kaguya. Saa, kalau aku yang menang, kau harus mentraktirku parfait di sebuah restoran paling mewah di Kota Canaria ini." Balas Kurumi, Kaguya terlihat mempertimbangkan perkataan Kurumi.

"Kupikir tidak masalah. Lagipula tabunganku sudah cukup banyak karena quest yang kujalani akhir-akhir ini." Ucapnya ketika telah mempertimbangkan keputusannya.

"Ufufu, kalau begitu kita sepakat. Kuharap kau tidak menyesal nanti." Ujar Kurumi, Kaguya hanya mendengus pelan mendengarnya.

"Kau berbicara seolah murid kelas B itu akan memenangkan pertandingan ini." Kurumi hanya tertawa pelan saja. Ia sudah yakin bahwa hasil bahwa pertarungan Arthur kali ini akan berakhir berbeda. Karena ia merasakan ada yang aneh dengan pemuda berambut hitam yang menjadi lawan dari Arthur itu. Bahkan Giftnya saja tidak memiliki aura yang aneh seperti itu. Kalaupun tidak menang juga, mereka pasti akan berakhir imbang seperti pertarungan Lilith sebelumnya. Senyum tipis tercipta di bibirnya, ia sudah tidak sabar untuk melihat apa yang akan terjadi.

Kini di kedua belah pihak telah sampai di arena dengan berbagi jarak. Mereka tengah bersiap sembari memasang kuda-kuda untuk bertarung.

"Sebuah kehormatan bagiku untuk melawan 'Putra Raja' sepertimu, Arthur-san." Ujar Kirito sembari mengulurkan tangannya kedepan yang secara perlahan mengeluarkan cahaya dan kini terlihatlah sebuah pedang bewarna hitam, baik bilah maupun gagangnya.

Arthur yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum tipis, "Sebuah kehormatan juga bagiku untuk bertarung dengan sesama pengguna pedang, dan kau juga tidak perlu seformal itu denganku. Panggil saja aku Arthur, dan aku akan memanggilmu Kirito." Balas Arthur ia juga melakukan yang sama dengan Kirito, seketika munculah sebuah pedang dengan gagang berwarna kebiruan serta bilah yang memiliki sedikit warna emas.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan memanggilmu Arthur." Ujar Kirito sembari menyunggingkan senyum terhadap Arthur, Arthur membalas senyuman itu. Sebelum raut wajahnya berubah menjadi serius, "Kita sudahi percakapan ini Kirito. Sekarang bersiaplah."

Arthur langsung memasang posisi bertarung yang menjadi ciri khas para Pendragon. Kirito yang melihat itu kemudian mengubah tatapannya menjadi serius, ia juga memasang posisi bertarung yang nampaknya asing bagi orang-orang disana.

Dari tempat kelas A - II menonton, terlihat pemuda berambut hitam dengan kacamata tipis mirip dengan milik Arthur terlihat memandang keduanya dengan pandangan cukup serius.

"Tidak biasanya Arthur langsung menggunakan [Ruler]." Ujarnya.

Terlihat di sebelah pemuda itu terdapat seorang gadis berkacamata dengan mata oranye dan rambut coklat panjang yang di ikat dalam dua kepang besar yang juga sedang memperhatikan pertarungan yang akan terjadi di depannya dengan seksama.

"Jika Arthur sampai mengeluarkan [Ruler], sudah pasti ia mengakui orang itu, tidak peduli dia kuat atau tidak. Bukan begitu, Leonardo-san?" Ujarnya, sementara pemuda yang di panggil Leonardo itu hanya hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan menyetujui apa yang gadis itu ucapkan.

"Yeah, kau sudah mengetahui itu. Dia itu tidak jauh berbeda darimu yang akan menggunakan [Narukami] jika kau sudah mengakui lawanmu kan, Toudou-san?" Balas Leonardo.

"Aku hanya akan menggunakan Narukami jika lawan yang ku hadapi itu benar-benar memiliki jiwa ksatria. Tidak perlu menggunakan [Narukami] untuk melawan seseorang yang memiliki jiwa pengecut seperti kebanyakan murid di akademi ini." Hadis yang di panggil Toudou itu menjawab dengan datar perkataan pemuda bernama Leonardo tadi. Setelah itu, mereka tidak mengatakan apapun lagi karena fokus pada pertarungan yang saat ini akan di mulai.

"Pertarungan di mulai!"

 _ **Whussh! Trang!**_

Seketika kedua pemuda berbeda warna rambut itupun melesat dengan pedang yang saling beradu kekuatan.

"Kau cepat, Kirito." Ujar Arthur.

"Kau juga, Arthur." Balas Kirito sembari terus menguatkan tekanan pada pedangnya yang kini tengah beradu dengan pedang yang memiliki nama [Ruler] milik Arthur.

Setelah melakukan pujian kecil terhadap lawan, mereka kemudian mengambil jarak lalu kembali melesat untuk kembali beradu keterampilan mereka dalam menggunakan pedang.

Terlihat Kirito yang semakin lama semakin tertekan karena serangan Arthur yang semakin cepat setiap tebasannya.

'Sepertinya pedang itu yang memberikannya kekuatan dan kecepatan lebih dalam melakukan serangan, aku harus segera mencari cara untuk mengatasi kecepatannya itu.' Batin Kirito, ia lalu melompat salto kebelakang untuk menghindari pedang Arthur yang hampir menebas lehernya.

 _ **Tap!**_

Kirito lalu mengeratkan genggaman pada pedangnya, sembari mengubah posisi bertarungnya serta menarik nafasnya pelan. Arthur melihat itu meningkatkan fokusnya, ia yakin Kirito pasti akan mengubah pola serangannya agar tidak terus berada dalam tekanannya.

 _ **Whussh! Trang!**_

Mereka kembali melesat satu sama lain untuk melanjutkan pertarungan, suara pedang yang berbenturan semakin terdengar cukup keras ke sekitar arena, mungkin karena mereka semakin meningkatkan level pertarungan.

'Sudah kuduga pola serangannya akan berubah, bahkan ia kini dapat menyamai kekuatan dan kecepatan dasar dari [Ruler].' Arthur menatap Kirito serius, sebelum tersenyum karena sesuai dugaannya Kirito merupakan pengguna pedang yang cukup kuat serta lihai.

.

Sementara itu pemuda yang bernama Leonardo sedikit kagum dengan kemampuan Kirito, padahal dia berasal dari rakyat biasa yang tidak mendapat pelatihan khusus seperti Arthur. Dirinya yakin, pemuda berambut hitam itu pasti berlatih keras untuk memiliki kemampuan pedang seperti itu.

Di kelas B, Naruto menatap pertarungan di bawah dengan pandangan tertarik, 'Pola dan gerakannya itu, sudah pasti bukan dari bangsawan ataupun pola khusus yang biasa di gunakan ksatria kerajaan. Bahkan dalam kebanyakan rakyat biasa pun, tidak ada pola dan gerakan seperti itu. Heh, omoshiroi na.' Pikirnya, ia sudah sangat yakin bahwa pola dan gerakan yang di lakukan Kirito bukan dari bangsawan ataupun kalangan rakyat. Ras lain? Tidak tidak, bahkan ras lain pun tidak ada pola dan serangannya yang seperti itu. Ia sudah melawan banyak musuh yang menggunakan pedang sebagai senjatanya, baik itu yang lemah maupun kuat dalam hidupnya. Tapi dari semua itu, tidak ada yang mirip dengan pola dan gerakan yang di gunakan oleh Kirito. Bibirnya membentuk senyum tipis, mungkin bertarung dengannya akan seru.

 _ **Tap!**_

Terdengar suara langkah seseorang yang sepertinya berada di belakang Naruto. Naruto hanya menghiraukan hal itu, karena ia ingin menyaksikan pertarungan yang menurutnya akan berakhir secara tidak terduga ini.

"Menikmati apa yang kau lihat hmm?" Ujar orang itu, dari suaranya ia sudah tahu pasti siapa yang berdiri di belakangnya dan tetap tidak menoleh tapi ia membalas.

"Yeah, kuakui bahwa aku sedikit tertarik. Lagipula ada sesuatu yang ingin kulihat dari si Kirito itu." Ucap Naruto, sementara orang yang berada di belakang Naruto yang tak lain adalah Akame menaikkan sebelah alisnya, tidak biasanya pemuda itu tertarik. Kalaupun tertarik, pasti ada 'sesuatu' yang benar-benar di anggap menarik baginya. Gadis itupun memutuskan untuk duduk di sebelah Naruto sembari matanya ikut menyaksikan pertarungan Kirito dan Arthur yang semakin sengit di bawah.

 _ **Sret!**_

"Sesuatu?" Tanya Akame setelah ia duduk di sebelah Naruto. Naruto hanya menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu tanpa menoleh.

"Lihatlah pola dan gerakannya. Pola dan gerakan itu bukan berasal dari bangsawan ataupun rakyat biasa yang memiliki pelatihan. Itu merupakan gerakan yang sangat asing di mata orang yang melihatnya. Hanya ada satu hal yang kupikirkan setelah melihat itu. Pertama, orang yang melatihnya pasti menciptakan gerakannya sendiri lalu mengajarkannya kepada pemuda itu. Kedua, ia pasti menemukan sesuatu yang sangat asing ataupun kuno secara tidak sengaja dalam hidupnya." Ujar Naruto, Akame sedikit terkejut mendengarnya.

"Begitu, tapi itu semua tidak menjelaskan apa yang kau maksud dengan 'sesuatu' menarik darinya." Ucap Akame, Naruto hanya menghela nafasnya.

"Kau tidak merasakannya? Ah benar juga, kau kan tidak sedang memegang [Murasame], jadi mungkin kau tidak merasakannya. Sesuatu yang kumaksud itu adalah aura asing yang berasal dari dia, tidak hanya memiliki pola dan gerakan serangan yang asing, bahkan aura yang di keluarkannya pun asing. Aku bertaruh ia pasti memiliki Gift yang sangat langka di dalam dirinya itu." Balas Naruto lalu menyunggingkan 'senyum' karena ia berpikir jika bertarung dengan pemuda itu pasti akan seru.

Akame yang melihatnya memasang senyum mencurigakan kemudian menarik telinganya sedikit kuat, "Hora, jangan coba-coba membuat kerusuhan karena menyerangnya tiba-tiba dengan dalih 'sesuatu yang menarik'! Kau sudah membuat kehebohan karena bertarung dengan Esdeath dan juga kejadian di ruang Kouchou beberapa hari yang lalu." Ujar Akame memperingati pemuda pirang itu yang langsung menghilangkan senyum anehnya karena merasakan jeweran di telinganya.

"Aku tau aku tau, lagipula aku tidak akan menyerangnya secara tiba-tiba seperti Nee-san kemarin. Bertarung dengannya dalam sesuatu yang disebut [Gift Battle] itu sepertinya menarik walau akan lebih seru jika bertarung secara hidup mati."

Akame yang mendengarnya kemudian menguatkan jewerannya sehingga pemuda itu meringis pelan. Setelah itu Akame pun melepaskan telinganya lalu berkata, "Kalaupun itu Gift langka, aku yakin itu pasti tidak akan seberapa dengan gift milikmu." Ucapnya pelan jadi hanya Naruto yang dapat mendengarnya. Tertawa pelan, pemuda itu lalu berkata, "Bisa saja giftnya itu melebihi gift milikku, lagipula masih banyak gift-gift lain di luar sana. Entah itu lebih hebat dari milikku atau tidak. Yah, walau aku sendiri meragukannya." Ujar Naruto dengan senyuman miring di akhir kalimatnya.

.

 _ **Trang!**_

Suara benturan pedang terus terdengar sepanjang waktu telah berlalu. Mereka yang melihatnya semakin antusias karena pertarungan kali ini benar-benar sengit dan berjalan lebih lama dari pertarungan sebelumnya. Terlebih kedua murid yang bertarung sama-sama memiliki keahlian memainkan pedang yang baik.

 _ **Wussh! Trang!**_

Terlihat kini kedua pemuda berbeda warna rambut itu saling berhadapan dengan pedang yang saling bergesekan. Nafas mereka terlihat tidak beraturan karena mereka telah mengerahkan sebagian besar stamina mereka dalam pertarungan ini.

"Kau benar-benar hebat Kirito, kuakui itu sebagai sesama pengguna pedang di akademi sekaligus kerajaan ini. Tidak di ragukan lagi kau juga termasuk salah satu siswa dengan keahlian berpedang yang tinggi." Ujar Arthur.

"Aku berterima kasih atas pujian itu, kau juga kuakui sebagai salah satu pengguna pedang terkuat yang pernah kuhadapi. Tapi kurasa kau belum menunjukkan seluruh kemampuanmu bukan? Arthur." Balas Kirito, Arthur hanya tersenyum tipis. Tak lama kemudian mereka mundur jarak untuk mengambil jarak.

"Kau juga pasti belum mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuanmu Kirito, tapi kurasa ini saatnya kita untuk serius. Aku akan mengerahkan salah satu teknik terkuatku untuk menghadapimu." Ujar Arthur, Kirito yang mendengar itu kemudian membalas, "Kurasa kau benar Arthur, kalau begitu aku juga akan menggunakan salah satu teknik terkuatku untuk menghadapi seranganmu."

Setelah itu mereka lalu memasang posisi yang saling berbeda untuk melaksanakan serangan akhir dari pertarungan ini.

.

"Sepertinya mereka akan mengakhiri ini." Ujar Leonardo, gadis berambut coklat yang tadi sempat berbicara padanya hanya diam tidak menanggapi karena pandangannya terfokus pada mereka yang akan segera melakukan serangan terakhir.

Sementara itu, dengan Kurumi dan Kaguya. Terlihat Kurumi yang melihat pertarungan itu dengan senyum di wajahnya, ia lalu berkata kepada gadis berambut perak di sampingnya, "Ufufu, siap menerima kekalahanmu Kaguya?"

Kaguya hanya meliriknya sebelum mengembalikan pandangannya sembari membalas, "Dalam mimpimu Kurumi."

Gadis berambut hitam itu membalas dengan tertawa khas seperti biasanya mendengar hal itu.

.

Terlihat Kirito dan Arthur yang saling bertatapan dari jauh dengan pandangan tajam dan serius. Kemudian mereka segera melesat satu sama lain dengan kecepatan tinggi.

 _ **Whussh!**_

"Hraa!"

"Haaa!"

Terlihat Arthur yang melesat dengan pedangnya yang sudah terselimuti oleh cahaya kuning, sedangkan Kirito sendiri pedangnya terlihat di selimuti oleh cahaya kebiruan, mereka lalu meneriakan teknik mereka.

 _ **Sret!**_

Ketika jarak mereka semakin menipis, terlihat Kirito memutar badannya lalu bersiap untuk menebas Arthur dengan pedangnya yang semakin bercahaya. Sementara Arthur sendiri dengan posisi tubuh sedikit menunduk bersiap menebas Kirito dengan pedangnya yang bercahaya kuning.

 _ **"[Storm Slash]!"**_

 _ **"[Ruler Stream]!"**_

 _ **Blaaar!**_

Terdengar suara ledakan kecil yang di akibatkan dari benturan kedua serangan tadi. Sementara itu, kedua pelaku yang menyebabkan ledakan kecil tadi kini terlihat saling mengadu kekuatan pedang mereka yang terselimuti sebuah pendar kuning dan biru.

""Haaaa!""

Mereka saling berteriak lalu menambah intensitas kekuatan kepada pedang dalam genggaman mereka. Hal itu menyebabkan cahaya kuning dan biru tercipta di antara mereka, perlahan cahaya itu semakin besar lalu terdengarlah suara ledakan sedang yang sedikit mengejutkan beberapa orang disana.

 _ **Blaar! Whussh!**_

 _ **Brak!**_

Terlihat Kirito dan Arthur yang terpental ke arah tembok pinggir arena secara berlawanan, mereka memiliki luka di tubuh mereka akibat adu serangan tadi. Kirito memiliki luka tebasan menyamping dari perut hingga bahu kirinya, sementara Arthur memiliki luka tebasan mendatar di daerah perutnya, bajunya pun terdapat beberapa bagian yang memiliki noda hitam, mungkin karena ledakan tadi.

Keadaan mereka saat ini sama-sama dapat dibilang memiliki luka, terlebih posisi mereka saat ini tengah terbaring di tanah sembari sedikit meringis menahan sakit.

Grayfia yang melihat itu, memutuskan untuk mengakhiri pertarungan ini karena kondisi kedua murid yang sepertinya sama-sama terluka.

 **["Pertandingan ini di nyatakan berhenti! Karena kedua peserta sama-sama terluka dan sulit untuk bertarung kembali. Maka kuputuskan hasil pertarungan ini adalah seimbang!"]** Beberapa murid sepertinya bertepuk tangan karena merasa antusias setelah menyaksikan pertarungan kedua pemuda itu. Mereka benar-benar menikmati duel sengit antara kedua pengguna pedang itu.

Sementara itu dalam bangku penonton, Kurumi hanya tersenyum tipis melihat hasil pertarungannya sama dengan apa yang ia duga.

"Ara ara, sepertinya taruhan kali ini tidak memiliki pemenang, bukan begitu Kaguya?" Ucap Kurumi yang hanya di respon Kaguya dengan dengusan pelan karena perkiraannya salah. Ia pikir Arthur akan memenangkan pertarungan ini seperti biasa, tetapi hasil kali ini benar-benar berbeda dari sebelumnya. Terlebih pemuda berambut hitam yang menjadi lawan Arthur itu sepertinya memiliki skill berpedang yang hampir menyamai Arthur. Terlebih pola dan gerakannya terlihat sangat asing di matanya.

"Hmmh, kurasa begitu. Kuakui bahwa ini jauh dari apa yang telah kuperkirakan." Balas Kaguya

"Ufufu, sudah katakan pemuda dari kelas B itu memiliki kemampuan yang sedikit hebat dari kebanyakan murid kelas B lainnya." Ujar Kurumi, sementara Kaguya hanya melirik gadis itu dari ujung matanya, kemudian berkata, "Mungkin memang benar apa yang kau katakan. Tapi itu tidak akan berpengaruh terlalu besar, skill berpedang saja masih belum cukup untuk membuktikan bahwa ia kuat. Terlebih kita masih tidak tau Gift seperti apa yang ia miliki dan juga sepertinya Arthur sendiri tidak menggunakan Gift miliknya untuk melawan pemuda itu." Ujar Kaguya, Kurumi hanya tertawa khas seperti biasanya mendengar hal itu.

'Sepertinya Kaguya sendiri bahkan tidak dapat merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dalam tubuh pemuda itu. Yah, walau sangat kusayangan karena ia tidak mengeluarkan Giftnya itu, padahal aku sangat penasaran dengan sesuatu yang aneh itu dalam tubuhnya.' Pikir Kurumi di ikuti dengan pandangannya yang perlahan menjadi datar.

Dengan Leonardo dan Toudou sendiri sepertinya mereka tidak terlalu kaget hasilnya, karena mereka tau dengan pasti, bahwa tidak hanya Arthur saja yang memiliki kemampuan yang hebat dalam menggunakan pedang. Masih ada yang lainnya, salah satunya gadis yang bernama Toudou itu sendiri.

Naruto sendiri melihat itu dengan pandangan yang perlahan berubah menjadi bosan, ia pikir akan terjadi sesuatu yang menarik. Tapi sepertinya hanya sampai di situ saja, sangat di sayangkan Kirito tidak menunjukkan gift miliknya. Tersenyum tipis, mungkin jika _sedikit_ memaksanya, pemuda itu akan menggunakan giftnya. Tetapi ia terhenti dari pikirannya karena Akame yang menyentil keningnya.

 _ **Ctak!**_

"Hora, kau pasti memikirkan sesuatu yang aneh lagi kan?"

Naruto hanya terkekeh pelan mendengarnya, "Tidak-tidak, aku hanya berpikir sangat di sayangkan karena ia tidak menunjukkan gift miliknya dan hanya menampilkan skill berpedangnya saja. Mungkin dalam level pertarungan yang lebih tinggi ia akan menggunakannya." Balas Naruto masih dengan senyum anehnya yang menempel di wajahnya, Akame yang melihat itu kembali menjewernya membuat pemuda itu meringis pelan.

Akame kemudian melepaskan jewerannya lalu berkata, "Tapi aku sedikit setuju denganmu. Kupikir ia akan menggunakan giftnya dalam latih tanding ini, tapi ternyata tidak."

Naruto hanya diam mendengarnya, akademi ini benar-benar menarik pikirnya. Sepertinya banyak murid yang memiliki Gift menarik disini, ia sudah bertemu dua dari mereka, salah satunya adalah mantan murid bodohnya itu lalu pemuda pemilik Divine Dividing yang bersama dengan muridnya itu. Heh, kira-kira siapa lagi?

Di arena, terlihat Kirito dan Arthur yang masih berusaha mencoba untuk berdiri. Mereka sedikit kesulitan berdiri karena terpental oleh ledakan yang di akibatkan oleh kedua serangan mereka tadi.

'Ughh, sepertinya kedua teknik kami memiliki kekuatan yang seimbang, karena itulah kedua serangan tadi saling menyatu lalu meledak karena terlalu berlebihan menerima _mana._ ' Pikir Kirito sembari mengatur nafasnya dan memegang luka tebasan dari Arthur tadi, ia sudah menghilangkan kembali pedangnya.

Sementara itu, Arthur sendiri tidak jauh berbeda kondisinya dengan Kirito, ia terlihat berusaha berdiri secara perlahan sembari mengatur nafasnya pedang bernama [Ruler] miliknya juga sudah ia hilangkan kembali, 'Tidak kusangka tekniknya memikiki kapasitas yang sama dengan [Ruler Stream] milikku.' Batinnya, kemudian ia tersenyum tipis. Pertarungan ini tidak buruk juga, terlebih ini pertarungan pertamanya yang memiliki hasil seri selain melawan saudara kembarnya.

Mereka kemudian berjalan mendekat secara perlahan lalu saling menjabat tangan.

"Sebuah pertarungan yang hebat Kirito, aku menantikan kembali untuk bertarung denganmu dan juga kapan-kapan aku akan mengajakmu untuk berlatih bersamaku." Ujar Arthur setelah mereka melepas jabat tangan keduanya.

"Aku sangat berterima kasih atas ajakanmu Arthur, aku juga akan menantikan kembali untuk bertarung melawanmu lagi suatu saat nanti." Mereka saling tersenyum sama lain, lalu mulai berbalik ke arah yang berlawanan dan berjalan menuju kelas mereka masing-masing.

"Woaah! Kau hebat dalam memakai pedang seperti Ren-chan juga ternyata Kirito!" Ujar Le Fay dengan suara antusias, ia benar-benar serius ketika menonton pertarungan Kirito tadi dan ia tidak menyangka ternyata Kirito juga sama hebatnya dengan kakaknya itu. Karena selama ini sangat jarang yang berhasil imbang dalam latih tanding melawan Arthur kecuali untuk beberapa murid kelas A yang sama hebatnya dengan Arthur.

"A-Ahaha, begitulah Le Fay-sa." Balas Kirito sembari tersenyum gugup, ia saat ini sedang berbicara dengan adik dari Arthur yang tak lain merupakan Putri dari Raja juga.

"Muu~, tidak perlu secanggung itu Kirito!" Sementara pemuda itu hanya menggaruk kepalanya.

"Kau sepertinya memiliki luka Kirito, boleh aku menyembuhkannya?" Ujar Irina sembari memerhatikan Kirito dari atas ke bawah.

"Ehh? Kau bisa menggunakan [Healing Magic]? Sugoi na, aku akan sangat berterima kasih untuk itu." Ujar Kirito dengan sedikit binar di matanya. Mereka yang melihat itu hanya menatapnya dengan sebutir keringat yang keluar di dahi mereka.

"Y-Ya begitulah, kalau begitu tunggu sebentar." Ucap Irina, ia kemudian mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke depan tubuh Kirito lalu perlahan terlihatlah lingkaran sihir berukuran kecil.

 _ **"[Healing Magic : Recovery]"**_ Gumam Irina, lalu lingkaran sihir itu terlihat memasuki tubuh Kirito kemudian tubuh pemuda itu bersinar kehijauan lalu sinar itu hilang, kini terlihatlah tubuh Kirito serta pakaiannya yang terlihat mulus seperti semula tidak seperti sebelumnya yang tampak kusut dan sobek sana-sini karena pertarungan tadi.

Mereka yang melihat itupun sedikit takjub dengan sihir yang di miliki oleh Irina.

"Woah Irina, tidak kusangkan kau dapat menguasai sihir [Recovery] yang sangat sulit di pelajari itu." Terdengar suara Yuuki yang sedikit memiliki nada terkejut di dalamnya, ia tidak menyangka gadis berambut coklat terang yang menjadi teman akrabnya itu ternyata memiliki sihir penyembuhan yang unik seperti [Recovery]. Le Fay dan Kirito hanya mengangguk setuju saja mendengarnya, sangat jarang ada orang yang dapat menggunakan sihir itu. Dikarenakan membutuhkan konsentrasi yang benar-benar tinggi serta keseimbangan _mana_ yang harus benar-benar tepat.

"Ngomong-ngomong Kirito-san, kenapa kau sepertinya sangat senang ketika mendengar tentang [Healing Magic] ini?" Tanya Ren. Le Fay, Irina dan Yuuki hanya diam saja, karena mereka juga penasaran karena sebelumnya melihat binar dimata Kirito ketika mendengar tentang [Healing Magic].

Kirito mendengar itu sedikit tersentak, "I-Itu h-hehe bagaimana menjelaskannya ya. Aku sebenarnya dari dulu mencoba mempelajari sihir penyembuhan untuk keperluanku tapi hingga saat ini entah kenapa aku selalu gagal." Ujar Kirito sembari menggaruk kepalanya dan tersenyum gugup. Para gadis di depannya hanya tertawa kecil saja. Kirito yang melihat mereka tertawa hanya dapat bingung, "E-Etto, ada yang lucu dari perkataanku?" Tanya Kirito sembari tersenyum kaku.

Mereka yang mendengar itu kemudian berhenti tertawa, "T-Tidak-tidak, bukan begitu. Aku dapat membayangkan betapa lucunya kau ketika mencoba hal itu." Ucap Yuuki. Para gadis lain hanya mengangguk pelan sembari perlahan berhenti dari tawanya.

Sementara Kirito hanya sweetdrop mendengarnya, 'Jadi, mereka tidak menertawakanku karena mencoba menggunakan sihir penyembuhan tetapi menertawakan ekspresiku ketika gagal mencobanya?' Pikir Kirito.

"Maa maa, lagipula sangat jarang ada lelaki yang mencoba menggunakan sihir penyembuhan sepertimu." Ujar Ren, Irina hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan lalu berkata, "Benar apa yang di katakan Ren-chan, kebanyakan lelaki di sini hanya memfokuskan kekuatan bertempur mereka saja tetapi tidak memerhatikan dampak dari itu semua." Ucap Irina dengan nada lelah.

Kirito yang mendengar itu hanya dapat tertawa kaku, lalu ia memutuskan untuk berjalan ke arah tempat duduknya yang bersebelahan dengan Naruto tadi.

"Hei Kirito, kau mau kemana?" Ujar Le Fay ketika Kirito berjalan menjauhi mereka, Kirito tanpa menoleh kemudian menjawab, "Ketempat dudukku tadi!" Balasnya.

Keempat gadis itu hanya dapat melihat Kirito dari kejauhan yang berjalan ke arah dua orang yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Naruto dan Akame.

 _ **Tap!**_

"Yo!"

Naruto dan Akame kemudian menoleh ke sumber suara tersebut yang berasal dari Kirito.

"A-Ahaha, sepertinya aku menganggu kalian berdua ya?" Ucap Kirito dengan gugup karena dirasa menganggu kebersamaan mereka, Naruto hanya menghiraukannya saja lalu menyadarkan tubuhnya ke dinding di belakangnya kemudian memejamkan matanya.

Akame yang melihat sikap kekasih pirangnya itu hanya menghela nafas. Lalu ia mempersilahkan Kirito duduk di sebelah kiri Naruto. Karena dia sendiri duduk di sebelah kanan Naruto, sedangkan Naruto sendiri otomatis berada di antara mereka berdua.

"Iie, tidak sama sekali kok. Perkenalkan, namaku Akame, kau bisa memanggilku Akame dan juga selamat atas hasil serinya, tadi itu pertarungan yang hebat." Ujar Akame.

"Ah, aku berterima kasih atas pujiannya. Kalau begitu, kau juga dapat memanggilku Kirito, lagipula aku juga tanpa nama panjang sepertimu." Balas Kirito, Akame hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sembari tersenyum tipis. Lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Naruto dan hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah saja melihat sikap pemuda pirang itu.

Sementara itu di kelas A, terlihat Arthur juga yang keadaannya sudah kembali seperti semula. Ia saat ini tengah duduk di sebelah pemuda bernama Leonardo tadi, "Ne Georg, bagaimana menurutmu tentang pemuda bernama Kirito itu?" Tanya Arthur kepada pemuda yang selama ini ternyata memiliki nama lengkap Georg Leonardo itu.

"Sepertinya ia cukup lihai dalam menggunakan sebuah pedang untuk seseorang yang tidak memiliki pelatihan sejak dini, terlebih dia bahkan tidak menggunakan giftnya sama sepertimu." Balas Georg sembari menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Kau benar, bahkan bisa dibilang ia setara denganku dalam basis dasar. Tapi, aku tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi jika kami menggunakan seluruh kemampuan yang kami miliki. Terlebih saat ini kita tidak tau seperti apa tipe hift miliknya." Ujar Arthur, sejujurnya ia ingin menggunakan sedikit kekuatan giftnya dalam pertarungan tadi. Tapi karena belum yakin seberapa besar kekuatan pemuda itu jika tidak menggunakan giftnya, maka ia mengurungkan niatnya itu. Setelah itu mereka hanya saling terdiam sebelum suara Grayfia terdengar oleh indra pendengar mereka.

 **["Baiklah, pertarungan selanjutnya ialah, Akame melawan Toudou Tohka. Kedua murid yang di panggil di harapkan untuk segera memasuki arena."]**

Kedua mata Naruto yang tadi terpejam kini terbuka karena mendengar nama yang baru saja di sebutkan oleh Grayfia.

.

 _ **Play ED Song : Haruka Tomatsu - Yume no Sekai**_

 _._

 _ **TBC**_

 _._

Note :

 _Chap ini sedikit di perbaiki kembali setelah pengecekan ulang :"_


	6. Chapter 6

_Sekali lagi, bagi yang belum baca ulang chapter 1, di rekomendasikan untuk membacanya terlebih dahulu, untuk kenyamanan dalam membaca._

.

.

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Highschool DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

.

 **Rating : M (Just for save)**

 **Genre's : Adventure, Supernatural, Half-Humor, Fantasy, Little bit-Romance, School-Magic, Martial Arts, etc...,**

 **Pair : Naruto x Akame, ? x ?**

 **Warn : Always Mainstream idea!, Many more typo, alur acak!, much OC from other anime, OOC Chara, AU, Mix Modern Life and Past Life setting, bad EYD, bahasa kaku dsb, and etc...,**

 _ **Human!Naru, OP!Naru, etc**_

 _._

 _ **Play OP Song : Konomi Suzuki - Redo**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapter 6 : A Difference**_

 _._

Toudou, atau kita panggil saja Tohka sekarang. Kini mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk menuju ke arena setelah mendengar namanya di panggil barusan. Arthur dan Georg hanya bisa menatap gadis berambut coklat itu dalam diam.

'Akame kah, sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu.' Pikirnya, lalu kemudian ia tersentak karena mengingat sesuatu, 'Ah, aku ingat dia, dia kalau tidak salah merupakan salah satu anggota organisasi yang aku lupa apa namanya dan pernah mengunjungi istana untuk melakukan quest tingkat tinggi langsung dari tou-sama sendiri.'

Kembali ke Naruto, Akame dan Kirito. Naruto sedikit melirik Akame sebelum berkata, "Ada apa? Sebaiknya kau segera ke arena, lawanmu pasti sedang menunggu."

Akame yang mendengarnya hanya dapat menghela nafas, "Setidaknya semangatilah gadismu ini, baka-Naru." Balas Akame. Naruto hanya terkekeh pelan mendengarnya, "Aku akan menyemangatimu jika kau memenangkan pertarungan ini." Ucap Naruto membuat Kirito dan Akame facepalm.

'Itu bukan menyemangati lagi namanya.' Pikir mereka sembari menatap Naruto dengan sebutir keringat di dahi.

"Huh, yasudahlah."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Akame pun segera berjalan ke arah Tohka yang sepertinya sudah menunggu di arena.

 _ **Tap!**_

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Toudou-san." Ujar Akame.

"Iie, tak masalah. Kalau begitu sekarang lebih baik kita bersiap." Balas Tohka ia lalu merentangkan kedua tangannya kedepan kemudian melebarkan kedua tangannya ke arah yang berbeda seketika muncul sebuah percikan listrik tak lama setelah percikan percikan listrik itu menghilang, terlihat sebuah katana bewarna putih polos dengan gagang bewarna hitam dengan garis-garis berwarna putih.

Akame yang melihat itu segera mengeluarkan senjatanya yang tak lain katana sama seperti Tohka, yang membedakannya ialah katana itu memiliki bilah putih dan gagang berwarna hitam.

"Pertarungan di mulai!"

Setelah mendengar itu, seketika Tohka langsung secepat kilat berada di depan Akame yang sedikit terkejut melihatnya.

 _ **Slash!**_

Akame dengan cepat memiringkan kepalanya guna untuk menghindari tebasan dari Tohka, tetapi dirinya sedikit telat hingga bahunya terkena sayatan. Ia segera mundur untuk menjaga jarak dari gadis itu, tetapi Tohka yang melihat itu tidak tinggal diam. Ia segera melesat ke arah Akame dan mengayunkan katana di tangannya.

 _ **Trang!**_

Suara dentingan besi terdengar dari arena, pergerakan kedua gadis itu terlihat cukup sulit untuk di ikuti oleh penghilatan normal. Mereka terus beradu serangan dengan berpindah dari tempat satu ke tempat lainnya.

Naruto yang melihat itu tersenyum tipis, ' _ **[Trackless Step]**_ kah?' sementara Kirito di sebelahnya hanya menatap pertarungan kedua gadis itu dengan pandangan terkesima.

"Hey Naruto, kau tahu kenapa Toudou bisa seketika berada di depan Akame ketika Grayfia-sensei mengatakan pertarungan ini dimulai tadi?" Naruto menoleh ke arah Kirito dengan pandangan sedikit deadpan, "Kau menggunakan pedang sebagai senjatamu tapi tidak mengetahui teknik tadi?" Tanya balik Naruto yang di balas tawa gugup dari Kirito sembari menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Itu [Trackless Step]. Teknik yang menggabungkan napas pengguna dan gerak kaki pada saat yang sama untuk mengurangi jarak dari pengguna dan target dalam sekejap." Jelas Naruto sembari melihat pertarugan sengit Akame dan Tohka.

"Dengan kata lain, mempercepat pergerakan penggunanya begitu?" Ujar Kirito dengan tangan kanannya yang mengelus dagunya dengan tatapannya yang masih tetap pada pertarungan di arena.

"Tidak, walau dalam sekejap bukan berarti gerakan kita juga menjadi cepat. Teknik ini sebenarnya tidak mempercepat gerakan, tetapi dengan membuat gerakan seseorang sulit dilihat sebagai bahaya dan meresap ke dalam ritme lawan, hal ini menyebabkan lawan tidak dapat bereaksi sesaat sebelum benar-benar termakan oleh serangan penggunanya." Balas Naruto lalu ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Setiap orang memiliki Trackless Step dalam versinya sendiri. Bagi mereka yang kurang pengalaman bertarung dalam menggunakan pedang, pasti akan langsung kalah oleh satu serangan tadi. Tetapi beda lagi jika lawannya memiliki pengalaman bertarung dalam menggunakan pedang." Tambah Naruto. Pemuda berambut hitam itu kemudian membalas, "Kalau memang begitu, berarti Akame juga mempunyai versinya sendiri?"

Naruto hanya meliriknya sebentar kemudian memutuskan untuk menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tembok di belakang tubuhnya.

"Tentu saja, lagipula mereka yang menggunakan pedang sebagai senjatanya rata-rata memiliki teknik itu. Kecuali kau mungkin." Balas Naruto kepada Kirito yang kembali tertawa gugup.

"Y-Yah, karena dulu aku terfokus untuk mempelajari Healing Magic dan skill berpedangku, aku jadi tidak terlalu mengetahui teknik itu." Ujar Kirito, Naruto yang mendengar itu sedikit menaikkan alisnya, "Hoo, kau mempelajari Healing Magic juga rupanya?" Tanya Naruto.

"Maa, begitulah. Walau sampai saat ini aku selalu gagal saat mencobanya entah karena apa haha." Balas Kirito sembari menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya dan tertawa hambar.

"Kenapa kau tidak meminta saran kepada yang memiliki sihir itu saja? Kau berkata selalu gagal dalam mencobanya. Aku menduga itu pasti sudah lebih dari puluhan kali." Ujar Naruto masih bersandar pada tembok di belakangnya.

"Yah, aku sudah mencoba mencari tau apa yang salah dalam rangkaian sihirku, banyak dari mereka mengatakan hal yang sama. Tetapi walau kucoba kembali tetap saja sama hasilnya. Hah..., aku pernah hampir menyerah dalam melakukan ini, mungkin jika masih gagal juga aku menyerah saja barangkali." Ujar Kirito dengan nada sedikit pasrah di akhir. Naruto yang mendengar itu kemudian memutuskan untuk fokus kembali terhadap pertarungan di arena sebelum berkata, "Hmm, jika kau mau, aku bisa memperkenalkanmu kepada salah satu temanku untuk mengajarimu sihir itu. Walau aku tidak tau kau dapat melakukannya atau tidak, aku juga mempelajari sihir itu darinya." Ujar Naruto, Kirito yang mendengar itu entah kenapa terlihat seolah memiliki sebuah harapan baru.

"Ehh!? Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku terima tawaranmu! Kali ini aku tidak akan gagal, kalaupun masih gagal aku putuskan ini akan menjadi yang terakhir kalinya aku mencoba sihir ini." Balas Kirito dengan semangat dalam nadanya, "Ngomong-ngomong, kau juga mempelajari healing magic? Boleh kutahu apa healing magic yang kau kuasai?" Tanya Kirito. Pemuda pirang itu mencoba untuk mengingat kembali sihir penyembuhan miliknya, "Hmm, kalau tidak salah aku hanya memiliki 3 sihir saja. Salah satunya _**[Recovery]**_ yang Shidou gunakan tadi padamu." Balas Naruto. Membuat Kirito kaget mendengarnya.

"Kalau memang begitu, kenapa tidak kau saja yang mengajariku?" Tanya Kirito heran dengan teman pirang barunya itu.

"Bukannya aku tidak mau, aku buruk dalam mengajari seseorang. Terlebih dalam beberapa hari aku akan memiliki urusan. Jadi, lebih baik kau mempelajarinya langsung dari orang yang mengajariku itu." Ujar Naruto, Kirito mendengar itu hanya dapat menghela napasnya, "Hah..., kalau memang begitu mau bagaimana lagi dan juga kapan aku akan mempelajari sihir ini?" Tanya Kirito.

"Kalau kau bisa, aku dapat mengantarkanmu besok." Balas Naruto dan itu membuat Kirito tersenyum senang, "Jaa, kalau begitu aku akan menunggumu." Naruto melirik pemuda itu dari ujung matanya lalu mengangguk pelan. Setelah itu tidak ada perbincangan lagi di antara mereka berdua karena fokus melihat pertarungan yang kini sepertinya semakin sengit dan akan menuju akhirnya.

Sementara itu di arena, Akame masih berduel sengit dengan Tohka. Tidak ada yang terlihat mau mengalah diantara mereka, masih saling menyerang sekaligus bertahan untuk mengalahkan lawan mereka.

'Dari keahlian serta kecepatannya, tidak salah lagi ia sama sepertiku yang berlatih pedang sejak usia dini.' Pikir Tohka dalam sela-sela pertarungannya. Ia sudah menduga, orang yang dapat mengatasi Trackless Step sudah pasti memiliki pengalaman bertarung yang cukup tinggi. Sejak Akame menghindar dari tebasan pertamanya tadi, ia sudah dapat memastikan bahwa Akame pasti memiliki pengalaman dalam dunia berpedang. Senyum tipis tercipta dibibirnya, ia semakin tertantang untuk mengalahkan Akame disini walau ini hanya sekedar latih tanding saja.

 _ **Trang!**_

"Kau cepat, Akame. Hanya beberapa orang saja yang dapat mengatasi Trackless Step milikku, mereka yang dapat mengatasi teknik ini sudah pasti memiliki pengalaman bertarung yang cukup tinggi." Puji Tohka kepada gadis berambut hitam panjang itu.

Akame membalasnya dengan senyum tipis, "Aku berterima kasih atas pujianmu itu, Toudou-san" mereka kemudian saling melompat kebelakang untuk mengambil jarak.

 _ **Tap!**_

"Setiap pengguna pedang pasti memiliki Trackless Stepnya masing-masing bukan? Tunjukkan padaku Akame, lalu kita bandingkan siapa yang teknik siapa yang tercepat, milikmu? atau milikku?" Setelah mengatakan itu, Tohka segera memasang gestur untuk menggunakan trackless step kembali akan tetapi, kali ini terlihat tubuhnya membentuk posisi yang sedikit berbeda dari yang sebelumnya.

"Kalau itu maumu. Maka bersiaplah, Toudou-san." Balas Akame, ia juga memasang posisinya, tatapan matanya kini kian mendatar.

 _ **"[Black Step]"**_ Bisik Akame, Tohka menatap itu dari jauh dengan posisi waspada ia yakin itu pasti bukan Trackless Step biasa.

 _ **Whuush!**_

 _'_ Ap-!?'

 _ **Slash!**_

Tohka yang belum sempat merespon di kejutkan oleh Akame yang seketika berada di depannya lalu menyerangnya menggunakan katana dengan cepat. Pakaiannya memiliki sayatan melintang karena terlambat merespon hal itu, merasakan bahaya akan datang kembali ia lalu memutuskan untuk kembali mengambil ruang agar keluar dari situasi ini terlebih dahulu.

Akame yang melihat Tohka mencoba mengambil ruang, langsung saja menebaskan kembali katananya.

 _ **Trang!**_

'Sial, kecepatannya bahkan melebihi 3x lipat dari trackless step yang kugunakan tadi. Jika terus seperti, aku akan kalah. Tidak ada cara lain selain menggunakan 'itu' sepertinya.' Pikir Tohka, ia masih mencoba menahan gempuran katana Akame dengan katana miliknya. Awalnya ia masih dapat mengatasinya, tetapi lama kelamaan ia mulai terbawa oleh ritme dari Akame sehingga banyak bagian tubuhnya yang terkena sayatan katana gadis berambut hitam itu.

 _ **Sret! Duak!**_

Pada akhirnya pertahanan Tohka runtuh ketika tebasan Akame semakin cepat terhadapnya sehingga ia tidak dapat merespon cepat sehingga Akame dapat memberinya sebuah tendangan sehingga terpental beberapa meter.

Terlihat Tohka yang berjarak beberapa meter dari Akame tengah mengatur napasnya sembari berlutut, 'Sial, kecepatannya membuatku sulit untuk membuka ruang, ia dapat mengejarku kemanapun aku menghindar.'

.

"Toudou terpukul mundur!?" Terdengar Georg yang sepertinya terkejut melihat pertarungan di depannya. Arthur yang melihat itu hanya menaikkan kacamatanya yang sedikit menurun.

'Maa, kurasa wajar saja jika Toudou bisa terpukul mundur sampai seperti itu. Lawannya bukanlah seperti murid dari kebanyakan. Tapi, aku tidak melihatnya menggunakan 'katana' itu. Ah benar juga, sudah sewajarnya mereka menjaga identitas mereka di akademi ini.'

Dengan Naruto dan Kirito sendiri mereka hanya memandang pertarungan itu dengan biasa, ah tidak. Hanya Naruto saja yang memandang itu dengan ekspresi biasa, sedangkan Kirito sendiri memandang itu dengan kagum. Akame yang tadinya terdesak kini dapat memukul balik musuhnya. Ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke pemuda pirang di sampingnya.

"Hey Naruto, apakah itu Trackless Step milik Akame?" tanya Kirito, Naruto hanya membalasnya secara singkat, "Seperti yang kau lihat." Tetapi perlahan Naruto mengerutkan alisnya ketika melihat black step milik Akame.

Jika Akame menggunakan black step, maka di perlukan teknik yang setara dengan black step untuk mengimbanginya. Jika tidak maka akan sulit untuk mengimbangi Akame dan hanya dapat menunggu saja sampai akhirnya kalah. Tetapi dalam penglihatannya, Black Step Akame terlihat lebih lambat dari yang seharusnya, karena jika tidak Toudou pasti sudah kalah dari tadi. Kecuali satu hal, Akame yang hanya menggunakan setengah dari kecepatan aslinya.

'Tetapi jika memang begitu, untuk apa dia melakukannya?' Batin Naruto bertanya-tanya apa yang Akame lakukan, seharusnya ia dapat mengakhiri ini sejak menggunakannya.

Sementara itu, Kurumi menyaksikan pertarungan di arena dengan pandangan tertarik, Tohka merupakan siswi tercepat di akademi ini. Menghadapi Tohka yang menggunakan trackless stepnya merupakan hal yang sangat sulit kecuali kau mempunyai kecepatan yang sama dengannya dan Akame membuktikan hal itu, bahkan ia dapat memukul mundur Tohka saat ini. Ia kini penasaran, jika Tohka menggunakan Narukami sejak awal, apakah hasilnya akan berbeda? Terlebih ia juga tidak menggunakan trackless step khususnya yang menjadikan dirinya sebagai siswi tercepat di akademi ini.

.

"Kau benar-benar sangat cepat, Akame. Dengan kecepatan itu, tidak diragukan lagi bahwa kau salah satu siswi tercepat yang ada di akademi ini, bersama denganku." Ujar Tohka dengan posisi berlutut setelah pernapasannya kembali normal, Akame yang mendengar itu hanya diam saja, pandangannya masih datar seperti tadi.

"Aku kembali berterima kasih atas pujianmu, tetapi kau adalah siswi tercepat di akademi ini, akademi memberimu julukan _**[Flash no Tohka]**_ tidak tanpa sebab bukan?" Balas Akame, ia lalu kembali memasang posisi bertarungnya dan menatap Tohka yang mulai berdiri dari posisi berlututnya.

"Kau benar, dan kini aku akan menunjukkan hal itu kepadamu, mengapa aku dijuluki seperti itu." Ucap Tohka, pandangannya mulai mendatar ia lalu memasang posisi sembari mengeratkan genggamannya pada katana milikinya.

Akame melihat itu kemudian meningkatkan kewaspadaannya, Tohka mungkin akan sedikit serius kali ini. Mengapa sedikit? Itu tertanda ia akan menggunakan Trackless Step khusus miliknya. Ia akan sangat serius ketika sudah mengeluarkan Narukami sebagai senjatanya.

'Kita lihat, apa kecepatanmu dapat mengimbangi 'teknik' yang kukembangkan sendiri ini?' Batin Tohka, setelah itu ia memejamkan matanya sesaat untuk mengambil konsentrasi. Tak lama kemudian, beberapa percikan listrik mulai keluar dari tubuhnya.

 _ **"[Lightning Step]"**_ Lirihnya.

 _ **Bzit! Trang!**_

Kini giliran Akame yang terkejut ketika Tohka dengan kecepatan kilat sudah berada di depannya dengan tubuh yang sedikit mengeluarkan percikan listrik. Jika ia tidak memiliki reflek serta pengalaman yang tinggi, ia yakin bahwa dirinya akan langsung kalah oleh serangan tadi.

 _ **Tap!**_

 _ **Whuush! Bzit!**_

Setelah itu mereka langsung mundur untuk mengambil jarak sesaat sebelum kembali melesat satu sama lain dengan kecepatan tinggi. Mereka yang menonton hanya dapat melihat bayangan hitam serta kuning saja yang saling saling bertubrukan serta mengeluarkan suara dentingan.

 _ **Trang!**_

'Dengan menggunakan listri-, tidak. Sepertinya itu petir berskala kecil, dengan menggunakan itu kecepatannya akan meningkat sangat drastis karena petir sendiri memiliki kecepatan yang melebihi kecepatan suara. Akan sulit mengimbanginya dalam kecepatan black step saat ini, aku ingin menggunakan kecepatan asli black step, tapi sayangnya kapten mengatakan agar tidak terlalu menarik perhatian.' Pikir Akame

Terlihat mereka yang saling adu cepat dan adu tebasan dengan sengit. Kemudian memutuskan untuk melompat kebelakang, karena mereka sudah melakukan ini selama beberapa menit, dan hanya beberapa luka sayat saja yang mereka hasilkan. Akame sedikit mengelap keringat di dahinya, pertarungan mereka sudah terjadi cukup lama. Jika saja ia tidak memiliki pengalaman dan stamina yang bagus, sudah dipastikan ia akan tumbang sejak tadi. Hal yang sama juga terjadi dengan Tohka, tubuhnya masih memiliki percikan petir berskala kecil.

'Bahkan dengan 70% kecepatan Lightning Step milikku saja dia masih bisa mengatasinya? Aku bisa dengan mudah menghadapinya jika dengan menggunakan Narukami atau dengan mengeluarkan secara penuh kecepatan dari Lightning Step. Tapi, ini merupakan salah satu kartu As milikku yang kusimpan untuk [Gift Game Academy] nanti. Tsk, lebih baik aku menggunakan itu saja, dengan Lightning Step kecepatannya pasti akan meningkat pesat.' Pikir Tohka, setelah itu ia memposisikan katananya di depan dengan beberapa jari tangan kirinya memegang ujung bilahnya serta posisi tubuhnya yang sedikit di rendahkan.

"Mari akhiri ini Akame!" Ujar Tohka dari kejauhan. Akame yang mendengar itu kemudian memposisikan katananya secara horizontal di depan tubuhnya seolah menerima ajakan Tohka untuk mengakhiri ini.

 _ **Whuush! Bzit!**_

"Haa/Heeya!"

 _ **"[Black Slash]!"**_

 _ **"[Lightning Slash]!"**_

Terlihat Akame mengayunkan katana yang terlapisi aura kehitaman kearah Tohka yang katana serta tubuhnya di selimuti percikan petir berskala kecil, lalu tak lama kemudian kedua serangan itu saling bertubrukan. Terciptalah suara dentingan besi disertai percikan bewarna kekuningan mewarnai pertarungan mereka.

 _ **Trang! Blaar!**_

Pada akhirnya, serangan itu kemudian mementalkan mereka berdua sejauh beberapa meter dengan kondisi Akame yang tubuhnya mengeluarkan sedikit percikan petir karena terkena tebasan Tohka pada bagian bahunya. Tohka sendiri menerima luka tebasan menyilang pada perutnya.

'Kesempatan.' Batin Tohka.

 _ **Bzit!**_

Akame mempertajam indra penglihatannya ketika Tohka menghilang dalam pandangannya. Merasakan sesuatu akan menyerangnya, Akame langsung memiringkan katananya ke depan dengan cepat untuk menghalau serangan Tohka yang menuju kearahnya dengan cepat.

 _ **Trang! Bzit!**_

Akame langsung melompat kebelakang guna menjaga jarak dengan Tohka begitu gadis itu kembali menghilang dalam pandangannya. Tohka yang melihat itu tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini, ia pun segera melesat ke arah Akame yang juga melihatnya tengah menuju kemari dengan cepat.

Akame sudah siap untuk menghalau serangan Tohka tetapi ia dikejutkan dengan Tohka yang tidak jadi menyerangnya padahal sudah di depan mata, malah gadis itu menghilang dengan percikan petir kebelakangnya dengan cepat.

 _ **Trang! Sret!**_

Sedikit telat merespon, menyebabkan Akame terpental kebelakang karena kuatnya tekanan yang Tohka lakukan dalam katananya. Melihat Akame sedang dalam kondisi tidak menguntungkan, Tohka langsung melesat ke arah Akame yang baru saja selesai menyeimbangkan tubuhnya.

Sekali lagi, Akame di kejutkan dengan Tohka yang kembali menebaskan katananya ketika gadis berambut coklat itu sudah berada di hadapannya.

 _ **Trang!**_

Akame mencoba menahan tebasan itu sebisa mungkin, tetapi karena kurang cepat katananya terlempar ke atas ketika beradu dengan katana milik Tohka. Tohka langsung menodongkan katananya ke arah Akame begitu melihat katana gadis itu terlepas dari tangannya.

Grayfia yang melihat pertarungan telah berakhir langsung segera mengumumkannya.

 **["Pertandingan ini di menangkan oleh Toudou Tohka dari kelas A - II!"]** Ujar Grayfia, beberapa murid memberikan tepuk tangan mereka karena pertarungan kecepatan yang diperlihatkan kedua gadis berbeda kelas itu.

Akame yang mendengar hasil kekalahannya dari Grayfia hanya menghela nafas pelan, ia pun segera mengambil katana miliknya yang tergeletak di tanah kemudian menyimpannya kembali, Tohka yang melihat itu melakukan hal yang sama. Setelah itu mereka kemudian mendekat lalu menatap satu sama lain.

"Itu pertarungan yang bagus, kupikir." Ujar Tohka dengan senyuman ke arah Akame. Akame membalas senyuman Tohka dengan senyum tulus.

"Kau benar, dan kurasa mereka memberi julukan yang sangat cocok untukmu." Balas Akame, Tohka hanya tersenyum tipis mendengarnya, "Kau juga sama cepatnya denganku Akame-san, jika aku tidak menggunakan Lightning Step milikku, mungkin aku akan kalah..."

"...Tapi, kupikir pertarungan kali ini kurang menarik karena kita tidak menggunakan kekuatan secara penuh, lain kali aku akan bertarung menggunakan kekuatan penuhku untuk melawanmu, Akame." Ucap Tohka, setelah itu berjalan melewati Akame untuk menuju kelasnya karena di belakang Akame merupakan tempat kelas A menonton, sedangkan di belakangnya adalah tempat kelas B menonton.

Akame yang mendengar itu kemudian menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Tohka sedang berjalan di belakangnya, tak lama kemudian Akame kembali memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelasnya juga.

"Woah, tidak kusangka Akame memiliki kemampuan yang sangat hebat! Walaupun pada akhirnya ia kalah." Ujar Irina kepada yang lainnya. Yuuki yang mendengar itu menganggukkan kepalanya setuju.

"Kau benar Irina, kita tidak bisa melihat kemampuannya di latih tanding beberapa minggu yang lalu karena ia sedang melaksanakan quest. Tapi setelah melihatnya sekarang, kurasa ia benar-benar hebat." Setelah mengucapkan itu, Yuuki kemudian menunduk untuk melihat telapak tangannya. 'Yah, setelah melihat beberapa pertarungan hari ini. Aku sedikit merasa ragu jika bertarung dengan Toudou-san ataupun Akame. Kecepatan yang mereka miliki sangat sulit di tandingi oleh beberapa murid di sini.' Gadis berambut ungu itu terlihat sedikit mengepalkan tangannya.

'Tapi, aku tidak akan menyerah begitu saja. Dengan kemampuan dan tekad yang ku miliki, aku pasti akan mengejar mereka dan menjadi salah satu murid terbaik di akademi ini! Semua demi 'mereka' yang telah mendukungku hingga saat ini.' Pikirnya dengan penuh tekad yang membara dari kedua matanya.

.

Georg sendiri sepertinya sedikit kecewa dengan hasil pertarungan ini.

"Hah..., walau aku sempat terkejut ketika Toudou dapat di pukul mundur, tapi tetap saja dia yang memenangkan latih tanding ini." Ucapnya dengan nada yang sedikit kecewa di sana, ia pikir gadis bernama Akame tadi dapat memberi kejutan dengan mengalahkan Toudou walau gadis itu tidak menggunakan Narukami miliknya.

'Hmm, aku juga sedikit penasaran. Apa yang akan terjadi jika pertarungan ini bukan latih tanding tapi pertarungan mempertaruhkan nyawa?' Batin Arthur, sebenarnya dirinya sudah cukup yakin dan berpikir bahwa Akame dapat memenangkan ini. Tapi sepertinya dugaanya salah, Tohka lah yang memenangkan pertarungan ini. Baik kedua gadis itu tidak ada yang serius, terbukti dengan Tohka yang tidak menggunakan Narukami dan Akame yang tidak menggunakan 'katana' miliknya.

.

 _ **Tap!**_

"Hmm, selamat?" ujar Naruto dengan nada yang entah kenapa seperti tengah meledek Akame yang membuat gadis itu sedikit kesal dengan tingkahnya, Kirito yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum gugup.

 _ **Sret!**_

"Jadi, kenapa kau bisa kalah darinya?" Tanya Naruto ketika Akame duduk di sebelah kanannya. Akame mendengarnya hanya menghela napas pelan.

"Tidak ada alasan khusus bukan? Lagipula ini karena 'dia' yang menyuruh kita untuk tidak terlalu mencolok di akademi." Ujar Akame, Naruto mendengus pelan mendengarnya, "Aku terima-terima saja jika kita di perintahkan untuk tidak mencolok. Tetapi yang tidak kuterima, mengapa kau bisa kalah oleh serangan lemah tadi?" Balas Naruto dengan nada bosan.

"Sudah kubilang tadi, tidak ada alasan khusus baka-Naru. Lagipula terlalu cepat untuk menggunakan 'itu' saat ini." Ucap Akame, namun pemuda pirang itu kembali mendengus pelan mendengarnya.

"Setidaknya kau bisa membuat pertarungan tadi berakhir imbang dengan mencounter serangan terakhirnya. Kau lebih cepat dan kuat darinya, tidak perlu memikirkan hal sepele seperti mengalah ataupun sejenisnya." Ujar Naruto membuat Akame mencubit pipinya karena perkataannya itu.

Kirito yang tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan mereka sedikit tersentak ketika mendengar ucapan Naruto tadi, 'Lebih cepat dan kuat? Jadi, kekalahan tadi memang di sengaja kah?' Pikirnya, ia ingin bertanya tapi mungkin saat ini bukan situasi yang tepat. Maa, mungkin seiring berjalannya waktu, itu semua akan terungkap dengan sendirinya.

Setelah cukup lama mencubit pipi pemuda pirang itu, Akame akhirnya melepaskannya lalu berkata, "Lagipula ini merupakan hal yang tepat, terlebih dia sendiri bahkan tidak menggunakan giftnya dalam pertarungan tadi." Naruto sendiri kemudian menyandarkan kembali tubuhnya tanpa membalas ucapan Akame.

 **["Kalau begitu, kita akan lanjutkan kembali latih tanding hari ini. Selanjutnya, Jugo melawan Vali. Kedua siswa di harapkan segera turun ke arena."]** Ujar Grayfia.

Di tempat kelas A, terlihat Vali yang menyeringai ketika namanya akhirnya di sebutkan, ia sudah tidak sabar untuk bertarung sekaligus untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya karena kejadian kemarin.

Pemuda berambut perak itu dengan cepat melompat ke arena, disana ia berdiri dengan sombong sembari menunggu Jugo turun ke arena.

Irina mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lelaki bertubuh besar serta tinggi dan memiliki rambut oranye runcing yang tampak sedikit liar. Tubuhnya yang besar itu membuatnya tidak tampak seperti murid akademi pada umumnya.

"Jugo-kun, berhati-hatilah dengannya. Kau tau dia memiliki sifat seperti apa." Ucap Irina mencoba memperingati pemuda berambut oranye itu. Lawannya kali ini adalah Vali yang merupakan salah satu dari The Ten dan juga pemilik longinus. Dia tak segan untuk menghajar lawannya hingga terluka parah walau itu hanya sekedar latih tanding saja. Bahkan, ada salah satu murid dari kelas C - I yang harus absen selama 1 minggu karena harus mendapat perawatan penuh akibat bertarung dengannya.

Jugo kemudian menoleh ke arah Irina, ia menganggukkan kepalanya pelan lalu berkata, "Aku tau itu, aku akan berusaha semampuku. Terima kasih telah memperingatiku."

 _ **Tap**_ **!**

"Siap untuk di hajar, pecundang?" Remeh Vali sembari menatap rendah Jugo yang berada beberapa meter di depannya.

Jugo hanya diam saja mendengar cemoohan Vali, akan bertambah buruk jika ia membalas ucapan pemuda itu. Ia sudah sangat yakin bahwa dirinya tidak akan memenangkan pertarungan ini, tapi setidaknya ia ingin berusaha sejauh yang dirinya bisa, tidak peduli bahkan jika lawannya merupakan salah satu dari The Ten sekalipun.

"Pertarungan dimulai!"

 _ **Whuush! Duak!**_

Dengan cepat Vali melesat ke arah Jugo lalu menyarangkan pukulannya yang sedikit berlapis mana ke arah pemuda itu, tetapi Jugo dengan sigap menyilangkan kedua tangannya untuk menahan itu. Vali yang melihat Jugo menahan pukulannya menyeringai.

"Tak buruk untuk seorang pecundang." Ucapnya sembari tersenyum arogan. Ia dengan cepat kembali mengirimkan sebuah serangan berupa tendangan ke arah Jugo yang langsung melompat mundur untuk menghindarinya.

Vali yang melihat itu tentu saja tidak membiarkannya, ia segera melesat kembali ke arah Jugo dan jual beli serangan pun terjadi dengan sengit.

Di arena, Toneri melihat itu dengan pandangan bosan, "Menghadapi lawan seperti Vali dengan melakukan kontak fisik sama saja dengan menggali kuburanmu sendiri bukan, Hyoudou?" Ujarnya bosan, jika lawan sudah melakukan kontak fisik dengan Vali, maka sudah menjadi akhir darinya. Issei sendiri hanya diam dan tidak membalas perkataan pemuda itu, ia berharap agar pemuda yang menjadi rivalnya itu tidak bertindak berlebihan seperti yang sebelumnya.

.

 _ **Duak! Sret!**_

Terlihat kondisi pakaian Jugo yang sepertinya sudah memiliki debu di sana-sini akibat pertarungan fisik tadi. Dilihat dari keadaannya saja sudah di pastikan ia yang menerima paling banyak menerima serangan dari Vali. Vali sendiri hanya memiliki beberapa kecil debu saja di pakaiannya.

"Khahaha, kuakui kau cukup hebat dalam pertarungan fisik. Tapi sayangnya akan ku akhiri sampai di sini saja, walau kau cukup berbeda dari murid pecundang lainnya. Tetap saja kau salah satu dari mereka, bertarung denganmu hanya akan menodai harga diriku sebagai pemegang dari salah satu longinus di dunia ini."

 _ **Sret!**_

Seketika muncul sebuah sayap mekanik berwarna biru muda dari punggung pemuda berambut perak itu. Jugo yang melihat itu menjadi waspada, sayap itu merupakan perwujudan dari gift miliknya, jika ia sudah mengeluarkan sayap itu berarti ia akan menggunakan giftnya dan itu merupakan hal yang berbahaya bagi dirinya.

"Mari kita lihat apa pecundang sepertimu masih bisa berdiri setelah menghadapi [Divine Dividing] milikku." Ujar Vali dengan nada sombong, ia lalu merentangkan tangan kanannya ke samping, lalu salah satu sayap mekaniknya berubah menjadi pedang. Ia langsung memegang pedang itu kemudian meluncur dengan cepat ke arah Jugo.

Jugo yang melihatnya semakin meningkatkan kewaspadaannya, ia lalu merentangkan tangan kirinya ke samping lalu bergumam.

 _ **"[Destroying Axe Fist]"**_ Tiba-tiba tangan kirinya mengalami perubahan bentuk dari biasa menjadi seperti kapak. Vali yang melihat itu menyeringai, ia lalu menebaskan pedangnya ke arah Jugo yang langsung menahan itu dengan tangannya.

 _ **Trang!**_

"Body Transformation heh?" Ujar Vali, hanya diam saja mendengarnya. Vali kemudian menguatkan tekanan pada pedangnya sehingga Jugo sedikit terseret kebelakang.

 _ **Sret! Duak!**_

Melihat Jugo yang mundur untuk menjaga jarak dengannya, Vali langsung saja mengirimkan sebuah tendangan yang di langsung di tahan oleh tangannya. Jual beli seranganpun kembali terjadi, namun Jugo tetap saja menjadi pihak yang tertekan.

Vali yang mendarat beberapa meter dari juga langsung saja terbang menggunakan sayap mekaniknya, ia lalu mengarahkan kedua tangannya ke arah Jugo yang tengah mengatur napasnya.

"Khahaha, sekarang kita lihat sekuat apa kau dengan giftmu itu pencundang!" Ujar Vali sedikit keras dari atas kepada Jugo yang berada beberapa meter di bawahnya.

 _ **"[Divine Shot]!**_ _"_ Seketika kedua tangan Vali terselimuti oleh cahaya biru muda terang, setelah cahaya itu menghilang kini terlihatlah sebuah meriam sedang di kedua tangannya. Lalu kedua meriam itu mengeluarkan cahaya biru yang seketika melesat ke arah Jugo dengan cepat.

 _ **Swing! Blaar!**_

Untungnya, Jugo dapat menghindari serangan laser itu dengan melompat cepat ke samping kirinya. Tetapi baru menghela napas lega, ia dibuat terkejut karena kembali di hadapkan oleh laser yang Vali luncurkan ke arahnya.

 _ **Blaar!**_

Setelah itu pun, Jugo terus di hujani oleh laser yang di keluarkan oleh kedua meriam di tangan Vali. Pemuda berambut oranye itu hanya dapat menghindari saja dengan susah payah.

'Sial, sepertinya tidak ada pilihan lain.' Pikir Jugo, ia lalu berlari ke pinggir arena sembari menghindari laser Vali. Setelah itu ia melompat tinggi lalu merentangkan kedua tangannya ke arah Vali yang masih melayang di udara dengan sayap mekanik miliknya.

 _ **"[Piston Fist]!"**_

Seketika, kedua tangan Jugo langsung berubah bentuk menjadi sebuah piston. Dari ujung piston tersebut keluar sebuah cahaya biru lalu melesat dengan cepar ke arah Vali yang sedikit terkejut karena serangan itu.

Vali lalu menghilangkan meriam di lengan kirinya untuk membentuk sebuah barrier guna melindunginya dari serangan kejutan Jugo.

"Pertarungan ini menjadi semakin membosankan bagiku, kau tahu." Ujar Vali. Jugo hanya diam saja di bawah sembari pandangannya tetap tidak lepas dari Vali.

"Sangat jarang aku memberi kesempatan bagimu, tapi ini saatnya untuk segera ku akhi-"

 _ **"[Jet Fist]!"**_ Ujar Jugo yang seketika melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi ke depan Vali, ia langsung melayangkan sebuah pukulan ke arah pemuda berambut perak itu ketika berada di depannya.

Vali sedikit terkejut karena serangan tiba-tiba Jugo, dengan reflek yang sudah cukup terlatih ia berhasil menghindari pukulan itu dengan turun ke bawah. Tetapi ia di kejutkan dengan Jugo yang mengarahkan kedua tangan pistonnya kepada dirinya.

"Haa!" Teriak Jugo.

 _ **Swing!**_

Vali yang melihat itu sedikit mendecih, ia lalu merentangkan tangan kirinya kedepan.

 _ **"[Dragon Shield]!"**_

 _ **Blaar!**_

Beberapa murid yang menonton melihat itu dengan pandangan terkesima, karena jarang ada yang dapat bertahan selama ini melawan Vali.

Jugo yang melihat serangannya di tahan menggertakan giginya, dari awal memang merupakan hal yang mustahil bagi dirinya untuk mengalahkan Gift Longinus dengan Gift Original miliknya, perbandingan kekuatan mereka sudah terlalu jauh.

 _ **["Terdesak, heh?"]**_ Ledek Albion terhadap inangnya itu.

'Terdesak? Heh, jangan bercanda Albion. Aku bisa menghancurkan pecundang itu kapan pun aku mau.' Pemuda itu membalasnya dengan dengusan pelan ketika mendengar ledekan itu.

 _ **["Hoo? Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak segera lakukan itu? Aku mulai merasa bosan disini"]**_ Balas Albion.

'Tanpa di perintahkan pun aku akan segera menghancurkannya Albion.' Ujar Vali, pemuda itu lalu menyeringai pelan. Saatnya menunjukkan siapa yang terkuat disini.

"Sudah cukup pecundang, akan kuakhiri semua ini."

 _ **"[Balance Breaker : Divine Dividing Scale Mail]!"**_ Ujar Vali.

Seketika tubuh Vali tertutupi oleh cahaya biru terang. Kemudian cahaya itu hilang kini terlihatlah armor besi yang menjadi tahap pertama kekuatan Longinus Gift itu.

Di arena, beberapa murid kelas B melihat itu dengan tatapan khawatir, perbandingan kekuatan mereka saat Vali dalam mode biasa saja sudah jauh. Apalagi jika Vali menggunakan Balance Breaker, Jugo sudah di pastikan akan menerima luka yang tidak sedikit dalam pertarungan ini, mereka hanya berharap agar Vali tidak terlalu bertindak berlebihan.

Vali kemudian menatap Jugo dengan padangan merendahkan dari balik helm besinya.

"Kau mungkin tidak sadar, jika kau sudah berkontak fisik denganku, maka kekalahanmu sudah berada dalam genggamanku." Ujar Vali, Jugo mendengar itu sedikit bingung, tetapi ia kemudian tersentak.

 _ **[Divide]!**_

Kedua perubahan wujud di lengannya langsung menghilang ketika mendengar suara yang keluar dari sayap mekanik Vali.

 _ **[Divide] [Divide]!**_

 _ **Bruk!**_

Seketika Jugo langsung jatuh berlutut ketika kekuatannya yang tadi sudah tersisa 60% ketika mengeluarkan beberapa teknik kini seolah menghilang lagi entah karena apa. Tenaganya pun terasa menghilang karena kehilangan kekuatannya secara tiba-tiba.

"Hanya dengan tiga kali membagi dan kau sudah seperti ini? Seorang pecundang tetap seorang pecundang." Ucap Vali yang membuat Jugo sedikit melebarkan matanya ketika mendengar hal itu. Ini menjelaskan kenapa kekuatannya menghilang secara tiba-tiba.

 _ **Whuush! Duak!**_

Vali seketika menghilang lalu muncul di depan Jugo yang terkejut melihat kecepatannya bertambah 3x kali lipat dari sebelumnya. Vali langsung saja memberikan tendangan kuat ke arah Jugo yang hanya bisa menerima tendangan itu tanpa bisa menghindari ataupun mengantisipasinya.

 _ **Blaar!**_

Karena tendangan kuat itu Jugo terlempar hingga ke dinding arena dan membentuk retakan disana. Vali yang melihatnya kemudian segera melesat kembali ke arah pemuda itu lalu memberikannya tendangan lagi sehingga Jugo kembali terlempar ke arah arena.

 _ **Duak!**_

Vali lalu melakukan tendangan ke arah atas sehingga Jugo terlempar ke udara, ia melesat ke atas untuk mengejar Jugo lalu menghajar pemuda itu tanpa ampun. Setelahnya, ia segera memberikan tendangan sehingga Jugo terpental ke bawah dan membentuk kubangan kecil disana.

 _ **Blaar!**_

Terlihat kondisi Jugo yang sudah penuh luka di sekujur tubuhnya. Ia saat ini tidak bisa bergerak karena semua luka yang di terima pada tubuhnya. Kalaupun ia tetap melawan, sudah di pastikan Vali akan kembali membagi kekuatannya.

Vali yang melihat itu menyeringai tipis, hanya menggunakan sedikit kekuatan dari Balance Breaker dan dia sudah seperti itu? Betapa menyedihkannya. Ia lalu menghilangkan armor Balance Breaker miliknya dengan menyisakan kembali sayap mekaniknya seperti awal lalu melangkah dengan pelan ke arah Jugo yang terbaring tidak berdaya di sana.

"Sudah kubilang ini sudah berakhir, sayang sekali kau tidak dapat memberi hiburan yang lebih hebat kepadaku." Ucap Vali sembari menatap rendah ke arah Jugo yang menatapnya dengan tatapan lemah di sana.

Pemuda perak itu lalu menyeringai keji, ia kemudian kembali menciptakan sebuah pedang dari salah satu sayap mekaniknya.

"Kau membuatku tidak puas dengan pertarungan ini, dan karena itu aku akan menghabisimu!" Ujar Vali membuat beberapa dari mereka yang menonton terkejut mendengarnya.

Di bangku penonton, Irina melebarkan matanya ketika mendengar perkataan Vali. Ia lalu mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Grayfia yang rupanya sedikit terkejut juga mendengarnya.

"Grayfia-sensei! Cepat hentikan pertarungan ini! Dia berniat membunuh Jugo disana!" Teriak Irina, beberapa temannya ikut mengangguk, Vali sudah bertindak berlebihan seperti sebelumnya. Di latih tanding minggu lalu, jika tidak di hentikan oleh _**[Union]**_ , ia akan membunuh salah satu siswa dari kelas C. Tetapi untungnya wali kelas dari kelas C dapat segera membuka barrier yang melindungi berfungsi penonton dari pertarungan agar anggota Union dapat segera menghentikan Vali.

Grayfia yang mendengarnya kemudian menatap ke arah arena dimana Vali tengah memegang sebuah pedang berwarna biru muda dengan Jugo yang terbaring tak berdaya di hadapannya.

 **["Vali, pertarungan ini sudah berakhir dengan kemenanganmu. Segera hentikan tindakanmu itu."]** Ujar Grayfia dari atas arena.

Vali yang mendengarnya kemudian tertawa pelan, "Kau sepertinya keliru sensei. Pertarungan baru berakhir jika salah satu peserta ada yang mati bukan? Jadi, aku akan mengakhirinya baru aku memenangkan pertarungan ini! Hahaha." Ujar Vali lalu di akhiri dengan tawaan keras.

Raut wajah Grayfia menjadi dingin ketika mendengar itu, tidak ada pilihan lain, ia akan menteleportasi paksa Vali lalu meminta Jiraiya untuk memberinya sanksi tegas. Kurenai yang melihat ekspresi Grayfia hanya diam saja, jujur saja. Grayfia lebih kuat darinya, sebuah hal buruk jika ia melawan wanita itu. Lagipula ia berpikir sudah saatnya pemuda sombong pemegang Longinus itu menerima sebuah sanksi akibat perbuatannya. Terlebih jika dibiarkan ia akan memberikan efek yang buruk bagi dirinya serta kelas yang dipegangnya.

 **["Vali, ini peringatan terakhir dariku."]** Grayfia tampak memperingati Vali sekali lagi. Tetapi sepertinya pemuda itu tak berniat untuk berhenti.

Di bangku penonton, Kirito melihat itu dengan sedikit pandangan datar. "Hei hei, dia tidak serius ingin menghabisi Jugo bukan?" Tanya Kirito kepada dua orang di dekatnya. Akame yang mendengarnya juga menatap datar ke arah Vali berada, pemuda itu sepertinya sudah bertindak berlebihan. Ia lalu menolehkan kepalanya ke samping dan melihat Naruto tengah menatap kejadian di depannya dengan senyuman miring.

Ia sedikit tersentak melihat senyuman itu, Naruto merupakan pemuda dengan kepribadian yang bercampur aduk dan sulit di tebak. Akan sangat sulit menebak apa yang ada di pikiran pemuda itu. Bahkan dirinya yang sudah cukup lama bersama pemuda itu masih belum mengetahui apa yang ada di pikirannya.

"Saa, kalau begitu aku akan melayani orang itu dulu Akame." Gumam Naruto yang di tunjukkan kepada Akame saja sehingga Kirito tidak dapat mendengarnya. Akame yang mendengarnya hanya menghela napas pelan, semoga saja ia tidak bertindak berlebihan seperti yang di lakukan Vali.

'Jangan terlalu berlebihan, baka.' Pikirnya

.

"Khahaha, selamat tinggal pecundang." Ujar Vali, ia lalu segera mengarahkan pedangnya untuk menusuk Jugo, menghiraukan beberapa murid dari kelas B dan A yang menyuruhnya untuk segera berhenti. Tetapi sesaat sebelum pedangnya berhasil mengenai Jugo, seseorang telah mencengkram lengannya dengan sangat kuat.

 _ **Sret! Grep!**_

"Hei hei, ini sudah berlebihan untuk di katakan sebuah latih tanding. Bukan begitu, Hakuryuukou-san?" Ujar seseorang tersebut yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Naruto sendiri.

.

Arthur dan Issei yang baru saja ingin melesat untuk menghentikan Vali kini di kejutkan oleh Naruto yang entah sejak kapan berada di arena.

'Shishou!?' Issei sepertinya sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang di lakukan Naruto, begitu juga beberapa murid kelas A lain yang sedikit terkejut ketika Naruto tiba-tiba sudah berada di sana.

'Dia? Aku seperti pernah melihatnya.' Pikir Arthur, dalam ingatannya. Ia yakin jika dirinya pernah melihat pemuda itu entah dimana.

Kurumi melihat Naruto dengan pandangan serius, 'Orang itu, di lihat dari kecepatannya. Dia pasti bukan orang biasa, terlebih aku tidak merasakan adanya gift ataupun _mana_ dari dalam dirinya.' Pikirnya, ia sedikit terkejut karena kehadiran Naruto di arena untuk menghentikan serangan Vali. Tetapi kemudian ia menyeringai tipis lalu menjilat bibirnya, 'Ufufu, tidak peduli siapa dia. Ia memiliki paras sangat tampan untuk seorang siswa biasa dari kelas B. Terlebih aku merasa ia sepertinya mempunyai sesuatu yang menarik sama seperti pemuda berambut hitam yang menjadi lawan Arthur tadi. Ufufu, omoshiroi~' Pikirnya.

Kirito sendiri melihat itu dengan ekspresi kaget. Perasaan pemuda itu ada di sebelahnya, tetapi kenapa tiba-tiba ia bisa berada di arena dengan cepat tanpa di ketahui siapapun bahkan dirinya dan Akame yang berjarak sangat dekat dengan pemuda itu? Tetapi apapun itu, ia sedikit lega karena Naruto menggagalkan serangan Vali.

Sementara itu, Irina dan yang lain melihat itu sedikit terkejut.

"H-Hey Irina, apa kau melihat kapan Naruto turun ke arena?" Tanya Yuuki yang di jawab dengan gelengan kepala oleh gadis berambut coklat itu.

Le Fay dan Ren menatap itu dengan pandangan kagum karena kehadiran Naruto yang entah sejak kapan berada di arena.

.

Vali yang melihat serangannya di hentikan oleh Naruto membulatkan matanya.

'S-Sejak kapan dia...!? Albion, apa kau tidak merasakan kehadirannya saat ia bergerak kemari?' Tanya Vali, ia benar-benar dibuat kaget karena Naruto yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya. Tidak, bukan itu masalahnya. Bahkan jika seseorang kemari dengan teleportasi instant sekalipun ia akan merasakan kehadiran _mana_ mereka. Tapi berbeda dengan Naruto, ia tidak merasakan apapun dari pemuda pirang itu, seolah keberadaannya menyatu dengan lingkungan.

 _ **["Tidak, aku juga sedikit terkejut dengan kehadirannya. Lagipula jika aku merasakan sesuatu pasti aku sudah memberitahumu sejak awal, dan juga berhati-hatilah Vali. Orang itu benar-benar berbahaya jika menjadi lawanmu, aku sudah merasakannya ketika kita berhadapan dengannya kemarin"]**_ Balas Albion membuat pemuda yang menjadi inangnya itu menggertakan giginya. Ia masih mengingat dengan jelas betapa tidak berdayanya dia ketika menghadapi pemuda itu kemarin.

Vali kemudian menyeringai kecil, 'Tidak Albion, mungkin ini kesempatan yang bagus untuk membalas apa yang ia perbuat padaku kemarin.' Ucapnya.

 _ **["Heh, terserah kau sajalah. Aku sudah memperingatimu, lagipula jika kau mati pun tidak ada ruginya bagiku"]**_ Dengus Albion ketika mendengar Vali yang menghiraukan ucapannya.

"Khahaha, apa ini? Mencoba melindungi teman sepecundanganmu huh?" Balas Vali sembari tertawa arogan ke arah Naruto yang menaikkan alisnya mendengar itu.

"Melindungi? Heh, tidak tidak. Jangan salah paham dulu." Balas Naruto sembari terkekeh pelan yang membuat Vali menatap ke arahnya.

"Aku merasa sedikit tidak adil kepadamu karena menghadapi lawan lemah sepertinya. Bagaimana jika kita mengulang pertarungan kita yang kemarin?" Balas Naruto sembari tersenyum miring ke arah Vali yang melihat senyuman itu dengan bingung. Sebelum ia sedikit berteriak pelan ketika Naruto menguatkan cengkraman pada lengannya dengan kuat.

 _ **Krak!**_

"Gahh!"

"Hora hora, ada apa? Hanya dengan memegang lenganmu saja sudah dapat membuatmu berteriak seperti ini?" Tanya Naruto lalu semakin menguatkan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Vali membuat pemuda itu semakin berteriak kesakitan. Pedang birunya seketika langsung memudar lalu kembali ke arah punggungnya dimana merupakan tempat sayap mekaniknya berada.

'S-Sial, cengkramannya terlalu kuat. Jika terus begini, tanganku akan hancur.' Pikir Vali sembari menahan sakit di tangannya akibat cengkraman Naruto.

 _ **Sret!**_

Naruto hanya memiringkan kepalanya ketika Vali melayangkan sebuah tendangan ke arahnya. Vali menggertakan giginya melihat serangan itu gagal, ia kemudian mencoba untuk mengubah kembali lengan kirinya menjadi meriam untuk melancarkan Divine Shot ke arah Naruto dengan jarak sangat dekat.

 _ **Duak!**_

Tetapi dengan cepat Naruto menyarangkan lututnya terhadap perut Vali sebelum ia sempat mengeluarkan meriamnya, hal itu membuat pemuda pemegang Divine Dividing tersebut memuntahkan sedikit liur dari mulutnya. Naruto lalu mengirimkan tinjuan ke dagu Vali menyebabkan pemuda itu terlempar keudara. Setelah itu Naruto melompat lalu menendang Vali dengan keras hingga terpental ke arah kelas A berada.

 _ **Blaar!**_

Di tempat penonton Vali meringis kesakitan, tubuhnya sedikit kaku untuk di gerakan, kemampuan fisik orang itu tidak normal hingga bisa membuatnya seperti ini. Giftnya juga sudah menghilang, ia berpikir memang seharusnya dirinya mengikuti apa yang Albion katakan tadi.

 _ **["Kalah telak tanpa bisa memberikan satu pukulan pun lagi heh? Sebagai inangmu aku sedikit merasa malu Vali. Tapi jika dia yang mengalahkanmu kurasa hal yang wajar, ia bisa saja menghabisimu jika ini medan pertarungan yang sebenarnya"]**_ Ujar Albion membuat Vali mendecih pelan.

'Kau terlalu berisik Albion, lagipula aku belum mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuanku.' Balas Vali membuat Albion tertawa meremehkan.

 _ **["Begitupula dengannya, jika hanya dengan fisik saja kau sudah seperti ini bagaimana jika dia menggunakan seluruh kekuatannya? Aku saja bahkan meragukan dapat keluar sebagai pemenang jika melawannya sendiri"]**_ Ucap Albion.

Di arena Naruto menatap itu dengan pandangan datar, lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Jugo yang masih meringis kesakitan.

"Kau bisa bergerak?" Tanya Naruto membuat Jugo menatapnya, pemuda berambut oranye itu lalu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sebagai jawaban.

"S-Sepertinya tidak. Tulang punggungku patah karena benturan keras tadi." Ucap Jugo. Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya menatap datar Jugo. Tak lama kemudian AMU pun datang untuk membawa pemuda itu keruangan untuk di pulihkan.

"Jika kau memiliki Gift Body Transformation, seharusnya kau dapat mengembangkan itu secara merata." Bisik Naruto ketika Jugo di tandu oleh personil AMU membuat pemuda itu sedikit tersentak mendengarnya.

Naruto lalu mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah dimana Vali berada, ia saat ini telah di di bantu berdiri oleh beberapa temannya.

"Hei Vali, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Toneri ketika ia menghampiri tempat pemuda itu berada dengan Issei di sampingnya.

"H-Heh, kau bisa melihat sendiri bagaimana kondisiku." Ujar Vali, ia lalu mencoba berdiri dengan susah payah. Issei menatap pemuda yang menjadi rivalnya itu datar, apa yang terjadi pada Vali merupakan hal yang wajar ketika berhadapan dengan Naruto. Ia ingat ketika dirinya mengalami hal yang sama seperti Vali saat masih berada dalam pelatihan Naruto. Ia yakin pelatihan yang Naruto berikan padanya lebih keras dengan apa yang Vali terima saat ini.

"Ara ara, lihat apa yang kutemukan. Kaisar Naga Putih yang terhormat tidak berdaya menghadapi cecunguk seperti itu huh?" Ucap Shion sembari menatap Vali dengan pandangan merendahkan membuat pemuda itu mendecih pelan.

"Cih, kau terlalu banyak bicara Shion." Balasnya, ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Lilith yang duduk beberapa meter dari tempat mereka, "Daripada itu, hei Lilith. Bisakah kau menyembuhkanku?" Ujar Vali membuat gadis itu mendengus pelan.

Lilith lalu mengarahkan kirinya kepada pemuda itu, lingkaran sihir berwarna hijau pun tercipta disana.

 _ **"[Healing Magic : Refresh]"**_

Tak lama tubuh Vali pun terselimuti oleh cahaya hijau terang, setelah itu terlihatlah keadaan Vali yang kembali normal walau masih beberapa terdapat debu pada pakaiannya.

'Walau sudah menggunakan sihir penyembuhan sekalipun, rasa sakitnya masih terasa, tsk.' Pikir Vali.

Di arena Naruto memandang itu semua dengan bosan, ia pikir untuk seorang yang memegang Longinus terkena serangan seperti itu mungkin tidak akan seberapa, tapi apa yang dilihatnya? Huh, bahkan si bodoh Issei saja dapat bertahan dalam pelatihannya. Yah walaupun dia sempat beberapa kali tidak bisa bergerak karenanya. Ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Grayfia.

"Hei Gray-sensei. Bisakah kau segera memanggil salah satu dari mereka? Aku sudah bosan menunggu disini." Ucap Naruto dengan sedikit keras kepada Grayfia yang hanya menatapnya.

'Ia menendang Vali seolah bukan masalah besar. Huh, sepertinya Yang Mulia memberinya julukan bukan hanya sebagai isapan jempol belaka.' Pikir Grayfia lalu tersenyum tipis, ia lalu ingin kembali mengumumkan siapa yang akan menjadi lawan Naruto. Tetapi ia terlebih dahulu di sela oleh Toneri.

"Biar aku saja yang menjadi lawannya." Ujar Toneri. Membuat beberapa orang di sekelilingnya langsung menatapnya.

Shion hanya mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli, "Huh, terserah kau sajalah." Gadis berambut pirang pucat itu kemudian berjalan untuk kembaki ke tempat duduknya.

Toneri kemudian segera melangkah ke arena dimana Naruto sedang menunggunya.

'Aku akan membalas apa yang kau lakukan kemarin.' Pikinya sembari menyeringai tipis.

Issei hanya bisa menatap punggung Toneri yang tengah berjalan, tak lama kemudian ia segera berjalan ke arah pembatas arena untuk menyaksikan pertarungan mantan gurunya itu dengan anggota sesama The Ten sepertinya.

"Kau tidak menghentikannya?" Tanya Lilith membuat pemuda berambut coklat itu meliriknya dari jauh.

"Aku sudah memperingati dia sebelumnya, jika ia masih bersikeras. Maka itu akan menjadi urusannya sendiri." Balas Issei lalu melihat kembali ke arena dimana Toneri kini sudah berada di arena dan berjarak beberapa meter dari Naruto.

Bersama dengan Kurumi dan Kaguya. Kini kedua gadis berbeda warna rambut itu tampak sedang menatap ke arah arena dimana Naruto sedang bertatapan dengan Toneri. Mereka sedikit di kejutkan oleh aksi Naruto yang tiba-tiba berhasil mengirimkan serangan telak ke arah Vali. Tapi kemudian mereka menghiraukan hal itu untuk fokus melihat pertarungan yang akan terjadi di depan mereka.

"Ara ara, sepertinya saudaramu akan menghadapinya Kaguya. Apa kau tidak khawatir kepadanya huh?" Tanya Kurumi terhadap gadis berambut perak di sebelahnya.

"Heh, khawatir? Jangan bercanda Kurumi, orang itu bahkan bukan tandingan Toneri. Lagipula, merupakan kesalahan besar jika menghadapi seorang Ootsutsuki." Balas Kaguya membuat Kurumi hanya memutar matanya malas. Gadis di sebelahnya ini selalu membanggakan keluarganya, yah walaupun apa yang dia katakan tidak salah juga. Menghadapi bangsawan Ootsutsuki tanpa mengetahui kemampuan mereka merupakan tindakan ceroboh.

.

"H-Hei Akame. Apa tidak masalah baginya melawan salah satu dari The Ten? Terlebih dia dari bangsawan ternama Ootsutsuki." Ujar Kirito.

Akame hanya menghela napas pelan mendengar itu, "Biarkan saja, lagipula orang itu bukan tandingannya." Balas Akame. Kirito yang mendengarnya sedikit terkejut.

'Bukan tandingannya!? Y-Yah, setelah melihat ia mengalahkan Vali tadi aku tidak ragu sih. Tapi, Vali sendiri sedang tidak menggunakan balance breakernya ataupun kemampuan lain dari longinusnya.' Pikir Kirito, ia lalu menggelengkan kepalanya untuk tidak terlalu memikirkan hal itu. Lagipula sebentar lagi ia akan melihat kemampuan dari Naruto.

Di arena terlihat Toneri memandang Naruto dengan pandangan tajam.

"Aku akan membalas hal yang kau lakukan kemarin lebih dari yang kau tau, rendahan." Ujar Toneri.

Terkekeh pelan, Naruto kemudian menjawab, "Daripada berbicara omong kosong seperti itu, kenapa kau tidak berusaha mewujudkannya saja? Aku ingin melihat bagaimana mencoba." Ujar Naruto sembari memandang rendah Toneri yang menggertakan giginya mendengar apa yang Naruto katakan.

"Kau akan menyesali itu." Balas Toneri lalu ia segera memasang kuda-kuda khas dari keluarganya.

Melihat itu, Gayfia lalu segera memulai latih tanding ini kembali.

 **["Pertarungan di lanjutkan dengan Naruto Vermilion melawan Toneri Ootsutsuki."]** Ujarnya lalu ia kemudian menatap kedua siswa itu yang saling bersiap untuk menyerang, ah tidak. Hanya Toneri saja sepertinya yang bersiap untuk menyerang, sedangkan Naruto sendiri masih dengan posisi santai. Grayfia menarik napas pelan lalu berkata.

"Pertarungan dimulai!"

Toneri langsung berlari lalu melompat ke arah Naruto ketika jaraknya sudah dekat kemudian ia memberikan pemuda itu sebuah tendangan, tetapi Naruto hanya memiringkan badannya ke samping sehingga tendangan Toneri hanya melewati dirinya.

Mendecih pelan, ia lalu mencoba mengarahkan telapak tangan kirinya yang menjadi ciri khas serangan para Ootsutsuki untuk di hantamkan kepada tubuh pemuda pirang itu, tetapi lagi dan lagi. Naruto menghindari itu seolah bukan masalah dengan melompat ke beberapa meter kebelakang.

 _ **Tap!**_

'Tak akan kubiarkan.' Pikir Toneri ketika Naruto mencoba menjaga jarak darinya. Ia kemudian melesat ke arah Naruto untuk menyerangnya kembali.

 _ **"[Ootsutsuki Style : Around Kick]!"**_ Ucap Toneri, ia lalu memutar badannya lalu menyiapkan sebuah tendangan memutar menggunakan kaki kirinya.

Naruto yang melihat itu tentu saja secara mudah menghindarinya dengan sedikit membungkukkan badannya sedikit kebelakang. Toneri yang melihat itu menyeringai tipis, inilah maksud dari Around Kick. Memancing musuh dengan tendangan memutar pertama lalu menyiapkan tendangan kedua yang akan mengejutkan lawan sehingga peluang untuk menghindar sangat tipis.

'Kena kau.' Pikirnya sembari menyeringai tipis.

 _ **Sret!**_

Lalu dengan cepat Toneri memutar tubuhnya kembali lalu menyiapkan sebuah tendangan kedua menggunakan kaki kanannya ke arah tubuh Naruto yang masih dalam posisi menghindari tendangan pertamanya. Tetapi pemuda berambut perak itu membulatkan matanya ketika Naruto berhasil menghindari tendangan kejutannya dengan cara salto kebelakang.

.

Kaguya melihat itu dengan pandangan datar dari tempat duduknya. Around Kick merupakan gerakan khusus dari bangsawan Ootsutsuki yang menggunakan sedikit mana untuk meningkatkan kecepatan penggunanya agar seimbang dalam melakukan serangan itu, karena di butuhkan kesetaraan antara kecepatan dan kekuatan dalam menggunakannya. Jika berat sebelah, maka penggunanya akan gagal dalam menyiapkan tendangan kejutan yang menjadi inti utama dari teknik ini.

Teknik ini merupakan sebuah serangan yang 80% sulit di hindari dan hanya bisa di halau saja jika sempat. Hanya beberapa orang yang dapat menghindari around kick di akademi ini, beberapa anggota The Ten ada yang tidak dapat menghindarinya. Sebagian besar dari mereka yang tidak dapat menghindarinya, memutuskan untuk menahannya menggunakan tangan ataupun kaki mereka. Tentu saja mereka juga harus melapisi bagian tubuh mereka dengan sedikit mana, jika tidak maka tubuh mereka akan terpental beberapa meter karena terkena ini.

"Ara ara, sepertinya reflek yang dimiliki oleh siswa tampan dari kelas B itu sangat tinggi, bukan begitu Kaguya?" Ujar Kurumi, ia cukup terpukau dengan reflek yang dimiliki oleh Naruto. Tidak mudah untuk menhidari salah satu teknik dari bangsawan Ootsutsuki itu. Ia saja bahkan sedikit kesulitan ketika menghindari itu saat sparing ringan melawan Kaguya. Ufufu, ia jadi semakin tertarik dengan kemampuan lain yang dimiliki pemuda itu.

.

'Cih, bahkan ia dapat menghindari serangan tadi?' Toneri mendecih pelan. Jika lawannya dapat menghindari around kick, maka bisa dibilang ia memiliki kecepatan dan reflek yang tinggi.

Naruto tersenyum tipis melihat ekspresi Toneri dari jauh, ia sudah mengetahui perihal tentang serangan kejutan menggunakan kaki milik Ootsutsuki. Ah tidak, sebenarnya ia juga tidak terlalu mengetahuinya. Mau kejutan atau apapun itu, tetap tidak akan berguna jika lawanmu memiliki kecepatan dan reflek yang tinggi apalagi pengalaman tinggi sepertinya.

"Apa kau terlalu takut menyerangku hingga memilih untuk menghindari seranganku saja huh?" Ujar Toneri sembari menatap remeh Naruto, jika di pikir-pikir tidak masalah jika orang itu memiliki reflek ataupun kecepatan yang tinggi. Pada akhirnya, mereka yang terkuatlah yang akan keluar sebagai pemenang.

Naruto terkekeh pelan sebagai jawaban, "Oyaoya, tidakkah kau dapat melihatnya dengan matamu sendiri? Sudah jelas disini bahwa seranganmu lah yang tidak mengenaiku." Ujar Naruto. Toneri hanya menggertakan giginya mendengar itu. Ia lalu menatap Naruto dengan tajam dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Heh, kau terlalu sombong." Balas Toneri, pemuda itu lalu memejamkan matanya sebentar lalu membukanya kembali. Kini terlihatlah pembuluh darahnya yang menonjol di sekitar bagian matanya, tertanda jika ia sudah mengaktifkan gift khusus dari Ootsutsuki, _**[Byakugan]**_.

'Byakugan, heh? Kita lihat sehebat apa matamu, walau aku sedikit berharap untuk mengahadapi 'evolusi' dari gift yang disebut byakugan itu.' Pikir Naruto lalu memasang ssnyum tipis.

Byakugan merupakan gift khusus yang hanya dimiliki oleh bangsawan Ootsutsuki, bangsawan Hyuuga juga memilikinya karena Hyuuga sendiri merupakan keturunan dari langsung Ootsutsuki. Akan tetapi byakugan yang dimiliki Ootsutsuki dan Hyuuga memiliki sebuah perbedaan yang besar. Karena byakugan sendiri merupakan gift asli dari Ootsutsuki.

Toneri langsung melesat ke arah Naruto begitu ia mengaktifkan Byakugannya. Ia kemudian mengarahkan telapak tangan kanannya yang telah terkumpul mana ke arah Naruto begitu jarak mereka semakin dekat.

 _ **"[Byakugan Art : Eight Trigrams Air Palm]!"**_

Di akhir kalimat, Toneri menekuk sedikit ke lima jarinya, kalu seketika muncul hempasan seperti peluru udara yang melesat dengan cepat kearah Naruto.

 _ **Whuush! Tap!**_

Naruto menghindari itu dengan melompat kesamping tetapi ia di kejutkan dengan Toneri yang bersiap menyerangnya kembali dengan serangan yang sama. Lagi dan lagi Naruto berhasil menghindarinya, walau ia sudah bergerak cepat dan membaca gerakannya dengan Byakugan. Tetap saja pemuda itu berhasil mencari celah untuk menghindari serangannya. Ia sudah menggunakan serangan ini beberapa kali, tapi tetap saja tidak mengenainya.

 _ **Whuush! Sret!**_

"Kau sudah berada dalam areaku." Ujar Toneri ketika akhirnya ia berhasil mengikuti pergerakan Naruto dan berada dekat dengannya. Kondisi ini sempurna untuk menggunakan salah satu teknik dari Byakugan. Ia kemudian memasang posisi sedikit menunduk dan tangan yang sedikit di lebarkan.

 _ **"[Byakugan Art : Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms]"**_ Gumam Toneri, kemudian ia melesatkan serangan menggunakan tangannya ke arah Naruto dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Teknik merupakan teknik yang dapat menutup aliran _mana_ target sementara waktu dengan menyerang bagian titik _mana_ target menggunakan Byakugan. Manusia memiliki 361 titik _mana_ , dan teknik ini di pakai untuk menutup titik itu agar target tidak dapat bergerak sementara waktu karena aliran _mana_ mereka tertutup. 64 serangan di lakukan dalam menggunakan teknik ini untuk menghentikan aliran _mana_ tertentu kepada target. Berbeda dengan Hyuuga yang hanya 32 serangan saja.

"Haa! 2 pukulan, 4 pukulan, 8 pukukan, 16 pukulan, 32 pukula-"

 _ **Wuush! Tap!**_

Toneri membulatkan matanya ketika Naruto yang berada dalam lingkupan areanya seketika menghilang lalu muncul beberapa meter di belakangnya seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

.

"Mustahil! Bagaimana ia bisa lolos dari area itu!? Tingkat keberhasilan meloloskan diri jika berada dalam area khusus itu hanya 10% persen saja. Bagaimana mungkin!?" Ujar Georg dengan nada tak percaya. Arthur di sebelahnya juga menatap serius hal itu.

Teknik itu akan menutup aliran _mana_ dari tubuh seseorang jika terkena serangannya dan jika itu terjadi akan sulit untuk meloloskan diri karena terdapat titik aliran _mana_ dalam tubuh yang kacau. Memakai sihir apapun tidak akan efektif jika terdapat salah satu aliran _mana_ yang tertutup. Gift sendiri tidak akan terlalu berguna tidak peduli gift apapun itu, semua tergantung terhadap kemampuan orang itu sendiri.

Kaguya juga yang melihatnya terkejut, bagaimana mungkin pemuda itu dapat lolos dari teknik khusus 64 pukulan yang sudah di perkuat oleh Byakugan!? Merupakan hal yang sangat sulit untuk menghindari itu bahkan bagi wizard dan gifter level 5 sekalipun. Jika ia berhasil menghindari serangan peluru udara seperti yang sebelumnya mungkin tidak heran karena serangan itu masih memungkinkan untuk di hindari, tetapi jika sudah memasuki area 64 pukulan, sangat sulit untuk menghindarinya.

"H-Hei Akame, apa aku boleh bertanya?" Ujar Kirito terhadap gadis berambut hitam panjang di sebelahnya, Akame kemudian meliriknya dari ujung matanya.

"Jika masih bisa kujawab akan kujawab itu." Balas Akame. Kirito memejamkan matanya pelan dan menghembuskan matanya, kemudian ia membuka matanya lalu berkata.

"Antara kau dan Naruto. Siapa yang tercepat?" Tanya Kirito membuat gadis itu terdiam sesaat. Tetapi Akame kemudian menghela napasnya pelan lalu berkata.

'Mungkin tidak masalah memberitahunya.'

"Aku dan Naruto? Hmm, bisa dibilang kecepatan dasar Naruto setara dengan Ttrackless step milikku tadi. Tapi, ia dapat lebih cepat jika ia mau." Balas Akame membuat pemuda itu terkejut mendengarnya.

Kecepatan dasarnya saja sudah setingkat dengan trackless step miliknya!? Tracless step Akame saja sudah dapat memukul mundur Tohka, bagaimana jika Naruto menggunakan trackless step miliknya!? Tapi itu belum tentu ia mempunyainya juga sih. Karena Naruto sendiri mengatakan bahwa kebanyakan mereka yang menggunakan pedang lah yang memilikinya. Ia tidak tahu apakah Naruto memakai pedang atau tidak.

Y-Yeah, tetapi setelah di pikir-pikir memang banyak orang sepertinya di luar sana, terlebih di dunia yang luas ini, ia tidak akan terkejut lagi ketika melihat hal yang sama untuk kedua kalinya setelah melihat ini dari Naruto.

.

'Jadi itu yang di sebut 64 pukulan menggunakan byakugan sebagai penglihatan untuk melumpuhkan titik _mana_ lawan huh?' Pikir Naruto. Ia sengaja membiarkan dirinya berada dalam area khusus itu. Ia ingin sedikit merasakan apa yang terjadi ketika serangan itu mengenainya. Tetapi bahkan setelah terkena 30 pukulan itu aliran _mananya_ tetap baik-baik saja.

'Kupikir serangan itu dapat menutup setidaknya tiga atau lebih aliran _manaku_ , tapi setelah 30 pukulan pun tidak terasa apa-apa.' Pikir Naruto. Ia memutuskan menghindar setelah pukulan ke 32 di lepaskan oleh Toneri. Mengapa? Mudah saja, untuk apa kau menerima serangan yang bahkan tidak berdampak apapun padamu? Lagipula ia bisa lolos dari serangan itu kapan saja ia mau.

Di sisi lain Toneri masih terdiam karena terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Seharusnya tidak ada yang dapat meloloskan diri dari area ini, mungkin ada beberapa orang yang dapat meloloskan diri, tapi untuk orang itu.

Bagaimana dia dapat meloloskan diri!?

'Bahkan seseorang yang sudah mencapai level 5 pun akan kesulitan untuk menghindari ini. Dengan kata lain, ia mungkin berbeda dari kebanyakan orang di sini, kalau begitu aku tidak perlu menahan diri lagi.' Pikir Toneri, ia sudah yakin Naruto pasti memiliki level tinggi di sini. Terbukti ia dengan sangat mudah menghindar dari teknik tadi, tetapi yang membuat ia kaget bukan hal itu. Melainkan dengan aliran _mana_ Naruto yang masih baik-baik saja, padahal ia sudah melesatkan 32 pukulan tadi. Maka sudah di pastikan ia memiliki tubuh kuat yang bahkan teknik ini saja tidak dapat menutup aliran _mananya_.

Naruto masih menatap lurus Toneri dengan ekspresi datar, tapi kemudian ia tersenyum tipis dengan apa yang ia pikirkan.

'Selanjutnya mungkin aku akan membiarkan diriku terkena beberapa serangannya. Ia pasti akan menggunakan byakugan untuk dapat melihat titik aliran _manaku_ dan menutupnya dengan serangan yang ia di gunakan. Kheh, aku tidak sabar untuk merasakannya.' Naruto menyeringai kecil.

"Kuakui kau lebih kuat dari yang kupikirkan, mungkin aku sudah salah meremehkanmu. Tapi, aku tidak menahan diri lagi sekarang. Akan ku kalahkan kau disini sekaligus membuatmu membayar apa yang sudah kau lakukan saat itu." Ujar Toneri, ia kemudian memasang posisi khas Ootsutsuki kembali.

"Aku ingin melihat bagaimana kau melakukan itu." Balas Naruto sembari memasang senyum meremehkan ke arah Toneri membuat pemuda itu kembali mendecih pelan.

 _ **Whuush!**_

Toneri segera melesat ke arah Naruto lalu menyerangnya dengan gerakan khusus seorang Ootsutsuki. Tetapi, baik tendangan maupun pukulan, tetap saja tidak ada yang mengenainya. Hal ini tentu saja membuat ia menggertakan giginya, bahkan setelah membaca gerakannya menggunakan Byakugan ia masih bisa menghindarinya!? Seberapa besar reflek yang orang itu miliki sebenarnya!?

 _ **Sret!**_

 _ **"[Ootsusuki Style : Maximum Palms]!"**_ Ujar Toneri ketika berada dalam jarak dekat dengan Naruto. Ia kemudian melayangkan pukulan bertubi-tubi ke arah pemuda itu.

Naruto melihat itu dengan malas, ia bisa saja memblock semua pukulan Toneri. Tetapi ia masih penasaran apakah aliran mananya akan tertutup ketika terkena itu? Senyum tipis tercipta di bibirnya. Mungkin ia akan menerima beberapa pukulan saja.

'Dia tidak menghindar? Cih, meremehkanku rupanya.' Pikir Toneri ketika Naruto tidak menghindari serangannya. Pemuda itu hanya menahan beberapa pukulan yang di lancarkan kepadanya. Beberapa pukulan juga ada yang mengenainya, tetapi ia masih dapat bergerak secara normal. Seharusnya beberapa titik mana miliknya ada yang tertutup karena ia menggunakan Byakugan miliknya. Dapat dikatakan ini merupakan versi alternatif dari teknik tadi yang bertujuan untuk menutup titik mana lawan.

'Membosankan.' Pikir Naruto, ia benar-benar kecewa saat ini. Bahkan setelah menerima pukulan itupun mengapa aliran dan titik _mana_ miliknya masih normal? Ia mengharapkan sesuatu yang 'wah' terjadi ketika dirinya menerima pukulan itu. Tetapi, hah..., tetap saja hasilnya sama, mungkin ia terlalu berharap.

Bosan melihat serangan Toneri, Naruto memutuskan menghentikan apa yang ia sedang coba dengan menangkap lengan kanan Toneri sembari memiringkan tubuhnya ke kiri.

 _ **Tap!**_

"Cuma segitu?" Tanya Naruto malas, hal itu tentu saja membuat Toneri geram melihatnya. Dalam penglihatan Byakugan miliknya juga ia melihat bahwa aliran _mana_ pemuda itu baik-baik saja. Tentunya ini membuat dirinya semakin bingung kenapa teknik khusus yang dirinya gunakan untuk menutup aliran _mana_ lawan tidak bekerja padanya walau sudah menggunakan Byakugan?

Pemuda berambut perak kemudian meringis pelan ketika merasakan tangannya di cengkram dengan kuat oleh Naruto, ia bahkan sedikit mendengar bunyi patahan tulang dari tangan miliknya.

Dengan segera mengirimkan tendangan ke arah Naruto menggunakan kaki kirinya, secara reflek Naruto melepaskan cengkramannya pada tangan pemuda Ootsutsuki itu. Ia bisa saja mematahkannya, tapi mungkin itu bukan pilihan yang tepat, ia akan memainkan orang ini terlebih dahulu, pikirnya.

 _ **Tap!**_

Toneri segera melompat kebelakang untuk mengambil jarak dengan Naruto. Tetapi ia kemudian membulatkan matanya ketika Naruto sudah berada di depan matanya.

 _ **Duak!**_

"Lambat." Ujar Naruto sembari menendang pemuda itu dengan kuat menyebabkan tubuh itu terpental puluhan meter dari tempatnya berdiri tadi.

 _ **Bruk!**_

'S-Sial, sesaat aku melihatnya masih berada di depanku, tetapi sesaat kemudian ia tiba-tiba berada di depanku.' Toneri nampak sedikit terkejut dengan itu, kecepatan tadi bukan lah kecepatan yang bisa di anggap remeh.

Ia kemudian mencoba bangkit kembali secara perlahan sembari memegang perutnya yang di tendang oleh Naruto tadi.

"Kupikir Ootsutsuki itu kuat, tetapi sepertinya pengecualian untuk dirimu saja ya?" Uar Naruto dari jauh.

Toneri mendengarnya hanya menundukan kepalanya, pandangannya pun terhalangi oleh bayangan rambutnya.

"Diam." Balasnya pelan.

Ia benci ketika merasa di remehkan dan di banding-bandingkan seperti ini. Memang ia tidak sehebat Kaguya yang bahkan berhasil mengaktifkan 'evolusi' akhir dari Byakugan, karena hal inilah ia tersisihkan oleh keluarganya.

Mereka, para Ootsutsuki hanya akan terus membanggakan dan menyebutkan nama Kaguya ketika mereka sedang berkumpul. Ia membenci ini, ia membenci keluarganya, dan ia juga membenci saudaranya itu yang membuat hidupnya seperti ini hanya karena berhasil mengaktifkan harta mulia Ootsutsuki. Memangnya kenapa jika ia tidak berhasil? Apa bedanya? Apa pentingnya?

Mereka begitu memujanya seolah dia seorang dewi, bukankah hal itu menyedihkan heh? Dia melakukan sesuatu yang ia tidak bisa lakukan dengan mudah padahal usaha mereka sama, bahkan ia sedikit lebih keras untuk berhasil mengejar saudaranya itu, tetapi bahkan setelah ia berjuang keras. Tetap saja usahanya tidak di hargai sedikitpun, apa karena benda yang mereka sebut harta mulia itu huh? Karena inilah ia benci memiliki mata ini, ia benci lahir di keluarga ini. Jujur, ia sedikit berharap agar di lahirkan di keluarga yang tidak mempunyai hal-hal khusus di dalamnya, mengapa? Mereka pasti tidak akan terlalu menitik beratkan keturunan mereka pada suatu hal, seperti halnya para Ootsutsuki yang menitik beratkan mereka pada kekuatan.

"Aku akan menunjukkannya kepadamu, bahwa tidak perlu menjadi Ootsutsuki jika ingin menjadi kuat." Ujar Toneri.

Naruto tersenyum tipis mendengarnya, dilihat dari ekspresinya ketika Naruto menyebutkan Ootsutsuki lain, sepertinya orang itu tertutupi oleh bayang-bayang salah satu keluarganya.

 _ **Sring!**_

Toneri lalu mengangkat tangan kanannya ke atas, seketika terciptalah lingkaran sihir berdiameter kurang lebih 2 meter di bawah kakinya. Tekanan _mana_ besarpun terasa di seluruh arena.

.

"Tekanan _mana_ ini..., Kaguya apa kau merasakannya?" Tanya Kurumi dengan nada sedikit serius.

Kaguya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, tekanan mana sebesar ini, pasti itu merupakan sihir tingkat 5. Ia tidak pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya, apa Toneri menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya? Sejak menginjak usia 7 tahun mereka berdua tidak pernah saling berbicara lagi, kalaupun berbicara, itu hanya singkat saja. Tepatnya ketika dirinya berhasil mengaktifkan harta mulia Ootsutsuki, saat itulah hubungan mereka semakin merenggang. Dalam mansion besar Ootsutsuki sekalipun Kaguya hanya melihat Toneri beberapa kali saja.

'Apa dia mencoba mengeluarkan sihir tingkat 5 Ddraig?' Tanya Issei pada penghuni giftnya itu.

 _ **["Sepertinya begitu, tetapi aku ragu itu akan dapat menggores tubuh dari gurumu itu"]**_ Balas Ddraig membuat Issei tertawa kecil mendengar itu.

'Aku juga sependapat denganmu, apa kau masih ingat dengan pertarungan kita melawan Shishou saat aku sudah menyelesaikan latihan darinya?' Ujar Issei

 _ **["Heh, tentu saja aku mengingatnya, bahkan itu mungkin akan selalu menjadi ingatan yang selalu ada dalam kepalaku"]**_ Balas Ddraig kepada pemuda berambut coklat itu.

'Bahkan kita yang sudah menggunakan mode itu pun hanya bisa mendaratkan beberapa serangan saja. Terlebih dari semua serangan kita, ia tetap seperti tidak terpengaruh apapun.' Ujar Issei, itu terjadi saat masa pelatihannya oleh Naruto berakhir.

Saat itu Naruto menyuruh Issei untuk bertarung dengannya yang bertujuan untuk melihat sejauh mana kemampuan pemuda itu telah berkembang. Tetapi, apa yang terjadi? Yah, pemuda itu bahkan kalah dengan telak, dengan hanya beberapa saja dari sekian banyak serangan yang dilancarkannya dapat mengenai Naruto.

Ddraig medengus pelan mendengar itu, _ **["Kheh, orang itu bahkan menangkis [Dragon Shot] yang sudah kita maksimalkan seolah bukan masalah besar"]**_ Ujar Ddraig membuat pemuda itu terkekeh pelan.

Dragon Shot yang di miliki oleh Boosted Gear merupakan sebuah teknik yang setara dengan sihir tingkat 5 jika itu sudah dalam kekuatan maksimalnya. Ia pernah menggunakan itu ketika melawan Naruto, tetapi seperti yang di katakan Ddraig, ia menangkis itu seolah serangan itu tidak artinya.

.

 _ **"[Heavenly Wind Magic : Twin Twister Dragon]!"**_ Teriak Toneri, seketika dari lingkaran sihir di bawahnya keluar gemuruh angin yang sangat besar. Kemudian angin tersebut membentuk sebuah naga kembar berbentuk pusaran angin, ukurannya cukup besar, yaitu sekitar 12 meter. Hembusan angin terasa hingga ke seluruh ke arena. Beberapa dari mereka sedikit menggunakan tangannya untuk melindungi mata mereka dari debu yang beterbangan karena hembusan angin yang kuat.

Naruto tertawa semangat melihat itu,

"Hahaha, bagus, bagus sekali! Keluarkan lebih besar lagi!" Ucap Naruto dengan keras ketika melihat sihir yang di keluarkan Toneri.

Di arena Kirito melihat itu dengan sedikit keringat di dahinya. Bukan karena sihir yang di keluarkan oleh Toneri, melainkan dengan ekspresi Naruto yang entah kenapa ia bukannya bersikap waspada tetapi malah tertawa dan meminta yang lebih dari itu.

Tidak hanya Kirito saja, beberapa dari mereka mengeluarkan keringat sebesar biji jagung ketika mendengarnya.

'Bukannya waspada tapi ia malah tertawa seperti itu, apa nyawanya tidak berarti baginya.' Pikir mereka secara kompak setelah melihat ekspresi Naruto.

Toneri menggertakan giginya mendengar itu, bahkan dengan sihir tingkat 5 inipun tidak membuatnya gentar. Ia lalu semakin mengompres _mananya_ untuk membuat sihir yang ia keluarkan semakin besar hingga ukurannya yang tadi 12 meter kini menjadi 15 meter.

Grayfia sedikit melebarkannya ketika merasakan tekanan _mana_ yang berada dalam sihir itu semakin membesar, bahkan tingkatan sihirnya yang tadi 5 kini menjadi tingkat 6. Ia ingin segera memperingati Toneri untuk menghentikan sihirnya itu. Tetapi ia tidak sengaja menangkap mata Naruto yang tertuju ke arahnya. Tak lama kemudian ia menghela napas pelan, ia lalu memutuskan untuk membiarkan Toneri melepaskan sihirnya setelah menangkap maksud dari Naruto.

Di sisi lain, Kurumi menatap itu dengan serius, ia yakin sihir yang di gunakan Toneri saat ini merupakan sihir tingkat 6. Ia baru mengetahui jika Toneri memiliki sihir seperti ini, darimana ia mempelajarinya? Apa bersama Kaguya? Ah tidak, dari yang ia ketahui. Mereka memiliki hubungan yang tidak bisa di katakan baik. Jadi tidak mungkin pemuda itu melatih sihirnya bersama Kaguya. Ia menoleh ke samping dan melihat ekspresi Kaguya yang juga sepertinya sedikit terkejut melihat sihir Toneri. Ini semakin menguatkan teorinya bahwa Toneri tidak melatih sihirnya bersama dengan Kaguya.

Tetapi ia kemudian memasang senyum tipis ketika melihat ekspresi Naruto. Bahkan dengan sihir tingkat 6 saja ia malah memasang ekspresi senang? Ufufu, omoshiroi. Apa dia memiliki sesuatu yang di sembunyikan? Apapun itu, akan terlihat sebentar lagi.

.

"Haa!"

 _ **Groaar! Whuush!**_

Seketika Toneri menurunkan tangan kanannya dan mengarahkannya ke arah Naruto dan berteriak. Seketika, naga angin yang memutari tubuhnya mengaum keras dan melesat dengan cepat ke arah Naruto yang melihat itu dengan seringainya.

"Benar, seperti ini lah yang namanya serangan! Kau membuatku sedikit bersemangat!" Ujar Naruto dengan keras dari jauh sembari melihat sihir itu menuju ke arahnya.

"Hraah!"

 _ **Duak! Blaar!**_

Naruto langsung saja mengirimkan kepalan tangannya ke arah naga angin itu ketika serangan itu sudah berada dalam hadapannya. Hembusan angin kuat tercipta karena tinjunya bertabrakan dengan sihir itu membuat orang-orang terkejut melihatnya. Bagaimana mungkin ada orang yang mampu menghalau sihir dengan menggunakan fisiknya!? Kau mememerlukan sihir untuk melawan sihir, tapi Naruto berhasil mematahkan teori itu di depan mereka.

Toneri melebarkan matanya ketika sihirnya di tahan oleh tinjuan tangan Naruto. Seharusnya ini tidak mungkin dapat terjadi, siapa sebenarnya dia!?

Naruto tertawa cukup keras ketika merasakan tangannya beradu dengan naga angin buatan Toneri.

"Sesuatu seperti ini bahkan tidak akan mampu menggores kulitku!" Teriak Naruto, ia lalu menghentakan tangannya membuat naga angin ini langsung terurai menjadi udara. Hembusan angin cukup besarpun tercipta karenanya.

 _ **Whuush!**_

'B-Bagaimana mungkin!? Bagaimana mungkin itu bisa terjadi!?' Teriak Toneri dalam batinnya. Mengapa sihir tingkat 6 saja tidak mampu melukainya!?

Mereka yang menonton itu juga terkejut bukan main dengan apa yang mereka lihat, sebuah sihir tingkat 6 di tahan memakai tinjuan dan memudar begitu saja!?

Kirito melihat itu dengan iris mata yang melebar, ia mampu membuat sebuah sihir terurai dengan tangannya!? Akame yang melihat reaksi sekitarnya hanya menghela napas lelah, ini merupakan hal yang wajar terjadi ketika mereka belum pernah melihat hal yang mereka lihat sebelumnya.

"H-Hei Akame, a-apa Naruto benar-benar membuat sihir itu menghilang?" Tanya Kirito.

"Kau sudah melihatnya sendiri tadi bukan?" Balas Akame sembari memejamkan matanya lelah.

Dengan Issei, ia melihat itu dengan pandangan seperti sudah mengetahuinya.

'Benar kan?' ujarnya kepada Ddraig yang mendengus pelan mendengar itu.

 _ **["Heh, tentu saja. Mana mungkin sihir tingkat rendah seperti itu dapat melukainya"]**_ Balas Ddraig.

'Hahaha, lagipula _Shishou_ sendiri pernah bilang kepadaku bahwa sihir tingkat 7 menengah tidak akan terlalu melukainya, kalaupun terluka ia hanya merasa seperti terkena goresan saja.' Ucap Issei.

 _ **["Huh, aku tau itu, karena aku juga ikut mendengarnya dan hal itulah yang membuatku terus berpikir terbuat dari apa tubuh gurumu itu. Bahkan jika kau memakai Balance Breaker sekalipun, sihir tingkat 7 masih dapat menghancurkan armor dan melukaimu. Tapi dia bilang itu hanya semacam goresan saja? Kheh, aku bertaruh dunia saat ini pasti sedang menuju masa kekacauannya karena banyak kekuatan dan gift abnormal yang muncul sekarang"]**_ Ucap Ddraig, Issei mendengarnya terdiam sesaat ia lalu menatap langit di atasnya.

'Kekacauan kah? Kupikir itu mungkin akan terjadi, terlebih ada banyak makhluk serakah di dunia ini.' Balas Issei, Ddraig terdiam mendengar balasan inang sekaligus partnernya itu. Dirinya mengetahui betul bahwa pemuda itu masih menyimpan dendam terhadap apa yang terjadi pada 'desanya' beberapa tahun yang lalu. Pemuda itu mungkin akan terjatuh kedalam keputusasaan seumur hidupnya jika tidak di tolong oleh Naruto dulu.

 _ **["Terserah apa yang ingin kau lakukan setelah ini, aku akan tidur dulu dan jangan bangunkan aku"]**_ Ujar Ddraig membuat Issei sweetdrop mendengarnya.

'Kau terlalu pemalas untuk seekor makhluk yang memiliki kekuatan besar Ddraig.' Balas Issei membuat naga merah itu mendengus pelan dan memilih menghiraukannya lalu ia memejamkan matanya untuk segera menuju ke alam mimpi.

Beralih kepada Kurumi dan Kaguya. Mereka juga melihat itu dengan terkejut, belum pernah terdengar ada orang yang bisa menghentikan sihir menggunakan kekuatan fisik. Bahkan, pemilik gift _**[Enchancer]**_ seperti Shion tidak mampu melakukan hal itu.

Kurumi memandang Naruto dengan serius. Jika ia berhasil menghentikan sihir tingkat 6 dengan mudah, maka sudah dapat di pastikan sihir di bawah dari tingkat 6, tidak akan mampu melukainya. Jika ia melawan pemuda itu ketika Gift Game Academy nanti, mungkin akan menjadi hal yang merepotkan. Tetapi ia segera membentuk seringai tipis. Melawannya mungkin tidak terlalu buruk, tetapi pertama-tama yang ia harus lakukan adalah mencari tahu terlebih dahulu asal-usul pemuda itu. Ufufu, sepertinya di kelas B terdapat beberapa siswa yang mempunyai kekuatan hebat.

.

"Serangan yang membosankan." Gumam Naruto malas sembari memijat bahunya pelan, lagipula mana ada sihir tingkat 6 yang bisa melukainya. Ia sudah mengulang ini berulang kali, tetapi tetap saja sihir tingkat 6 bahkan 7 tidak mampu memberikan luka berarti baginya. Hanya sihir 8 hingga ke _**[Extreme]**_ lah yang dapat melukainya atau sihir khusus lainnya, dan itu sudah pernah di rasakan olehnya beberapa tahun yang lalu. Bahkan pedang pun tidak akan memberinya sebuah luka sayatan, hanya beberapa pedang saja yang dapat memberinya luka sayatan, salah satunya Murasame miliki Akame. Bahkan, gadis pendek berambut hijau yang selalu menantangnya untuk bertarung pun hanya dapat memberinya beberapa luka lecet saja.

Toneri sendiri masih melihat Naruto dengan iris mata yang bergetar, Byakugannya pun sudah tidak aktif ketika ia melihat sihirnya menghilang begitu saja ketika di tinju oleh Naruto.

"B-Bagaimana kau m-melakukannya?" Tanya Toneri membuat Naruto melirik ke arahnya.

"Aku hanya meninjunya saja, bukankah kau sudah melihatnya tadi?" Balas Naruto malas.

"Saate, kurasa sudah saatnya ini kuakhiri, aku sudah lapar kau tahu?" Ujar Naruto lalu ia menatap ke arah Toneri dengan senyuman tipis memukau miliknya.

"Huh? Apa maksu-"

 _ **Duak!**_

Belum sempat merespon, tubuh pemuda berambut perak itu tiba-tiba terpental ketika Naruto seketika berada di hadapannya lalu memberikan sebuah tendangan kuat.

'A-Ap-'

 _ **Duak! Blaar!**_

Toneri tidak dapat mengetahuinya dengan pasti, ia hanya merasakan sakit dan tubuhnya yang terpental kesana-sini akibat Naruto dan di akhiri Naruto yang menendangnya ke bawah lalu menabrak tanah dengan keras, persis seperti apa yang Vali lakukan terhadap Jugo.

Ia memuntahkan sedikit darah ketika tubuhnya mendarat di tanah. Ia juga dapat merasakan bahwa beberapa tulangnya patah akibat itu.

 _ **Tap!**_

Naruto mendarat dengan mulus setelah menendang Toneri, ia sengaja melakukan hal yang sama seperti Vali agar semua orang dapat melihatnya di sini.

"Hora ada apa? Sudah selesai kah? Kukira fisik bangsawan itu kuat." Ujar Naruto sembari berdiri beberapa meter dan menatap rendah terhadap Toneri yang tidak berdaya di tanah.

"Temanmu melakukan hal ini terhadap teman kelasku, dan kini kulakukan hal yang sama terhadap temannya, cukup adil bukan?" Ujar Naruto sembari menatap datar Toneri, ia juga sedikit mengeraskan suaranya tadi agar semua orang dapat mendengarnya.

Kaguya yang mendengar itu menggertakan giginya, ia memang sedang tidak berhubungan baik dengan Toneri dalam beberapa tahun ini. Tapi walau begitu, tidak ada yang berhak merendahkannya, merendahkan Toneri sama saja dengan merendahkannya dan juga para Ootsutsuki. Ia tidak akan mengampuni siapapun yang merendahkan Ootsutsuki terlebih itu adalah keluarganya sendiri!

"Bangun!" Ucap Naruto datar.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu kemudian menginjak dada Toneri membuat sang empu meringis pelan.

"Graah." Ringis Toneri.

"Apa kau tidak mendengarku? Bangun, dan hadapi aku." Ucap Naruto sembari menatap datar Toneri.

Tetapi Naruto hanya mendengar ringisan Toneri saja, pemuda perak itu bahkan tidak berusaha bangkit untuk melawannya.

"Kau lemah, itulah sebabnya kau kalah. Kau lebih lemah dari saudaramu. Kau tau itu dengan jelas bukan?" Ujar Naruto, Toneri yang mendengar itu menggeram pelan.

"Grhh, j-jangan c-coba-coba menyebut nama itu di depanku sialan!" Teriak Toneri membuat Naruto terkekeh pelan.

"Hahaha, terimalah kenyataan itu Ootsutsuki. Kau memandang rendah orang yang lebih lemah darimu tetapi pada kenyataannya kau tidak jauh berbeda dengan mereka." Ucap Naruto membuat Toneri menggertakan giginya.

Iris merah Naruto lalu sedikit menggelap, pemuda itu kemudian berkata,

"Apa perlu kau kuperlihatkan kenyataan itu?" Ujar Naruto memandang dingin Toneri.

"Kau yang selalu berada dalam bayang-bayang saudaramu tidak akan pernah menjadi kuat tidak peduli sebesar apapun usahamu." Ucap Naruto membuat Toneri kembali menggeram mendengarnya.

"Memangnya apa yang kau tahu tentangku hah!?" Teriak Toneri

"Kau tidak akan pernah merasakan apa yang kurasakan, jadi lebih baik tutup mulutmu!" Teriak kembali Toneri tetapi hanya kekehan kecil Narutolah yang di terimanya.

"Aku tidak perlu merasakan apa yang kau rasakan Ootsutsuki. Hanya saja, aku cukup tau apa yang kau rasakan itu." Ucap Naruto datar membuat Toneri tersentak.

"Lupakanlah mereka kau jika ingin menjadi kuat, jika keluargamu tidak peduli tentangmu lalu kenapa kau harus peduli dengan mereka? Kau hidup hanya untuk dirimu sendiri, tidak untuk orang lain." Ucap pelan Naruto sehingga hanya Toneri yang dapat mendengarnya.

"A-Apa maksudmu?" Ujar Toneri dengan sedikit susah payah karena rasa sakit yang ia rasakan. Naruto lalu memindahkan kakinya dari atas dada Toneri.

"Kau pasti tau maksudku." Ujar Naruto masih menatap datar Toneri di bawahnya. Tetapi kemudian ia melirikan matanya ke arah atas karena ada sesuatu yang menuju ke arahnya.

 _ **Tap!**_

Naruto segera menghindar setelah mengetahui sosok itu akan menyerangnya. Ia berdiri cukup jauh dari orang itu dan Toneri. Dilihat dari ciri-ciri yang dimilikinya. Tak salah lagi dia juga merupakan Ootsutsuki, atau mungkin salah satu keluaganya?

"Kau cukup berani merendahkan Ootsutsuki di hadapanku." Ujar Kaguya ketika ia telah tiba di hadapan Toneri yang masih terbaring di tanah.

Beberapa orang melihat Kaguya dengan terkejut, tidak biasanya gadis itu bersikap seperti ini.

Naruto hanya menatap Kaguya dengan pandangan datar. Gadis berambut perak itu pasti memiliki hubungan dengan Toneri karena sampai berbuat seperti ini.

"Lalu? Apa itu masalah bagimu?" Balas Naruto sembari tertawa pelan seolah meledek perkataan Kaguya. Kaguya mendengus pelan mendengar itu, ia seketika menghilang dan muncul tepat di depan Naruto yang menatapnya bosan sembari menyiapkan serangannya.

"Kau akan menyesal karena berbuat masalah denganku dan juga Ootsutsu-"

"Lambat"

 _ **Sret!**_

Kaguya melebarkan matanya ketika Naruto berhasil mencengkram tangan kirinya yang ia gunakan untuk menyerang Naruto. Serangan itu merupakan salah satu serangan kejutan yang ia miliki, tetapi di atasi begitu saja?

"Kau sepertinya sedikit lebih bertenaga di bandingkan dengan saudaramu itu." Ujar Naruto sembari tersenyum tipis. Kemudian ia segera melepaskan tangan Kaguya dan gadis itupun segera mundur kembali di depan Toneri.

"Kau harus menerima hukuman karena sudah bertindak berlebihan dalam latih tanding ini." Ucap Kaguya dengan matanya yang menatap datar pemuda pirang itu.

Naruto tertawa kecil mendengarnya, berlebihan katanya? Apa semua Ootsutsuki itu buta? Mata mereka memang kebanyakan berwarna putih, mirip seperti orang yang telah kehilangan cahaya di matanya. Tetapi tidak mungkin mereka buta bukan?

"Aku hanya melakukan hal yang sama dengan apa yang teman kelasmu lakukan itu, bukankah kau telah melihat hal itu sebelumnya?" Balas Naruto enteng dengan tangan kirinya yang membentuk gerakan seolah itu bukanlah masalah yang besar.

"Itu sam-"

"Kalau memang begitu kenapa kau tidak menghentikannya saja?" Ujar Naruto

"Ah benar juga. Kalian para bangsawan kan memang tidak peduli terhadap orang lemah seperti kami, jadi..." Naruto menggantungkan ucapannya sebentar lalu menatap Kaguya.

"..., Aku melakukan hal yang sama terhadap kalian, temanmu tidak peduli melakukan hal itu terhadap temanku, dan aku juga tidak peduli melakukan hal itu terhadap teman kalian. Kini, setelah itu semua kenapa kau marah?" Ujar Naruto dengan memasang senyum miring terhadap Kaguya yang tersentak mendengarnya.

"Aku tidak peduli itu, mau temanku ataupun temanmu itu bukan urusanku, tapi kau telah membuat masalah denganku karena telah merendahkan martabat Ootsutsuki. Aku bisa saja membuatmu di keluarkan dari akademi ini dan membuat akademi lain di kerajaan tidak ada yang menerimamu." Balas Kaguya masih dengan menatap datar Naruto yang kemudian terkekeh pelan.

"Jika kau ingin melakukan itu maka lakukanlah, lagipula bukankah itu tipikal bangsawan manja seperti kalian? Selalu menggunakan atas nama kebangsawanan dalam melakukan sesuatu." Ujar Naruto membuat Kaguya mengepalkan tangannya erat ketika mendengar itu.

"Kalau begitu aku menantangmu bertarung dalam [Gift Battle] 2 hari dari sekarang, jika kau menang aku akan melupakan hal ini dan jika kau kalah, bersiaplah untuk menerima hal buruk!" Tantang Kaguya, ia akan membuat pemuda itu menarik kata-katanya kembali. Dirinya, walau sangat menjunjung tinggi martabat Ootsutsuki, sebenarnya tidak terlalu menyukainya. Dia memang selalu di puja dalam keluarga Ootsutsuki, tapi pada akhirnya mereka akan menyebutnya sebagai putri dari ayahnya lah, Ootsutsuki inilah.

Semenjak mengaktifkan harta mulia Ootsutsuki seluruh kehidupannya mulai berubah total, hubungannya dengan saudara kandungnya sendiri semakin renggang, tidak mempunyai apa yang di sebut sebagai teman, ia di paksa untuk mendedikasikan masa kecilnya terhadap latihan agar dapat mengendalikan kekuatannya. Ia terkadang merasa iri dengan Toneri yang dapat bebas melakukan apa yang ia mau.

Dirinya tidak peduli mau di sebut sebagai apa, ia hanya membenci ketika orang menyebutnya seperti bangsawan inilah bangsawan itulah, memangnya siapa yang menginginkan ini semua!? Jika ia bisa, ia ingin memberikan ini semua kepada mereka agar dapat merasakannya sendiri.

"Gift Battle kah? Hoo, baiklah. Aku terima tantanganmu itu dan kuharap kau tidak mengecewakanku, Ootsutsuki" Balas Naruto sembari memasang senyum kecil. Ia bisa merasakan bahwa gadis itu lebih kuat daripada Toneri, mungkin bertarung dengannya akan mengasikan.

Naruto lalu berjalan kembali untuk menuju ke tempat duduknya berada.

Grayfia yang melihat Naruto berjalan pergi kemudian segera memutuskan hasil dari pertarungan ini.

 **["Karena Toneri tidak dapat bangkit kembali, maka pertarungan ini di menangkan oleh Naruto Vermilion!"** ] Ujar Grayfia dan itu membuat murid kelas B memberikannya sebuah tepuk tangan sedangkan kelas A hanya diam saja, hanya beberapa dari mereka yang memberikan tepuk tangan, salah satunya seperti Arthur, ia cukup menikmati pertarungan ini walau sedikit berlebihan.

.

'Ufufu, selain memiliki kekuatan misterius, jika di lihat lebih teliti lagi, wajahnya memang sangat tampan.' Pikir Kurumi sembari menjilat bibirnya ketika melihat Naruto. Ia semakin tertarik dengan pemuda pirang itu. Mungkin setelah ini ia akan mencoba mendekati pemuda itu.

Dengan Kirito dan Akame, mereka juga memberikan tepuk tangan terhadap Naruto. Ah tidak, sepertinya hanya Kirito saja, Akame sendiri sedang bersandar dan memejamkan matanya. Gadis itu sudah berpikir pasti akan berakhir seperti ini jadinya, terlebih itu adalah Naruto. Seperti biasa, pemuda pirang yang menjadi kekasihnya itu memang suka sekali mencari masalah, ia hanya berharap pemuda itu suatu saat agar merubah kebiasaan buruknya.

 _ **Tap!**_

"Yo! Selamat atas kemenanganmu!" Ujar Kirito sembari memasang senyum cerah ke arah Naruto yang melihat itu dengan bosan.

Pemuda itupun kemudian duduk di sebelah Akame lalu berkata dengan nada bosan.

"Kemenangan ini tidak terlalu berarti bagiku. Apalagi pertarungan tadi hanya membuatku bosan, kenapa ia tidak mengeluarkan sihir tingkat 7 atau bahkan 8 saja tadi? Dengan begitu mungkin aku akan merasakan semangat dalam pertarungan ini." Balas Naruto, hal itu membuat Kirito sweetdrop mendengarnya.

'Apa dia sudah gila?' Pikir Kirito sembari menatap Naruto dengan sebutir keringat di dahinya.

 _ **Gyut!**_

Akame yang mendengar itu langsung saja mencubit pipi pemuda pirang itu dengan kuat. Naruto yang merasakan tarikan di pipinya kemudian menoleh ke arah Akame yang menatap dirinya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Apa?" Tanya Naruto bingung, tetapi Akame tidak menjawabnya malah gadis itu semakin keras menarik pipinya membuat pemuda itu meringis pelan.

"Bukankah aku sudah pernah mengatakan untuk tidak terlalu berlebihan dan mencolok tadi?" Ujar Akame membuat Naruto memejamkan matanya untuk berpikir sebentar.

"Aku lupa." Balas Naruto singkat setelah cukup lama berpikir. Hal itu membuat perempatan timbul di dahi Akame, gadis itu lalu semakin menguatkan tarikannya. Setelah beberapa lama ia pun segera melepasnya membuat pemuda itu mengelus pipinya pelan. Akame hanya menghela napas lelah, jika sudah seperti ini mau bagaimana lagi. Lagipula pada akhirnya mereka juga akan menunjukkan kekuatan mereka pada turnamen gift nanti.

"Sudahlah tidak usah di ambil pusing." Ujar Naruto kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding lalu memejamkan matanya membuat Akame yang melihatnya memutuskan untuk menarik pipinya sekali lagi.

Di sisi lain, Kirito melihat mereka dengan keringat di dahinya. Dilihat dari cara mereka berinteraksi, sepertinya mereka memiliki sebuah hubungan. Yah, tentu saja bukan hubungan bernama pertemanan, sepertinya lebih menjurus ke arah percintaan. Maa, apapun itu. Setidaknya ia senang memiliki teman yang tidak memandangnya dari status, dan ia juga bersukur dapat masuk ke kelas B - II, karena rata-rata mereka semua bersifat ramah kepada sesama.

Perhatian mereka kemudian teralihkan oleh suara Grayfia yang terdengar di sekitar arena.

"Kalau begitu, cukup sampai di sini saja latih tanding hari ini. Kalian dapat berlatih, istirahat ataupun mengambil quest yang kalian inginkan tetapi setelah meminta ijin dengan wali kelas dan juga kouchou. Segitu saja yang ingin kusampaikan, kalian boleh keluar dari arena." Ucap Grayfia, beberapa dari mereka kemudian langsung keluar dari arena.

Di tempat Grayfia, wanita itu hanya menghela napasnya lelah. Hari ini terjadi banyak hal yang cukup merepotkan dan itu ulah Vali yang memulai serta Naruto yang memperpanjangnya. Ia sedikit heran apa yang sebenarnya berada dalam pikiran pemuda pirang itu. Apakah mencari masalah adalah salah satu hobinya?

"Sepertinya akademi ini di penuhi oleh murid 'unik' semua, bukan begitu Grayfia?" Ujar Kurenai. Grayfia kemudian melirik ke arah wanita berambut hitam itu lalu kembali menghela napasnya.

"Sepertinya begitu dan mungkin kedepannya akan merepotkan kita sebagai wali kelas mereka." Ucap Grayfia sedikit memijat keningnya lelah.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa pemuda pirang itu yang di maksud oleh Kouchou?" Kurenai bertanya dengan nada sedikit serius kepada wanita berambut perak itu.

"Begitulah, apa kouchou yang memberitahumu kemarin?" Tukas Grayfia, Kurenai hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Tidak, Kouchou baru memberitahuku tadi pagi saat di kantor, kupikir ia berada di kelas A - I. Tetapi ternyata ia berada di kelasmu, sepertinya itu akan merepotkan untukmu." Ujar Kurenai tertawa pelan membuat wanita yang menjadi lawan bicaranya menjawab dengan singkat.

"Seperti itulah, daripada itu. Lebih baik kita segera melaporkan perkembangan mereka kepada kouchou." Ucap Grayfia, ia lalu segera berjalan di ikuti Kurenai di sebelahnya untuk menuju ke gedung utama akademi.

Dengan Naruto, Akame dan Kirito. Naruto memutuskan mereka agar segera pergi dari arena sekarang untuk menuju ke kantin karena ia sudah merasa lapar. Tetapi mereka di kejutkan dengan kedatangan gadis berambut auburn yang tak lain adalah Chelsea.

"Osu!" Ujar Chelsea sembari melambaikan tangannya.

"Chelsea? Darimana saja kau?" Tanya Akame, ia baru sadar bahwa dirinya tidak melihat Chelsea di sekitar arena.

"A-Ah, aku berada di paling belakang tadi." Ujar Chelsea sembari menunjuk ke arah tempatnya duduk di arena tadi.

Akame yang melihat di mana tempat yang Chelsea tunjuk menghela napasnya pelan.

'Pantas saja aku tidak melihatnya.'

Naruto hanya menghiraukannya ia kemudian berjalan untuk keluar dari arena dengan Akame di sampingnya.

"Ayo." Ujar Naruto sembari melirik Kirito dari ujung matanya.

"Eh, tidak masalah kah jika aku ikut?" Tanya Kirito. Naruto hanya membalasnya dengan lambaikan yang berarti ia tidak masalah dengan itu. Pemuda berambut hitam itu pun tersenyum tipis kemudian menyusul Naruto dan Akame meninggalkan Chelsea yang kesal karena di hiraukan oleh Naruto dan Akame.

"Hei, jangan meninggalkanku!" Ucap Chelsea sembari berlari pelan menyusul mereka.

Kirito hanya melirik Chelsea yang berjalan di sampingnya kemudian memutuskan untuk menyapa gadis itu dengan mengangkat tangan kanannya sebagai tanda sapaan.

"Y-Yo!" Ucapnya.

"Ah, kau pasti Kirito-kun bukan? Kenalkan, namaku Chelsea, hanya Chelsea saja. Yoroshiku na!" Ujar Chelsea sembari tersenyum ramah ke arah pemuda itu.

"A-Ah, aku juga, hanya Kirito, yoroshiku!" Balas balik Kirito dengan ramah.

Akame yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum kecil, seperti biasa Chelsea memang mudah bergaul dengan siapapun. Sedangkan Naruto di sebelahnya hanya menghiraukan hal itu sambil menguap pelan.

.

"Kau bisa berdiri?" Tanya Kaguya terhadap Toneri yang masih terbaring di tanah. Toneri yang mendengar ucapannya kemudian menatap gadis yang menjadi saudaranya itu.

"Tidak perlu membantuku, apa yang akan mereka katakan jika kau membantu sampah dari Ootsutsuki seperti diriku ini?" Balas Toneri membuat gadis itu tersentak mendengarnya.

Tak lama kemudian, personil AMU pun datang untuk menyembuhkannnya, walau mereka sedikit telat beberapa menit. Kaguya hanya bisa menatap Toneri yang kini sedang di bantu berdiri oleh AMU dalam diam. Ia sudah mengetahui alasan mengapa Toneri bersikap seperti itu terhadapnya.

Berbeda dengannya, jika ia selalu di puji dan perlakukan dengan hormat, maka Toneri adalah sebaliknya. Di Ootsutsuki ia merupakan satu-satunya anggota Ootsutsuki yang telat berkembang, hal inilah yang membuatnya jadi di pandang sebelah mata oleh orang lain, bahkan oleh ayah dan ibunya sendiri.

Setelah Toneri di bawa oleh AMU, iapun memutuskan untuk berjalan keluar arena. Ia juga melihat Kurumi yang berdiri dekat dengan pintu keluar sedang menunggunya.

.

Sementara itu, di salah satu sudut tempat yang tidak di ketahui di arena. Terlihatlah seorang gadis berambut hijau panjang bertubuh cukup pendek yang sedari tadi duduk diam menyaksikan pertarungan Naruto dari awal.

"Ara ara, sepertinya kemampuanmu masih hebat seperti biasa ne, Naruto?" Ucap pelan gadis itu hanya untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Aku sebenarnya berniat untuk campur di pertarunganmu melawan Ootsutsuki itu. Tapi sepertinya itu bukan waktu yang tepat. Ah, lebih baik aku menyerangmu saat melawan Kaguya saja besok." Gadis itu terlihat tertawa kecil dengan apa yang ia pikirkan tadi. Tak lama kemudian, gadis itu langsung saja menghilang dari sana seolah tidak pernah hadir.

.

 _ **Play ED Song Haruka Tomatsu - Yume no Sekai**_

.

 _ **TBC**_

.

Note :

 _Telah sedikit di rapihkan kembali demi kenyamanan membaca :"._


	7. Chapter 7

.

.

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Highschool DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

.

 **Rating : M (Just for save)**

 **Genre's : Adventure, Supernatural, Half-Humor, Fantasy, Little bit-Romance, School-Magic, Martial Arts, etc...,**

 **Pair : Naruto x Akame, ? x ?**

 **Warn : Always Mainstream idea!, Many more typo, alur acak!, much OC from other anime, OOC Chara, AU, Mix Modern Life and Past Life setting, bad EYD, bahasa kaku dsb, and etc...,**

 _ **Human!Naru, OP!Naru, etc**_

 _._

 _ **Play OP Song : Konomi Suzuki - Redo**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapter 7 : Gift Battle**_

.

 _ **Morning, Night Raid Hostell**_

Terlihat Naruto yang sedang membaringkan tubuhnya di atas rerumputan dengan pohon didekatnya. Tak lama kemudian datanglah Dulio lalu pemuda itu duduk disebelah Naruto yang sedang tiduran sembari memejamkan matanya.

Saat ini merupakan akhir pekan, jadi akademi diliburkan. Tetapi, ada beberapa siswa yang pergi ke akademi untuk berlatih ataupun melakukan pekerjaan lain, baik itu tugas mingguan ataupun melaksanakan quest ringan seperti quest kelas D atau C.

Naruto yang merasakan kehadiran seseorang membuka matanya, ia lalu melihat Dulio yang duduk di sebelahnya. Tak lama kemudian ia pun menghiraukan hal itu lalu melanjutkan acara tidur kecilnya.

"Aku tidak menemukan siapapun di asrama selain dirimu, kau tahu dimana yang lainnya?" Tanya Dulio. Pemuda pirang yang di tanyai hanya menjawabnya dengan nada santai,

"Mereka semua sedang pergi ke pasar." Balas Naruto masih dengan mata yang terpejam, membuat Dulio menggumam, begitu.

"Jadi, bagaimana penyelidikanmu tentang 'itu'?" Tanya Naruto membuat Dulio melirik ke arahnya. Pandangan Dulio kemudian berubah menjadi cukup serius.

"Beberapa dari mereka bukan seorang manusia, mungkin dari ras lain. Itu yang di katakan kapten kepadaku dan hasil dari penyelidikan yang kulakukan kemarin." Balas Dulio sembari memainkan daun pohon di tangannya.

Dua hari yang lalu, mereka mendapat kabar bahwa markas utama Night Raid telah di serang oleh pihak misterius. Tentu saja Night Raid berhasil memukul mundur para penyerang itu, tetapi karena yang mereka serang adalah markas utama Night Raid, tentu saja Najenda tidak akan membiarkan mereka lolos. Ia lalu memanggil Dulio untuk mengejar mereka, tetapi Dulio sedikit terlambat sehingga membuatnya kehilangan jejak penyerang itu, ia hanya dapat membunuh beberapa di antara mereka.

"Begitu, ras lain kah? Mereka pasti berasal dari suatu organisasi campuran yang sepertinya memiliki dendam dengan Night Raid." Balas Naruto, Dulio yang mendengar itu menghela nafas menyetujui apa yang Naruto katakan sembari menatap awan di langit, kemudian tatapannya berubah menjadi serius.

"Walaupun begitu, tidak sembarang orang atau organisasi yang mengetahui markas kita. Terlebih di kerajaan ini hanya pihak penting dalam kerajaanlah yang mengetahui letak markas kita berada." Ujar Dulio membuat Naruto di sebelahnya membuka matanya.

"Dengan kata lain, adanya campur tangan pihak dari dalam kah?" Ucap Naruto, Dulio mengangguk pelan mendengarnya.

"Tapi, jika memang begitu kapten pasti akan menyadarinya bukan? Tapi mengapa ia tidak menyadarinya? Terlebih dalam radius 3 km, markas kita terlindungi oleh barrier khusus sehingga tidak sembarang orang dapat memasukinya." Ujar Dulio.

"Kalau memang seperti itu, mereka yang berada dalam markas pasti sudah mengetahuinya, terlebih Relie yang dapat membaca pikiran. Lagipula dalam Night Raid, tidak mungkin terjadinya penghianatan mengingat betapa loyalnya mereka." Balas Naruto membuat Dulio meliriknya kembali.

Memang benar apa yang di katakan Naruto, para anggota Night Raid, benar-benar memiliki keloyalan tinggi dan jika ada yang menghianati tentu saja mereka tidak akan tinggal diam. Terlebih dengan adanya Naruto, ia yakin tidak akan ada yang berani berhianat. Sebenarnya, ada atau tidaknya Naruto pun keloyalan mereka sudah dapat dibilang tinggi. Semua saling menjaga dan menghormati satu sama lain.

"Kau benar, mengingat betapa loyalnya mereka hal seperti penghianatan tidak akan terjadi." Balas Dulio sembari tersenyum kecil ketika dirinya mengingat yang lainnya di Night Raid. Mereka sudah melalui berbagai hal bersama, jadi tidak mungkin penghianatan akan terjadi.

"Itu berarti mereka mempunyai sesuatu yang dapat menemukan kita." Ucap Naruto membuat pemuda itu menatapnya.

"Jika memang begitu, bagaimana caranya? Kau tau sendiri bahkan dengan sensor pun akan kesulitan dalam menemukan daerah ini karena telah tertutupi oleh penghalang yang melindunginya." Balas Dulio membuat Naruto terkekeh pelan.

"Apapun itu, kita akan mengetahuinya mengapa mereka bisa menemukan markas kita, tidak ada hal yang mustahil di dunia ini, semua hal dapat terwujud jika kita terus berusaha dan berjuang untuk melakukannya." Ujar Naruto, ia kemudian memejamkan matanya kembali untuk mencoba tidur, tetapi tak lama kemudian ia kembali bertanya kepada Dulio.

"Ngomong-ngomong, saat dalam penyelidikan beberapa hari yang lalu, apa kau mendapatkan sebuah petunjuk?" Tanya Naruto.

Dulio menghela napas pelan, "Sayangnya tidak, aku tidak terlalu mendapatkan petunjuk yang penting. Tetapi karena saat itu aku masih penasaran, kuputuskan untuk sedikit menggunakan Longinus untuk melacak jejak mereka tetapi pada akhirnya aku tetap tidak menemukan apapun, namun..."

Ia sedikit menggantungkan ucapannya membuat Naruto membuka sebelah matanya untuk melirik ke arah pemuda itu.

"..., di akhir pengejaran itu, aku berhasil menemukan sebuah kota yang tertutupi kabut tebal yang keberadaannya berada pada tengah-tengah perairan. Aku ingin pergi ke tempat itu tetapi kapten memberitahu untuk mundur terlebih dahulu." Ujarnya sembari menghela nafas kembali, ia sedikit menyesalkan keterlambatannya yang membuat beberapa dari mereka lolos.

"Hoo, 'kota itu' kah?" Ucap Naruto pelan, Dulio yang masih dapat mendengarnya kemudian memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"Apa kau mengetahui sesuatu tentang 'kota itu'?" Tanyanya. Naruto mendengus pelan mendengarnya.

"Tidak terlalu, aku pernah mengunjungi tempat itu beberapa tahun yang lalu, jauh sebelum aku bertemu dengan Night Raid." Balas Naruto. Dulio yang mendengar itu terdiam, ia pikir ada baiknya jika tidak meneruskan pertanyaannya, apalagi jika itu menyangkut tentang masa lalu dari pemuda disebelahnya ini.

"Beritahu kepada Najenda, masalah ini biar aku saja yang mengurusnya, lagipula aku yakin dalam beberapa hari, sebuah quest yang menyangkut kota itu akan muncul, saat itu terjadi aku dan Akame akan menyelidikinya." Ujar Naruto membuat Dulio menoleh ke arahnya.

"Boleh kutahu mengapa hal itu dapat terjadi?" Tanyanya dengan nada bingung, dalam penglihatannya, kota itu bagaikan kota asing yang ada di dunia ini dan tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan dunia luar. Karena itu, sudah pasti kota seperti itu tidak akan meminta sebuah bantuan kepada kerajaan kecil ataupun besar.

"Kota itu memiliki sedikit hubungan dengan Pendragon sejauh yang kutahu, yah kuharap saja mereka masih memiliki hubungan itu. Karena itu yang kuketahui dari bertahun-tahun yang lalu, jika mereka melarikan diri ke dalam kota itu, maka kemunculan mereka pasti akan menimbulkan kecurigaan, dan jika itu terjadi pemimpin kota itu pasti akan meminta bantuan kepada kerajaan terdekat untuk menyelidikinya." Ujar Naruto.

"Kalau memang begitu, kenapa dia tidak melakukannya sendiri? Bukankah dalam kota seperti itu pasti memiliki pasukan pengintai?" Tanya Dulio yang sedang memainkan sebuah batu kecil di tangannya.

"Berbeda dengan yang lainnya, kota itu unik. Kau akan mengetahuinya sendiri jika kau pernah mengunjunginya." Balas Naruto sembari kembali memejamkan matanya.

"Souka, kapan kau akan menyelidiki tempat itu?" tanya Dulio sembari berdiri dari duduknya untuk meregangkan tubuhnya.

"Mungkin beberapa hari kedepan, aku harus menyelesaikan urusanku terlebih dahulu. Lagipula quest itu mungkin akan muncul dalam beberapa hari." Balas Naruto.

"He, Gift Battle kah?" Tebak Dulio membuat Naruto membuka matanya dan bertanya ke arahnya.

"Kau tahu?" Tanyanya.

"Maa, kabar itu tersebar dengan cepat ke seluruh akademi. Lagipula gadis Ootsutsuki itu berada dalam [Union] sama sepertiku." Ujar Dulio.

"Ini tidak seperti dirimu yang biasanya, boleh kutahu apa yang terjadi antara kau dan dia?" Tanya pemuda itu.

Naruto menghela napas pelan mendengarnya, "Tidak ada alasan khusus, aku hanya sedikit tertarik dengan gadis itu serta rumor tentang ia yang membangkitkan sebuah harta mulia dari keluarganya." Balas Naruto.

"Tertarik huh? Apa kau akan menduakan Akame?" Ledek Dulio terhadap pemuda pirang itu. Naruto mendengus pelan mendengarnya.

"Huh, jangan bercanda, aku tidak tertarik tentang hubungan percintaan dengannya." Ujar Naruto membuat pemuda itu terkekeh pelan.

"Aku hanya bercanda, kau tidak perlu seserius itu." Dan Naruto kembali mendengus pelan mendengarnya.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong soal rumor tentangnya, aku juga pernah mendengarnya. Kudengar dirinya berhasil membangkitkan sesuatu yang disebut harta mulia itu sejak dirinya masih usia dini dan dari yang kudengar juga dia yang terbaik dari generasi Ootsutsuki saat ini." Balas Dulio, ia lalu berjalan untuk mengambil pedang kayu yang terletak di gudang dekat dengan asrama Night Raid.

Naruto hanya melihat pemuda itu dalam tidurnya, kemudian menghiraukannya saja dan kembali mencoba untuk tidur di sana.

Tentang Gift Battlenya dengan Kaguya, sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu peduli dengan hal itu. Ia bisa saja mengalahkan Kaguya kapanpun ia mau. Tetapi ia tidak melakukannya karena ingin merasakan Gift Battle terlebih dahulu dan juga sebesar apa kekuatan yang mereka sebut sebagai harta mulia itu.

Setelah Dulio mengambil dua buah pedang kayu, ia pun kembali berjalan ke arah Naruto.

 _ **Tap!**_

"Hoy Naruto, mau coba bertan-"

"Daripada kalian tidak ada kerjaan seperti itu, lebih baik kalian membantu kami disini!"

Perkataan Dulio terpotong oleh suara Sheele yang sudah kembali dari pasar bersama yang lainnya.

Naruto yang mendengar itu juga membuka kedua matanya. Dulio yang mendengar itupun menghela nafasnya, "Sepertinya mereka sudah sampai. Hah.., lebih baik kita membantu mereka jika ingin mendapatkan sarapan".

Pemuda itu pun lalu berjalan menuju gudang untuk meletakan kembali pedang kayu yang ia ambil tadi. Setelah itu ia berjalan untuk membantu yang lainnya meninggalkan Naruto di sana.

Naruto yang melihat itu pun lalu mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk kemudian meregangkan tubuhnya sembari menguap pelan.

"Mendokusai na." Gumamnya, setelah itu pun ia berdiri kemudian berjalan dengan malas ke dalam asrama.

.

 _ **Afternoon, Night Raid Hostell**_

Terlihat Naruto yang sedang tiduran dengan malas disebuah kursi panjang, waktu sudah menunjukkan siang hari dan mereka saat ini tidak memiliki kegiatan apapun, hal inilah yang membuatnya menjadi bosan karena tidak melakukan apapun. Walau Leone dan Chelsea sedang melakukan sparing ringan di belakang tetap saja itu membuatnya bosan. Ia sendiri berada di dalam asrama tengah tiduran dengan malas dan Akame yang duduk disalah satu kursi sedang membaca sebuah buku yang ada di tangannya, Kurome sendiri sepertinya sedang pergi bersama Dulio.

Naruto lalu melirik ke arah jam yang berada di dinding, ia lalu menghela nafas pelan kemudian bangun dari posisi tidurnya. Akame tidak memperhatikannya karena masih fokus pada buku yang di bacanya.

 _ **Sret!**_

Ia pun berdiri lalu berjalan untuk pergi keluar, Akame yang melihat itu memandangnya dengan tatapan bingung, "Naru, kau mau kemana?" Gadis berambut hitam itu terlihat bertanya kepada Naruto.

Naruto menoleh ke arahnya sembari membuka pintu, "Hanya beberapa urusan, jangan khawatirkan aku." Ucapnya, setelah itu ia pun langsung berjalan pergi.

"Jangan malam-malam saat pulang nanti!" Ucap Akame sedikit keras ketika pintu itu tertutup. Gadis itu kemudian mendengar Naruto yang membalas 'Ha'i ha'i' dari luar. Ia kemudian menghela nafas kecil lalu melanjutkan bacaannya.

.

 _ **At Some Place**_

Terlihat Kirito yang berdiri di dekat sebuah pohon. Pemuda itu sepertinya sedang menunggu sesuatu.

'Hah..., sepertinya ia terlamb-'

 _ **Tap!**_

"Kukira kau belum sampai."

Kirito sontak menoleh ke arah asal suara itu, ia pun menemukan pemuda berambut pirang bergelombang yang tak lain adalah Naruto. Pemuda itu terlihat sedang mengunyah sebuah roti di tangannya.

"M-Maa, begitulah. Aku sedikit tidak sabar untuk segera memulainya." Balas Kirito sembari menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Tidak perlu terburu-buru, perlu waktu untuk menguasai sihir itu dengan baik." Ujar Naruto malas membuat pemuda itu tertawa gugup mendengarnya.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita segera pergi." Ucap Naruto kemudian berjalan mendahului Kirito, pemuda itu pun dengan segera menyusul Naruto dan berjalan di sebelahnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kita akan kemana?" Tanya Kirito kepada pemuda di sebelahnya.

"Kau akan tahu nanti." Balas Naruto singkat masih dengan mengunyah rotinya.

.

 _ **Raizen Magic Academy**_

'Akademi?' Pikir Kirito bertanya-tanya mengapa Naruto membawanya ke akademi terlebih saat ini mereka sedang libur pada akhir pekan.

"Lebih baik kau cepat jika tidak ingin kutinggal." Ujar Naruto.

Kirito tersentak mendengarnya, ia lalu melihat Naruto yang sudah jauh melangkah di depannya.

"Hoi, tunggu!" Balasnya, kemudian pemuda berambut hitam itu pun berlari kecil untuk mengejar Naruto.

 _ **Tap!**_

"Kita akan kemana?" Tanya Kirito.

"Perpustakaan." Balas Naruto singkat sembari memejamkan matanya dengan malas.

.

 _ **At Library**_

Terlihat seorang gadis berambut ungu panjang dengan kacamata di wajahnya tengah duduk di kursi.

Gadis itu yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Sheele terlihat sedang menulis pada sebuah buku di atas meja.

Sheele lalu menghentikan kegiatannya karena pekerjaan mingguannya saat ini telah selesai. Sekarang ia tinggal menunggu Naruto yang menyuruhnya untuk menunggu di perpustakaan akademi jika sudah selesai pekerjaannya karena pemuda itu bilang ia memiliki teman yang ingin belajar sihir darinya.

Awalnya Sheele sedikit bingung dan terkejut karena tidak biasanya Naruto seperti ini. Terlebih Naruto sendiri hanya memiliki beberapa teman saja yang di akuinya. Jika Naruto mengatakan hal itu, berarti ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya dari orang yang menjadi temannya itu.

'Hmm, apa ia tidak jadi datang?' Pikir Sheele ketika Naruto tidak sampai-sampai di akademi. Tapi setelah ia pikir-pikir, tidak mungkin Naruto seperti itu, lagipula ia sudah mengenal pemuda itu cukup lama.

 _ **Tap!**_

"Lama menunggu?"

Terdengar suara maskulin yang merasuki indra pendengaran gadis itu. Ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya keasal suara dan mendapati Naruto dan pemuda berambut hitam di sampingnya. Sheele menghela nafas pelan setelah melihat Naruto tiba.

"Tidak terlalu, kupikir kau tidak jadi membawa temanmu." Balas Sheele.

"Salahkan saja dia yang terlalu lama." Ujar Naruto sembari menunjuk kepada Kirito dibelakangnya dengan ibu jarinya. Naruto kemudian berjalan ke salah satu kursi kosong yang tersedia di sana dan mendudukinya.

Kirito yang mendengar itu sweetdrop, 'Dia yang telat tetapi aku yang disalahkan?' Pikirnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau tidak memiliki camilan atau apapun itu di sini?" Tanya Naruto sembari matanya melirik ke sekitar untuk mencari-cari.

Sheele yang mendengar itu kembali menghela nafas kecil, ia lalu kemudian mengambil sebuah toples dibawah mejanya yang berisi sebuah biskuit berukuran kecil didalamnya.

"Aku yakin bukan dia yang telat tetapi kau yang telat karena membeli makanan dulu bukan?" Ucap Sheele lalu meletakkan toples tersebut di meja dekat Naruto.

"Itu tidak penting." Ujar Naruto lalu membuka tutup toples tersebut dan mengambil biskuit tersebut kemudian memakannya.

"Hah..., Akame sudah sering memberitahumu untuk tidak selalu menyalahkan orang lain dari kesalahanmu sendiri bukan? Bahkan Leone saja sampai kesal karena sifatmu itu." Sheele berkata dengan lelah. Seperti itulah Naruto, ia sering menyalahkan masalah sepele kepada orang lain padahal ia sendiri yang melakukannya, tak jarang juga anggota Night Raid yang dibuat kesal karenanya, contohnya saja Leone, Dulio dan Mine. Mereka sering bertengkar dengan Naruto karena masalah sepele dan pada akhirnya mereka berdualah yang diberi hukuman oleh Najenda walau Naruto tidak pernah jera bahkan sampai sekarang.

"Hoi, kemarilah, jangan hanya berdiri dan diam saja di situ!" Ujar Naruto kepada Kirito yang sedari tadi hanya menyaksikan mereka berdua.

Kirito sedikit tersentak, "A-Ah, O-Oke." Pemuda itu pun kemudian duduk disebelah Naruto yang masih memakan biskuit dari toples tadi.

"Kau pasti pemuda yang dimaksud Naruto-kun itu bukan? Perkenalkan, namaku Sheele, hanya Sheele, yoroshiku." Ujar Sheele di sertai dengan senyum ramahnya.

"A-Ah, Ha'i. Namaku Kirito, hanya Kirito, yoroshiku Sheele-san." Balas Kirito yang di balas anggukan serta senyum ramah dari Sheele.

"Jadi, apa pekerjaanmu sudah selesai?" Tanya Naruto sembari mengunyah biskuit yang Sheele berikan.

"Hmm, sebenarnya masih ada sedikit lagi, tapi kupikir akan kuselesaikan nanti saja. Jika kau ingin, kita bisa segera memulai latihannya." Ujar Sheele lalu berjalan ke arah mejanya tadi dan merapihkan barang-barangnya.

"Begitu. Saate, lebih baik kita pergi ke salah satu arena kosong sekarang." Ucap Naruto, pemuda pirang itu lalu berdiri sembari memegang toples berisi biskuit tadi. Ia kemudian berjalan ke meja Sheele dan mengembalikannya kepada gadis itu. Sebelum mengembalikannya, ia mengambil beberapa biskuit untuk di makan dan beberapa ia berikan ke arah Kirito dengan cara melemparnya.

"Makanlah sedikit, latihan nanti akan membutuhkan _mana_ yang tidak sedikit." Ucap Naruto yang di balas anggukan pelan Kirito lalu memakan biskuit pemberiannya.

Naruto lalu berjalan keluar dari perpustakaan di ikuti oleh Sheele disebelahnya dan Kirito yang berada dibelakangnya.

.

 _ **At Arena**_

Mereka bertiga pun telah sampai di arena yang di tuju. Naruto segera duduk disalah satu tempat penonton. Sheele yang melihat sikapnya hanya menghela nafas saja, ia segera berjalan ke tengah arena. Kirito sendiri hanya menatap mereka berdua dengan pandangan bingung.

"Ikuti dan dengarkan penjelasannya jika kau ingin berhasil." Ujar Naruto dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tempat duduknya lalu memejamkan matanya mencoba untuk tidur sebentar.

"A-Ah, aku mengerti." Pemuda berambut hitam itu pun segera melangkah ke tengah arena dimana Sheele sedang menunggunya.

 _ **Tap!**_

"Kalau begitu, kita akan segera mulai latihannya." Ujar Sheele, Kirito yang mendengar itu segera mengangguk mengerti.

"Pertama-tama, aku ingin bertanya. Sejauh mana pemahamanmu tentang Healing Magic?" Tanya Sheele.

"A-Ah, tidak terlalu banyak. Aku mengetahui hanya pada hal-hal mendasar saja." Balasnya sembari menggaruk pipinya menggunakan telunjuk kanannya.

"Kalau begitu, jelaskan apa yang kau maksud dengan mendasar itu." Ucap Sheele.

"Hmm, a-ah, Healing Magic merupakan suatu jenis [Support Magic] yang berguna untuk menyembuhkan diri sendiri dan orang lain dalam waktu yang cukup singkat. Dalam menggunakan Healing Magic, di butuhkan sebuah konsentrasi serta imajinasi yang kuat, kan?" Terang Kirito membuat Sheele menghela nafas kecil mendengarnya.

"Dalam penjelasanmu itu, memang tidak ada yang salah, tetapi dalam menggunakan Healing Magic juga di butuhkan tekad serta keinginan kuat agar kau bisa menerapkannya. Semakin besar imajinasi serta keinginanmu, semakin kuat Healing Magic yang kau pakai. Di kerajaan ini yang mempunyai kemampuan hebat pada Healing Magic hanya ada beberapa saja, salah satunya berada di akademi kita, yaitu Tsunade Senju, yang merupakan istri dari Kouchou, _(dan juga Naruto-kun, mungkin)_ " Sheele berkata dengan panjang lebar mengenai Healing Magic sembari membatin pada bagian akhirnya, Kirito sendiri mencoba berpikir mengenai itu.

"Kalau kau mengatakan dibutuhkan juga tekad serta keinginan yang kuat, kurasa aku juga sudah memiliki hal itu." Tak lama kemudian Kirito memasang ekspresi lesu dan melanjutkan,

"Tetapi entah kenapa, sampai sekarang aku selalu saja gagal jika ingin menggunakan Healing Magic entah karena apa." Tukasnya.

"Naruhodo, boleh kutahu sudah berapa lama kau mencoba menggunakan Healing Magic ini?" Tanya Sheele.

Kirito memasang posisi berpikir, "Hm, kalau tidak salah semenjak umurku 12 tahun aku sudah mulai mempelajarinya, tetapi karena terus menerus gagal hingga saat ini, aku jadi semakin putus asa dalam melakukannya." Ujarnya sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya gugup.

Sheele menghela napas pelan, "Kalau begitu, lakukanlah itu sekarang, aku akan mengamati apa yang kurang dalam dirimu." Ujar Sheele membuat Kirito mengangguk pelan.

Pemuda itupun lalu segera berkonsentrasi untuk menggunakan Healing Magic. Sheele yang melihatnya kemudian berjalan ke arah Naruto yang tengah duduk dan memejamkan matanya di sana.

 _ **Sret!**_

"Ne Naruto-kun, kenapa kau ingin membantu pemuda itu? Aku tahu kau bukan tipe orang yang akan membantu seseorang secara cuma-cuma." Tanya Sheele sembari menatap ke arah Naruto di sebelahnya.

Naruto melirik Sheele dari ujung matanya, "Tidak ada alasan khusus, aku hanya merasakan sesuatu yang mungkin akan cukup menarik di lihat dari pemuda itu, oleh karena itu aku akan memancingnya keluar agar bisa melihatnya dengan jelas." Ucapnya membuat Sheele memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Sesuatu?" Tanya gadis berambut ungu itu dengan bingung.

"Kau akan melihatnya sendiri nanti." Balas Naruto singkat.

Di arena sendiri, terlihat Kirito yang telah berusaha keras untuk melalukannya. Tetapi tetap saja ia tidak juga berhasil.

'Aku sudah menangkap apa yang di maksud oleh Sheele-san, tetapi mengapa tidak berhasil juga!?' Pikirnya setengah frustrasi akibat kegagalannya.

Naruto yang melihat itu kemudian memutuskan untuk menghampiri pemuda itu, Sheele hanya melihatnya saja dari tempat duduknya, walaupun Naruto belajar menggunakan Healing Magic darinya, tetap saja kalau masalah ini pemuda itulah yang lebih pintar darinya.

 _ **Tap!**_

"Tidak perlu terburu-buru, kegagalan akan terus menimpamu jika kau terus seperti itu." Ujar Naruto.

Kirito lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dan mendapati Naruto berjalan ke arahnya sembari menguap pelan.

"Mudah mengatakannya tapi sulit dalam melakukannya kau tau?" Balasnya dengan nada lesu.

Naruto lalu memperhatikan Kirito sembari memegang dagunya dan berpikir mengenal apa yang salah dengan metode pemuda itu.

Kirito yang melihat Naruto memperhatikannya kemudian memandang pemuda pirang itu dengan bingung.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya, tetapi Naruto hanya menghiraukan pertanyaannya karena sedang fokus berpikir.

'Untuk orang yang mampu mengendalikan _mananya_ dengan baik, pasti tidak sulit jika ingin menggunakan sihir ini, kalau begitu, apa yang kurang darinya?' Pikir Naruto bertanya-tanya. Ia pun kemudian memutuskan untuk bertanya agar memperjelas apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Hei Kirito, apa kau mempunyai sebuah sihir element?" Tanya Naruto.

"Element? Ah, aku hanya memiliki sihir element api saja, memangnya kenapa?" Balasnya kemudian bertanya balik.

"Bisa kau tunjukkan padaku?" ucap Naruto, Kirito mengangguk mengiyakan.

 _ **"[Fire Magic : Fire Ball]"**_ Ucapnya pelan, di tangannya pun tercipta sebuah bola api berukuran sedang.

Naruto yang melihat itu kemudian kembali dalam mode berpikir.

'Ia tidak terlihat kesulitan dalam menggunakan sihir lain, jadi mengapa ia jika ingin menggunakan sihir support tidak berhasil?' Pikir Naruto bingung.

Sihir support/pendukung merupakan sihir yang tidak memiliki tingkatan seperti sihir lainnya. Sihir ini terdapat banyak kegunaannya, contohnya seperti sihir pendukung tipe Healing yang coba dipelajari oleh Kirito. Sihir pendukung juga tidak hanya untuk menyembuhkan saja, tetapi bisa juga untuk meningkatkan _mana_ bahkan membunuh. Sihir support tipe membunuh tingkat tinggi dikatakan sama bahayanya dengan sihir sekelas Extreme. Di katakan dalam sejarah juga, _The Great Wizard_ memiliki sebuah Support Magic yang dapat membunuh orang dalam sekejap.

Naruto tiba-tiba saja tersentak dalam pikirannya,

'Mungkinkah...' Pikirnya.

Naruto lalu berjalan mendekat ke arah Kirito yang memandangnya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Ada ap-"

 _ **Duak! Bruk!**_

"I-Itte, h-hoi, untuk apa tadi itu!?" Ucap Kirito dengan nada protes karena Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja menendangnya cukup kuat.

"Diam dan coba fokuskanlah pikiranmu, kali ini fokuskanlah sihir itu kepada dirimu sendiri." Balas Naruto membuat Kirito memandangnya bingung. Tetapi pemuda itu memutuskan untuk mengikuti apa yang Naruto perintahkan kemudian ia berkonsentrasi untuk menggunakan Healing Magic.

Sementara itu di tempat penonton, Sheele memandang apa yang dilakukan Naruto dengan pandangan sweatdrop. Ini mengingatkan dirinya ketika Naruto melakukan hal yang sama terhadap Tatsumi ketika pemuda itu belajar dari Naruto.

Kirito kini mencoba berkonsentrasi penuh seperti yang di perintahkan oleh Naruto dengan memejamkan kedua matanya. Tak lama kemudian, pemuda itu tersentak oleh sesuatu.

'Sensasi menyejukkan apa ini?' Pikirnya bingung di tengah-tengah konsenstrasinya.

'Apa mungkin..., kalau begitu, aku akan coba menariknya.' Pikirnya mantap. Ia kini mencoba berkonsentrasi untuk menarik sensasi menyejukan itu kepada dirinya.

 _ **Sreesh!**_

Tiba-tiba saja tubuh pemuda berambut hitam itu terlihat di selimuti cahaya kebiruan yang langsung mengembalikan keadaannya seperti sediakala saat sebelum Naruto memberinya sebuah tendangan.

Naruto yang melihat itu menghela nafas kecil, 'Sudah kuduga.' Tebaknya.

'Dia' pernah mengatakan kepadanya bahwa untuk mempelajari sebuah sihir, baik sihir element ataupun support dibutuhkan metode yang berbeda-beda sesuai dengan apa yang ada dalam tubuh pengguna sihir tersebut. Dalam kasus ini, mungkin pemuda itu tidak menyadarinya bahwa diperlukan sebuah kontak terlebih dahulu agar _mana_ pada tubuhnya dapat bereaksi sesuai dengan kehendaknya.

Kirito yang merasakan tubuhnya di selimuti sesuatu yang sejuk pun membuka matanya, ia pun sedikit terkejut melihat tubuhnya yang kini telah diselimuti oleh mana berwarna biru. Rasa nyeri akibat tendangan Naruto pun sudah tak ia rasakan, bahkan penampilannya pun kembali seperti sedia kala. Tubuhnya pun sedikit bergetar karena kegembiraan akibat tujuannya akhirnya dapat tercapai.

"Y-Y-Yoshaa! Akhirnya..., akhirnya aku berhasil!" Pemuda itu terlihat berteriak dalam kesenangan, membuat Naruto menatapnya bosan.

"Uruse baka." Ujar Naruto lalu mencengkram wajah Kirito dengan telapak tangannya membuat pemuda itu menggeliat untuk melepaskan diri.

"Wakwhattwa wakwhattwa!" Balas pemuda itu, Naruto lalu melepaskan cengkramannya. Kemudian pemuda pirang itu berkata.

"Sebaiknya kau jangan terlalu senang dulu, karena, sebuah percobaan tidak selalu di ikuti dengan sebuah keberhasilan." Ucapnya sembari menatap datar Kirito.

"Sekarang, cobalah hal itu kembali, kali ini arahkan sihir itu kepadaku." Ujar Naruto.

 _ **Slash!**_

Pemuda itu lalu sedikit mengulurkan tangan kanannya kedepan, ia lalu melukai tangan kanannya itu menggunakan sebuah kibasan cepat dari tangan kirinya. Karena itu, terciptalah sebuah sayatan cukup dalam dari kibasan itu.

Kirito yang melihat itu sedikit tersentak, sangat jarang melihat orang melakukan apa yang tadi di lakukan Naruto. Jika sedikit kibasan dari tangannya saja dapat menimbulkan sedikit luka sayatan dalam, bagaimana jika seseorang terkena secara penuh oleh serangan tadi?

Tetapi tak lama kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali fokus dengan apa yang Naruto perintahkan tadi.

Setelah beberapa menit, tidak ada hal apapun yang terjadi dan hal ini membuat Kirito bingung mengapa tidak berhasil.

Naruto juga terlihat menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat itu, sepertinya memang ada yang aneh dengan pemuda itu. Tetapi, masalah awal sudah di pecahkan, hanya tinggal bagaimana caranya pemuda itu dapat mengakses kekuatannya saja.

Naruto lalu menghela nafas kecil, ia lalu memfokuskan sedikit _mana_ miliknya ke tangan kanannya, tiba-tiba tangannya yang memiliki luka sayat tadi terselimuti oleh cahaya hitam kemerahan, setelah cahaya itu menghilang, kini dapat terlihat bahwa luka sayat tadi telah menghilang seolah tak pernah ada. Hal ini pun membuat Kirito memandangnya dengan kagum.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, jika kau sudah menguasai lebih jauh Healing Magic, kau bisa membuat variasinya sesuai dengan keinginanmu. Bahkan, kau bisa menggunakannya tanpa menggunakan sebuah lingkaran sihir dan mantra seperti sebagian besar para [Healer]" Ujar Naruto.

Kirito yang mendengar itu menghela nafas lesu, "Mudah bagimu untuk mengatakannya." Ucapnya.

"Apapun itu, sebaiknya kau pecahkan sendiri masalah yang ada dalam dirimu. Karena jika kau tidak mengetahuinya, sampai kapanpun kau tidak akan pernah bisa mempelajari Healing Magic." Ujar Naruto, kemudian ia berbalik sembari melambaikan tangannya tanpa menoleh ke arah Kirito yang memandangnya dengan wajah bodoh.

"Hoi! Apa maksudmu dengan masalah yang terjadi pada tubuhku!?" Ucapnya sedikit keras.

"Kau yang memiliki itu, maka kaulah yang tahu pasti apa masalah yang ada pada dirimu itu, aku sudah memperlihatkan secara kecil cara kerjanya, sisanya kau pikirkan sendiri." Pemuda itu kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu keluar arena, ia lalu berhenti sejenak dan memandang ke arah Kirito yang tengah berusaha untuk mencobanya kembali.

"Kusooo, apa tadi hanya sebuah kebetulan saja!?" Terlihat Kirito yang berteriak kesal di tengah arena, karena semakin ia berkonsentrasi semakin pula ia mati langkah karena bingung memikirkan apa yang salah terhadap dirinya.

"Jangan pernah menganggap sesuatu yang telah terjadi sebuah kebetulan." Ucap Naruto, hal itu membuat Kirito dan Sheele memandang kearahnya.

"Jika itu yang terjadi, maka itulah yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tidak ada sebuah fakta yang disebut dengan kebetulan itu, kau akan tahu itu kebetulan atau bukan jika kau sudah berhasil mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada tubuhmu." Setelah itu Naruto kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya keluar dari arena itu. Kini hanya tinggal Sheele dan Kirito saja yang berada di arena tersebut.

Kirito terlihat memikirkan kata-kata Naruto tadi, tiba-tiba pikirannya teralihkan ketika mendengar langkah Sheele yang menuju ke arahnya.

"Dalam situasi ini, kau sudah berhasil memecahkan satu masalah mengapa kau tidak dapat menggunakan Healing Magic, dan hanya satu masalah lagi yang tersisa maka kau akan dapat menggunakan Healing Magic. Apa yang Naruto-kun katakan tadi memang benar adanya, jika itu yang terjadi, maka itu tidaklah dapat disebut sebagai sebuah kebetulan semata." Jelas Sheele ketika melihat ekspresi Kirito yang tampaknya semakin putus asa.

"Jika memang begitu, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Tanyanya dengan nada lesu kepada Sheele.

"Lakukanlah apa yang Naruto-kun perintahkan padamu. Jika itu yang terbaik menurut Naruto-kun, maka lakukanlah, karena kau harus bisa memahami apa yang terjadi pada dirimu sendiri. Berhasil atau tidaknya kau dalam melakukan sesuatu, itu semua tergantung pada dirimu sendiri." Ujar Sheele. Kirito yang mendengar itu merasa sedikit bersemangat, ini merupakan sebuah kesempatan terakhir baginya untuk bisa menggunakan Healing Magic. Ia telah melewati satu tahap, hanya tinggal satu tahap lagi ia akan berhasil, setelah sejauh ini tidak mungkin ia menyerah begitu saja.

Pemuda itu lalu kemudian memutuskan untuk kembali berkonsentrasi sembari mencoba mencari tahu apa yang salah pada dirinya.

Sheele yang melihat itu kemudian tersenyum tipis, sepertinya pemuda itu berhasil mendapatkan kembali semangatnya. Ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sekitar tetapi ia tidak menemukan keberadaan Naruto. Ia sedikit menghela nafas ketika ia sadar bahwa pemuda pirang itu pasti pergi ke kantin untuk membeli sebuah roti, jujur saja ia sedikit heran dengan pemuda yang memiliki kekuatan besar sepertinya sangat gemar memakan makanan seperti roti dan buah seperti apel. Apa itu semacam penambah kekuatan bagi dirinya kah?

.

 _ **\- Skip, few hours later -**_

Beberapa menit kemudian, Naruto telah kembali di arena sembari memakan sebuah roti. Pemuda itu bisa melihat Kirito yang masih berusaha menggunakan Healing Magicnya.

"Dimana Sheele?" Tanyanya.

Kirito mengalihkan pandangannya ke asal suara itu dan ia mendapati Naruto yang duduk pada salah satu tempat sembari memakan sebuah roti.

"Dia kembali ke perpustakaan untuk kembali menyelesaikan pekerjaannya yang tertunda tadi." Balas Kirito.

Naruto hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar itu. Ah, ia kembali teringat bahwa di perpustakaan juga Sheele mengatakan bahwa masih ada sedikit pekerjaan yang belum selesai.

"Kalau begitu aku akan tidur di taman akademi. Jika kau sudah selesai, pergilah ke sana dan bangunkan aku." Ujar Naruto, ia lalu berdiri untuk berjalan pergi. Tetapi, sebelum pergi ia melemparkan sepotong roti kepada Kirito yang secara reflek menangkap roti itu.

Kirito hanya dapat melihat Naruto yang berjalan sembari melambaikan tangan kirinya tanpa menoleh kebelakang.

Setelah lama terdiam, ia memutuskan memakan roti itu dan melanjutkan kembali latihannya yang sempat tertunda.

.

 _ **\- Skip time, afternoon -**_

"Hah...hah...hah."

Terlihat Kirito yang terbaring lelah di tengah arena sembari mengatur napasnya dengan kasar.

'Sudah berjam-jam aku mencoba untuk mengeluarkan sihir itu kembali dan sudah beberapa kali aku mencari tahu apa yang terjadi pada tubuhku serta solusi untuk mengatasinya. Tetapi, mengapa masih belum berhasil juga?' Pikirnya dengan putus asa, ia sudah melakukan apa yang Naruto perintahkan, tetapi tetap saja tidak ada hasilnya sama sekali.

Ia sudah terlalu bingung harus dengan cara apa lagi agar dapat berhasil. Dirinya baru saja senang karena dapat menggunakan sihir penyembuh walau sesaat, tetapi harus kembali kecewa karena tidak bisa menggunakannya kembali.

 _ **Tap!**_

Kirito mendengar suara langkah kaki sedang menuju ke arahnya, ia segera mengubah posisi telentangnya menjadi duduk dan menoleh ke arah sumber suara tersebut.

Ia kemudian melihat Sheele yang berjalan ke arahnya sembari membawa dua buah botol yang berisi air di tangannya.

"Sepertinya kau kelelahan." Ucap Sheele, gadis itu lalu menyodorkan salah satu botol berisikan air kepada pemuda itu yang langsung di terima dengan senang hati.

"Arigatou, yah begitulah. Walau tetap saja tidak berhasil sedikitpun padahal sudah berjam-jam aku mencoba ini berulangkali." Balasnya dengan nada lesu lalu membuka tutup botol itu kemudian meneguk isinya.

"Begitulah susahnya dalam mempelajari sebuah Healing Magic, berhasil menggunakannya pada percobaan pertama merupakan hasil yang tidak begitu buruk. Kau harus bersabar dalam mempelajarinya, bertindak terburu-buru hanya akan membuat semuanya menjadi berantakan." Ujar Sheele.

"Ngomong-ngomong, dimana Naruto-kun?" Tanya Sheele sembari mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar mencari keberadaan pemuda pirang itu.

"Dia bilang ingin tidur di taman akademi, dan itu sudah beberapa jam yang lalu. Mungkin saat ini ia sedang tertidur." Balas Kirito, pemuda itu lalu berdiri kemudian meregangkan badannya yang sedikit kaku.

"Souka, saa, lebih baik kita segera ke taman dan membangunkannya, terlebih hari sudah mulai gelap." Ucap Sheele sembari melangkah keluar dari arena di ikuti oleh Kirito di belakangnya.

"Berbicara tentang dia, apa kau tahu dimana biasanya Naruto tidur?" Tanya Kirito kepada gadis berambut ungu tersebut.

Sheele memasang pose berpikir dengan jari telunjuk yang menyentuh dagunya, "Hmm, biasanya ia sering tidur di tempat sejuk dan teduh, jadi kemungkinan ia tidur di salah satu gazebo yang ada di taman akademi." Ujar Sheele sembari menghela nafas pelan, sudah menjadi kebiasaan Naruto yang sering tidur seenaknya. Bahkan dalam melaksanakan quest di organisasi saja pemuda itu sering tidur pada sembarang tempat dan tidak memperdulikan daerah sekitar. Yah, mengingat pemuda itu dulunya sering berkelana ke seluruh penjuru dunia bersama gurunya, tak heran ia memiliki sifat bebas seperti itu.

.

 _ **At Academy Park**_

Terlihat Naruto yang tertidur pulas pada salah satu gazebo. Hal wajar jika pemuda itu tertidur pulas, suasana di taman akademi saja terasa sangat sejuk karena banyaknya angin yang berhembus di tambah malam hari akan tiba sebentar lagi. Angin di sana bertiup cukup kencang sehingga beberapa rambutnya bergerak terkena hembusan angin tersebut.

 _ **Tap!**_

Tak lama kemudian sampailah Sheele dan Kirito di taman akademi dan melihat pemuda yang mereka cari itu tengah tertidur dengan pulas menyebabkan kedua orang itu sweetdrop melihatnya. Mereka cukup lama berkeliling disekitar taman akademi ini yang berukuran luas untuk seukuran taman di akademi hanya untuk mencari pemuda pirang itu.

"Dia terlihat seperti tengah berada di kasur sendiri." Ujar Kirito dengan sebutir keringat di dahinya melihat keadaan Naruto.

Sheele hanya menghela nafas lelah, ia sudah menduga hal ini. Kemudian ia berjalan mendekat ke arah Naruto dan menggoyangkan badannya pelan dan menepuk pipinya pelan untuk membangunkannya.

"Hora, Naruto-kun. Bangunlah, hari sudah mulai gelap." Ucapnya. Pemuda berambut pirang itu kemudian menggeliat pelan lalu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, tak lama kemudian ia mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" Tanyanya setelah menguap pelan sembari mengusap bagian belakang kepalanya karena masih merasa sedikit mengantuk.

"Kurasa ini jam 5 lewat." Ujar Kirito, sembari melihat langit-langit yang sudah berwarna oranye karena matahari sebentar lagi akan terbenam.

Naruto lalu sedikit meregangkan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku sembari menguap pelan.

"Sebaiknya kita segera pulang, Akame akan marah kepadamu jika kau pulang terlambat bukan?" Ucap Sheele kepada pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"Ha'i ha'i." Balasnya malas.

 _ **Sret!**_

Setelah itu Naruto berdiri kemudian berjalan di ikuti oleh Sheele di belakangnya. Kirito di belakang terlihat tersentak mendengar apa yang baru saja di katakan oleh Sheele.

"A-Are? Kalian satu asrama?" Tanyanya dengan nada heran setelah mengejar kedua orang itu.

"Maa, begitulah, Naruto, Akame, aku serta Chelsea berada dalam satu asrama dan masih ada yang lainnya." Bukan Naruto yang menjawab itu, melainkan Sheele sendiri yang menjawabnya.

"S-Souka, boleh kutahu mengapa bisa begitu?" Pemuda berambut hitam itu kembali bertanya kepada Sheele. Akademi Raizen merupakan akademi yang memakai sistem asrama, asrama itu terbagi menjadi dua, yaitu untuk laki-laki serta asrama untuk perempuan. Laki-laki di larang satu asrama dengan perempuan jadi ia sedikit terkejut ketika mendengar Naruto satu asrama dengan Akame, Chelsea dan Sheele.

"A-Ah..." Sheele sedikit bingung ingin menjawab apa, mereka dapat satu asrama karena permintaan Najenda kepada Jiraiya karena mereka berasal dari organisasi Night Raid, tentu tidak mungkin ia mengatakan kenyataan itu pada Kirito. Masih terlalu dini untuk memberitahunya, terlebih Night Raid organisasi yang sangat terkenal yang sudah terdengar hingga ke benua sebelah.

"Mmm, itu akan menjadi cerita yang panjang. Mungkin lain kali aku akan menceritakannya kepadamu, untuk saat ini. Jika kau ingin ke asrama kami kau hanya perlu pergi ke sebuah bangunan yang terletak beberapa ratus meter dari akademi karena ditulah asrama kami berada." Ucap Sheele.

"Bangunan? Ah, bangunan yang memiliki desain tua itu kah?" Tanya Kirito.

Hanya ada satu bangunan yang berada di dekat akademi, dan itu adalah bangunan yang dimaksud Sheele. Dikatakan bahwa itu adalah asrama pertama yang pertama kali di dirikan di akademi ini. Tetapi, karena keadaan dunia semakin berkembang, maka di buatlah bangunan yang lebih kokoh serta berdesain elegan yang lebih baik daripada bangunan sebelumnya. Ia pikir bangunan itu sudah di tinggalkan, ternyata masih di gunakan hingga saat ini.

Sheele hanya mengangguk ke arahnya sebagai jawaban sembari memasang senyum ramah.

Sudah beberapa menit mereka berjalan, saat ini mereka bertiga sudah berada di tengah kota, atau tempat pasar/perdagangan terjadi di tempat ini.

 _ **Tap!**_

Naruto terlihat menghentikan langkahnya membuat Sheele dan Kirito yang berada di sebelah kanan dan kirinya juga ikut menghentikan langkah mereka lalu memandang Naruto dengan pandangan bingung.

"Sebaiknya kita berpisah di sini, aku ingin membeli beberapa makanan terlebih dahulu." Ujar Naruto.

Sheele yang mendengar itu kemudian berkata, "Tapi, apa tidak masalah? Akame akan memarahimu jika kau pulang telat bukan?" Naruto yang mendengarnya mendengus pelan.

"Sudahlah tenang saja. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan omelannya, kau tidak perlu khawatir." Ucapnya dengan nada santai membuat Sheele menghela nafas lelah.

"Hah..., baiklah. Aku sudah memperingatimu, kalau ia marah, jangan bilang aku tidak memperingatimu." Balas Sheele, mau di beritahu bagaimanapun juga, tetap saja pemuda itu keras kepala. Seluruh anggota Night Raid sudah mengetahui hal itu, karenanya mereka hanya dapat memakluminya saja. Tetapi walau ia keras kepala, tidak dapat di pungkiri lagi bahwa ia juga termasuk salah satu anggota terkuat dan tercerdas yang dimiliki oleh Night Raid.

Naruto hanya mengabaikan perkataan Sheele lalu berjalan meninggalkan mereka berdua dengan melambaikan tangan kirinya tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

"Ah, hei! Tunggu! Bagaimana dengan latihanku besok?" Ujarnya, membuat Naruto yang sudah berjalan beberapa meter menghentikan langkah kakinya dan membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menoleh kepada Kirito.

Terlihat Naruto sedang berpikir sebentar lalu berkata, "Mungkin sore saja, karena saat siang aku akan melakukan Gift Battle dengan gadis itu besok." Ucap Naruto.

"Jaa na." Sambungnya sembari melambaikan tangannya tanpa menoleh. Sheele dan Kirito hanya menatap pemuda itu dalam diam selama beberapa detik sebelum Sheele membuka suaranya.

"Kalau begitu kita juga lebih baik pulang, karena sebentar lagi akan malam." Ucap Sheele membuat Kirito mengangguk pelan.

"Jaa, kalau begitu aku kearah sini, kau akan kesana bukan? Karena di sanalah bangunan itu berada." Ucap Kirito, asrama Naruto dan Sheele sebenarnya tidak terlalu satu arah juga dengan akademi, asrama itu terletak lumayan jauh dan berada di bagian barat akademi, jadi harus berjalan beberapa ratus meter terlebih dahulu untuk sampai ke akademi. Karena asrama itu sendiri bisa dibilang terletak di ujung jalan yang akan di lalui oleh Sheele.

"Kau benar, kalau begitu sampai jumpa besok pagi!" Ujar Sheele kemudian berjalan dan melambaikan tangannya ke arah Kirito yang di balas olehnya.

"Saate, kurasa aku lebih baik pulang juga. Aku tidak sabar untuk menantikan pertarungannya besok dengan bangsawan Ootsutsuki itu." Ucap Kirito sembari meregangkan bagian tubuhnya yang terasa kaku.

.

 _ **With Naruto**_

Terlihat pemuda pirang yang tak lain adalah Naruto tengah berjalan sesekali menguap lelah karena ia sendiri masih merasa mengantuk. Sudah menjadi kebiasaannya tidur seperti tadi, Akame dan Esdeath juga sudah sering menegurnya karena itu, tetapi Naruto hanya mengiyakan saja membuat mereka berdua menghela nafas lelah tidak tahu untuk berbuat apa lagi.

Naruto lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah toko roti yang berada di depannya, ia pun segera menghampiri toko itu.

"Maaf, apa rotinya masih ada?" Tanya Naruto terhadap salah satu toko yang ada di sana.

"Ah, kau lagi. Mmm, masih ada kok, apa kau mau membelinya lagi?" Ujar pemilik toko itu yang ternyata seorang ibu-ibu paruh baya. Mengapa ibu-ibu itu terlihat mengenali Naruto? Yah maklumi saja, hampir setiap hari Naruto membeli roti di sini, tadi siang pun ia membeli roti di sini karena rasanya memang enak untuk di makan.

"Ha'i, tolong bungkuskan 4 buah." Ucap Naruto, sepertinya, karena sering bekunjung di toko ini, pemilik toko ini jadi hafal terhadap dirinya. Maa, siapa yang peduli, selama ia masih bisa menikmati roti itu, hal itu bukanlah masalah besar baginya.

"Ha'i ha'i." Balas ibu itu lalu menyiapkan apa yang Naruto pesan.

"Ha'i, kore." Ibu pemilik toko itu menyodorkan sebungkus roti, Naruto yang melihatnya segera memberikan 1 buah koin emas yang mengejutkan ibu itu, ia terlihat ingin mengucapkan sesuatu tetapi Naruto terlebih dahulu berjalan menjauh dengan melambaikan tangannya ke arah pemilik toko itu.

"Simpan saja kembaliannya untukmu baa-san." Ucapnya.

Pemilik toko itu terdiam sesaat kemudian menghela napas kecil. Harga 1 buah roti yang ia jual adalah 20 koin perunggu, dan pemuda itu membayar 1 koin emas, 1 koin emas senilai 100 perak dan 1 perak senilai 100 perunggu, bisa di tebak berapa berlebihannya pemuda itu dalam membayar bukan? Ia lalu tersenyum tipis, sangat jarang melihat pemuda yang memiliki sifat rendah hati seperti itu di tempat ini. Maa, ia berpikir gadis yang akan mendapat pemuda itu mungkin sangat beruntung.

Kembali kepada Naruto, pemuda itu terlihat berjalan sembari mengunyah roti yang ia beli. Ia sengaja membayar roti itu dengan 1 koin emas, bukan sombong atau apa, ia tidak mempunyai koin lagi untuk di bayarkan selain koin emas itu dan alasan ia tidak meminta kembali kembalian adalah karena ia malas untuk memegangnya, ia sendiri jarang membawa sebuah koin karena seluruh keuangannya di atur oleh Esdeath dan Akame agar tidak boros dan ia tidak masalah dengan itu.

'Mungkin bersantai sedikit tidak masalah, lagipula aku sudah terbiasa mendengar Akame marah dan juga sudah waktunya untuk membuat si 'bodoh' itu berhenti mengikutiku.' Pikir Naruto dengan ujung mata nya melirik kearah sudut salah satu tempat tanpa menoleh. Sejak berjalan bersama Sheele dan Kirito ia sudah merasakan kehadiran orang itu, serta ia juga sudah mengetahui siapa orangnya, ia sengaja memerintahkan Sheele dan Kirito untuk pulang duluan karena hal ini.

Naruto lalu berjalan ke arah bukit yang terdapat pohon lumayan besar di sana, sehingga menjadi tempat yang cocok untuk menikmati waktu senja ini.

 _ **Tap!**_

Ia kini berada di atas bukit itu dan memandang ke bawah di mana masih banyak orang yang beraktivitas walau hari sudah akan malam. Setelah menghabiskan 1 roti tadi, Naruto lalu menghela nafas pelan kemudian berkata, "Apa kau akan melihatku dari sana sampai fajar tiba?" Ucapnya malas.

Tiba-tiba saja, di belakang pohon keluarlah pemuda berambut coklat memakai seragam akademi Raizen sama seperti dirinya yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Issei sendiri. Ya, orang yang selama ini mengikuti Naruto adalah Issei, Naruto juga sudah mengetahuinya tetapi ia sengaja membiarkannya untuk mencari waktu dan tempat yang tepat untuk meladeni pemuda atau muridnya itu.

"Ehehe, gomen. Aku melihatmu di akademi bersama dengan Sheele-san dan pemuda berambut hitam itu. Aku ingin menyapamu tapi takut menganggu. Jadi..., yah, a-aku memutuskan untuk mengikutimu, h-haha." Ujar Issei di akhiri dengan tawaan gugup sembari menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya lalu melangkah untuk mendekat ke arah Naruto.

"Kupikir kau akan terus bersikap seperti tidak mengenaliku seperti di akademi." Ucap Naruto lalu menggigit rotinya.

Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum kaku, "Y-Yah, kupikir Shishou akan marah atau membenciku karena berteman dengan mereka." Balasnya gugup.

Ia sudah mengetahui dari anggota Night Raid bawah Naruto cukup membenci para bangsawan, pernah ia mendengar dari Sheele bahwa Naruto pernah menghabisi seorang bangsawan secara keji karena menghina Night Raid, tidak hanya menghabisinya, Naruto juga bahkan hampir menghancurkan seluruh daerah yang dimiliki bangsawan itu dan membunuh anggota yang lainnya sehingga salah satu Jenderal kerajaan Pendragon sendiri datang untuk menghentikannya, tetapi itu tidak berarti apa-apa karena Naruto hampir saja membunuhnya jika tidak dihentikan oleh Najenda dan juga Sang Raja. Mendengar itu tentu saja membuatnya takut, apalagi ia berteman dengan para bangsawan yang kebanyakan mengisi kursi [The Ten] bersamanya di akademi.

"Heh, jangan bodoh. Aku tidak sebodoh itu untuk membenci seseorang yang berteman dengan bangsawan. Hak mu sendiri untuk memilih siapa yang pantas menjadi temanmu dan lagipula aku tidak terlalu peduli dengan itu." Ujar Naruto.

Issei yang mendengarnya sedikit senang karena Naruto ternyata tidak membencinya tetapi kemudian ia pundung karena Naruto mengatakan bahwa ia tidak peduli, "Kau kejam sekali kepada muridmu ini, Shishou." Ucapnya.

Naruto menghela napas kecil mendengarnya, "Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kabarmu dalam beberapa tahun ini?" Tanyanya.

Di akhir pelatihan, saat Naruto memutuskan untuk mengakhiri didikannya kepada Issei, ia memerintahkan kepada pemuda itu untuk membentuk kisahnya sendiri. Issei yang saat itu masih muda tentu saja bingung. Naruto kemudian memberi tahunya untuk mengembara membuat Issei kaget mendengarnya. Naruto lalu menjelaskan bahwa ia tidak bisa melatihnya kembali karena sudah mengajarkan semua yang ia ketahui tentang Gift Longinus itu, akan lebih baik jika dirinya sendiri yang mencari tahu dan mengembangkan kekuatannya sendiri.

Setelah itu mereka berpisah, Naruto kembali fokus kepada masalah-masalah yang ada di Night Raid, sementara Issei melakukan pengembaraan seperti yang di perintahkan oleh Naruto, hingga ia berakhir di sini.

"Yah, setelah Shishou memerintahkanku untuk pergi mengembara, aku langsung pergi ke beberapa desa atau kota terdekat untuk mencari sedikit pekerjaan dan berlatih sembari mengembangkan Longinusku. Tetapi, aku hanya berani mengembara di benua ini saja, dan tidak berani ke benua lainnya, a-ahaha." Ujarnya tertawa gugup, ia sebenarnya ingin pergi ke benua lain karena penasaran seperti apa tempat dan kota di sana, tetapi ia takut terjadi apa-apa terhadap dirinya dan memutuskan untuk tidak ke sana terlebih dahulu.

Naruto kembali menghela napas kecil mendengarnya, waspada terhadap sesuatu yang mungkin akan terjadi boleh-boleh saja, tetapi kita juga harus mempunyai keberanian yang kuat jika ingin memutuskan untuk melakukan sesuatu. Tetapi, ia mungkin memaklumi keputusan Issei saat ini, lagipula memang di benua lain itu berbeda daripada di sini. Terlebih Issei belum cukup kuat saat itu, berbeda dengan saat ini. Masuknya bocah itu kepada [The Ten] sudah membuktikan bahwa ia telah berkembang pesat dalam beberapa tahun ini.

"Lalu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hmm, ah! Sejak saat itu, aku selalu pindah dari satu desa ke desa lainnya. Terkadang aku memutuskan untuk membantu desa tersebut jika sedang mengalami masalah hingga aku berakhir bertemu dengan Kouchou." Ujar Issei membuat Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Jiraiya?" Tebaknya.

"Ha'i, aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya dan membantunya melawan beberapa monster liar di sebuah desa. Setelah itu ia nampak tertarik kepadaku terlebih dengan diriku yang mempunyai Longinus. Aku hanya menjawab bahwa aku seorang pengembara saja dan ia langsung saja menawarkan untuk masuk ke akademi miliknya. Yah, pada awalnya kupikir lebih baik aku menolaknya karena itu adalah saat pertemuan pertama kali kami, tetapi Draig mengatakan bahwa ia tidak merasakan niat jahat darinya jadi aku menerimanya."

"Setelah itu, ia terkadang melatihku sendiri hingga akhirnya aku berhasil menjadi salah satu [The Ten] di akademinya walau bukan berasal dari kalangan bangsawan seperti kebanyakan murid yang berada di sana." Ujar Issei mengakhiri perkataannya.

Naruto hanya memejamkan matanya mendengar itu, ia sedikit bersyukur bawah bocah itu baik-baik saja dalam beberapa tahun ini. Pernah ia sempat berpikir bocah itu sudah tiada tetapi ia menepis pikiran itu karena bocah itu mempunyai Longinus, jadi kemungkinan ia bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri kecuali jika bocah itu mendapat musuh yang benar-benar berbahaya dan kuat dalam perjalanannya. Naruto lalu memandang langit yang semakin gelap.

'Sebaiknya aku segera pulang, Akame pasti akan memarahiku.' Pikirnya, ia sudah menebak bahwa Akame pasti akan langsung memarahinya begitu ia tiba di asrama karena pulang terlambat. Yah, sebenarnya merupakan hal yang sangat baik mempunyai gadis seperti dirinya yang selalu memperhatikan keadaannya sepanjang waktu, ia juga terkadang menikmatinya karena itu membuatnya merasa di perhatikan, tidak seperti _dulu_.

"Saa, kalau begitu lebih baik aku pulang. Kau pulanglah juga, aku akan mendengar ceritamu lagi mungkin di akademi nanti. Terlebih besok aku akan melawan gadis Ootsutsuki itu." Ujar Naruto sembari menghabiskan roti keduanya.

Issei yang mendengar itu pun senang, karena akhirnya ia tidak perlu menutup-nutupi lagi hubungannya dengan gurunya itu.

"Tetapi apa tidak masalah jika aku berbicara denganmu di akademi nanti?" Tanya Issei, ia sedikit khawatir terhadap Shishounya itu. Dirinya merupakan salah satu dari [The Ten], sudah hal yang wajar banyak murid dari kelas bangsawan rendah sampi menengah bahkan ke atas akan mendekatinya. Karena kebanyakan murid di sana hanya memandang dari kekuatan saja, walaupun ia selama ini terus menghindar karena tidak ingin hal itu merepotkan dirinya.

Naruto meliriknya kemudian menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, "Selama kau tidak bertindak bodoh di hadapanku itu bukan masalah." Ucapnya tidak peduli membuat Issei senang mendengar itu. Naruto sebenarnya tidak peduli jika Issei ingin berbicara kepadanya di akademi atau tidak, hanya saja ia sedikit risih dengan bocah itu karena ia berisik sama seperti Tatsumi. Memiliki bocah itu di sekitarnya hanya akan membuatnya sakit telinga karena keberisikan mereka.

"Hontou ka? Yoshaa, kau memang guru yang paling baik dan pengertian yang pernah kumiliki." Ucapnya lalu melebarkan kedua tangannya, bergerak untuk memeluk Naruto yang menatapnya datar.

 _ **Tap!**_

"Kau masih menjijikan seperti biasa." Ujar Naruto menahan wajah Issei dengan menggunakan kaki kirinya sehingga langkah pemuda itu terhenti karena tertahan oleh kakinya.

"Ittwe, iwtu menywakitkwan Swhiswhou." Ucapnya.

Naruto lalu menurunkan kakinya dari wajah Issei membuat pemuda itu langsung mengelus wajahnya karena itu tadi terasa cukup sakit walau tidak seberapa.

Naruto lalu berjalan menuruni bukit untuk segera pulang, ia lalu mengambil satu roti lagi dari bungkusan sehingga tersisa satu roti lagi di dalamnya. Ia kemudian melemparkan bungkusan itu kepada Issei di belakangnya tanpa menoleh.

 _ **Sret!**_

Issei dengan reflek tentu saja menangkap bungkusan itu, ia melihat di dalamnya terdapat satu roti. Ia kemudian memandang bingung kearah Naruto tetapi ia hanya mendapati Naruto melambaikan tangan kirinya tanpa menoleh kepada pemuda itu.

"Ah, arigatou Shishou!" Ujarnya sedikit keras begitu jarak Naruto mulai menjauh darinya dengan tangan kanan yang melambai ke arah Naruto walau pemuda itu tidak menoleh ke arahnya.

 _ **["Selesai?"]**_ Tanya Ddraig.

Issei hanya memasang senyum kecil lalu menggigit roti itu, 'Maa, begitulah. Aku tidak sabar untuk menonton pertandingan Shishou besok.' Ujarnya.

 _ **["Bah, Ootsutsuki itu sudah pasti kalah jika lawannya adalah gurumu"]**_ Dengus Ddraig, tidak peduli sekuat apapun gadis itu, percuma saja jika lawannya Naruto. Issei yang lebih kuat darinya saja tidak mampu mengalahkan dirinya apa lagi gadis itu? Dunia pasti sudah bercanda.

Issei terkekeh pelan mendengarnya, 'Kau benar, tetapi aku juga penasaran. Apa harta mulia yang mereka sebut [Tenseigan] itu masih sebanding dengan Shishou atau tidak?' Balasnya membuat naga merah itu kembali mendengus.

 _ **["Tidak perlu menebak persoalan yang jawabannya sudah terlihat dengan jelas, kau pun pasti sudah mengetahui itu"]**_ Ujar Ddraig dengan nada sinis kepada partnernya itu membuat Issei kembali terkekeh mendengarnya.

.

Sementara itu, terlihat Naruto berjalan dengan santai menikmati angin sore yang berhembus. Menurutnya, saat-saat inilah yang benar-benar menyejukan dan cocok untuk di nikmati. Karena angin sore terasa berbeda dengan angin pada siang hari.

Tak terasa, beberapa menit ia berjalan. Akhirnya ia melihat sebuah bangunan berdesain tua tetapi masih terlihat bagus dan terawat sehingga terlihat nyaman untuk di lihat oleh orang yang melihatnya.

 _ **Tap!**_

 _ **Sre-, Kriet!**_

"Kau telat."

Baru saja Naruto akan mengetuk pintu itu, ia sudah di kejutkan ada seseorang yang membuka pintu itu terlebih dahulu dari dalam. Orang yang membuka itu adalah seorang gadis cantik berambut hitam panjang bermata merah yang tengah menatapnya dengan tajam.

"*Gulp*, konbawa." Ucapnya seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa setelah menelan roti terakhirnya.

Akame yang mendengarnya semakin menatap pemuda itu tajam.

"Darimana saja kau?" Tanyanya tajam.

"Aku sedikit lapar tadi." Jawabnya membuat Akame menyipitkan matanya karena curiga.

Naruto kemudian kembali menghela napas pasrah, "Aku bertemu dengan bocah itu dan berbincang dengannya sebentar." Ucapnya mengatakan alasan sebenarnya, walaupun ia mengatakan bahwa ia tadi lapar itu bukan sebuah kebohongan sih.

Akame kemudian menghentikan tatapan tajamnya lalu memasang ekspresi berpikir, "Ah, muridmu yang mirip seperti Tatsumi itu kah?" Tebaknya untuk memastikan jawabannya benar, tetapi saat menatap ke depan ia tidak mendapati keberadaan Naruto di sana.

"Hmm." Ujar Naruto mengangguk pelan dan menyelonong melewati Akame begitu saja membuat perempatan tercipta di pelipis gadis cantik itu.

'Si baka itu.' Geram Akame, ia kemudian menyusul Naruto ke dalam sebelum menutup pintu depan terlebih dahulu.

Di dalam, Naruto bisa melihat yang lain tengah duduk di depan meja makan yang sepertinya menunggu dirinya untuk memulai makan malam ini.

"Akhirnya datang juga orang yang kita tunggu." Ujar Dulio menghembuskan nafas lelah begitu melihat Naruto tiba.

Naruto bisa melihat Kurome yang melambaikan tangan ke arahnya dan berkata untuk duduk di sebelahnya sembari menyuruh Dulio untuk pergi membuatnya tidak terima sehingga terjadilah keributan di antara mereka.

"Dimana Akame?" Tanya Sheele memandang Naruto dengan tatapan bertanya, karena seharusnya Akame berada di depan pintu menunggu kepulangan Naruto sedari tadi.

Naruto hanya berkata dengan enteng, "Dia sedang melayani tamu di depan." Jawabnya membuat Sheele dan Chelsea sedikit memiringkan kepalanya karena bingung.

"Tamu?" Ucap Chelsea bingung.

Naruto mengangguk pelan, ia segera berjalan untuk duduk di bangku yang kosong. Tetapi saat hampir duduk, ada seseorang yang menarik sebelah telinganya sehingga ia tidak jadi duduk.

"Kaulah tamuku baka!" Ujar Akame sembari menjewer sebelah telinga Naruto membuat yang lain sweatdrop melihatnya, bahkan Kurome dan Dulio menghentikan pertengkaran mereka.

"Cepat pergi mandi! Setelah itu kita akan memulai makan malam ini." Titah Akame lalu ia dengan segera menyeret pemuda tampan itu pergi dari sana.

Mereka hanya melihat Naruto yang di seret Akame dengan sebutir keringat di dahi. Sudah menjadi tontonan sehari-hari Naruto di marahi oleh gadis itu karena sikapnya, tetapi yang membuat mereka heran, kedua orang itu tetap saja serasi tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi.

.

 _ **\- Morning, the next day -**_

 _ **At Raizen Magic Academy Arena**_

Terlihat banyak orang yang duduk tenang di bangku penonton karena akan menyaksikan Gift Battle antara Naruto Vermillion vs Kaguya Ootsutsuki. Baik itu para guru, The Ten, atau Union pun turut serta untuk menyaksikan, kecuali mereka yang tidak dapat hadir di karena kan sedang melaksanakan quest atau urusan lainnya.

Terlihat di tengah arena Naruto sedang menguap lelah karena ia semalam mengadakan sparing ringan bersama Dulio dan yang lainnya. Yah, sudah menjadi hal biasa jika mereka, Night Raid melakukan latihan bersama ketika waktu senggang, baik itu di siang atau malam hari.

Sedangkan dengan Kaguya sendiri, dapat di lihat bahwa gadis itu sendiri tengah melihat Naruto dengan tatapan tajam.

Di atas podium khusus, terlihat Grayfia yang kali ini kembali akan memimpin Gift Battle yang akan di laksanakan. Ia lalu memandang ke arah kedua murid itu yang sepertinya sudah siap untuk bertarung.

 **["Ehm, kalau begitu, di karenakan kedua pihak yang sepertinya sudah siap. Maka..., Gift Battle ini di mulai!"]** Selepas Grayfia menyatakan bahwa Gift Battle di mulai, terdengar suara seluruh arena yang mendukung Kaguya, karena mereka tahu. Siapapun yang berhadapan dengan Ootsutsuki maka hanya akan mendapatkan sebuah kekalahan, terlebih orang itu adalah Kaguya yang merupakan generasi muda terkuat yang di miliki Ootsutsuki saat ini.

 _ **Wuush! Tap!**_

Setelah mendengar itu, Kaguya segera mengaktifkan Byakugan miliknya dan melesat ke arah Naruto kemudian mengirimkan sebuah serangan berupa tendangan kepada Naruto yang hanya menahan itu menggunakan lengan kirinya dan mengirimkan Kaguya tatapan bosan.

Melihat tendangannya gagal, Kaguya dengan segera mundur selangkah lalu dengan cepat mengirimkan serangan lain yang dengan segera Naruto menghindari itu dengan melompat kebelakang.

 _ **"[Byakugan Art : Eight Trigrams Air Palm]!"**_ Ucap Kaguya, lalu keluarlah sebuah hempasan udara seperti peluru melesat dengan cepat ke arah Naruto yang baru saja selesai menghindar.

 _ **Tap!**_

Tetapi, lagi dan lagi. Naruto berhasil menghindari serangan cepat itu seolah bukan masalah besar.

Kaguya sudah menduga bahwa serangan tadi tidak akan berguna terhadapnya, ia sudah mengetahui hal itu dari pertarungan Toneri beberapa hari yang lalu. Karenanya, ia segera berlari ke arah Naruto untuk bertarung secara fisik melawannya.

Naruto tersenyum tipis ketika melihat Kaguya berlari ke arahnya, gadis itu pasti akan mencoba untuk menghadapinya menggunakan serangan fisik.

 _ **Sret!**_

Pukul, tendang, dan sebagainya telah Kaguya lakukan tetapi seluruh serangan itu tidak ada yang dapat mengenai pemuda pirang di hadapannya ini dan hal itu cukup membuatnya kesal, terlebih ia sudah menggunakan Byakugan sebagai support karena dapat melihat pergerakan lawannya.

 _ **Tap!**_

Naruto menangkap kepalan tangan Kaguya dengan tatapan bosan kemudian menguap pelan dan hal itu membuat Kaguya memandangnya dengan tatapan kesal karena sikap santai dan seolah meremehkannya itu.

"Apa kau tidak bisa melakukan serangan lainnya?" Tanya Naruto dengan bosan, ia lalu menghentakan tangan Kaguya yang berada dalam genggamannya membuat gadis itu terseret beberapa meter.

.

 _ **VIP Room**_

"Dia..., cukup hebat kurasa." Ujar seorang gadis berambut pirang bermata biru langit yang terdengar oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Ufufu, tunggu sampai kau melihat kemampuan dia yang lainnya, Jeanne." Balas Kurumi, mereka (Union) saat ini sedang menyaksikan pertandingan di tempat khusus yang memang di sediakan untuk para anggota Union.

"Begitukah?" Ujar pemuda berambut biru gelap membuat Kurumi tertawa khas seperti yang biasa ia lakukan ketika mendengar itu.

"Ufufu, ia bahkan mengalahkan Vali seolah bukan masalah besar pada latih tanding beberapa hari yang lalu." Ucap Kurumi membuat pemuda itu terkejut mendengarnya. Vali merupakan salah satu dari The Ten yang sudah tidak di ragukan lagi kekuatannya, terlebih pemuda itu memiliki Longinus.

"Yah, sayang sekali Kaichou dan Fuku-Kaichou tidak dapat menyaksikan ini." Ucap Georg mendapat beberapa perhatian dari yang lainnya. Arthur yang mendengar itu mengangguk pelan menyetujui apa yang di katakan oleh pemuda di sebelahnya.

"Kau benar, padahal kurasa pertandingan ini akan menjadi kesempatan kita untuk merekrut anggota laki-laki lain ke dalam Union ini." Ujar pemuda berambut pirang berkacamata itu membuat yang lain langsung menatapnya.

Arthur menghela napas pelan ketika melihat tatapan teman-temannya, "Kupikir Union butuh anggota laki-laki lain selain kami kau tahu?" Ujarnya menjelaskan maksud perkataannya.

"Kupikir Arthur ada benarnya. Tetapi, jika masalah merekrut, itu hanya Kaichou saja yang berhak memutuskannya." Ucap pemuda berambut biru gelap tadi membenarkan apa yang Arthur katakan.

Arthur mengangguk pelan mendengarnya, ia lalu menyilangkan kedua tangannya dan berkata, "Aku tahu itu, aku juga sudah menghubunginya kemarin karena dialah yang seharusnya membuka acara ini sebagai ketua dari Union." Ujar Arthur.

Kurumi menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Arthur ketika mendengar itu, "Kau menghubunginya?" Tanyanya untuk memastikan apa benar yang di katakan oleh pemuda itu tadi.

Arthur mengangguk dan berkata, "Aku sudah mencoba menghubunginya, tetapi sampai saat ini aku belum mendapat balasan darinya." Ujarnya lalu memejamkan matanya lelah sembari menyandarkan punggungnya kepada kursi yang ia duduki.

"Maa, maklumi saja. Kaichou kan sedang melaksanakan quest kelas S. Mungkin ia sedang sibuk saat ini." Sanggah seorang pemuda berambut biru disana. Anggota yang lainnya pun diam tak membalas karena apa yang dikatakan pemuda itu memang benar.

Kembali ke arena pertarungan, saat ini jual beli serangan masih tetap terjadi di antara Naruto dan Kaguya, ah tidak. Mungkin hanya Kaguya saja yang tetap menyerang sementara Naruto hanya menghindari semua serangan itu dengan mudah seolah bukan masalah besar.

Naruto menguap pelan lalu memandang malas Kaguya, "Begini saja?" Tanyanya malas membuat gadis itu menggeram kesal lalu kembali berlari ke arahnya untuk menyerangnya seperti yang ia lakukan tadi dan seperti biasa, Naruto menghindari semua itu dengan mudah.

Sementara itu di tribun penonton, terlihat Issei yang bersama dengan anggota Night Raid lainnya juga bersama Kirito menonton pertarungan itu dengan antusias, terutama Issei yang sedari tadi berteriak mendukung Naruto yang mengejutkan beberapa murid akademi lainnya.

"HAJAR DIA SHISHOU! TENDANG DAN PUKUL WAJAHNYA!" Teriak pemuda berambut coklat tersebut membuat perempatan tercipta pada gadis berambut pirang di sebelahnya.

 _ **Duak!**_

"Kau terlalu berisik baka!" Ujar Leone setelah menjitak kepala pemuda itu. Pemuda itu hanya mengaduh pelan karenanya.

"Apa masalahmu ha!?" Balas Issei tak terima.

"Karena kau terlalu berisik baka!" Ujar Leone sengit.

"Sebagai murid wajar saja bagiku untuk mendukung Shishou bukan!?" Jawab Issei tak kalah sengit.

"Tapi jangan seperti itu juga dasar bodoh!" Ucap Leone membuat pemuda pemegang Boosted Gear tersebut bertambah kesal.

"Siapa yang kau panggil bodoh ha!?" Ujarnya tak terima di sebut bodoh.

"Tentu saja kau ahoo!" Balas Leone.

""Grrr!"" Terlihat percikan-percikan listrik yang keluar dari kedua mata mereka. Sebelum perkelahian mereka berlanjut, Sheele terlebih dahulu memukul pelan kepala mereka berdua menyebabkan sang korban mengaduh pelan karenanya.

Akame dan yang lainnya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya menyaksikan itu, sudah menjadi hal yang wajar melihat Leone dan Issei selalu bertengkar seperti ini. Kirito hanya tertawa hambar melihatnya, ia tak menyangka bahwa salah satu anggota The Ten seperti Issei merupakan murid dari Naruto. Melihat muridnya saja dapat menduduki kursi The Ten, apakah itu berarti Naruto lebih kuat dari dugaannya?

.

 _ **Tap!**_

'Hah...hah...hah, sial. Sejak tadi seranganku hanya di hindarinya saja, jika begini terus maka aku akan kalah karena kehabisan tenaga, sepertinya aku terpaksa menggunakan itu.' Pikir Kaguya setelah menjaga jarak beberapa meter dari Naruto.

Gadis itu terlihat sedikit mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal akibat serangan yang dilakukannya. Saat ini situasinya mungkin masih dapat di katakan seimbang, mungkin. Karena sedari tadi hanya dirinya saja yang menyerang sedangkan pemuda itu memilih bertahan dan menerima serangan saja tanpa berniat membalas.

'Fuuh.' Kaguya sedikit menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, lalu kembali memasang kuda-kuda guna menyiapkan serangan berikutnya.

'Kali ini, akan kuserang dengan serangan beruntun milikku yang telah kukembangkan sendiri.' Pikirnya, setelah itu ia segera melesat ke arah Naruto yang melihatnya dengan senyuman tipis seolah menunggu dirinya datang.

 _ **Sret!**_

Kaguya mencoba menendang wajah Naruto tetapi pemuda itu hanya memiringkan kepalanya kekanan sehingga kaki gadis itu hanya melewatinya. Tidak sampai di situ, Kaguya lalu menyiapkan kaki lainnya yang bersiap untuk melakukan serangan lain.

Naruto berpikir bahwa itu akan sama persis dengan Around Kick yang di miliki Toneri. Tetapi sepertinya dugaannya salah karena gadis itu menggunakan kaki lainnya sebagai media untuk melakukan salto dan menggunakan kaki yang sama untuk menyerangnya kembali.

 _ **Sret!**_

Tetapi, lagi lagi Naruto kembali menghindari itu dengan mundur kebelakang dengan cepat. Kaguya sudah menduganya, karenanya ia segera mengembalikan posisinya kembali berdiri normal dan berkata.

 _ **"[Speed : Boost]!"**_ Selepas mengucapkan itu Kaguya bergerak dengan kecepatan tinggi melebihi sebelumnya ke arah Naruto. Gadis itu kembali melancarkan serangan khas Ootsutsutki seperti awal, tetapi yang membedakan kecepatannya meningkat menjadi 3x lipat dari sebelumnya.

"Bagus, bagus sekali! Ayo lebih cepat lagi! hahaha." Ujar Naruto membuat Kaguya menggertakan giginya. Ia lalu menambahkan kecepatan serangannya tetapi Naruto masih bisa membaca itu semua dan itu semakin membuatnya kesal.

Ia lalu mengakhiri serangannya dengan menghentakkan kakinya ke tanah, sehingga tanah tersebut terangkat ke atas membuat Naruto mundur beberapa meter kebelakang dan dengan segera ia menghancurkan bagian tanah tersebut kemudian menendangnya ke arah Naruto di ikuti dengan dirinya yang ikut berlari ke arah Naruto.

 _ **"[Byakugan Art : Eight Trigrams Air Palm]!"**_ Kaguya lalu mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke depan sehingga pecahan tanah itu bergerak dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arah Naruto yang melihat itu dengan seringai maniaknya dan menangkis semua serangan tersebut dengan mudah.

Kemudian, secara seketika Kaguya menghilang dengan cepat dan muncul di belakang Naruto sembari menyiapkan kuda-kuda khusus.

 _ **"[Byakugan Art : Maximum Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms]!"**_ Kaguya lalu melakukan serangan seperti yang di lakukan oleh Toneri beberapa hari sebelumnya, tetapi kali ini dengan kecepatan dan intensitas yang jauh berbeda.

Naruto menghindari serangan berkecepatan lumayan tinggi itu dengan senyuman miring.

"Lambat." Bisiknya membuat Kaguya melebarkan matanya ketika iris Byakugan miliknya tidak mendapati Naruto di depannya.

'Bagaimana mungkin!? Bahkan dengan penambahan kecepatan pun ia masih dapat menghindarinya!?' Pikirnya, serangannya tadi bahkan tidak sampai seperempat nya, tetapi pemuda itu sudah menghindarinya dengan mudah. Bahkan ia tidak melihat kapan pemuda itu bergerak dari tempatnya.

.

 _ **VIP Room**_

Terlihat para anggota Union menyaksikan pertarungan tersebut dengan serius, mereka juga terkejut ketika Naruto menghindari teknik yang bahkan sudah naik ke tingkat selanjutnya karena di modifikasi oleh Kaguya dengan mudah.

"Kecepatannya itu, dia berbahaya." Ujar Jeanne dengan nada serius.

Pemuda berambut biru di sebelahnya mengangguk membenarkan, "Kau benar, jujur saja. Jika mengukur dari kekuatannya, mungkin aku masih bisa menandinginya. Tetapi, jika kecepatannya, aku ragu dapat keluar sebagai pemenang jika melawannya."

"Ufufu, aku benar kan?~, tunggu sampai kalian melihat kemampuan dia yang lainnya." Ujar Kurumi mengeluarkan tawa khasnya.

"Kemampuan lainnya?" Jeanne terlihat menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar ucapan Kurumi.

Kurumi hanya menatapnya dengan senyum manis kemudian gadis cantik berambut hitam itu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arena dan berkata.

"Sebentar lagi kau akan melihatnya sendiri." Balasnya dengan senyuman yang masih terpampang di wajah cantiknya.

.

"Kheh, apa sudah selesai?" Naruto membuka suaranya ketika melihat Kaguya yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja, jika di perhatikan dengan seksama, sepertinya gadis itu tengah memikirkan apa yang barusan terjadi.

Kaguya yang sejak tadi berada dalam pikirannya langsung tersadar begitu mendengar ucapan Naruto, ia hanya mendengus pelan mendengar itu.

Perlahan, tekanan di arena mulai meningkat. Asal tekanan itu sendiri berasal dari Kaguya yang kini memejamkan matanya seperti sedang berkonsentrasi akan sesuatu. Naruto memasang senyum miring ketika merasakan hal ini, ia tidak sabar apa yang akan dilakukan gadis itu setelah ini.

Kaguya lalu membuka kedua matanya dan segera merentangkan kedua tangannya ke depan, seketika munculah 3 lingkaran sihir berukuran sedang dihadapannya. 3 lingkaran itu terlihat memiliki warna yang berbeda. Kaguya kemudian menurunkan kedua tangannya kembali dan menatap lurus ke arah Naruto.

"Jika serangan fisik tidak berguna menghadapimu, bagaimana jika aku menggunakan banyak sihir dalam waktu bersamaan? Tidak peduli jika kau bisa memusnahkan sihir sekalipun, jika kau dihujani sihir, semua akan sia-sia bukan?" Ujar Kaguya sembari menatap datar ke arah Naruto yang entah kenapa terkekeh pelan mendengarnya.

"Lagi dan lagi, kalian para bangsawan terlalu banyak bicara." Balas Naruto dengan senyuman miring.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan?..."

Naruto kemudian melangkah pelan ke depan sembari jari-jari tangannya memainkan helai rambutnya.

"..., Jika kau memang bisa melakukannya, mengapa harus banyak bicara?" Tambahnya sembari memandang Kaguya masih dengan senyumannya.

Kaguya kembali mendengus pelan mendengarnya, lingkaran sihir di depannya kemudian mengeluarkan angin, api dan petir sekaligus yang melesat ke arah Naruto dengan cepat.

"Kau akan menyesali ucapanmu itu."

Setelah itu, terjadilah ledakan di sekitar arena, yang dimana sihir yang di keluarkan Kaguya terus mengejar Naruto tetapi pemuda itu hanya menghidarinya dengan santai. Kaguya melihat itu dengan menggertakan giginya, bahkan dengan sihir yang memiliki kecepatan tinggi pun belum bisa menggapainya?

 _ **Sret! Duak! Whuush!**_

Terlihat Naruto yang berhenti ketika sudah sampai di ujung arena, kemudian ia segera menendang bola api yang mengarah kepadanya menyebabkan bola api itu menabrak peluru angin yang masih melesat ke arahnya. Ketika kedua sihir itu betabrakan terjadilah ledakan cukup kuat karenanya.

 _ **Sressh! Grep!**_

Tiba-tiba muncullah tombak petir yang menuju ke arahnya dengan cepat. Tetapi, Naruto dengan segera mencengkeram tombak itu dengan tangan kirinya sebelum tombak itu dapat menyentuhnya membuat orang-orang terkejut melihatnya, pengecualian untuk beberapa orang yang masih memasang ekspresi biasa saja. Pemuda itu kemudian meremas tombak dalam genggamannya membuat tombak petir itu melebur menjadi serpihan cahaya.

Sementara itu, Kaguya juga melihatnya dengan terkejut. Ia lalu kembali menciptakan beberapa lingkaran sihir untuk menghujani Naruto dengan sihir, tetapi ia sedikit menghentikan pergerakannya begitu melihat Naruto merentangkan tangan kanannya ke samping.

 _ **Zrung!**_

Naruto merentangkan tangan kanannya ke samping, kemudian muncul sebuah lingkaran berwarna hitam kemerahan mengejutkan kembali orang-orang di sekitarnya.

.

 _ **With The Ten**_

"Tidak salah lagi, itu [Dimension Space]" Ujar Lilith menatap apa yang baru saja di lakukan oleh Naruto.

Tohka meliriknya sekilas, "Tetapi, jika itu memang Dimension Space, mengapa memiliki warna berbeda?" Gumamnya pelan tetapi masih dapat di dengar oleh Lilith yang diam tak membalas..

Dimension Space merupakan sihir tipe support karena sihir itu hanya berguna untuk menyimpan sesuatu saja. Umumnya, Dimension Space memiliki warna biru tua, tetapi yang di miliki Naruto berbeda. Warnanya bukan biru tua, melainkan merah kehitaman, dan dari hal ini dapat di simpulkan bahwa pemuda itu sudah benar-benar menguasai bahkan bisa memodifikasi sihir support tersebut.

.

Kembali ke arena, Kaguya langsung memasang posisi waspada begitu Naruto mengulurkan tangannya ke dalam lingkaran berwarna hitam kemerahan tersebut.

Ia berpikir bahwa Naruto akan menggunakan sebuah senjata untuk menghadapinya. Tetapi, pemikiran itu sirna begitu ia melihat apa yang di keluarkan oleh Naruto.

Roti, ya, sebuah rotilah yang muncul begitu ia mengeluarkan tangannya dari lingkaran itu. Hal ini tentu saja membuatnya sweatdrop sekaligus merasa terhina dengan tingkah Naruto.

Para penonton, termasuk Night Raid, Union dan The Ten juga melihat Naruto dengan sebutir keringat di dahi mereka. Sungguh, apa yang ada di pikiran pemuda itu sebenarnya?

Naruto memandang lurus Kaguya, kemudian pemuda itu membuka suaranya.

"Tunggulah sebentar, aku akan memakan rotiku terlebih dahulu." Ujarnya enteng seolah merasa tidak bersalah.

Kaguya, indra pendengarannya langsung panas begitu mendengar apa yang pemuda itu katakan tadi. Ia terlihat menggertakan giginya kemudian merentangkan kedua tangannya ke depan, lingkaran sihir di depannya pun sedikit bertambah besar, tekanan mananya pun ikut membesar.

Baru kali ini dirinya merasa terhina hingga sedemikian rupa. Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi, akan ia kalahkan pemuda di hadapannya bagaimana pun juga, tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi pada dirinya.

 _ **"[Multiple Magic : ..."**_

Kaguya terlihat memandang Naruto sekilas, tetapi yang ia dapati hanyalah pemandangan dimana Naruto hanya menatapnya santai, dan tentu saja itu membuatnya kembali merasa di remehkan.

 _ **"...Furious Impact]!"**_ Teriak Kaguya, seketika gemuruh angin dan percikan petir disertai hawa panas mulai terjadi di sekitar arena begitu Kaguya menyebutkan nama sihirnya.

Furious Impact, ini merupakan sihir original buatan Kaguya yang ia ciptakan dengan menggabungkan angin, api serta petir menjadi satu hingga dapat menciptakan gemuruh angin, petir dan hawa panas disekitarnya.

Sihir ini di katakan oleh Kaguya sendiri memiliki tingkatan hampir mendekati tingkat 6, dan yang lebih mengerikan lagi, sihir ini akan secara otomatis akan terus mengincar targetnya sampai target itu kena, cukup mengerikan bukan? Yah, tetapi itu mungkin hanya berlaku bagi orang yang berkekuatan rendah saja, bagaimana dengan Naruto sendiri? Siapa yang tahu.

 _ **Sring! Bwossh!**_

Ketiga lingkaran sihir itu terlihat menyatu sehingga membuat ukuran satuan yang besar, hawa panas yang terasa pun makin menjadi, gemuruh angin mulai terasa kuat disertai percikan petir yang menyambar tanah masih terus terjadi.

Naruto yang masih mengunyah roti miliknya mendengus pelan melihat itu. Sihir tingkat 5? Omong kosong, tidak ada sihir di bawah tingkat 8 atau 7 yang dapat memberikannya luka berarti. Issei yang memakai Balance Breaker saja tidak dapat melukainya apalagi sihir 'kecil' seperti ini. Ia memutuskan untuk memakan rotinya saja dan hanya akan menunggu sampai sihir yang Kaguya ciptakan menuru kearahnya.

 _ **Sret! Whuush!**_

Sihir itu langsung menuju kearah Naruto dengan cepat begitu Kaguya menggerakan tangannya. Naruto yang melihat itu menyipitkan matanya sembari melompat ke atas guna menghindari sihir yang melaju kearahnya.

 _ **Sressh! Whuush!**_

Naruto melirik kebawah dimana sihir itu terlihat berhenti sesaat sebelum kemudian melesat keatas menuju kearahnya.

'Sudah kuduga.' Pikir Naruto sembari memasang senyum tipis begitu yang ada di pikirannya. Ia sempat memikirkan sesuatu, tidak mungkin sihir gabungan beberapa element ini hanya memiliki kemampuan seperti sihir normal lainnya.

Ada satu hal mengapa itu disebut sebagai Multiple, ini dikarenakan sang pengguna dapat mengatur sihir yang telah dikombinasikan olehnya sesuai dengan imajinasinya. Seperti Kaguya misalnya, gadis itu mengimajinasikan hawa panas, gemuruh angin serta petir dalam penggabungan sihirnya, di tambah ia juga mengimajinasikan bahwa sihir itu dapat mengikuti targetnya kemanapun mereka berusaha menghindar.

Namun, pada dasarnya juga untuk dapat menggunakan suatu sihir. Memang di perlukan imajinasi yang tinggi dalam membayangkan akan menjadi seperti apa sihir tersebut. Hanya saja, dalam kasus Multiple ini, imajinasi yang dibayangkan sedikit lebih tinggi dan diperlukan konsentrasi besar serta tingkat pengendalian _mana_ yang cukup tinggi.

 _ **Whuush!**_

Selanjutnya, terjadilah kejar-kejaran antara Naruto dan sihir yang di kendalikan oleh Kaguya itu. Semakin lama, sihir itu bergerak semakin cepat sehingga mau tidak mau Naruto sedikit menambahkan kecepatan miliknya.

Hal itu tentu saja membuat pemuda tersebut berdecak pelan, karena kegiatan memakan rotinya terganggu akibat menghindari sihir yang terus mengejarnya itu.

"Hoi, biarkan aku memakan rotiku terlebih dahu-"

 _ **Whuush!**_

Perkataannya dipotong oleh sihir yang bergerak melewatinya ketika ia memiringkan tubuhnya guna menghindari itu.

Kaguya hanya diam tak membalas perkataan Naruto, ia kemudian kembali menciptakan lingkaran sihir berukuran sedang yang mengeluarkan bola api, peluru angin serta tombak-tombak petir yang bergerak menuju pemuda itu dengan cepat.

Naruto menghindari semua serangan yang menuju ke arahnya dengan bergerak cepat kesana kemari. Akan tetapi sihir itu masih saja bergerak kearahnya. Pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Kaguya, ia mendecih pelan ketika melihat gadis itu yang sepertinya tidak akan menuruti apa yang ia katakan.

 _ **Duak! Blaar!**_

Naruto mendengus pelan ketika memukul semua sihir yang menuju kearahnya membuat seluruh sihir itu langsung memudar seketika disertai ledakan kecil. Hal itu tentu saja kembali mengejutkan mereka yang menonton pertarungannya.

 _ **Sring!**_

"Kubilang tunggu sebentar ya tunggu sebentar, bodoh!"

 _ **Duak!**_

Kaguya yang masih kaget melihat sihirnya digagalkan tidak dapat menghalau tendangan kuat Naruto yang entah sejak kapan muncul di belakangnya. Ia harus melerakan tubuhnya terseret beberapa puluh meter karena tendangan itu.

Naruto kembali mendengus pelan melihat itu, ia kemudian segera memakan kembali rotinya hingga habis tidak memperdulikan tatapan sebagian besar siswa yang menatapnya terkejut.

.

Sementara itu dibangku penonton, Akame dan yang lain memandang itu dengan keringat di dahi mereka melihat apa yang baru saja dilakukan Naruto tadi.

Naruto akan benar-benar kesal jika kegiatan makannya diganggu. Ketika melaksanakan quest dalam organisasi pun pemuda itu kerap melakukan hal yang sama. Alasannya yah, sama seperti tadi, yaitu kegiatan makannya diganggu. Ia sering memakan camilan dalam pertarungan, entah itu roti, biskuit ataupun apel. Orang yang menjadi lawannya tentu saja akan merasa diremehkan ketika lawan yang mereka hadapi bertarung seperti itu, pada akhirnya mereka menyerang secara membabi buta yang membuat Naruto kesal dan kemudian menghabisi musuhnya dengan cara yang yahh, sedikit 'kasar'.

Sebenarnya sih itu juga bukan salah sang lawan, lagipula siapa yang tidak kesal jika kau menemukan orang seperti itu yang menjadi lawanmu? Mereka, para anggota Night Raid tentu saja hanya memaklumi hal tersebut sembari berfacepalm ria. Karena jika sudah kesal, pemuda itu tidak akan mendengar siapapun. Yah, kecuali Esdeath atau Akame mungkin.

"E-Entah kenapa aku merasa seperti _deja vu."_ Ujar Chelsea sembari tertawa hambar melihat apa yang dilakukan Naruto.

Akame menghela nafas kecil mendengarnya, "Mattaku, mau di organisasi ataupun disini, sifatnya itu tetap saja sama." Ucapnya membuat Sheele tertawa pelan.

Wajar saja Chelsea merasa _deja vu_ , secara teknis mereka entah sudah berapa kali menyaksikan hal seperti ini. Ah ralat, bukan Chelsea saja, tetapi anggota Night Raid yang lainnya pun juga sama.

"Ngomong-ngomong, dimana si Dulio itu?" Tanya Chelsea sembari kepalanya menoleh kesana kemari mencari-cari keberadaan pemuda itu.

"Hah..., ia pasti berada di ruangan VIP itu, kau tahu bukan bahwa ia anggota Union?" Jawab Leone dengan malas membuat gadis berambut auburn itu tertawa garing mendengarnya.

"Hehehe, aku lupa." Balas Chelsea membuat Leone memutar kedua matanya bosan.

.

Bersama dengan Union sendiri, beberapa dari mereka juga memandang itu dengan kaget ketika melihat Kaguya yang tiba-tiba saja terpental jauh karena tendangan Naruto yang muncul entah bagaimana di belakangnya. Pengecualian untuk mereka yang telah menyaksikan pertarungan Naruto sebelumnya.

Berbeda dengan temannya yang terkejut, Dulio memandang itu dengan sweatdrop.

'Aku sudah menduga akan seperti ini jadinya.' Pikirnya menghela nafas lelah.

Ia juga pernah mengalami kejadian ini, tepatnya ketika waktu itu ia pernah mengganggu Naruto saat pemuda itu tengah menikmati rotinya menyebabkan roti itu jatuh ke tanah. Hasilnya? Tentu saja sudah dapat ditebak. Pemuda itu menendangnya dengan kuat membuatnya terpental sangat jauh hingga mengakibatkan beberapa tulangnya patah. Setelah selesai menendang Naruto mengikat dan menyeretnya kemudian melemparkannya dari lantai tertinggi di gedung Night Raid.

Mengingat itu tentu saja membuatnya menggigil, ia masih ingat jelas ketika beberapa waktu yang lalu tubuhnya yang baru merasakan sakit, kembali harus merasakan sakit akibat jatuh dari ketinggian. Untung saja Sheele mengubah struktur tanah menjadi sedikit lebih lembut sehingga tidak terlalu menyakitkan ketika terjatuh.

Esdeath dan Najenda kemudian menegur Naruto karena bertindak terlalu berlebihan walau hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh pemuda pirang itu membuat mereka menghela nafas pasrah. Tak lama kemudian Akame datang membawa roti baru yang langsung diterimanya dengan senang hati dan memeluk gadis berambut hitam itu sebagai tanda terima kasih membuat mereka memasang wajah _poker face._

.

Kaguya yang tersungkur ditanah hanya dapat meringis pelan menahan sakit. Ia masih tidak mengetahui bagaimana cara Naruto berpindah secara kilat kebelakang tubuhnya. Teleportasi kah? Tetapi jika itu memang teleportasi maka ia dapat merasakan kehadiran _mana_ milik pemuda itu. Lain halnya dengan tadi, ia bahkan tidak merasakan tanda-tanda keberadaan _mana_ sedikitpun.

'Ukh, tendangannya cukup menyakitkan.' Ringisnya pelan, dalam pertarungan baru pertama kali ia merasakan sakit seperti ini. Yah mungkin dikarenakan sangat jarang ada lawan yang dapat berdiri seimbang melawannya.

Ia kemudian berusaha berdiri perlahan sembari mengepalkan tangannya karena merasa kesal akibat dipermalukan oleh tendangan tadi.

'Sudah cukup, aku benar-benar akan mengakhiri ini.' Pikirnya.

Dengan itu, tekanan _mana_ miliknya meningkat sehingga memunculkan retakan pada tanah yang dipijakinya. Gadis itu memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan sebuah cahaya kehijauan menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya secara perlahan.

 _ **Whuush!**_

Seketika tercipta hembusan angin kuat membuat penonton melindungi pandangan mereka dari debu yang berterbangan menggunakan punggung tangan mereka. Naruto menaikkan ujung bibirnya ketika menyaksikan hal itu.

'Omoshiroi.' Pikirnya.

Hembusan angin yang kencang membuat Naruto menyipitkan matanya untuk memperjelas penglihatannya karena terdapat banyak debu yang menghalangi pandangannya.

Setelah debu yang menghalangi hilang kini terlihatlah sekujur tubuh Kaguya yang diselimuti cahaya hijau terang. Aura kekuatan yang dipancarkannya pun terasa jauh lebih kuat dari yang sebelumnya.

Kaguya perlahan membuka kedua matanya, kini iris Byakugan miliknya telah digantikan oleh sebuah iris biru terang yang memiliki bentuk seperti kelopak bunga. Benar, itulah yang para Ootsutsutki sebut sebagai harta mulia mereka, _**[Tenseigan the Reincarnation Eyes]**_.

.

Kurumi memandang serius hal didepannya, jika Kaguya sampai menggunakan Tenseigan dalam pertarungan maka sudah dipastikan seseorang yang dilawannya memiliki kekuatan besar, mungkin hampir mendekati level 4 atau lebih.

Jujur, sebagai sahabatnya, dalam hal kekuatan ia mengakui bahwa Kaguya sedikit lebih kuat darinya apalagi ketika ia menggunakan Tenseigan. Sebagai harta mulia tentu saja kekuatan yang dimiliki oleh mata itu bukanlah kekuatan yang biasa-biasa saja. Kaguya sendiri pernah mengatakan bahwa sihir atau teknik yang di miliki Tenseigan rata-rata bertingkat 6 dan ada beberapa teknik yang memiliki tingkat tinggi lainnya, bahkan hampir mendekati tingkat 8. Akan tetapi kekurangan dalam mengeluarkan teknik tersebut ialah dibutuhkan _mana_ yang besar. Semakin besar _mana_ yang keluarkan, maka semakin besar dan destruktif dampak yang di hasilkan.

"Sangat jarang melihat Kaguya menggunakan Tenseigan dalam Gift Battle biasa seperti ini." Tukas Georg membuat Arthur mengangguk menyetujuinya.

"Kau benar, dan aku tidak heran jika ia menggunakan Tenseigan ketika melihat siapa yang ia lawan." Ujarnya tenang.

Dulio hanya diam tak menimpali ucapan pemuda itu, ia hanya emandang arena dengan pandangan datar dari tempat duduknya.

'Tenseigan kah?' Pikirnya memandang Kaguya yang seluruh tubuhnya saat ini diselimuti oleh cahaya hijau terang.

'Saa Ootsutsuki. Kita lihat, bagaimana matamu itu melawan monster dari Night Raid sepertinya.' Pikir Dulio sembari memandang Kaguya dengan tatapan sedikit kasihan.

Ia berani bertaruh, bahkan Tenseigan sekalipun belum mampu memberikan luka berarti terhadap sahabatnya itu. Phih, ia menggunakan Longinusnya saja yang termasuk dalam list Top-Tier harus bersusah payah untuk memberikan Naruto sebuah luka walau luka itu hanya sekedar goresan saja, apalagi jika Tenseigan yang belum sempurna itu?

Mengapa ia katakan tidak sempurna? Wajar saja, gadis itu baru saja membangkitkan mata itu beberapa tahun yang lalu. Menguasai hal itu bukanlah hal yang mudah, diperlukan tubuh serta _mana_ yang mencukupi untuk mengendalikan kekuatan itu sepenuhnya. Ia sedikit mengetahui tentang itu karena Naruto sendiri yang memberitahukannya, entah pemuda itu mendapat info dari mana. Jujur saja, baginya Naruto masih menyimpan banyak misteri. Kekuatannya, asal usulnya, masih menjadi misteri yang belum terpecahkan hingga kini.

.

Naruto tertawa pelan melihat sesuatu yang menakjubkan didepannya.

"Menarik, benar-benar menarik. Jadi itu yang kalian sebut sebagai harta mulia huh? Jauh berbeda dari apa yang kubayangkan." Ujarnya.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang kau pikirkan, tetapi bersiaplah, aku tidak akan main-main lagi." Balas Kaguya dengan datar.

Terkekeh pelan, "Aku ingin melihat bagaimana kau mencobanya." Naruto dengan enteng menjawab membuat gadis itu mendengus pelan kemudian ia mengulurkan tangannya kedepan.

 _ **Zrung!**_

Dibelakang punggung gadis itu tercipta 5 buah bola dengan warna yang sama seperti yang menyelimuti tubuhnya.

 _ **"[Tenseigan Reincarnation Ball]"**_ Lirihnya.

 _ **Sret! Whuush!**_

Salah satu bola kemudian melesat menuju kearah Naruto, sesaat sebelum mencapai setengah jarak. Bola itu kemudian berubah menjadi ratusan panah bewarna hijau yang bergerak dengan cepat kearah pemuda itu.

 _ **Tap! Duar!**_

"Hoo." Naruto memasang ekspresi tertarik begitu melihat ledakan ketika salah satu anak panah itu menancap ditanah.

 _ **Wussh! Duar! Duar!**_

Naruto terus menghindari anak panah yang mengejarnya, sesekali ia menangkap anak panah itu kemudian meremukannya.

"Tak akan kubiarkan!" Ujar Kaguya begitu melihat Naruto melompat tinggi untuk menghindari panah yang terus mengejarnya. Ia lalu mengubah laju bola itu ke atas sehingga membuat Naruto terkepung oleh ratusan anak panah dari depan.

 _ **"[Heavenly Water Magic : Fury Dragon Burst]!"**_ Teriaknya seketika dari belakang Naruto muncullah sebuah naga air yang disekelilingnya terdapat bor berbentuk air seakan siap untuk mencabik-cabik musuh lawan dihadapannya.

 _ **Groaarr!**_

Naga air itu terlihat mengaum keras sebelum kemudian bergerak kearah Naruto yang hanya meliriknya dari ujung mata.

'Masih belum.' Kaguya lalu mengubah salah satu bola lagi dibelakang tubuhnya yang kemudian berubah menjadi ratusan petir sedang yang menuju kearah Naruto dengan berada tepat dibelakang Naruto.

'Terlalu lambat.' pikir Naruto sembari emasang seringai kecil.

 _ **Whuush! Blarrr!**_

Kaguya yang merasa serangannya berhasil menghela nafas kecil, ia cukup yakin bahwa Naruto setidaknya terkena oleh serangan tadi, ketiga bila yang digunakannya pun sudah kembali ke posisi semula.

"Fiuu." Naruto bersiul pelan menyebabkan seluruh pasang mata menoleh keasal suara termasuk Kaguya. Mereka melihat pemuda itu berada diatas arena dengan posisi tubuh terbalik seolah menentang hukum gravitasi yang ada.

'Apa!? Bagaima-'

"Sepertinya kau dapat mengubah bola tadi sesuai dengan yang kau inginkan, tetapi hanya dalam batas tertentu saja karena kau tidak dapat melewati batasan itu." Ucap Naruto enteng dan kemudian pemuda itu membiarkan dirinya jatuh kebawah dan mendarat dengan santai.

Kaguya menggertakan giginya mendengar itu, lalu ia mengompresikan sebagian besar mananya untuk kembali melancarkan serangan kepada Naruto yang sedang menatap rendah dirinya.

 _ **Sressh! Whuush! Zruut!**_

Ia kemudian mengubah 3 bola sebelumnya menjadi serangan yang berbeda, ratusan bola api, ratusan anak panah, serta ratusan petir berukuran kecil menuju kearah pemuda itu dengan kecepatan tinggi.

 _ **Duak! Blaarrrr!**_

Naruto sekali lagi meninju itu semua dengan santai menyebabkan ledakan besar terjadi di tempatnya.

Kaguya dan seluruh penonton kecuali mereka yang mengenalnya hanya membulatkan matanya ketika melihat sesuatu yang 'wah' di hadapan mereka.

.

"Lagi!?" Ujar Menma sedikit menaikkan nada suaranya karena terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Teman-temannya pun hanya diam tak membalas, karena sebenarnya mereka juga bingung bagaimana Naruto dapat menangkis sihir yang menyerangnya berturut-turut seperti itu hanya dengan kekuatan fisik saja? Karena setau mereka tidak ada kekuatan fisik yang dapat menghalau bahkan menghancurkan sihir seperti tadi. Kalaupun ada, itupun akan sangat langka, seperti Tsunade Senju contohnya. Wanita itu dengan kekuatan penuhnya dikatakan dapat menghalau sihir tingkat 9 dengan mengandalkan kekuatan fisik saja, walau tanpa bukti yang valid, tetapi siapa yang tahu bukan?

Lilith menatap itu dengan serius, akan menjadi masalah besar jika ia menghadapi lawan seperti itu dalam turnamen nanti. Jika seluruh sihir dapat ia halau dengan mudahnya, bagaimana cara menghadapinya? Secara teknis, dirinya bahkan tidak terlalu pandai bertarung secara fisik apalagi jika menggunakan sebuah pedang.

Belum lagi jika di hadapkan dengan kecepatan yang pemuda itu miliki, ia yakin bahkan Tohka sekalipun akan kesulitan dalam mengikutinya. Masih segar di ingatannya bagaimana Naruto secara tiba-tiba berada di belakang Kaguya dan bagaimana Naruto dapat lolos dari 3 serangan berbahaya yang mengepungnya walau dalam kondisi kurang menguntungkan sekalipun. Seakan-akan saja pemuda itu memiliki kemampuan berteleportasi secara instan dari satu tempat ke tempat lainnya sesuka hati.

Tak jauh berbeda, Vali juga menatap itu dengan pandangan terkejut. Jika ia yang berada dalam posisi Naruto, maka tak diragukan lagi ia akan mengalami luka yang tidak sedikit bahkan jika menggunakan Balance Breaker sekalipun. Seluruh serangan yang di lancarkan Kaguya merupakan sihir tingkat 6 menengah, bahkan jika ia membaginya sekalipun itu akan memakan waktu lama dan mungkin hanya akan beberapa kali saja sebelum kekuatan pembagiannya tertampung penuh.

.

Kaguya dapat melihat siluet Naruto yang masih berdiri santai setelah menghajar serangannya tadi. Ini tentu saja semakin membuatnya kesal, ia lalu menggunakan salah satu bolanya untuk membuat permukaan tanah bergerak naik dan berubah menjadi duri kemudian mencoba menusuk Naruto, saat itulah keempat bola lainnya termasuk ketiga bola yang digunakannya sebelumnya melesat dan membelah diri menjadi bola berukuran kecil yang mengandung element berbeda.

 _ **Zrung!**_

"Hm?" Naruto hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya menyaksikan ketika salah satu bola yang tadi membuat tanah berubah itu mengeluarkan cahaya kehijauan.

Naruto lalu mencoba untuk menghindari kepungan bola yang mengeluarkan serangan magis kecil lainnya tetapi ia dikejutkan oleh salah satu bola yang mengeluarkan cahaya tadi mengubah permukaan tanah yang mencoba menusuknya menjadi sebuah kubus sehingga ia dan tidak dapat melarikan diri.

Kaguya yang melihat Naruto berhasil terjebak dalam perangkap kubusnya pun dengan segera menghentakan salah satu telapak tangannya ke tanah.

 _ **"[Tenseigan Massive Ball : ..."**_

Kaguya sedikit menjeda ucapannya untuk melihat kondisi Naruto yang berada dalam kubusnya. Dalam pandangannya, ia dapat melihat bahwa pemuda itu masih berusaha menghindari bola-bola yang menyerangnnya dengan sesekali menangkap salah satu bola kemudian meremasnya hingga hancur.

 _ **"...Explosion]!"**_

 _ **Duarr!**_

.

Para penonton menyaksikan itu semua dengan tegang karena dihadapkan dengan pertarungan sengit antara keduanya.

Kirito melihat itu dengan pandangan khawatir dengan keadaan Naruto. Terkurung dalam kubus seperti itu tentu saja sudah dipastikan ia tidak dapat menghindarinya. Sheele yang melihat pandangan khawatir Kirito hanya menghela nafas kecil.

"Tidak perlu khawatir, Naruto-kun bisa mengatasinya." Ujarnya tenang membuat Kirito menatapnya dan merasa sedikit rileks mendengar itu, tetapi tetap saja ia masih merasa sedikit khawatir.

Sementara itu di arena, Kaguya tersenyum tipis karena Naruto kali ini sudah dipastikan tidak dapat menghindari serangannya lagi. Ia sedikit mengelap peluh didahinya, kali ini ia menggunakan cukup banyak _mana_ untuk serangan tadi. Tetapi, dengan terkenanya Naruto, mungkin ini semua terbayar tuntas.

Ia kemudian memfokuskan pandangannya ke kubus yang kini telah di penuhi oleh asap karena ledakan yang ia buat tadi. Begitupun juga dengan penonton yang menyaksikan itu dengan penuh rasa penasaran menunggu apa yang akan terjadi.

"Oyaoya, hanya segini saja kah?"

Mereka semua kemudian dikejutkan dengan suara yang terdengar dari dalam kubus itu. Setelah asap menghilang sepenuhnya kini terlihatlah Naruto yang masih berdiri santai dengan kondisi baik-baik saja. Hanya debu saja yang terdapat dibeberapa bagian pakaiannya.

"Kau menyerang seperti seorang gadis tahu? Ah salah, kau kan memang gadis." Ujar Naruto sembari terkekeh kecil karena perkataannya sendiri.

Mereka semua kembali terkejut bukan main, bagaimana mungkin ia menghindari serangan yang bahkan sudah dipastikan 98% tidak dapat dihindari itu!? Terlebih kondisinya saat ini masih baik-baik saja seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

 _ **Tap!**_

Naruto tersenyum miring kemudian melangkah dengan pelan.

 _ **Pyarrr!**_

Naruto lalu mengibaskan tangan kirinya dengan santai tepat mengenai kubus itu menyebabkannya pecah menjadi serpihan kaca yang mengejutkan mereka semua. Kaguya sendiri melihat itu dengan mata membulat, kubus itu memiliki ketahanan hampir seperti sihir pertahanan tingkat 7, dan dengan mudahnya ia menghancurkan itu seolah sedang menghancurkan sebuah kaca!?

"Rapuh sekali." Ujar Naruto tertawa pelan setelah menghancurkan kubus yang mengurungnya, ia kemudian memandang lurus Kaguya yang masih memandangnya dengan pandangan terkejut.

"Aku sengaja menerima seranganmu untuk melihat bagaimana itu dapat melukaiku, sayangnya hanya pertunjukan kembang api kecil yang kudapatkan." Naruto memasang ekspresi kecewa yang ia tunjukkan kepada Kaguya.

Kaguya menggertakan giginya, ia juga mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Sebenarnya, seberapa kuat dia itu!? Bagaimana caranya hingga mempunyai kekuatan seperti itu!?

'Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi, akan kukerahkan semua kekuatan yang kumiliki!' Pikirnya

 _ **Sret! Sring! Bwossh!**_

Ia kemudian mengangkat tangan kanannya keatas, kelima buah bola dibelakang tubuhnya kemudian bergerak kearah tangannya lalu membentuk posisi lingkaran. Kelima bola itu lalu menyatu kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah sinar emas bagaikan laser yang meluncur kearah langit, aura yang dikobarkannya terasa kian kuat. Hingga pelindung yang melindungi penonton sedikit mengalami keretakan tipis dibeberapa bagian.

"HAAA!"

 _ **"[Golden Wheel Reincarnation Explosion]!"**_ Teriaknya lalu ia mengarahkan sinar laser emas itu kearah Naruto.

 _ **Whuush! Drrrrr!**_

Dalam pergerakannya, sinar laser itu bahkan mengikis daratan yang di laluinya. Naruto tersenyum miring melihat itu.

"Heh."

 _ **Blaarr!**_

Semua orang dapat melihat bahwa Naruto menahan sinar yang menyerangnya itu menggunakan lengan kirinya, tetapi karena tekanan yang di miliki sinar laser itu cukup besar, membuat tubuhnya terseret kebelakang secara perlahan. Perlahan, tekanan yang dihasilkan semakin kuat menyebabkan Naruto terseret hingga puluhan meter. Kendati demikian, lengan kiri yang digunakannya untuk menahan itu masih terlihat baik-baik saja.

"Khahahaha, bagus, bagus sekali! Terus tambahkan lagi! Dengan begitu, akan lebih seru! Huahaha."

Beberapa penonton mendengar itu dengan keringat jatuh, sedangkan kelas B-II sendiri sweatdrop mendengarnya, tidak menyangka bahwa Naruto ternyata mempunyai sifat seperti itu.

Akame dan yang anggota Night Raid lainnya hanya memijit kening mereka mendengar teriakan Naruto tadi. Terkecuali Kurome yang melihat itu dengan antusias, Kirito yang sweatdrop, dan juga Issei yang terus meneriaki Naruto agar segera menghajar Kaguya.

Sementara itu, Kaguya menyaksikannya dengan mata membola. Bahkan dengan serangan terkuat dari Tenseigan sekalipun masih belum memberinya luka berarti!?

'K-Kheh.' Sebuah peluh muncul didahinya karena memaksa _mana_ yang tersisa di tubuhnya untuk menambahkan daya serang sinar laser emas miliknya.

 _ **Sring!**_

Perlahan, sinar laser tersebut bertambah menjadi sedikit lebih besar. Menyebabkan area yang dilaluinya perlahan terkikis menjadi abu.

"Hahahaha, benar, benar seperti itu! Terus tambahkan!"

Lagi, mereka yang mendengarnya hanya sweatdrop. Kaguya yang mendengar itu menggertakan giginya dengan kuat. Ia hampir kehabisan _mana_ karena terus menerus menambahkan daya serangnya. Kini ia hampir mencapai batasnya. Jika begini, tubuhnya dapat tumbang terlebih dahulu sebelum mengalahkan Naruto. Terlebih kondisi pemuda yang menjadi lawannya itu masih terlihat baik-baik saja walau sudah ia serang menggunakan berbagai jenis serangan dengan metode yang berbeda.

 _ **Srekk!**_

Naruto masih terus terseret oleh sinar tersebut, akan tetapi kondisi tangannya masih seperti sebelumnya, tanpa luka sedikitpun. Ia mendengus pelan, bahkan sihir yang bisa digolongkan kepada sihir tingkat 7 saja masih belum dapat melukainya? Awalnya ia sedikit yakin bahwa laser yang dikeluarkan oleh Kaguya dapat sedikit melukainya karena ia merasakan bahwa kekuatan itu mengandung sedikit unsur suci yang kuat. Tetapi sepertinya ini jauh dari apa yang di pikirkan olehnya. Mungkin sebaiknya ia segera mengakhiri pertarungan ini saja.

 _ **Sret! Duakk!**_

Naruto tersenyum miring, ia kemudian memiringkan kepalanya sehingga laser itu hanya melewatinya, ia lalu melompat dan menginjak dengan kuat laser itu yang ajaibnya terhentak oleh pijakan Naruto. Ukuran laser itu juga sudah sedikit mengecil, bahkan tekanannya juga sudah tidak sekuat seperti sebelumnya. Mungkin arena Kaguya yang sudah mulai kelelahan karena terlalu banyak menggunakan _mana_.

 _ **Bruk!**_

Perlahan, sinar laser emas itu menghilang di ikuti dengan Kaguya yang duduk bersimpuh kemudian memuntahkan sedikit darah dari mulutnya dengan nafas yang memburu.

.

 _ **VIP Room**_

"M-Mustahil!" Jeanne mengatakan itu dengan terbata-bata. Apa yang ia saksikan saat ini merupakan hal yang seharusnya tidak pernah terjadi. Ia tahu betul bagaimana kekuatan sinar laser tadi, sinar itu bahkan bisa menghancurkan sihir pertahanan tingkat 7 bahkan 8 dengan mudah. Tetapi, pemuda berambut pirang itu hanya menahannya dengan menggunakan lengan kirinya dan masih baik-baik saja!? Sungguh, ia benar-benar tidak dapat mempercayai ini.

"Okumura, bagaimana menurutmu?" Ujar Georg tanpa melepaskan pandangannya terhadap Naruto. Ia masih menganalisis apa yang terjadi disini. Secara teknis, Kaguya merupakan yang terkuat ketiga di Union setelah Ketua dan Wakil mereka. Jika Naruto dapat mengalahkan Kaguya tanpa kesulitan sedikitpun itu berarti kekuatannya sudah bisa di bilang setara dengan _**[Fantastic Four of Raizen Academy].**_

Pemuda berambut biru yang di panggil Okumura itu hanya melirik Georg sekilas kemudian kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arena.

"Yah, dia benar-benar akan menjadi lawan berbahaya jika menjadi lawan kita di turnamen nanti. Tetapi dengan ini mungkin kita bisa merekrutnya, dengan itu Union akan semakin terbantu." Ujarnya kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi yang didudukinya. Ia kemudian memejamkan matanya sembari menghela nafas pelan.

'Satu lagi siswa kuat muncul, jika begini terus, kapan aku akan menjadi yang pertama?' Pikirnya malas, ia sebenarnya pernah menargetkan dirinya agar dapat menduduki salah satu kursi tinggi The Ten. Tetapi setelah mendengar adanya Fantastic Four, ia menjadi malas untuk melanjutkan tujuannya dan mengalihkannya menjadi sesuatu yang biasa-biasa saja. Hingga pada akhirnya ia berakhir di Union ini karena ajakan Ketua Union itu sendiri yang merupakan salah satu dari Fantastic Four.

Arthur dan Dulio yang mendengarnya hanya diam saja tanpa berniat untuk menimbrung. Berbeda dengan Kurumi yang memasang sebuah senyum entah karena apa.

'Ufufu, kekuatannya lebih kuat dari yang kuduga~, memiliki laki-laki sepertinya sebagai suami bagiku mungkin hal yang baik~' Pikirnya yang memandang Naruto seakan-akan ingin memakannya disertai rona yang muncul dikedua pipinya.

.

Naruto kemudian berjalan pelan ke arah Kaguya dengan tangan yang mengeluarkan sedikit asap karena digunakan untuk menahan laser tadi.

 _ **Tap!**_

"Sepertinya sampai di sini saja."

Kaguya hanya mengepalkan tangannya saja karena kesal, ia tidak menyangka bahwa dengan Tenseigan saja dia masih tidak dapat megalahkannya, bahkan lukapun nyaris tidak ada, hanya terdapat debu saja di beberapa bagian pakaiannya. Kini ia hanya pasrah saja karena tubuhnya saat ini sudah tidak dapat banyak bergerak karena terlalu lelah akibat menggunakan banyak _mana_.

"Tidak peduli sebesar apapun kekuatanmu dan sehebat apapun trikmu. Itu semua tidak akan cukup untuk mengalahkanku." Ujar Naruto datar membuat Kaguya mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap pemuda itu.

"Apa aku tampak lemah di matamu?" Kaguya bertanya dengan nada pelan.

"Persepsi seperti itu, tergantung dengan apa yang dipikirkan orang tentangmu. Karena aku tidak pernah mengakui orang lain sebagai orang yang kuat karena hanya ada satu orang yang kuanggap kuat." Balas Naruto memandang Kaguya dengan datar.

"Dan boleh kutahu siapa itu?" Tanya Kaguya.

"Dia adalah orang yang menjadi guruku."

"Dan lagipula, sampai saat ini tidak ada yang dapat mengalahkanku selain guruku sendiri." Tambahnya.

Kaguya sedikit tersentak pelan mendengar itu. Tak lama kemudian senyum kecil terpampang di bibirnya.

"Sepertinya begitu, bahkan dengan Tenseigan saja aku tidak dapat melukaimu. Tetapi, aku akan terus berlatih hingga aku dapat menjadi orang kedua yang berhasil mengalahkanmu." Ujarnya yang di balas Naruto dengan kekehan pelan.

"Aku ingin melihat bagaimana kau mencobanya." Ucapnya.

Kaguya lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Grayfia, "Aku menyerah, tidak peduli bagaimana pun aku menyerangnya, ia hanya akan menghindarinya. Jika terus seperti ini aku akan kalah karena kehabisan _mana_." Ucapnya yang mengejutkan mereka disana.

Bahkan beberapa anggota Union dan The Ten pun terkejut mendengarnya. Tentu saja mereka terkejut dengan keputusan Kaguya yang menyerah dalam Gift Battle ini, terlebih Kaguya sendiri merupakan generasi muda terbaik yang di miliki Ootsutsuki serta seorang siswi yang memiliki kekuatan hampir setara dengan Fantastic Four di akademi Raizen.

Di ruangan VIP, Dulio hanya tertawa dalam hati. Tentu saja sampai kapan pun Kaguya tidak akan pernah mampu mengalahkan Naruto. Mereka saja para anggota terkuat yang dimiliki Night Raid tidak dapat mengalahkannya walau sudah bersatu sekalipun apalagi Kaguya yang seorang diri melawannya?

Setelah mendengar pernyataan Kaguya, Grayfia segera mengumumkan hasil dari Gift Battle hari ini.

 **["Dikarenakan Kaguya Ootsutsuki menyerah dalam pertandingan, maka telah di putuskan bahwa Naruto Vermilion memenangkan Gift Battle ini!"]**

Gemuruh penonton serta tepuk tangan mulai terdengar di seluruh arena, mereka mungkin merasa terhibur karena telah disuguhi pertarungan yang cukup menegangkan seperti tadi.

Di bangku penonton, Kirito dan yang lainnya memberi tepuk tangan dengan antusias, tetapi Issei lah yang paling heboh diantara mereka membuatnya mendapat pukulan di kepala oleh Leone yang menyebabkannya tidak terima dan mereka pun mulai berkelahi seperti tadi membuat yang lain hanya melihatnya dengan keringat jatuh.

Akame sendiri hanya menghela nafas kecil sebagai reaksi, 'Baka, kapten mungkin akan memarahi kita jika kau terus seperti ini' batinnya.

Sudah menjadi sifat kekasih pirangnya itu yang selalu berbuat sesuatu yang heboh, pemuda itu bahkan tidak peduli dengan apa yang ia lakukan selama semua itu baik menurutnya. Mereka tentu saja hanya akan menghela nafas lelah karena walau di peringati dengan cara apapun, pemuda itu tidak akan menggubrisnya, bahkan Najenda hanya bisa pasrah saja dengan kelakuannya.

.

"Jadi, apa yang kau minta dariku?" Kaguya mulai membuka suara menghiraukan tepukan tangan penonton yang masih menggema di arena.

"Hoo, apa kau tidak mencoba untuk menegosiasikan ini huh?" Tanya Naruto sembari memandang Kaguya dengan seringai kecil.

Mendengus pelan, "Seorang Ootsutsuki sepertiku tidak mungkin lari dari kesepakatan yang telah dibuat. Itu hanya akan menodai nama Ootsutsuki." Ujarnya.

"Hmm, coba kupikirkan." Balas Naruto memasang pose berpikir.

 _ **Brak!**_

Tetapi kemudian ia tersentak ketika mendengar ledakan kecil dari atas. Naruto memandang keatas yang dimana ia melihat sebuah siliet bewarna hijau yang tengah meluncur kearahnya dengan cepat. Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran, seharusnya tidak ada yang bisa menembus pelindung di arena ini, bahkan jika ia menghancurkan pelindung ini maka para guru pun akan segera bergerak mengatasinya. Dengan kata lain, bisa di pastikan jika sosok itu masuk ketika Grayfia melepaskan pelindung di sekitar arena.

Naruto menyipitkan matanya ketika melihat sosok itu bergerak semakin cepat kearahnya. Sehingga kini sosoknya dapat terlihat dengan jelas, yaitu seorang gadis muda bertubuh kecil yang memiliki rambut berwarna hijau panjang.

 _ **Duak! Blaarr!**_

Naruto secara tiba-tiba menginjak permukaan tanah mengakibatkan tanah itu terangkat dan mementalkan Kaguya yang masih terdiam karena terkejut. Bersamaan setelah itu, gadis berambut hijau tersebut langsung menyerang Naruto dengan sebuah tangan besar berselimutkan cahaya hijau menyebabkan sebuah ledakan kecil terjadi disana.

 _ **Bruk!**_

Kaguya yang dipentalkan hanya meringis pelan ketika tubuhnya berhenti terseret. Ia sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Naruto. Keterkejutannya bertambah ketika melihat Naruto yang tengah menahan sebuah serangan yang menuju kearahnya tadi.

Para penonton pun sama terkejutnya dengan apa yang terjadi, beberapa dari mereka ada yang langsung keluar dari arena karena ingin menyelamatkan diri dan beberapa diantaranya masih menyaksikan serangan tak terduga itu.

Terlihat Naruto dengan santai menahan kedua tangan itu seolah bukan masalah besar, walau tanah yang dipijakinya membentuk sebuah kawah kecil karena ledakan tadi. Naruto memasang seringai kecil ketika menyadari siapa gadis yang menyerangnya.

"Yoo, chibi-midori. Kau masih keras kepala seperti biasa." Ujar Naruto dengan nada yang sedikit mengandung ledekan disana.

Kini, seluruh orang terkejut dengan kehadiran gadis itu. Gadis yang menempati posisi pertama The Ten dan menjadi ketuanya, serta salah satu siswi yang menjadi Fantastic Four, sekaligus merupakan putri sulung dari Jenderal Utama kerajaan Pendragon, Arima Eto. Sosok gadis yang ternyata menjadi dalang dari serangan ini.

Eto hanya membalas ucapan Naruto dengan seringai kecil, "Kau juga masih kuat seperti biasa." Ujarnya lalu menguatkan tenaga di kedua tangannya yang masih di cengkram dengan kuat oleh Naruto.

Terkekeh pelan sebagai jawaban, Naruto lalu mencengkram dengan kuat kedua lengan Eto yang menyebabkan sebuah keretakan muncul di sekitarnya. Eto mendengus pelan melihat itu.

 _ **Sret! Tap!**_

"Seperti biasa kekuatanmu itu selalu dapat menghancurkan perubahan lenganku walau sehebat apapun perubahan itu." Gadis itu kemudian melompat ke belakang untuk menjaga jarak dari pemuda itu.

Naruto kembali terkekeh pelan, "Tidak-tidak, aku tidak kuat, kau saja yang terlalu lemah." Ujarnya enteng. Eto mendecih pelan mendengar itu.

"Aku tau kau akan mengatakan itu karena memang seperti itulah sifatmu." Balasnya.

Eto kemudian meningkatkan _mana_ miliknya sehingga terasa keseluruh arena, tekanan ini bahkan sedikit lebih kuat dari Tenseigan milik Kaguya tadi.

"Ayo kita lanjutkan pertarungan kita sebelumnya, kali ini aku akan membuatmu merasakan apa itu kekalahan." Ujarnya yang membuat Naruto tertawa pelan.

"Ayolah, kau selalu mengatakan itu setiap kau menantangku bertarung tetapi tetap saja kau tidak bisa mengalahkanku." Balasnya memandang rendah Eto di depannya yang menyeringai kecil sebagai reaksi.

"Heh, kali ini hasilnya akan berbeda baka-kirroi, akan kupastikan kau mengakuiku kali ini!" Teriaknya kemudian meledakkan _mana_ miliknya sehingga membuat kawah lumayan besar pada tanah yang di pijakinya.

Kali ini, seluruh orang terkejut mendengar pernyataan yang baru saja mereka dengar. Eto, sebagai salah satu murid terkuat yang dimiliki oleh Akademi Raizen, kalah oleh orang itu!? Para The Ten pun nampak kaget mendengarnya, tidak menyangka bahwa ketua mereka sendiri pernah bertarung melawan orang itu dan mengalami kekalahan. Ini dapat menjelaskan mengapa Naruto terlihat begitu kuat pada awalnya, jika Eto tidak dapat mengalahkannya bagaimana dengan mereka yang kekuatannya masih dibawah Eto?

Vali sendiri nampak pesimis mendengar itu. Jujur saja, jika melawan Eto ia sudah berpikir bahwa dengan Longinus sekalipun ia masih tetap akan kalah. Karenanya ia sedikit tidak berani menantang gadis itu. Kini ia harus di kejutkan kembali oleh fakta bahwa Eto sendiri pernah kalah ditangan Naruto.

'Nee Albion, apa kau pikir kita masih dapat mengalahkan orang itu?' tanyanya.

 _ **["Saa, siapa yang tahu. Aku sendiri tidak mengetahui sampai sejauh mana kekuatannya. Untuk saat ini mungkin masih mustahil jika memenangkan pertarungan melawannya. Terlebih kau sendiri masih dipastikan kalah jika melawan gadis berambut hijau itu"]**_ Balas Albion yang tidak dibalas oleh Vali. Pemuda itu sepertinya masih merenungkan fakta yang baru saja ia ketahui ini.

"Hahahaha, bagus kalau begitu! Dengan itu aku tidak akan merasa bosan lagi!" Naruto balas berteriak mendengar ucapan penuh percaya diri Eto.

 _ **Blaarr!**_

Tekanan _mana_ Eto semakin berkobar ganas menyebabkan kawah dibawahnya semakin besar. Kaguya yang berada paling dekat dengan mereka berdua hanya berkeringat dingin merasakan itu. Tekanan ini benar-benar kuat, ia menggunakan Tenseigan saja tidak sekuat ini. Fantastic Four memang benar-benar cocok untuknya.

Tetapi ia sedikit heran, dengan kekuatan sebesar ini, mengapa Eto masih tidak dapat mengalahkan Naruto? Ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Naruto. Tetapi ia yang dapatkan hanyalah tawaan keras pemuda itu.

"Hahahaha, bagus! Keluarkan lebih besar lagi! Huahaha."

Dan itu membuatnya facepalm, sepertinya pemuda pirang itu tidak tahu dengan yang namanya bahaya.

 _ **Blaarr! Whuush!**_

Eto dengan tubuh bermandikan kobaran _mana_ segera melesat kearah Naruto dengan kecepatan tinggi sembari menyiapkan pukulan. Tangannya yang ia gunakan sebagai media serang terlihat diselimuti oleh _mana_ sehingga membentuk sebuah transformas bentuki.

Naruto yang melihat Eto melesat kearahnya juga ikut melesat sambil memasang seringai kecil.

""HAAA!"

 _ **Blaarr!**_

Mereka berteriak dan beradu tinju, seketika terjadilah ledakan besar karena itu, para penonton kemudian melihat Naruto dan Eto yang saling mengadu kekuatan dalam tinjuan mereka.

 _ **Duarr!**_

Mereka berdua kemudian menambahkan kekuatan mereka, sehingga ledakan kembali terjadi dan kali ini mementalkan mereka berdua.

 _ **Sret!**_

Naruto kemudian menyeimbangkan tubuhnya yang terseret dengan santai, berbeda dengan Eto yang masih terseret hingga puluhan meter sebelum akhirnya ia berhasil menyeimbangkan tubuhnya dengan baik.

Naruto lalu membersihkan sedikit debu yang menempel pada pakaiannya.

"Harus kuakui, kau sedikit bertambah kuat dari terakhir kali kita bertarung." Naruto berkata dengan santai sembari memainkan poni rambutnya.

Eto tertawa pelan sebagai jawaban, "Bukankan sudah katakan tadi?"

"Saa, lebih baik kita lanjutkan pertarungan ini."

"Hehe, hahahaha. Aku akan mengalahkanmu seperti yang sebelumnya, chibi-midori!" Teriak Naruto

"Heh, kita lihat siapa yang akan mengalahkan siapa, baka-kirroi!" Balas Eto berteriak juga. Ia kembali meningkatkan _mana_ miliknya. Naruto sendiri berjalan pelan sembari memijat bahunya yang sedikit kaku.

Setelah mereka siap untuk memulai pertarungan kembali. Tiba-tiba saja muncul sebuah kubus transparan yang mengurung mereka. Naruto dan Eto tersentak ketika didepan mereka muncul kubus yang mengurung mereka.

 **["Kalian berdua, hentikan pertarungan ini. Atau aku akan mengurung kalian disana selamanya"]** Terdengar suara pernyataan tegas Grayfia dari atas membuat mereka berdua mengalihkan memandang keasal suara tersebut.

Eto kemudian mendecih pelan mendengar itu, ia lalu menurunkan tekanan _mananya_ hingga ketingkat normal, ia lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah Naruto yang sepertinya tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

'Kubus ini, hampir sama dengan yang dimiliki Night Raid, aku penasaran. Apa ketahanan mereka sama?' Pikirnya.

Grayfia yang melihat mereka berdua menuruti perkataannya pun berniat untuk menghilangkan kembali kubus itu. Tetapi, sesaat sebelum ia menghilangkan kubus itu, tiba-tiba saja kubus yang mengurung Naruto pecah menjadi serpihan cahaya mengejutkan semua yang melihatnya.

 _ **Duak! Pyarr!**_

'Menyedihkan, dengan ini ia bilang dapat mengurungku?' Pikir Naruto sinis begitu ia menghancurkan kubus itu dengan mudah.

Eto sendiri melihat itu dengan senyum kecil, ia sudah menduga bahwa Naruto dapat menghancurkan kubus ini dengan mudah. Ia juga sebenarnya dapat melakukan hal yang sama, hanya saja berbeda cara yang digunakan. Ia perlu memfokuskan serangan pada satu titik agar langsung menghancurkan kubus ini, berbeda dengan Naruto yang hanya perlu melayangkan satu pukulan biasa saja agar dapat menghancurkannya.

Grayfia memandang itu dengan seksama, serius? Hanya satu pukulan biasa saja? Seberapa kuat fisik pemuda itu sebenarnya? Tetapi, dengan julukan yang dimiliki oleh pemuda itu, mungkin hal yang wajar-wajar saja.

Ia lalu mengumumkan selesainya Gift Battle hari ini, dan memerintahkan para murid kembali ke urusan mereka. Mereka yang mendengarnya pun kemudian keluar dari arena satu persatu. Pengecualian untuk beberapa orang yang memilih tetap didalam arena.

Akame, Kirito dan yang lainnya pun turun ke arena untuk menghampiri Naruto.

Naruto lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Kaguya yang masih terduduk ditanah, "Kau tidak keluar?" Tanyanya membuat gadis itu mendengus pelan.

"Aku masih menunggu keinginanmu." Balasnya singkat.

"Aku akan memberitahumu nanti diluar." Kaguya yang mendengar itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya, sebelum mendengus pelan dan memutuskan untuk berjalan keluar dari arena.

 _ **Bruk!**_

Naruto dikejutkan dengan pelukan tiba-tiba dari Kurome, "Kau benar-benar keren, Onii-chan~" Ujarnya sembari menggesekkan wajahnya di dada Naruto membuat pemuda itu tersenyum kecil dan mengelus rambutnya.

 _ **Tap!**_

"Tsk, wanita itu mengganggu saja. Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kabarmu setelah sekian lama ini?" Tanya Eto setelah berjalan mendekat kearah Naruto.

Menghela nafas kecil, "Tidak jauh berbeda dari biasanya, hanya hal membosankan saja yang sering terjadi belakangan ini." Balas Naruto dengan nada bosan.

"Souka. Jujur, aku sedikit terkejut kau masuk ke akademi ini, melihat dari sifatmu itu, aku cukup yakin kalau kau tidak akan sudi melakukan hal seperti ini." Ujar Eto sembari terkekeh pelan membuat Naruto mendengus.

"Aku tidak mempunyai pilihan lain, kuso-onna itu yang memaksaku. Lagipula, berada di markas lama kelamaan membuatku bosan sendiri. Terlebih kebanyakan permintaan quest yang ada hanya bertingkat rendah saja." Balasnya masih mengelus rambut Kurome pelan.

"Shishouuuuuu." Terdengar teriakan Issei yang tengah menuju kearahnya membuat Naruto dan Eto memandang keasal pemuda tersebut.

 _ **Tap!**_

"Kau masih hebat seperti biasa ne-"

 _ **Duak!**_

Naruto langsung menendang Issei dengan kuat membuat pemuda itu terpental cukup jauh hingga menabrak sebuah tembok.

Eto dan Kirito melihat itu dengan sweatdrop, yah melihat seperti apa sifat Naruto. Mereka hanya bisa mengirimi Issei tatapan kasihan saja.

"Ughh, tendanganmu masih kuat seperti biasa nee, Shishou." Ringisnya pelan sambil mencoba berdiri menghiraukan ucapan Draig yang menyindir dan mentertawainya.

"Ara ara, apa yang kutemukan disini. Seorang bocah naga lemah yang baru ditendang saja sudah merasa kesakitan huh?"

Issei segera mengalihkan tatapannya kearah asal suara, ia melihat Leone yang memandangnya remeh disana.

 _ **Twitch!**_

"Grrr, sebenarnya apa masalahmu hah? Dasar gadis gila!" Issei berteriak kesal kearahnya. Ia sudah cukup menahan emosi karena tingkah Leone yang menyebalkan sedari tadi menurutnya.

 _ **Twitch!**_

Kini perempatan yang muncul di dahi Leone begitu mendengar ucapan Issei padanya.

"A-Apa katamu!?" Leone bergegas menghampiri Issei, begitu juga sebaliknya.

 _ **Grep!**_

"Ha'i, cukup sampai disini."

Tetapi, sebelum mereka berkelahi. Sheele menengahi mereka dengan menahan kerah baju mereka bersamaan.

Akame hanya menatap itu dengan helaan nafas kecil dan Chelsea hanya tertawa kaku melihatnya. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan mereka selalu bertengkar hanya karena masalah sekecil apapun.

 _ **Tap!**_

"Hm?" Naruto kemudian memandang kearah Akame yang memandangnya datar.

"Apa?" Tanyanya.

Akame hanya menghembuskan nafas lelah ketika mendapat jawaban yang ia dengar.

'Aku tidak tahu apakah kapten nanti akan menegurnya atau tidak.' Pikirnya.

"Hah..., tidak apa-apa. Aku lapar, ayo kita ke kantin." Ujar Akame, lalu menyeret Naruto mengakibatkan pelukan Kurome terlepas begitu saja.

Naruto yang melihat tingkah Akame hanya memandangnya dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya dan memilih untuk membiarkan saja gadis itu menyeretnya.

"Grrr, Onee-chan! Jangan mengambil Onii-chan dariku!" Kurome berujar dengan kesal dengan Akame yang seenaknya saja menyeret kakak kesayangannya itu pergi. Ia kemudian belari kecil untuk menyusul mereka berdua meninggalkan Kirito dan Eto di belakangnya.

Eto kemudian melirik Kirito dari ujung matanya. Kirito yang di lirik sedikit terlihat gugup, karena gadis disampingnya merupakan salah satu murid terkuat di akademi ini. Terlebih dia juga merupakan salah satu dari Fantastic Four.

"E-Errr."

"Aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya, apa kau seorang murid baru?" Eto bertanya menghiraukan Kirito yang masih bersikap gugup terhadapnya.

"A-Ah, benar. A-Aku baru memasuki akademi ini beberapa minggu yang lalu." Balasnya sedikit gugup.

"Souka." Eto bergumam tidak jelas kemudian memilih untuk berjalan keluar dari arena.

Sekarang, hanya tinggal mereka berlima saja disana, "Etto, apa kita harus ke kantin juga?" Tanya Kirito kepada Chelsea yang berada disebelahnya.

Chelsea menoleh begitu mendengar Kirito bertanya kepadanya, ia lalu memandang kearah Leone dan Issei yang masih bertengkar serta Sheele yang terus berusaha menahan mereka berdua.

"M-Maa, lebih baik kita ke kantin saja. Tetapi pertama-pertama mungkin kita harus membantu Sheele memisahkan mereka berdua terlebih dahulu." Balas Chelsea sembari memandang dengan setetes keringat kearah Leone dan Issei yang makin menjadi-jadi.

"K-Kau benar." Ujar Kirito begitu menyaksikan kejadian di depannya.

.

Di salah satu sisi arena, terlihat pemuda berambut hitam sebahu yang menyaksikan pertarungan itu sedari awal dengan pandangan tertarik.

'Jadi itu orang yang ingin sekali dikalahkan oleh Eto. Omoshiroi na, jika Eto saja tidak dapat mengalahkannya, aku penasaran apa 'tombak' milikku ini dapat mengalahkannya atau tidak.' Pikirnya menatap arena dari kejauhan.

'Maa, siapa yang tahu. Mungkin saja kami akan dipertemukan saat turnamen nanti, yah, semoga saja.' Pemuda itu lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar arena.

Di ruangan VIP sendiri, Arthur dan yang lainnya masih sedikit terkejut akan fakta yang baru saja mereka dengar. Jika Naruto benar-benar pernah mengalahkan Eto, maka bisa jadi pemuda itu lebih kuat dari ketua mereka, yang dimana kekuatan ketua mereka dengan Eto sendiri setara.

"Huahh." terlihat Okumura yang menguap lebar, "Hei, ada yang mau ke kantin bersamaku?" Tanyanya, ia merasa lapar setelah menyaksikan pertarungan tadi.

"Gomen, aku harus segera menyelesaikan dokumen di ruangan kita. Karena Kaichou tidak ada, dokumen itu menjadi sedikit menumpuk, aku harus segera menyelesaikannya agar tidak membebaninya ketika ia kembali dari quest yang ia laksanakan." Balas Arthur membuat Okumura menghela nafasnya lelah.

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi, kalau begitu aku duluan. Jika kalian mencariku, datang saja ke kantin." Ujarnya sembari berjalan meninggalkan ruangan.

"Hoi Rin! Tunggu, aku ikut denganmu!" Ujar Georg, pemuda itupun segera menyusul langkah dari pemuda berambut biru yang bernama lengkap Rin Okumura itu.

"Jaa, kalau begitu aku juga akan pergi. Matta nee!" Dulio berjalan keluar melambaikan tangannya tanpa menoleh.

"Hei Jeanne, mau menemui Kaguya?" Ajak Kurumi berdiri perlahan sambil menepuk-nepuk roknya. Jeanne menoleh kearahnya sebelum mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Kalau begitu kami juga akan pergi Arthur, maaf jika tidak dapat membantumu." Ujar Kurumi lalu berjalan dengan Jeanne disampingnya.

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf, ini memang tugasku, akan kuberitahu kalian jika Kaichou memberi kabar." Balas Arthur yang jawab oleh anggukan kecil oleh Kurumi.

'Hah..., sepertinya aku banyak pekerjaan hari ini.' Pikirnya, ia lalu merapihkan ruangan tersebut sebentar dan keluar tak lupa mengunci ruangan itu. Meninggalkan sebuah arena yang kini hanya diselimuti oleh keheningan saja.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Play ED Song Haruka Tomatsu - Yume no Sekai**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **.**_

Note :

 _Chapter ini juga udah sedikit di perbaikin,_

 _Dah gitu aja wkwk._


	8. Chapter 8

**.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Highschool DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **.**

 **Rating : M (Just for save)**

 **Genre's : Adventure, Supernatural, Half-Humor, Fantasy, Little bit-Romance, School-Magic, Martial Arts, etc...,**

 **Pair : Naruto x Akame, ? x ?**

 **Warn : Always Mainstream idea!, Many more typo, alur acak!, much OC from other anime, OOC Chara, AU, Mix Modern Life and Past Life setting, bad EYD, bahasa kaku dsb, and etc...,**

 _ **Human!Naru, OP!Naru, etc**_

 **.**

 _ **Play OP Song : Konomi Suzuki - Redo**_

 **.**

 _ **Chapter 8 : The Sekiryuutei & End of Arc 2**_

 **.**

 _ **Morning, Night Raid Hostell**_

Terlihat di halaman belakang Night Raid, Naruto tengah merebahkan kepalanya pada paha Akame yang hanya memainkan rambutnya. Di samping Akame juga terdapat Sheele yang sedang menyiapkan sebuah roti dengan selai.

Tetapi, yang paling menarik perhatian adalah Kirito yang berada di tengah-tengah lapangan sedang berlatih menggunakan Healing Magic kembali, walau hanya kegagalan yang ia dapati. Keadaannya sendiri bisa di bilang sudah lusuh, dimana terdapat beberapa noda pada pakaian dan tubuhnya.

"Jadi, mengapa berlatih menggunakan Healing Magic saja dia sampai berantakan seperti itu?" Akame mulai membuka suara sembari jari-jari tangannya masih memainkan helai rambut pemuda di pangkuannya itu.

Naruto yang memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan Akame pada helai rambutnya kemudian membuka kedua matanya dan melirik Kirito yang berada di lapangan. Ia menghembuskan nafas kecil sebelum menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu.

"Aku pernah menggunakan metode kontak langsung ketika di arena beberapa hari yang lalu agar _mana_ dalam tubuhnya dapat bereaksi. Tetapi, sepertinya itu hanya berhasil pada percobaan pertama, karena hingga saat ini ia masih belum bisa menggunakannya kembali. Dan tentang keadaannya itu, ia memintaku untuk memukulnya seperti saat lalu, walau itu sepertinya terlihat sia-sia saja." Terang Naruto.

Ia juga awalnya sudah memperingati Kirito bahwa biarpun ia memukulnya beberapa kali, tidak akan menjamin bahwa Healing Magic akan dapat digunakan, tetapi pemuda itu masih bersikukuh ingin tetap mencobanya yang membuat Naruto hanya memutar matanya bosan. Ia kemudian menuruti apa yang pemuda itu inginkan, dan bisa dilihat sendiri, bahwa apa yang dikatakan Naruto benar-benar terjadi. Pemuda itu bahkan sudah mencoba selama hampir 2 jam, tetapi tidak ada tanda-tanda akan berhasil.

Akame sedikit facepalm mendengarnya, ia lalu memandang kearah Kirito yang terbaring lelah di tengah lapangan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, setelah Gift Battlemu dengan Kaguya, serta rumor tentang kau yang pernah mengalahkan Eto membuatmu menjadi topik hangat di akademi baru-baru ini." Ujar Akame membuat Naruto mendengus pelan.

"Huh, biarkan saja orang lemah berkata apa yang mereka mau, lagipula itu semua tidak akan berdampak apapun bagi kita." Balas Naruto malas membuat Akame mencubit kedua pipinya.

"Tentu saja itu berdampak bagi kita, kapten sudah berpesan agar kita tidak terlalu mencolok di akademi ini bukan?" Gadis itu dengan gemas mencubit kedua pipi pemuda di pangkuannya. Tetapi pemuda pirang itu hanya membiarkannya saja dan memilih untuk semakin menikmati suasana di sekitarnya.

"Maa maa, lebih baik kita makan dulu." Suara Sheele mengintrupsi kegiatan mereka. Gadis berambut ungu itu lalu menaruh sebuah piring yang diatasnya terdapat roti berisikan selai.

"Ah, arigatou Sheele." Ucapnya yang hanya dibalas senyuman oleh gadis itu.

Akame kemudian mengambil satu roti tersebut yang di sodorkannya kepada Naruto. Naruto yang memang sudah menduga itu kemudian menggigit ujung roti tersebut. Akame hanya tersenyum melihatnya, ia juga lalu menggigit roti tersebut. Sheele yang melihat keduanya hanya memasang senyum kecil, sebelum ia juga mulai memakan salah satu roti yang ia buat tadi.

"Hmm, tentang informasi dari kapten beberapa hari yang lalu. Apa kau mengetahui lebih jelasnya Naru?" Tanya Akame, sebenarnya ia juga sudah mendengarnya dari Dulio perihal tentang serangan kepada Night Raid. Tetapi informasi yang lebih lengkap ada di Najenda itu sendiri, dan baru beberapa hari yang lalu Najenda mengirimkan info lebih detailnya.

Sheele yang mendengarnya juga memasang ekspresi serius, sejujurnya ia sendiri cukup terkejut ketika mendengar bahwa markas mereka mengalami penyerangan dari pihak misterius. Bukannya apa, tetapi markas utama mereka di lindungi oleh penghalang yang cukup kuat, hal yang mengejutkan ketika ada yang berhasil menemukan mereka saat penghalang itu masih aktif.

Naruto lalu membuka kedua matanya, memperlihatkan kedua iris merah darah miliknya yang memandang datar langit diatasnya. Naruto lalu memejamkan matanya kembali sembari menghela nafas kecil.

"Tenang saja, tidak perlu di pikirkan. Titik terang pada masalah seperti itu pada akhirnya akan muncul dengan sendirinya." Balas Naruto. Akame hanya bisa menghela nafas kecil, begitu juga dengan Sheele. Jika memang seperti itu menurut Naruto, maka mereka saat ini hanya dapat menunggu saja.

Sheele kemudian memanggil Kirito yang terbaring lelah di lapangan untuk beristirahat dahulu. Pemuda itu lalu berjalan pelan kearah mereka berada, disana ia hanya mendapati Sheele yang tengah menulis sesuatu di bukunya, serta Akame yang sesekali menyodorkan roti pada Naruto di pangkuannya.

.

 _ **\- Skip time, at Tomorrow -**_

 _ **Class A - II**_

Di kelas A, terlihat gadis berambut hitam dengan poni yang menutupi mata kirinya tengah melamun di kursi yang didudukinya. Dilihat dari ekspresinya, sepertinya gadis itu sedang larut dalam pikirannya.

 _ **Flashback ON**_

 _Terlihat Kaguya yang berjalan dengan pelan menuju pintu keluar dari arena tersebut. Meninggalkan Naruto dan yang lainnya di dalam._

 _Sepanjang langkahnya, gadis itu terlihat memandang lurus ke depan dengan pandangan datar. Ia masih berpikir mengenai apa yang terjadi hari ini. Jujur, baru kali ini ia di kalahkan dengan telak, terlebih ia sendiri telah menggunakan kekuatan penuhnya. Di akademi ini, hanya ada beberapa murid saja yang dapat menandinginya, tak termasuk Fantastic Four yang mampu mengalahkannya dengan telak, kekuatan dari Fantastic Four sendiri sudah tergolong kuat. Satu anggota mereka saja memiliki tingkatan level 4 tinggi, dengan kata lain, jika mereka mengeluarkan kekuatan penuh mereka, mereka dapat menembus hingga ke level 3._

 _'Hah, benar-benar merepotkan.' Batinnya lelah, ia sedikit berpikir jika kekuatan Naruto memang sebesar Fantastic Four, maka sebutan itu mungkin tak lama lagi akan berubah menjadi Fantastic Five._

 _Ia menghentikan langkahnya begitu kedua matanya melihat dua sosok yang berdiri beberapa meter di depannya. Ia lalu kembali berjalan dengan pelan mendekati sosok di depannya yang ternyata seorang gadis._

 _"Sepertinya kalian menungguku." Setelah jaraknya dengan kedua gadis itu semakin dekat, kini terlihatlah sosok gadis tersebut yang ternyata adalah Kurumi dan juga Jeanne._

 _"Ufufu, begitulah." Balas Kurumi, setelah itu mereka bertiga pun berjalan bersama dengan posisi Kaguya berada di tengah-tengah antara Kurumi dan Jeanne._

 _"Aku tak menyangka bahwa kau dapat dikalahkan dengan mudah seperti itu." Jeanne mulai membuka suara membuat Kaguya hanya meliriknya, begitu juga dengan Kurumi._

 _"Maa, aku juga tak menduga hal itu bisa terjadi. Bahkan dengan kekuatan penuhku saja tetap tidak memberikan dampak apapun terhadapnya." Balas Kaguya lalu menghela nafas lelah ketika mengingat kembali kekalahannya di tangan Naruto._

 _"Lagipula, tidak biasanya kau menggunakan kekuatan penuhmu. Apalagi sampai menggunakan Tenseigan hanya untuk melawannya." Tukas Kurumi membuat Kaguya menatapnya sebentar._

 _"Yah, jujur saja. Niatku awalnya memang tidak ingin menggunakan Tenseigan, tetapi orang itu memaksaku menggunakannya. Lagipula kau bisa lihat sendiri, dengan Tenseigan saja aku tidak dapat mengalahkannya apalagi jika tidak menggunakannya." Kaguya membalas itu sembari memejamkan matanya, sedikit mengingat-ngingat pertarungannya tadi._

 _"Dan lagi..., kupikir dia terlalu kuat untukku. Bertarung dengannya seolah bertarung dengan Kaichou, hanya saja tadi sedikit terasa berbeda." Sambungnya._

 _Entah kenapa, mengingat itu kembali membuatnya sedikit takut jika bertarung lagi dengan Naruto. Mengapa? Sederhana saja, selain memiliki kekuatan destruktif, Tenseigan juga memiliki kekuatan sensorik. Ia menggunakan sensor Tenseigan saat di arena tadi untuk memastikan seberapa besar kekuatan Naruto. Namun, yang ia dapati hanyalah kegelapan tiada ujung._

 _Kegelapan, ya, hanya kegelapan saja yang di dapatinya, dan hal itulah yang membuatnya sedikit takut saat menghadapi Naruto. Karena baru kali ini ia melihat hal seperti itu, bahkan para Fantastic Four saja tidak seperti ini. Sebab itulah ia sedikit penasaran mengenai kekuatan sebenarnya dari Naruto. Dirinya sangat yakin bahwa pemuda itu hanya menggunakan beberapa persen saja ketika bertarung dengannya tadi._

 _"Mungkin ini sedikit sulit untuk kalian turuti, tetapi, jika suatu saat kalian bertarung dengannya, berhati-hatilah sebaik mungkin. Bahkan, jika memungkinkan kalian lebih baik menyerah saja." Ucap Kaguya, gadis keturunan Ootsutsuki itu terlihat memasang mimik wajah yang serius dalam ucapannya._

 _Kurumi dan Jeanne langsung menatap ke arahnya ketika mereka mendengar hal itu dari Kaguya. Kemudian Jeanne menghela nafas kecil lalu membalas perkataan Kaguya tersebut._

 _"Aku tidak bisa menjamin hal itu, tetapi yang pasti, saat dalam pertarungan aku akan mengerahkan semua yang kumiliki untuk menghadapinya tidak peduli jika nyawaku sendiri yang menjadi taruhannya." Ujar Jeanne, mendengar itu Kaguya hanya diam tak membalas._

 _"Ufufu, begitupun juga dengan diriku, lagipula tidak biasanya kau mewaspadai seseorang sampai seperti ini." Sambung Kurumi membuat Kaguya menghentikan langkahnya yang menyebabkan mereka berdua juga ikut menghentikan langkah mereka._

 _"Percayalah Kurumi, jika tadi merupakan pertarungan yang sesungguhnya, maka aku hanya tinggal nama saja sekarang. Orang itu, terlalu berbahaya untuk seorang murid akademi seperti kita." Kaguya mengatakan hal itu dengan nada datar diikuti oleh mata lavendernya yang menajam, membuat mereka tersentak pelan mendengar itu._

 _ **Flashback OFF**_

'Terlalu..., berbahaya kah?' Pikirnya.

'Huft.' gadis berambut hitam itu menghembuskan nafasnya lelah.

'Aku penasaran apa yang membuat Kaguya mengatakan bahwa pemuda itu berbahaya sampai-sampai ia menyarankan untuk menyerah saja.' Pikirnya, perkataan Kaguya beberapa hari yang lalu masih tersangkut dalam kepalanya.

'Tetapi, aku juga sedikit kaget ketika mengetahui fakta bahwa ia pernah mengalahkan Eto-san yang termasuk dalam Fantastic Four bersama Kaichou.' Mungkin yang di peringatkan Kaguya ada benarnya, jika memang benar begitu artinya ia bisa dikatakan setara dengan para Fantastic Four.

Huh, memikirkan hal ini tidak akan ada habisnya. Mungkin biarkan waktu saja yang menjawabnya. Perlahan tapi pasti kekuatan sebenarnya dari pemuda pirang itu pasti akan terlihat.

 _ **Puk!**_

Ia sedikit terlonjak ketika merasakan sebuah tangan menepuk pelan bahunya, ia segera menoleh untuk melihat pelaku penepukan tersebut. Setelah menoleh ia melihat Kaguya yang menatapnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanyanya.

Gadis berambut hitam itu hanya mengelus dadanya pelan, ia pikir siapa yang menepuknya.

"Maaf, aku sedikit melamun tadi." Balasnya.

"Souka, kalau begitu lebih baik kita segera ke ruangan Union. Arthur bilang Kaichou akan tiba sebentar lagi." Ujar Kaguya langsung ke intinya. Karena memang itulah niat awalnya menepuk bahu Kurumi.

Kurumi mengangguk sebagai jawaban, hal yang biasa terjadi ketika Kaichou tiba dari quest yang berjangka waktu cukup lama, maka mereka para Union akan berkumpul semua di ruangan untuk menyambutnya. Kurumi lalu berdiri dari kursinya kemudian berjalan berdampingan dengan Kaguya menuju tempat yang dituju.

 _ **\- Skip -**_

 _ **Union Room**_

Saat ini, para anggota Union berkumpul di ruangan yang di sediakan khusus untuk mereka. Mereka semua sekarang tengah menunggu kedatangan ketua mereka yang sebentar lagi akan tiba.

Yah, walau hanya beberapa anggota saja yang bersikap serius. Ada yang bersikap dengan santai seperti Okumura contohnya yang sedang bersandar di sofa sembari memakan cemilan yang ada di atas meja, Jeanne yang sedang asik membaca sebuah buku serta Georg yang tertidur dengan melipat tangannya di dada.

Hanya Arthur, Dulio, Kaguya dan Dulio saja yang tampak serius, yah, walau tidak seserius kelihatannya. Karena Dulio sendiri terlihat beberapa kali menguap.

'Hoam, latih tanding tadi malam sepertinya merupakan salah satu latih tanding terlelah yang kurasakan.' Batinnya, tadi malam mereka semua sempat latih tanding melawan Naruto. Ya, mereka semua bekerja sama untuk melawan Naruto karena Naruto sendiri yang memintanya untuk melihat sejauh mana kemampuan mereka saat ini. Dan bisa ditebak sendiri hasilnya, mereka semua masih kalah telak melawan pemuda pirang tersebut.

'Sedari dulu aku heran mengapa kami tidak dapat mengalahkannya tidak peduli bagaimanapun cara yang digunakan untuk melawannya.' Pikir Dulio mengingat pertarungan semalam. Mereka melakukan latih tanding seperti biasanya, hanya saja sedikit menaikkan tingkat. Naruto mengatakan untuk gunakan setengah kekuatan mereka saja untuk melawannya, tapi tetap saja pemuda pirang itu memenangi pertarungan semalam tanpa bekas yang berarti.

'Aku bahkan tak yakin ia menggunakan 30% kemampuannya.' Pikirnya, ia yakin Naruto hanya menggunakan sedikit kekuatan saja untuk mengalahkan mereka semalam.

'Hah sial, rasa sakit dari pukulannya bahkan masih terasa walau Sheele sudah menetralisir rasa sakitnya.' Batinnya meringis pelan sembari memegang lengan kirinya yang tampak sedikit membiru karena mencoba menahan pukulan Naruto semalam.

Kurumi sedikit menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika melihat Dulio, pemuda itu sedetik yang lalu tampak menguap lalu tak lama kemudian ia meringis pelan sembari memegang lengan kirinya entah karena apa.

"Kau tampak lelah Dulio, apa kau melakukan sesuatu semalam?" Akhirnya Kurumi memutuskan bertanya kepada pemuda berambut pirang tersebut.

Dulio menoleh kearah gadis berambut hitam itu, "M-Maa, begitulah." Balasnya sembari tersenyum kaku masih dengan memegangi lengannya.

 _ **Kriet!**_

Perhatian mereka semua teralihkan ketika mendengar ada seseorang yang membuka pintu ruangan.

Seseorang itu merupakan seorang gadis memakai seragam seperti mereka, yang membedakan hanyalah gadis itu memakai jubah putih serta topi/baret berwarna coklat. Gadis itu memiliki tubuh ideal, berambut putih panjang bergelombang, dan memiliki mata kuning kehijauan. Ya, itulah ketua mereka, sekaligus salah satu dari Fantastic Four, Yuzu Roromori.

"Mattaku, orang tua itu tetap saja tidak berubah, selalu saja banyak bertanya." Ia sepertinya terlihat sedang kesal entah karena apa, dilihat dari cara bicaranya tersebut.

"Kaichou, selamat datang kembali." Arthur lalu sedikit membungkukkan badannya menyambut kedatangan ketua mereka itu. Mereka yang melihat itu segera melakukan hal yang sama seperti Arthur, terkecuali Okumura yang sedang asik makan dan Georg yang masih saja tertidur. Kaguya yang melihat itu mengkodekan Jeanne untuk mengurus dua pemuda itu yang langsung dilakukannya.

Gadis itu mengambil camilan disana dan melemparkannya kearah Okumura membuat pemuda itu tersedak lalu ia melemparkan bukunya ke arah Georg yang mendarat di wajahnya membuat pemuda itu langsung terlonjak dari tidurnya. Mereka lalu mengedarkan pandangan dan melihat Yuzu yang berdiri dekat pintu masuk, spontan mereka langsung membungkukkan badan untuk meminta maaf.

"Whoa, aku tak menyangka kalian semua ada di sini. Maa maa, sudahlah, tidak perlu membungkukkan badan seperti itu." Gadis itu kemudian berjalan menuju meja kosong yang memang di khususkan untuk dirinya.

 _ **Sret!**_

Mereka yang melihat itu langsung kembali duduk, Okumura juga terlihat kembali memakan cemilan didepannya. Kaguya sendiri berjalan ke dapur untuk membuat teh.

"Hah, sungguh hari-hari yang melelahkan." Ujar Yuzu sembari meletakkan topinya diatas meja. Tak lama kemudian Kaguya datang membawakan nampan yang di atasnya terdapat secangkir teh yang kemudian diletakkan diatas mejanya.

"Dozo." Ujar Kaguya lalu memegang nampan itu dan berdiri disamping Yuzu.

"Ah, arigatou." Balas Yuzu lalu menyesap teh itu.

"Gomen Arthur, aku tak sempat membalas pesanmu beberapa hari yang lalu. Aku sedang dalam situasi menyebalkan saat itu." Ujarnya.

"Ahh tidak masalah, aku tahu bahwa Kaichou sibuk. Lagipula ini hanya masalah kecil saja." Ucap Arthur, membuat Yuzu tersenyum kecil.

"Souka." Ucapnya.

"Jadi, ada kejadian apa saat aku pergi?" Tanyanya memasang wajah datar dalam ucapannya, ia juga terlihat menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangannya diatas meja.

"Kalau itu..." Arthur lalu menjelaskan apa yang terjadi dalam beberapa hari ini, termasuk Gift Game antara Naruto dan Kaguya. Arthur kemudian menyerahkan berkas yang berisi tentang biodata Naruto. Yuzu sedikit melebarkan matanya ketika melihat berkas tersebut.

Ia kemudian terkekeh pelan sebelum tertawa dengan keras menarik perhatian anggotanya. Kurumi yang melihatnya mencoba bertanya kepada gadis berambut putih itu.

"E-Eto Kaichou, apa ada yang salah?" Tanyanya bingung melihat sikap ketuanya yang tidak biasa itu.

Yuzu kemudian berhenti tertawa dan mengusap sedikit air yang keluar dari ujung matanya.

"Haha tidak-tidak, aku hanya sedikit kaget saja melihat ini. Lagipula hal yang wajar jika Kaguya kalah melawannya." Balasnya lalu meletakkan berkas itu di atas mejanya, gadis itu lalu menyesap tehnya.

Mereka semua sedikit terkejut mendengarnya, terkecuali Dulio. Sedikit diluar perkiraan bahwa ketua mereka akan mengatakan hal itu.

"Apa Kaichou mengenalnya?" Arthur terlihat bertanya kepada Yuzu, karena sepertinya gadis itu terlihat mengenal Naruto hingga berkata bahwa Kaguya akan kalah jika melawannya.

Yuzu hanya menatapnya lalu meletakkan cangkir teh itu dan kembali menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangannya. "Begitulah, walau aku tidak terlalu akrab dengan orang itu." Balasnya membuat mereka sekali lagi terkejut mendengar.

"Aku juga pernah bertarung melawannya bersama dengan Etochii sekitar satu tahun yang lalu." Tambahnya. Kali ini Dulio yang sedikit terkejut, Naruto pernah bertarung dengannya? Ia baru mengetahui hal ini. Ia sedikit penasaran apa yang membuat mereka bertarung. Ia juga dapat menebaknya sendiri jika pertarungan tersebut di menangi oleh Naruto.

Mengapa? Yah mudah saja, jika anggota Night Raid bersatu, maka orang seperti Yuzu pun bukan masalah besar, berbeda dengan Naruto yang bahkan dapat mengalahkan mereka semua walau bersatu sekalipun. Mengingat hal itu membuatnya sedikit merinding, entah seberapa besar kekuatan yang dimiliki pemuda itu. Jujur, pertemuannya pertama kali dengan Naruto bisa dibilang sesuatu yang sedikit mengerikan. Ia masih mengingat ketika Naruto hampir membunuhnya saat mereka pertama kali bertarung.

"Ano, boleh kutahu siapa yang memenangi pertarungan itu?" Kurumi terlihat bertanya dengan wajah penasaran. Yuzu terlihat menatap gadis itu sebentar sebelum menghela nafas kecewa dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi sembari merentangkan kedua tangannya lelah.

"Hah, sayangnya kami berdua kalah melawannya. Aku sendiri masih ingat ketika orang itu bertarung melawan kami seolah bertarung dengan anak kecil. Dengan kata lain, kami hanya di permainkan saat itu. Huh, mengingatnya saja membuatku kesal." Dengusnya di akhir kalimat. Ia sedikit mengakui jika saat itu kekuatan mereka berdua masih jauh di bawah pemuda pirang itu. Karenanya ia sedikit penasaran jika bertarung kembali melawan Naruto dengan dirinya yang sekarang, walau ia sedikit tidak yakin akan memenangkannya.

Kali ini mereka benar-benar terkejut mendengarnya, terkecuali Dulio yang sudah menduganya. Sungguh, mereka tidak percaya jika ketua mereka yang sudah bekerja sama dengan Eto saja belum dapat mengalahkannya.

Kaguya sendiri terlihat sedang bergelut dalam pikirannya, sepertinya pemikirannya terhadap Naruto merupakan hal yang tepat. Ia juga tidak menyangka jika orang sekuat Yuzu dan Eto tidak dapat mengalahkannya.

"Dan juga, sebaiknya kalian tidak membuat masalah dengannya. Ia terlalu berbahaya jika menjadi seorang lawan." Peringatnya serius yang mendapat perhatian penuh dari anggotanya.

"Maa, untuk saat ini kita lupakan saja tentangnya. Lagipula ia tidak akan menganggu jika kita tidak mengusiknya. Ngomong-ngomong, apa sudah ada kabar darinya?" Yuzu memecah keheningan yang terjadi disana menepuk pelan kedua tangannya.

"A-Ah, ia sempat mengirim pesan beberapa hari yang lalu jika ia akan berada disana sedikit lebih lama lagi karena terjadi hal tak terduga disana." Jawab Arthur membuat Yuzu hanya manggut-manggut mengerti.

"Souka." Balasnya singkat. Ia kemudian menyesap tehnya sampai habis lalu berdiri dari kursinya sembari meregangkan tangannya guna menghilangkan kaku yang menempel di tubuhnya.

"Maa, untuk saat ini kita tunggu saja kabar lain darinya. Aku akan kembali ke kamarku untuk istirahat sebentar. Kuserahkan urusan hari ini padamu, Arthur." Gadis berambut putih panjang itu lalu berjalan sembari melambaikan tangannya tanpa menoleh ke arah pintu dan keluar dari ruangan meninggalkan yang lainnya di dalam.

"Ah, ha'i." Ujar Arthur menjawab perkataan dari ketuanya tersebut.

Setelah kepergian Yuzu, mereka kembali kepada aktivitas mereka sebelumnya. Kaguya juga terlihat membawa cangkir bekas Yuzu tadi ke belakang untuk di cuci.

"Yah, aku tak menyangka jika Kaichou pernah bertarung dengan murid baru itu." Georg mulai membuka suara setelah diam beberapa saat yang lalu.

Mereka semua dengan serempak langsung mengalihkan pandangan mereka keasal suara. Kaguya sendiri hanya meliriknya dari ujung mata lalu memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Kau benar, tidak mengherankan jika Eto-san pernah kalah melawannya karena bahkan saat mereka bekerja sama saja tetap kekalahan yang mereka berdua terima." Sambung Jeanne sambil menepuk pelan bukunya guna membersihkan debu yang menempel selepas ia lemparkan kearah Georg tadi.

Kini dirinya merasa sedikit ragu jika berhadapan dengan Naruto, mendengar bahwa Yuzu dan Eto saja kalah olehnya, apalagi dirinya? Maa, tetapi mungkin jika memang ia berhadapan dengan pemuda itu, ia akan tetap berjuang sampai tubuhnya tidak dapat bangkit lagi, karena itulah yang mencerminkan sikap seorang ksatria, terus bertarung walau tubuhmu hancur sekalipun.

"Hah, sudahlah, tidak perlu dipikirkan. Lagipula kaichou saja tidak terlalu memikirkannya." Mereka semua lalu menoleh keasal suara yang ternyata adalah Okumura. Pemuda itu lalu berjalan kearah pintu sembari menguap pelan.

"Sampaikan pada Kurenai-sensei kalau aku sedang ada urusan jika ia mencariku, Dulio." Ucapnya lalu keluar begitu saja.

"Ha'i ha'i." Balas Dulio dengan santai lalu mengambil cemilan diatas meja kemudian memakannya.

Jeanne yang melihatnya tingkah pemuda berambut biru itu hanya mendengus. "Aku yakin jika si baka-Rin itu pasti akan pergi tidur ke kamarnya." Ia terlihat berkata dengan sinis membuat Georg tertawa kaku di sebelahnya.

"Ufufu, maa maa. Biarkan saja ia, lagipula Union saat ini sedang tidak ada kerjaan bukan?" Ujar Kurumi mencoba menenangkan Jeanne yang kembali mendengus mendengar itu.

Kaguya sendiri hanya menghela nafas kecil ketika mendengar semuanya dari jauh. Ia kemudian berjalan ke arah mereka dengan meletakkan cangkir yang di cucinya ke sebuah lemari terlebih dahulu.

"Aku akan kembali ke kelas, karena mereka pasti sedang berbuat rusuh dengan tidak adanya diriku di kelas. Kurumi, apa kau ikut?" Tanya Kaguya sembari berlalu melewati mereka semua.

"Sepertinya aku akan ikut, berdiam diri disini hanya akan menambah kebosananku saja." Gadis berambut hitam itupun segera menyusul Kaguya yang telah keluar ruangan terlebih dahulu. Menyisakan Arthur, Georg, Jeanne dan Dulio di dalam.

Dulio yang melihat ruangan semakin sepi lalu memutuskan untuk pergi juga.

"Maa, kalau begitu aku akan kembali kelas juga. Maaf jika tak dapat banyak membantumu, Arthur." Ujarnya lalu berjalan meninggalkan ruangan.

"Tak perlu meminta maaf dan untuk kalian, sebaiknya kalian kembali ke kelas juga. Walau kita anggota Union, membolos seenaknya tidak mencerminkan sikap kita sebagai seorang yang berpengaruh di akademi ini." Ucap Arthur kepada Georg dan Jeanne. Georg sendiri hanya menghela nafas kecil mendengarnya.

"Sepertinya begitu, hah. Jaa, aku akan kembali ke kelas saja, ganbatte ne!" Ujarnya lalu meninggalkan ruangan di ikuti oleh Jeanne yang berada di belakangnya. Meninggalkan Arthur seorang diri di dalam ruangan tersebut.

Arthur lalu meregangkan kedua tangannya. 'Saate, sebaiknya aku segera menyelesaikan ini.' Pikirnya sembari melihat tumpukan berkas di depannya.

.

Sementara itu di taman akademi, terlihat pemuda pirang yang tak lain adalah Naruto tengah tertidur di salah satu gazebo yang menjadi tempat favoritnya untuk tidur jika di akademi ini.

 _ **Tap!**_

"Sudah kuduga kau akan berada disini."

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara seorang pemuda yang tak jauh dari tempatnya tidur. Secara perlahan ia membuka matanya dan melirik keasal suara tersebut, ia kemudian mendapati seorang pemuda berambut hitam lurus yang ternyata adalah Kirito sedang membawa sebuah bingkisan di tangan kanannya.

 _ **Srek!**_

"Kore, Akame menyuruhku untuk memberikan ini padamu. Lagipula, kenapa kau senang sekali berada disini?" Ujarnya sembari meletakkan bingkisan tersebut di sebelah Naruto.

Naruto perlahan bangun dari posisi berbaringnya menjadi duduk. Ia menguap dengan perlahan sembari memegang lehernya yang sedikit kaku.

"Dikelas terlalu berisik, itu menggangguku." Balasnya lalu tangannya masuk kedalam bingkisan itu, setelah ia mengeluarkannya, terlihatlah sebuah roti yang biasanya ia makan sehari-hari disini.

Kirito hanya sweatdrop mendengarnya. 'Mengganggumu untuk tidur, begitu maksudmu?' Pikirnya menatap Naruto dengan sebulir keringat di dahinya.

Naruto lalu menyodorkan bingkisan kepada Kirito, pemuda berambut hitam itu lalu mengucapkan terima kasih dan mengambil satu roti kemudian memakannya.

"Tokoro de, tentang kejadian di arena beberapa hari yang lalu. Mengapa Eto terlihat begitu ingin sekali mengalahkanmu?" Kirito terlihat bertanya kepada Naruto yang saat ini tengah mengunyah roti sembari menatap langit dengan mata merah mempesonanya itu.

"Kalau ingatanku tidak salah, dulu aku pernah menyerangnya lalu mengalahkannya dengan mudah. Setelah itu, entah karena apa setiap ada kesempatan ia selalu menantangku bertarung walau hanya kadang-kadang saja kutanggapi. " Balas Naruto sambil mengingat-ingat kembali pertemuannya pertama kali dengan Eto yang bisa dibilang bukan merupakan kesan yang baik bagi keduanya. Ah, mungkin itu bagi Eto saja, karena Naruto sendiri tidak terlalu peduli mengenai hal itu.

Keringat muncul di dahi Kirito mendengar Naruto berkata seperti itu. "E-Eh, menyerangnya? M-Maksudmu?" Tanyanya kembali berusaha memastikan.

"Hm, aku menyerangnya ketika ia sedang berlatih dengan seseorang, karena aku merasa tertarik dengan mereka maka kuputuskan untuk menyerang mereka berdua saja, setelah mengalahkan mereka berdua aku lalu pergi karena mereka tak bisa bangkit lagi padahal aku hanya menyerangnya beberapa kali saja." Ujarnya enteng lalu mengambil sebuah roti lagi di bingkisan tadi dan tak menyadari Kirito yang memandangnya sweatdrop.

'M-Maa, dengan ini kupikir membuat diriku mengerti apa yang dirasakan olehnya.' Pikirnya sembari memasang senyum kaku, lagipula siapa yang tidak kesal jika saat sedang berlatih kau di serang begitu saja tanpa sebab yang jelas lalu orang itu meninggalkanmu seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa setelah melakukan itu semua?

Mungkin karena tidak terima, Eto terus mencari pemuda itu untuk membalaskan kekalahannya walau ia hanya menelan kekalahan saja bahkan sampai saat ini. Yah, sebuah kejadian kecil yang berbuntut panjang di masa depan.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar lonceng berbunyi yang menandakan waktu istirahat telah usai. Kirito lalu mengalihkan pandangannya untuk melihat Naruto, akan tetapi ia kembali sweatdrop ketika melihat pemuda pirang itu malah merebahkan dirinya kembali.

"Hoi, lonceng sudah berbunyi, apa kau tidak ingin ke kelas?" Tanyanya.

Naruto hanya menguap pelan, dengan memejamkan matanya ia lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggapai bingkisan, setelah dapat ia lalu melemparkan bingkisan tersebut kearah pemuda itu yang segera di tangkap olehnya.

"Aku malas, sebaiknya kau pergi sendiri saja." Balasnya.

Kirito terlihat ingin membuka suara, tetapi ia hanya facepalm ria ketika melihat pemuda itu sudah terlelap perlahan. Pada akhirnya ia hanya menghela nafas, dan pergi memutuskan untuk meninggalkan pemuda itu.

"Hah, baiklah. Tetapi jangan salahkan aku jika ada anggota Union atau seorang guru yang menemukanmu membolos." Ujarnya sembari berjalan menjauh. Naruto sendiri hanya melambaikan tangannya saja dari jauh lalu memutuskan untuk menikmati kembali tidurnya.

 _ **With Kirito**_

Kirito saat ini sudah sampai di depan pintu kelasnya, ia lalu melangkah masuk menghiraukan beberapa dari mereka yang asik mengobrol.

Ia kemudian duduk di kursinya sembari meregangkan badannya lalu menidurkan kepalanya di meja. Akame yang melihatnya hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya sebelum ia sadar dengan sesuatu.

"Dimana Naruto?" Tanyanya ketika indra penglihatannya tidak melihat sosok pemuda pirangnya tersebut.

Kirito yang mendengarnya kemudian menegakkan tubuhnya, ia menatap Akame sebentar sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Err, sedang ada urusan mungkin?" Balasnya canggung berusaha agar gadis itu tidak mengetahui yang sebenarnya.

Akame yang mendengarnya hanya menyipitkan matanya saja. Kirito yang merasakan tatapan curiga gadis itu semakin bingung untuk menjawab apa. Di satu sisi ia ingin melindungi Naruto, tetapi di satu juga ia merasa tak enak jika membohongi Akame. Setelah lama berpikir, pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk jujur saja.

'Hah, kurasa lebih baik aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya.' Pikirnya.

"Aku sudah mengajaknya ke kelas, tetapi ia malah memilih tidur kembali disana." Jawabnya pasrah.

Tetapi tak lama ia berjengit ketakutan ketika melihat gadis itu memasang wajah mengerikan disertai rambutnya yang melambai-lambai.

"Aku akan menyeretnya kemari." Ujarnya lalu berjalan keluar kelas dengan pandangan dingin yang terpampang di wajah cantiknya.

"A-Ahaha, sepertinya aku membuat Naruto dalam masalah." Kirito terlihat tertawa canggung begitu melihat Akame telah pergi dari kelas untuk menyeret Naruto.

Chelsea yang berada tak jauh dari kursinya hanya tertawa kecil melihat itu. "Ufufu, maa maa. Tidak perlu khawatir, Akame memang seperti itu bila Naruto-kun membuat ulah." Ucapnya.

Sedangkan pemuda berambut hitam itu masih memasang senyum canggung sebagai jawaban.

.

 _ **Academy Park**_

Kini terlihat Akame yang sedang melihat Naruto dengan pandangan datar. Sepertinya pemuda itu benar-benar tertidur pulas disini.

 _ **Gyut!**_

Ia lalu memutuskan untuk menarik sebelah pipi pemuda itu dengan kuat guna membangunkannya dari tidur. Naruto yang merasakan cubitan keras pada pipinya langsung membuka matanya. Ia lalu mendapati gadis cantik berambut hitam bermata merah sama seperti dirinya tengah mencubit sebelah pipinya dengan kuat.

"Apa?" Tanyanya singkat membuat gadis itu menghela nafas dan melepaskan cubitannya.

"Ayo ke kelas, sebentar lagi pelajaran akan di mulai." Ajaknya, tetapi ia hanya mendapati pemuda itu yang kembali memejamkan kedua matanya berusaha untuk tidur menghiraukan ucapannya.

 _ **Twitch!**_

"Kora, jangan membolos. Guru akan memberimu hukuman jika melihatmu membolos." Ujarnya yang kemudian mencubit kembali pipi pemuda itu sedikit lebih kuat.

"Aku malas, belajar di kelas hanya membuatku bosan. Lagipula jika hanya guru, bukan masalah besar bagiku." Balasnya santai membuat Akame melepaskan cubitannya kembali karena bingung untuk membujuk kekasih pirangnya itu dengan apa lagi.

 _ **Sret! Pluk!**_

Ia tersentak ketika merasakan sepasang tangan Naruto melingkari pinggangnya, lalu menarik tubuhnya untuk jatuh kepelukan pemuda itu. Sontak saja rona merah muncul di pipinya ketika di perlakukan seperti ini.

Naruto yang telah berhasil menarik Akame ke dalam pelukannya kemudian memeluknya erat membuat gadis itu tambah memerah.

"H-Hey, akan bahaya jika ada seorang guru melihat kita disini." Cicitnya pelan masih dengan rona merah yang memenuhi wajahnya, tetapi walau demikian. Gadis itu tidak terlihat untuk melepaskan pelukan dari Naruto, malah ia tampak seperti menikmatinya.

"Hmmh, sudahlah. Temani aku tidur disini." Ucapnya lalu semakin erat memeluk tubuh gadisnya itu.

"N-Naruu-"

"Oyaoya, apa yang kudapati disini? Sepasing kekasih sedang melakukan hal tak senonoh hm?"

Akame sedikit kaget ketika mendengar suara seorang gadis yang tampak menginterupsi kegiatan mereka. Ia lalu menoleh ke asal suara dan matanya menangkap seorang gadis berambut putih panjang bergelombang, berpakaian sama sepertinya, di tambah dengan topi yang menempel lembut di atas kepalanya.

Sedangkan Naruto yang masih memeluk Akame menaikkan sebelah alisnya, sepertinya ia pernah melihat dan mengenal gadis itu, tetapi ia lupa dimana tempatnya.

Gadis itu yang tak lain adalah Yuzu kemudian tertawa kecil melihat reaksi keduanya. "Hei, jangan-jangan kau lupa denganku? Ingat gadis yang kau serang ketika sedang latihan di hutan?" Tanyanya yang membuat Naruto menyipitkan matanya, tak lama kemudian ia tersentak ketika mengingat kembali hal itu.

"Naruhodo, jadi kau." Balasnya singkat.

 _ **Gyut!**_

Akame mencubit pelan pipi Naruto ketika pemuda itu masih memeluk tubuhnya erat, "N-Naru, bisa kau lepaskan aku?" Pintanya membuat pemuda itu menghela nafas pelan lalu menuruti permintaannya. Akame kemudian berdiri sembari merapihkan rambut dan pakaiannya, ia kemudian memandang Yuzu dan tersentak kecil. Begitupula dengan Yuzu, ia juga sedikit kaget melihat Akame.

"Yuzu-san/Akame?"

Kedua gadis itu terlihat bertegur sapa setelahnya. Naruto yang melihat tingkah keduanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Sejak kapan kalian berteman?" Tanyanya singkat membuat kedua gadis itu menatapnya.

"Yuzu-san pernah meminjam jasa kita sekitar satu tahun yang lalu, ia bahkan pernah datang ke markas kita. Apa kau lupa? Bukankah kau juga ada disana waktu itu?" Ucap Akame menatap Naruto yang sedang memasang pose berpikir.

"Oh, hmm. Ah, kalau tak salah aku sedang tidur di kursi waktu itu, jadi aku tak terlalu mendengar kapten bicara." Jawabnya enteng membuat perempatan muncul di dahi gadis berambut hitam itu.

"Sore de, bagaimana dengan kalian sendiri?" Akame balik bertanya, ia memandang Yuzu lalu memandang Naruto yang menguap pelan.

"Hm, kalau tak salah satu tahun yang lalu aku melihatnya berlatih bersama chibi-midori itu disebuah lahan luas, karena tertarik aku menyerang mereka berdua saja." Pemuda itu menjawab seadanya sembari menggaruk sedikit kepalanya yang gatal.

Akame facepalm mendengarnya, kedua tangannya lalu bergerak untuk mencubit lagi pipi pemuda itu.

"Kau benar-benar harus membuang kebiasaan burukmu itu, Naruuu!" Ujarnya dengan gemas mencubit kedua pipinya.

Naruto dengan mata yang terpejam hanya membiarkannya saja, ia lalu bergumam tidak jelas membuat Akame menghela nafas kecil kemudian gadis itu mengencangkan cubitannya.

"Katakan dengan jelas!" Titahnya.

Yuzu hanya tersenyum kecil melihat mereka berdua, ia lalu memutuskan untuk pergi karena tubuhnya sudah lelah.

"Jaa, kalian lanjutkan saja kegiatan kalian. Aku pergi dulu!" Ujarnya lalu meninggalkan mereka berdua sembari melambaikan tangannya.

Akame kemudian melepaskan sebelah tangannya untuk membalas lambaian tangan gadis berambut putih itu.

"Pakaiannya hampir mirip dengan Dulio, apa ia anggota Union?" Gumamnya yang dapat didengar Naruto walau pemuda itu menghiraukannya karena tak peduli.

 _ **Sret!**_

"Hm?" Akame kemudian menatap kearah Naruto yang memegang tangannya yang digunakan untuk mencubit pipinya.

 _ **Bruk!**_

"E-Eehh?" Akame memekik kecil ketika Naruto menubruk tubuhnya menyebabkan ia terlentang di kursi dengan Naruto di atasnya.

Pemuda itu kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada gadis itu sembari tangannya melingkari pinggang sang gadis.

Wajah Akame langsung memerah karena posisi mereka, ia lalu mengelus pelan surai pirang Naruto. "H-Hei, akan lebih gawat jika kita ketahuan seperti ini." Ia mencoba memperingati Naruto.

Pemuda itu bukannya membalas tetapi malah semakin mempererat pelukannya. Akame menghela nafas kecil melihat tingkah pemuda pirangnya itu.

"Mmm, bagaimana jika kita ke kantin saja? Kau masih lapar bukan?" Ajaknya masih dengan tangannya yang mengelus pelan surai pirang itu. Naruto kemudian menatapnya ia kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dan berdiri sembari meregangkan tangannya.

"Mungkin itu bukan ide yang buruk." Balasnya, ia kemudian memandang Akame yang juga berdiri, gadis lalu menggandeng lengan kiri Naruto, kemudian mereka berdua pergi ke kantin bersama, melupakan kelas mereka.

.

 _ **\- Skip time -**_

 _ **Unknown Place**_

Naruto saat ini berada di sebuah lahan sangat luas dan sepi, di depannya berdiri Issei sejauh beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri.

Mungkin kalian bingung mengapa tiba-tiba begini? Yah, beberapa hari yang lalu Issei mengajak Naruto untuk bertarung ringan sekaligus mengetes sejauh mana kemampuannya, Naruto tentu saja menerimanya karena ia sendiri ingin melihat sampai dimana muridnya itu berkembang.

 _ **Flashback ON**_

 _Di sebuah bukit tak jauh dari keramaian, terdapat Naruto yang sedang menikmati suasana sembari memakan sebuah apel di tangannya._

 _ **Tap!**_

 _Ia menoleh keasal suara ketika mendengar ada yang mendekatinya. Ia melihat Issei yang melambai kearahnya. Naruto kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kembali kearah kota dibawahnya._

 _"Yoo Shishou!" Issei menyapa gurunya itu dengan riang membuat Naruto menghela nafas pelan._

 _"Seperti biasa, sifat berisikmu itu selalu saja menggangguku." Ucapnya._

 _Pemuda itu tertawa kecil sembari mengusap bagian belakang rambutnya. "Ehehe, gomen gomen." Balasnya._

 _"Ada apa kau menemuiku?" Naruto bertanya kepadanya, karena biasanya disaat seperti ini, kalau tak berlatih, pemuda itu pasti sedang berkumpul dengan temannya._

 _"Y-Yah, sebenarnya aku ingin mengajukan permintaan kepadamu." Balasnya sembari menggaruk sebelah pipinya menggunakan telunjuk kirinya._

 _"Hm?" Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya._

 _"E-Eto, maukah Shishou bertarung denganku? Y-Yah, bukan bertarung sungguhan sih, aku hanya ingin Shishou mengetes kekuatanku sudah sejauh mana." Ujarnya ragu._

 _Naruto meliriknya dari ujung matanya. "Sparing kah? Maa, mungkin tak apa, lagipula aku bosan karena sudah lama tak bertarung secara sungguh-sungguh."_

 _"Hontou ka? Yosh, kalau begitu aku akan memperlihatkan seluruh hasil latihanku." Issei berkata dengan semangat tetapi pemuda itu kemudian tersentak pelan._

 _"E-Ehh, tunggu sebentar! Sungguh-sungguh!? Ini hanya sparing ringan saja bukan!?" Pemuda itu bertanya panik, yah jika Naruto dan dirinya bertarung sungguh-sungguh maka sudah di pastikan ia akan kalah tak peduli seberapa kuat dirinya. Naruto memasang senyum tipis._

 _"Bertarung dengan mempertaruhkan nyawamu akan membuat kemampuanmu terus berkembang daripada hanya sparing ringan saja, lagipula tak ada gunanya memperlihatkan hasil latihanmu jika kau bertarung setengah-setengah." Ujar Naruto._

 _"Gunakanlah seluruh kekuatanmu nanti, dan hadapi aku seolah aku adalah musuh terbesarmu." Naruto menambahkan ucapannya lalu memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana dengan berjalan menuruni bukit._

 _"A-Ah, aku mengerti." Issei membalas pelan. "Ah, Shishou! Kapan kita akan melakukannya?" Issei berteriak pelan kepada Naruto yang mulai menjauh._

 _"Mungkin, dua hari dari sekarang. Aku memiliki beberapa urusan saat ini." Balasnya._

 _Issei mengangguk, ia kemudian mengepalkan tangannya lalu meninju langit. 'Yosh, aku tak akan mengecewakanmu nanti, Shishou!' ia bertekad kuat._

 _ **Flashback OFF**_

.

"Issei, buatlah kekkai, tentu kau bisa melakukannya kan?" Naruto memerintahkan muridnya itu, jarak tempat ini dari kota tempat akademi berada memang berada cukup jauh. Tetapi jika pemuda itu menggunakan kekuatan Ddraig, maka pasti akan terasa hingga ke kota sana.

"Ah, ha'i!" Issei lalu mengangkat tangan kanannya keatas, lalu cahaya hijau terang muncul, setelah menghilang kini terlihatlah sebuah sarung tangan besi berwarna merah dengan mutiara hijau di punggung tangannya.

 _ **[Boost]**_ _ **[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]**_

 _ **"[Boosted Gear : Dragon Kekkai]!"**_

Terdengar suara mekanik disana yang di akhiri ucapan Issei yang mengeluarkan tekniknya. Seketika, terciptalah kubah lebar berwarna merah kehijauan yang menutupi hampir sebagian besar area disini.

Naruto memandang kekkai diatasnya, 'Maa, mungkin ini cukup.' Pikirnya, ia lalu beralih kepada Issei yang berada jauh di depannya.

Issei memperhatikan kekkainya di sekeliling, 'Aku tidak yakin kekkai yang kubuat cukup kuat.' Ia berpikir ragu mengenai kekkainya.

 _ **["Tak perlu khawatir Aibo, ini sudah lebih dari cukup. Walau aku yakin jika ia mengeluarkan sedikit kemampuannya maka kekkai ini akan hancur, tetapi dari itu semua. Ini sudah cukup untuk menutupi area ini sementara waktu."]**_ Ddraig berujar berusaha meyakinkan pemiliknya itu.

'Maa, sepertinya begitu. Aku juga sedikit bingung mengapa Shishou menyuruhku untuk membuatnya.' Balasnya.

 _ **["Kemungkinan ia ingin melihat sampai batas mana kekkai milikmu bertahan, karena seharusnya mempertahankan sebuah kekkai bukanlah hal yang mudah di lakukan."]**_ Ujar Ddraig membuat Issei tersentak kemudian tersenyum tipis.

'Mungkin kau benar Ddraig. Saa, saatnya kita beraksi. Kau sudah siap bukan?' Issei lalu memasang kuda-kuda, di wajahnya terpampang sebuah senyum tanda ia sangat bersemangat sekarang.

 _ **["Heh, jangan samakan aku denganmu. Aku sudah siap kapanpun kau siap!"]**_ Makhluk merah besar itu mendengus ketika mendengar perkataan Issei. Pemuda itu sendiri terkekeh pelan mendengarnya.

"Yosh, sudah saatnya kita menunjukkan hasil latihan kita Draig!" Issei memasang senyum penuh semangat.

Aura hijau membara dari tubuhnya, tanah di sekitarnya tampak mengalami keretakan.

 _ **"[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker : Boosted Gear Scale Mail]"**_ Teriaknya.

Kemudian, sebuah armor merah menutupi seluruh tubuh Issei, di dada besi armornya terdapat sebuah mutiara hijau.

Naruto memasang seringai tipis melihat itu, "Kuharap kau tak mengecewakanku seperti rivalmu itu, gaki." Ucap Naruto melangkah pelan.

Issei tak menjawab, dengan sentakan pelan, ia melesat dengan cepat kearah Naruto yang juga melesat kearahnya.

 _ **Duak!**_

Naruto menangkap dengan santai kepalan tangan berarmor yang mencoba memukulnya itu. Ia kemudian memasang seringai kecil.

 _ **Whuush! Duak!**_

Kemudian, mereka berdua saling menyerang satu sama lain dengan kecepatan tinggi. Issei terus memberikan serangan demi serangan kepada gurunya itu tetapi sang target hanya menghindari itu dan menahannya dengan mudah.

Ia meningkatkan kecepatannya untuk sedikit mengimbangi kecepatan Naruto yang kian meningkat setiap detiknya. Kini, di lahan luas itu hanya terlihat blur berwarna merah dan kuning yang saling menyerang satu sama lain dengan cepat.

 _ **Duak! Pyar!**_

"K-Kheh..." Issei sedikit melirik lengan armor miliknya yang perlahan mengalami keretakan karena terlalu beradu fisik dengan Naruto.

 _ **Duak! Whuush! Sret!**_

Issei berusaha menyeimbangkan dirinya setelah di tendang dengan kuat oleh Naruto yang menatap santai dirinya dari kejauhan. Ia kembali melirik seluruh armornya, kini hampir 40% bagian armornya telah hancur karena terkena pukulan dari gurunya itu.

 _ **["Kau seharusnya tahu bahwa armor balance breaker kita tak akan mampu menahan pukulannya terlalu lama, lagipula akan berbahaya jika kau terus memaksanya berhadapan dengamu dari jarak dekat seperti tadi."]**_ Ddraig mulai membuka suaranya setelah mengobservasi pertarungan partnernya itu.

"Maa, kurasa kau benar, bahkan belum ada 5 menit tetapi armorku sudah retak disana-sini, sasuga shishou wa." Balasnya enteng membuat Ddraig mendengus.

"Tetapi, kita belum menunjukkan seluruh kemampuan kita bukan?" Ujar Issei. Ia kemudian menjulurkan lengan kirinya kedepan.

 _ **Sring!**_

Tiba-tiba muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir berukuran cukup besar di depan kirinya yang terjulur.

 _ **[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]**_ _ **[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]**_

 _ **"[Multiple : Dragon Shot Over Boost]!"**_ Ia berteriak setelah suara mekanik giftnya berhenti.

 _ **Zrung! Whuush! Blaar!**_

Issei kemudian menembakan puluhan bola berwarna merah kearah Naruto dengan cepat. Setelah itu, hanya ledakan demi ledakan yang terdengar disana.

Dengan Naruto, ia saat ini tengah menghindari bola-bola yang menuju kearahnya sesekali ia menghancurkannya dengan tangannya.

'Ckk, merepotkan saja.' Pikirnya kesal.

 _ **Sret! Whussh!**_

Ia kemudian mengibaskan tangannya dengan kuat menciptakan sebuah energi merah kehitaman menyapu bersih di sekelilingnya menyebabkan seluruh serangan Issei menghilang, asap yang tercipta dari ledakan pun ikut menghilang memperlihatkan keadaan Naruto yang masih baik-baik saja.

'Y-Yah, sudah kuduga sih-!'

Ia seketika kaget ketika Naruto sudah berada di hadapannya, padahal ia tak melepas pandangannya terhadap senseinya ini barangkali sedetikpun, dan secara tiba-tiba ia berada disini!?

 _ **Duak!**_

Issei menahan pukulan Naruto dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"Lengah sedetik saja akan membuat nyawamu melayang Bakassei, kau harus camkan itu." Naruto berkata sambil memukul Issei terus menerus yang berusaha menahannya walau serpihan armornya terus berjatuhan.

'K-Kuso, terlalu cepat.' Pikirnya, ia semakin memperkuat pertahanan tubuhnya walau kini hampir 80% armor miliknya telah hancur.

 _ **[Boost] [Boost] [Boos-**_

"Lambat." Sela Naruto memasang senyum remeh kemudian menendang Issei dengan keras menyebabkan tubuh pemuda itu terpental jauh.

 _ **Duak! Whussh! Blaar!**_

Tubuh pemuda itu terhenti setelah tertahan oleh sebuah batu yang berukuran cukup besar. Ia memuntahkan sedikit darahnya, armor miliknya juga sudah menghilang menjadi serpihan cahaya.

"Hanya segini sajakah perkembanganmu?" Naruto berujar menatap Issei dengan bosan.

Issei mencoba berdiri perlahan, 'K-Kheh, seperti biasa. Bahkan dengan penggandaan kekuatan sekalipun masih sangat sulit untuk mengikuti kecepatannya.' Batinnya. Kini ia paham bagaimana perasaan musuh yang pernah di hadapi oleh gurunya itu.

"Tidak! Aku bahkan belum menggunakan kekuatanku!" Ia berteriak membalas ucapan Naruto.

 _ **["Aibo, berhati-hatilah, ia sudah tak main-main lagi saat ini. Aku bisa merasakan itu dari setiap serangannya tadi. Ia mungkin tak akan setengah-setengah karena ingin melihat sejauh mana kemampuanmu saat ini."]**_ Ddraig berujar memperingatkan pemuda itu.

'Maa, tak perlu khawatir Ddraig. Aku sudah berkembang jauh sejak saat itu, kau tahu sendiri bukan?' Tanyanya. Ia kemudian meringis pelan merasakan sedikit nyeri di tangan dan perutnya. Walau menggunakan armor, tetap saja sakitnya terasa seolah ia tak menggunakan armor itu sendiri.

"Jika begini, maka satu-satunya cara adalah menggunakan itu, bukankah benar Ddraig?" Issei bertanya untuk memastikan. Ia kemudian memposisikan lengan bersarung tangan miliknya di depan.

 _ **["Apa kau yakin? Mode itu belum kau kuasai dengan sempurna, akan menjadi bumerang tersendiri jika kau memaksa menggunakannya. Akan lebih baik jika kau menggunakan [True Balance Breaker] seperti dahulu saat kita melawannya."]**_ Ujar Ddraig, mode yang akan digunakan pemegangnya itu bukanlah mode biasa, atau bisa di bilang itu merupakan tingkatan setelah balance breaker.

"Sayangnya kita tak punya pilihan Ddraig, lagipula jika kita menggunakan mode yang sama seperti beberapa tahun sebelumnya, Shishou pasti akan menganggapku tak berkembang. Sekarang, pilihan kita hanyalah satu, menggunakan itu atau tidak sama sekali." Ia berujar sedikit keras.

 _ **["Khahaha, seperti biasa semangatmu tetap saja tinggi tak peduli sekuat apa musuh yang kau hadapi. Baiklah, kita akan menggunakan itu, lagipula aku penasaran, apakah dengan mode ini kita bisa mengalahkannya atau tidak."]**_ Ddraig memasang senyum yang menampilkan deretan gigi tajamnya.

"Haha, itu baru partnerku! Yosh, ikuzo Ddraig!"

 _ **Blaar!**_

Hembusan angin kuat tercipta ketika ledakan aura berwarna hijau meledak keluar dari tubuh Issei. Dari sarung tangan itu lalu terlantun sebuah suara, atau bisa di bilang mantra.

 _ **["I, who am about to awaken."]**_

 _ **["Am the Heavenly Dragon who has stolen the principles of domination from God."]**_

Naruto sedikit menyipitkan matanya ketika aura hijau semakin besar membara dari tubuh Issei. Ia kemudian tersentak pelan ketika mengingat sesuatu. Karena, kalau tak salah ia pernah menghadapi lawan yang menggunakan mantra seperti ini juga walau ia tetap berhasil mengalahkan orang itu dengan mudah. Terlebih lagi orang itu memiliki Gift Longinus seperti Issei.

"Naruhodo, ini akan menjadi semakin menarik." Gumamnya lalu memasang seringai kecil. Kini di sekeliling pemuda itu tercipta sebuah kristal-kristal kecil berwarna hijau yang berjumlah puluhan.

 _ **["I laugh at the "infinite", and I grieve at the "dream."]**_

 _ **["I shall become the Red Dragon of Domination."]**_

 _ **["And I shall sink you to the depths of the crimson purgatory!"]**_

 _ **["Juggernaut Drive!"]**_ Issei berteriak keras menyebutkannama dari modenya itu.

 _ **Blaaarrrr!**_

Kristal itu kemudian menyatu kepada tubuhnya lalu terciptalah ledakan besar. Setelah ledakan menghilang, kini terlihatlah Issei dengan wujud seperti miniatur sebuah naga besi berwarna merah, memiliki sayap yang juga terbuat dari besi. Di dadanya terdapat mutiara besar berwarna hijau yang bersinar redup.

"Ikuzo Ddraig/ _ **Aibo**_ _!"_ Issei lalu melesat dengan kecepatan kilat kearah Naruto.

 _ **Duak! Blaarrr!**_

"Khahaha, benar, terus seperti itu! Tingkatkan lagi kekuatanmu!" Naruto berteriak sembari menahan pukulan Issei dengan telapak tangannya.

Mereka kemudian melesat kesana-sini dengan kecepatan 3x lipat dari yang sebelumnya. Bahkan blur saja tidak terlihat sedikitpun.

 _ **Sret!**_

Issei mengambil jarak sejauh beberapa puluh meter dari Naruto. Ia kemudian menjulurkan kedua tangannya, seketika muncul lingkaran sihir berlambang naga di depannya yang berjumlah puluhan.

 _ **[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]**_

 _ **"[Super Dragon Shot!]!"**_ Teriaknya.

 _ **Whuush! Blaar!**_

Ledakan beruntun terjadi di seluruh area yang menjadi sasaran dragon shot milik Issei. Naruto menghindari bola-bola yang bergerak itu, ia kemudian melompat ke atas begitu melihat jumlahnya semakin banyak.

'Tak akan kubiarkan!' Issei lalu menghentakan kedua tangannya di tanah.

 _ **"[Fire Magic : Land Of Fire]!"**_ Teriaknya.

 _ **Bwossh!**_

Kobaran api besar merambat dengan cepat kearah Naruto, bahkan tanah yang di laluinya hangus terbakar hingga ada yang meleleh karena panas api yang di keluarkan.

'Ddraig!'

 _ **[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]**_

Seolah mengerti, Ddraig kemudian menggandakan sihir yang tersalur pada api tersebut membuatnya semakin besar dan panas.

Bosan menghindar, Naruto kembali mengibaskan tangannya menyebabkan seluruh dragon shot yang menuju kearahnya langsung musnah tetapi ia di kejutkan ketika melihat sesuatu di bawahnya. Seluruh tanah di bawahnya telah menjadi lautan api yang kini api tersebut berubah menjadi bentuk sebuah naga yang bergerak dengan cepat kearahnya.

Naruto kini dalam posisi terjepit, dengan dirinya yang masih berada di udara, akan sulit untuk membuat pergerakan, dan jika ia mendarat ke tanah, maka kobaran api siap menunggunya.

Issei yang melihat kesempatan emas ini tak melewatkannya begitu saja. Ia kemudian mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan mengarahkannya kepada Naruto, kemudian sebuah meriam kecil terbentuk di tangannya yang terjulur itu.

 _ **[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]**_

 _ **"[Dragon Burst]!"**_

Ia kemudian menembakan sebuah laser berbentuk sebuah naga yang bergerak cepat kepada Naruto, kobaran api di tanah juga tampak berkobar kemudian seluruh permukaan tanah yang ditutupi api itu menyatu dan membentuk sebuah naga yang siap melahap Naruto di atasnya.

Naruto menatap datar seluruh serangan yang kini sedang menuju kearahnya.

'Api kah? Sudah lama aku tak terkepung oleh api seperti ini. Maa, tapi perlu kau tahu Issei, api sepanas apapun takkan pernah bisa melukaiku.' Pikirnya kemudian memandang dingin api di bawahnya.

Ia kemudian membiarkan dirinya melayang jatuh kearah naga api yang siap menelannya itu. Laser yang dikerahkan Issei pun tetap mengikutinya pergi. Dari jauh, Issei tersentak pelan melihat itu.

'Apa yang direncanakan oleh Shishou?' Pikirnya bingung. Walau sihir ini merupakan sihir tingkat 7, ia sedikit yakin jika ini belum cukup untuk melukai gurunya itu.

 _ **Blaaaarrr!**_

Ledakan kuat terjadi, angin berhembus kuat ke seluruh area. Asap hitam menutupi daerah ledakan terjadi, Issei menyipitkan matanya di balik helm besi miliknya.

 _ **Syut! Krak!**_

Tiba-tiba saja ia di kejutkan dengan laser berwarna hijau yang bergerak dengan kecepatan kilat dan menggores armornya menyebabkan retakan terjadi karenanya. Issei terkejut sebagai reaksi, bahkan ia tidak melihat kapan laser itu bergerak kearahnya.

 _ **Tap!**_

"Maa, kurasa penguasaan sihir api dan longinusmu sudah meningkat dari yang dulu."

Ia kemudian melihat Naruto yang berjalan keluar dari kepulan asap hitam itu dengan santai, di tangannya ia tampak memegang sebuah benda terang berwarna hijau berbentuk seperti naga.

'Ia dapat menggenggam laserku!? Bagaimana mungkin!?' Pikirnya kaget, ia yakin apapun yang tersentuh oleh laser itu akan musnah atau terbakar bahkan meledak. Tetapi ini, Naruto tampak memegang itu dengan santai seolah ia sedang memegang benda lunak.

"Kurasa massa dalam laser milikmu ini terlalu padat hingga mudah sekali untuk ku genggam." Ujar Naruto lalu menatap Issei dengan senyuman tipisnya.

Ia lalu melempar laser itu yang tak bisa di hindari oleh Issei karena saking cepatnya, menyebabkan armor lengan pemuda itu pecah.

Issei sendiri hanya menggertakan giginya, ia kemudian melesat dengan cepat kearah Naruto. Mereka kemudian kembali beradu tinju satu sama lain. Tetapi, tak peduli secepat apapun Issei, bahkan hingga kini, ia tetap terdesak saat beradu pukulan dengan Naruto.

 _ **Sret!**_

Issei terbang menjauh begitu kaki Naruto melayang kearahnya, ia mengambil jarak cukup jauh dengan Naruto kali ini. Di sekitar sayap naganya terbentuk sebuah meriam berukuran sedang yang ujungnya mengeluarkan cahaya merah terang.

 _ **[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]**_

 _ **"[Super Buster Shot]!"**_ Issei berteriak keras.

Kemudian puluhan laser berwarna merah menghujani Naruto. Laser itu bergerak dengan cepat dan menghancurkan apa saja yang di laluinya, baik itu pohon, tanah maupun batu.

Naruto sendiri dengan gesit menghindari itu semua, menghiraukan ledakan yang terjadi di sekitarnya akibat hujan laser yang terjadi.

Akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk melompat tinggi untuk menghindari laser yang terus mengincarnya itu, tetapi sepertinya laser itu terus mengejarnya tak peduli kemana ia pergi menghindar.

Melihat itu, Naruto terus bergerak dengan cepat di ikuti oleh laser yang terus senantiasa mengejarnya. Ia kemudian melihat sebuah tebing batu yang berukuran cukup besar disana. Naruto segera mempercepat pergerakannya, ia memanjat tebing itu membuat laser yang mengikutinya menerjang tebing itu dan membuatnya hancur berkeping-keping karena dihujani oleh puluhan laser.

Lalu, dengan posisi terbalik Naruto menggenggam sebuah pecahan kecil dari tebing batu tersebut. Ia kemudian melemparkannya kearah meriam yang berada di belakang tubuh Issei.

 _ **Tak! Duarrr!**_

Issei tersentak ketika salah satu meriam miliknya meledak menyebabkan ia sedikit kehilangan keseimbangan karena ledakan itu menyambar meriam yang lainnya. Ia dengan segera terbang untuk menghindari ledakan tersebut, sepertinya Naruto yang menghancurkan meriam miliknya, karena tidak mungkin meriam itu meledak tanpa sebab.

Ia lalu melihat ke sekelilingnya, tampak lahan yang tadinya masih rapih dan enak dipandang kini berubah menjadi kacau dengan beberapa sudah menjadi kawah, pepohonan yang tumbang, serta lahan yang terbakar.

'N-Nee Ddraig, apa kau pikir kita tak terlalu berlebihan?' Tanyanya dengan setetes keringat di dahinya melihat apa yang telah ia perbuat.

Naga merah itu mendengus pelan. _**["Menurutku bahkan ini sendiri masih kurang, kau sudah lihat bukan bahkan kondisi gurumu masih terlihat biasa-biasa saja walau kita sudah menggunakan mode ini?"]**_ Balasnya.

'Y-Yah, aku tahu itu sih.' Balasnya kaku, ia sendiri bingung harus menggunakan apa lagi agar dapat membuat Naruto terluka. Selain fisiknya yang luar biasa, ia juga mempunyai kecepatan yang tak kalah hebat. Bahkan ia sendiri pernah mendengar dari Akame jika Naruto adalah salah satu yang tercepat di planet ini, dan hanya ada beberapa orang saja yang mengetahuinya.

 _ **["Maa, kurasa aku tak bisa menyalahkanmu atas itu. Lagipula yang kita hadapi saat ini mungkin salah satu makhluk terkuat dan berbahaya di dunia."]**_ Ujar Ddraig, ia kemudian melihat Naruto dari dalam tubuh Issei.

'Nee, Ddraig. Seandainya kau masih hidup sampai sekarang, kira-kira jika kau bertarung dengannya, siapa yang akan menjadi pemenang?' Tanya Issei pelan. Ddraig terdiam sesaat mendengar itu, jujur ia tak menyangka Issei bertanya seperti itu kepadanya.

 _ **["Hmm, saa na. Tapi, jika aku boleh jujur, bahkan dengan tubuh asli serta kekuatan penuhku, aku tak yakin dapat mengalahkannya. Karena dari sejauh ini yang kuketahui, hanya gurumu lah yang paling misterius di dunia ini."]**_ Balasnya, pikiran itu tampak menerawang terhadap sesuatu. Issei terdiam sekejap, lalu tak lama ia tertawa kecil.

'Souka.' Ucapnya.

Ia kemudian memasang kembali posisi bertarung setelah asap mulai menghilang di tempat Naruto pergi. Ia melihat Naruto yang berdiri santai memandangnya dengan datar dari jauh. Issei kemudian menyipitkan matanya sesaat begitu melihat sedikit pergerakan dari gurunya itu.

 _ **Duak! Brakk!**_

"!?"

Issei terkejut ketika tubuhnya melayang jauh ke bawah dan terseret puluhan meter ketika sebuah kepalan tangan meninjunya dari belakang.

'A-Apa yan-'

 _ **Duak!**_

Issei dengan sigap menahan pukulan Naruto dengan menyilangkan kedua lengannya.

'Aku tak melihatnya kapan bergerak!' Pikirnya.

Naruto yang melihat pukulannya di tahan kemudian menghilang entah kemana dari hadapan Issei begitu saja yang tentunya nengejutkan muridnya itu.

'Teleport kah!?' Tebaknya, ia kembali berdiri tetapi di kejutkan dengan suara peringatan dari Ddraig.

 _ **["Aibo, di belakangmu!"]**_

Issei dengan sigap menahan pukulan Naruto kembali dengan cara yang sama membuat Naruto mendengus pelan.

"Apa hanya segini saja kemampuanmu? Jika iya, maka kau membuatku kecewa, Bakassei." Ucap Naruto membuat Issei menggertakan giginya.

Issei kemudian menghentakan kedua tangannya membuat Naruto terpaksa mundur, Issei yang melihatnya dengan segera melancarkan sebuah pukulan. Tetapi, ia dikejutkan ketika Naruto dengan kecepatan kilat berada di belakangnya dan menendangnya dengan kuat.

"Terlalu lambat, gaki."

 _ **Blaar!**_

Miniatur naga itu tampak terpental jauh karenanya, Issei baru bisa berhenti ketika tubuhnya tertahan oleh sebuah bongkahan batu besar yang sekarang ini kondisinya sudah retak karena menahan tubuh beramornya.

'Ugh, entah kenapa, bahkan dengan Juggernaut Drive pun rasa sakit dari pukulannya masih terasa.' Pemuda itu meringis pelan, ia yakin jika armor Juggernaut Drive ini memiliki kekerasan yang luar biasa, tetapi sepertinya itu tak berlaku untuk Naruto.

 _ **["Aibo, kau harus segera menyudahi ini. Jika kau terus memaksakan tubuhmu hingga di luar batas, ini akan menjadi duri yang menghancurkan tubuhmu."]**_ Ddraig mencoba menperingatinya ketika ia sudah cukup lama mengaktifkan mode yang bisa dibilang merupakan mode terlarang ini.

'Tidak, masih belum, aku masih bisa menahannya beberapa saat lagi.' Tampaknya pemuda itu tetap bergantung pada kekeras kepalaan dirinya. Ddraig menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, _**["Kalau begitu, lebih baik kita selesaikan ini dengan satu serangan terakhir. Jika kau bertarung hand-to-combat dengannya, sudah di pastikan mode ini pun akan hancur secara perlahan."]**_ Ujarnya.

"K-Kheh, aku tahu itu. Oleh sebab itu, kita akan menggunakan serangan 'itu' untuk detik terakhir ini!" Issei berkata dengan nada sedikit semangat disana, tak memperdulikan rasa nyeri yang mulai menyerang tubuhnya.

 _ **["Aibo, jika kau menggunakannya maka persentase keadaan tubuhmu setelah menggunakannya adalah 50/50. Dengan kata lain, setelah ini kau hanya akan mengalami dua keadaan, yaitu hidup atau mati."]**_ Ddraig mencoba memperingatinya sekali lagi, tetapi hanya kekehan kecil saja yang ia terima.

"Ddraig, aku tak peduli apa yang terjadi pada tubuhku setelah ini. Tetapi yang pasti, tujuanku sekarang adalah membuat Shishou bangga denganku, itu saja!" Balasnya mantap dengan kobaran tekad dalam tatapannya.

"Ikuzo, Ddraig!" Teriaknya.

 _ **["Khahaha, kekeras kepalaanmu itu memang benar-benar selalu membuatku ikut tergerak. Baiklah, jika itu yang kau inginkan maka bersiaplah, kita akan kalahkan gurumu itu!"]**_ Balas Ddraig. Issei yang mendengarnya memasang senyum atau lebih tepatnya seringai.

Aura hijau besar-besaran keluar dsri tubuhnya membuat tanah di pijakannya retak lalu membuat sebuah kawah. Tubuh miniatur naga itu juga tampak bersinar kemerahan.

 _ **[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]**_

Kristal hijau di dadanya tampak bersinar sangat terang, terus semakin terang mengikuti suara mekanik yang terus bergema di seluruh tempat.

Dari jauh Naruto melihat itu dengan seringai kecil dan tatapan semangat.

"Hahaha, bagus, sangat bagus! Seperti inilah yang namanya bertarung! Terus tambahkan lagi! Hahaha!" Ia berteriak dari jauh.

Issei menatapnya dengan peluh yang keluar dari dahinya. Bahkan setelah semua ini, Naruto tampak tak gentar sedikitpun. Maa, mungkin wajar saja, terlebih Naruto punya pengalaman lebih banyak darinya. Menghadapi hal seperti ini, mungkin hanya salah satu dari sekian banyak pengalaman bertarung miliknya.

"Tingkatkan hingga maksimal, Ddraig!" Teriaknya.

Ddraig memasang seringai yang menampilkan gigi-gigi tajamnya _._ _ **["Sesuai keinginanmu Aibo!"]**_

 _ **[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]**_

.

 _ **Union Room, Raizen Magic Academy**_

Di ruangan Union, tampak Yuzu yang sedang duduk dan mencap sebuah dokumen tiba-tiba saja tersentak ketika merasakan lonjakan kekuatan besar dari jauh.

'Ini..., Sekiryuutei?' Tebaknya.

'Tetapi, siapa yang menjadi lawannya hingga ia mengeluarkan kekuatan sebesar ini?' Pikirnya. Ia lalu melihat sekeliling ruangan, para anggotanya tampak bersikap biasa saja seolah tak merasakan sesuatu.

'Mereka tak dapat merasakannya?' Pikirnya bingung, dengan kekuatan sebesar ini yang bahkan terasa sampai ke akademi tentu saja hal yang aneh jika mereka tak dapat merasakannya.

'Lebih baik aku pergi untuk mengeceknya, lagipula aku penasaran dengan siapa murid Narutochii itu bertarung.' Ia sudah mengetahui jika Sekiryuutei saat ini adalah murid dari Naruto sendiri setelah diberitahu oleh Jiraiya.

Karena itu ia penasaran dengan kekuatan penuh Issei, ia juga heran mengapa Issei tak mengeluarkan kekuatan sesungguhnya saat Turnamen tahun lalu, karena ia yakin jika pemuda itu menggunakan kekuatan penuhnya. Maka ia bisa di pastikan menjadi salah satu murid terkuat di akademi ini, melihat siapa yang melatihnya ia rasa itu bukan hal yang mustahil.

"Gomen Arthur, bisakah kau tangani dokumen sebentar?" Gadis itu kemudian berdiri dari kursinya. Sontak ucapan Yuzu menarik perhatian yang lainnya.

"M-Maa, aku tak masalah dengan itu. Memangnya kaichou ingin kemana?" Arthur terlihat bertanya, yang lainnya pun tampak ingin tahu.

"Aku ada urusan sebentar, yoroshiku ne!" Ia menjawab sembari memasang senyum kemudian menciptakan lingkaran sihir teleportasi dan menghilang dari sana meninggalkan mereka yang menatapnya dengan sebutir keringat.

Sementara itu, di halaman sekolah. Terlihat Vali yang sedang bersandar di sebuah pohon tiba-tiba saja tersentak ketika merasakan kekuatan besar dari jauh.

'Kekuatan ini...'

 _ **["Seperti yang kau duga, ini adalah lonjakan kekuatan dari rivalmu itu."]**_ Ujar Albion.

'Hey Albion, apa Hyoudou itu sedang bertarung?' Tanyanya.

 _ **["Nampaknya begitu, aku jadi sedikit penasaran siapa yang menjadi lawannya hingga ia menggunakan mode terlarang dari longinus."]**_

'Mode terlarang?' Vali terlihat menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran.

 _ **["Itu merupakan tahap kedua setelah Balance Breaker, bisa di bilang merupakan mode terkuat yang bisa di gunakan oleh para pemegang kami. Tetapi, untuk memakai mode itu juga di perlukan syarat tertentu agar tubuhmu tidak hancur akibatnya. Maa, akan lebih jelas jika kau melihatnya sendiri."]**_ Terang Albion.

Vali terdiam sesaat sebelum ia mengeluarkan sayap mekanik berwarna biru cerah dari punggungnya dan terbang menjauh dari akademi ke sumber lonjakan kekuatan.

.

Di asrama Night Raid sendiri, terlihat Dulio yang tersentak ketika merasakan lonjakan kekuatan besar cukup jauh dari tempat ini. Akame dan yang lain menatapnya heran, memangnya ada hal apa sampai ia memasang ekspresi seperti biasa?

"Dulio, ada apa?" Akame terlihat bertanya sembari mengelap sebuah katana bergagang merah.

"Souda, raut wajahmu itu tak seperti biasanya." Timpal Leone menyetujui ucapan Akame.

"Apa kalian tak merasakannya?" Balasnya dengan nada sedikit serius.

"Hah? Dulio, sebenarnya ada denganmu?" Tanya Leone heran.

Dulio menghiraukan ucapannya dan memilih untuk meningkatkan kekuatan sensorik miliknya. Seketika ia tersentak ketika menyadari bahwa lonjakan kekuatan yang ia rasakan merupakan sesuatu yang di kenal olehnya.

'Issei? Tetapi, mengapa ia sampai menggunakan kekuatannya sebesar ini?' Pikirnya serius. Ia kemudian memandang Leone yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan heran.

"Leone, coba kau gunakan teigu milikmu." Ujarnya.

"Hah? Untuk ap-"

"Lakukan saja."

Leone menutup mulutnya ketika melihat tatapan serius dari pemuda itu. Ia lalu mengaktifkan teigu miliknya dan terlihat dari penampilannya yang berubah. Tepat setelah teigu miliknya aktif, seketika ia tersentak ketika merasakan lonjakan kekuatan besar dari arah barat.

"I-Ini..."

"Kau merasakannya bukan?" Leone mengangguk pelan ketika mendengar itu dari Dulio.

Akame dan Chelsea kini memandang keduanya bingung, "Sejak tadi, hal apa yang mengganggu kal-"

"Akame, Chelsea, kalian akan merasakannya jika menggunakan teigu, karenanya hanya orang tertentu saja dapat merasakan ini." Tukas Dulio, lonjakan sebesar tadi seharusnya dapat terasa pada daerah dan orang di sekitarnya, tetapi mengapa tadi hanya ia yang dapat merasakannya?

'Ah, kekkai kah?' Tebaknya. Jika memang seperti itu, maka pada sumber lonjakan kekuatan ini pasti terdapat kekkai yang menghalanginya dari dunia luar. Tetapi, mungkin di karenakan kurang kuat atau apa, kekuatan tersebut sepertinya da yang berhasil menembus keluar kekkai hingga terasa sampai ke tempat ini, dan ia yakin hanya pengguna longinus dan mereka yang memiliki 'cukup' kekuatan saja untuk merasakan itu tanpa perlu mengaktifkan gift mereka.

Akame dan Chelsea sendiri sekarang juga ikut tersentak ketika merasakan lonjakan kekuatan besar cukup jauh dari asrama, jadi ini yang sedari tadi mengganggu Dulio.

"Ini milik Issei kan?" Tanya Chelsea.

Dulio mengangguk mendengarnya, ia kemudian mengelus dagunya sembari berjalan ke salah satu jendela disana.

"Tetapi, untuk apa dia mengeluarkan kekuatan sebesar ini? Untuk latihan? Tidak mungkin ia latihan sampai sepert-"

Tiba-tiba ia membulatkan matanya ketika menyadari sesuatu.

"Akame, apa kau melihat Naruto tadi di akademi setelah jam pulang?" Tanyanya.

"Y-Yeah, dia tadi bilang padaku jika ia memiliki sedikit urusa-" Kini gadis itu tersentak pelan ketika memahami pertanyaan Dulio.

"Yahari, sepertinya mereka sedang bertarung di sana." Ujar Dulio sembari memijat keningnya. Jika ada musuh yang sampai menggunakan kekuatan penuhnya, maka sudah di pastikan orang itu adalah Naruto.

"E-Ehh, N-Naruto-kun?" Chelsea sepertinya terkejut dengan hal itu.

Akame lalu mengusap wajahnya lelah, "Hah, aku lupa memberitahumu, jika mereka berdua bertarung, maka dua orang itu pasti akan melupakan hal di sekitarnya." Gadis berambut hitam itu menghela nafas pelan, ia masih mengingat ketika pertarungan Naruto dan Issei beberapa tahun yang lalu saat Naruto memutuskan untuk mengakhiri pelatihannya pada pemuda itu.

Hasil dari pertarungan itu sendiri bisa di bilang sudah seperti yang ia duga, kedua orang bodoh itu tak menahan diri dan menyebabkan lingkungan di sekitar mereka porak poranda. Kini ia yakin itu terjadi disana.

"Kurasa lebih baik kita pergi ke tempat mereka untuk menghentikannya, kalian tahu bukan sikap Naruto seperti apa?" Ujar Dulio dengan setetes keringat di dahinya, akan berbahaya jika membiarkan Naruto terlalu menikmati pertarungan, mereka sudah pernah melihat itu dan mereka semua sepakat untuk tak membiarkan itu terjadi kembali.

"O-Oke, tunggu sebentar." Balas Chelsea. Ia kemudian berkonsentrasi sembari mengucapkan sebuah mantra dengan pelan. Kemudian, lingkaran sihir tercipta di bawah mereka lalu membawa mereka semua pergi dari sana.

.

 _ **[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]**_

 _ **Krak!**_

Issei melirik kearah armor lengannya yang sudah mulai mengalami keretakan. Ia lalu menggertakan giginya, sepertinya tubuhnya mulai bereaksi setelah menggunakan mode ini cukup lama. Ia sedikit mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya di balik helm miliknya.

 _ **["Aibo, tak perlu memaksakan dirimu, kau sudah tahu dengan pasti jika mode ini terlalu berbahaya jika di gunakan secara berlebihan."]**_ Ujar Ddraig, ia sedikit khawatir dengan kondisi pemuda itu, bagaimanapun mode ini juga merupakan mode terlarang yang pastinya memiliki sebuah resiko jika menggunakannya.

'Y-Yah, sepertinya kau benar, aku tak yakin tubuhku masih bertahan setelah ini dan sepertinya ini akan menjadi serangan kita, kuharap setidaknya ini dapat melukai Shishou walau itu hanya sekedar luka kecil.' Balasnya sembari tertawa lemah.

 _ **["Kheh, siapa yang tahu dengan itu. Lagipula gurumu itu belum menggunakan sedikitpun kekuatan sihirnya sedari tadi, dan sepertinya lonjakan kekuatan kita terasa hingga ke akademi. Kekkai yang kau buat ini masih kurang cukup untuk menahan kekuatan Juggernaut Drive."]**_ Issei terkekeh pelan mendengar itu,

'Maa, biarlah. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur.' Ujarnya tak peduli. Ia lalu memandang tajam Naruto yang berdiri cukup jauh darinya.

"Akan kutunjukkan teknik terkuatku padamu, ikuzo Ddraig!"

"HAAA!"

 _ **"[LONGINUS SMASHER]!"**_

 _ **Whuush! Sring! BLAAAAARR!**_

Kemudian ia berteriak dan melepaskan sebuah laser super besar dari kristal di dadanya. Laser itu tampak menghancurkan daratan yang dilaluinya sehingga menciptakan kawah besar.

Naruto melihat itu dengan tatapan datar, setelah laser besar itu berjarak satu meter darinya. Ia dengan sigap melompat tinggi dan membiarkan laser itu melewatinya begitu saja.

"Tak akan kubiarkan, Ddraig!"

 _ **[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]**_

 _ **"[Overboost]!"**_

 _ **BLAAARR! SRIINNGGG!**_

Tiba-tiba saja laser besar itu berubah menjadi semakin besar dan menukik keatas dimana Naruto melompat untuk menghindar.

Naruto tersentak melihat itu, ia berniat untuk menghindar dengan melompat lebih tinggi tetapi ia kejutkan ketika laser tersebut bertambah semakin besar hingga menutupi daerah itu. Tetapi, dalam posisi yang 100% dipastikan tidak dapat menghindar itu, ia hanya menatap datar laser yang menuju kearahnya.

 _ **Srinnngg! BLAAARRRR!**_

Serangan Issei kemudian menelan Naruto menyebabkan seluruh daerah bersinar kehijauan lalu ledakan sangat besar terjadi, kekkai yang di buat oleh pemuda itu bahkan kini sudah setengahnya mengalami kehancuran.

Tak jauh dari kekkai, muncul 2 buah lingkaran sihir yang mengeluarkan Yuzu serta Akame dan yang lain. Baru saja menginjakan kaki, mereka harus di kejutkan dengan hembusan angin kencang yang menerjang kearah tempat mereka.

"Kheh." Dulio mencoba melindungi wajahnya dengan telapak tangan, sembari ia melihat cahaya besar kehijauan di depannya.

Issei meringis ketika merasakan kedua lengannya yang hampir mati rasa. Sebelum akhirnya tubuhnya terpental karena ledakan kuat yang terjadi, ia terseret puluhan meter dan baru terhenti ketika tubuhnya tertahan batu besar.

'Ohok!' Ia memuntahkan darahnya dari balik helm ketika merasakan hentakan keras pada punggungnya.

Di sisi lain, Vali yang baru sampai juga ikut terkena dampak dari pertarungan mereka. Ia juga harus melindungi dirinya dari hembusan angin kuat di sekitar tempatnya berdiri. Ia melihat kedepan dan menggertakan giginya.

'Inikah kekuatan dia yang sebenarnya?' Pikirnya sembari mengepalkan tangan kirinya erat. Apa Issei selama ini hanya menahan diri saja? Saat turnamen lalu, ia bahkan tak mengeluarkan kekuatan sebesar ini.

Kembali pada Issei, pemuda itu lalu mencoba berdiri dan menyeimbangkan tubuhnya.

'G-Gheh, hampir sekujur tubuhku mati rasa karena ini.' Pikirnya membuat Ddraig mendengus dalam pikirannya.

 _ **["Hal yang wajar karena kau memaksakan dirimu sampai seperti ini, kini aku tak tahu lagi apa yang akan terjadi pada tubuhmu setelahnya."]**_ Pemuda itu hanya tertawa pelan masih berusaha menyeimbangkan tubuhnya, bahkan untuk berdiri saja ia tampak gemetar pelan.

'Daripada itu, bukankah kita kali ini memang benar-benar terlalu berlebihan?' Tanya Issei menatap sekelilingnya yang telah luluh lantak, dengan beberapa kobaran api yang masih ada di tanah. Kekkai yang ia buat juga sudah separuhnya hancur. Ia tersentak ketika kedua matanya menangkap Yuzu, Akame dan yang lainnya berada tak jauh dari kekkai yang masih tersisa. Sepertinya mereka datang setelah merasakan kekuatan besar Ddraig.

Ddraig hanya diam tak membalas, tetapi dalam hatinya juga ia penasaran dengan kondisi dari guru partnernya itu setelah terkena telak dengan sihir tingkat 9 yang digunakan Issei tadi.

Yuzu, Akame dan yang lain menatap kejadian di depannya dengan pandangan serius, karena mereka ingin melihat bagaimana kondisi Naruto setelah terkena telak oleh serangan Issei .

 _ **Tap!**_

Mereka menoleh keasal suara ketika mendengar seseorang mendarat yang ternyata itu adalah Vali.

Yuzu menyeringai kecil melihat pemuda itu, 'Sepertinya ia kemari setelah merasakan kekuatan rivalnya itu huh? Maa, tidak mengherankan karena mereka sudah terikat menjadi rival sejak diciptakan.' Tebaknya lalu kembali memandang ke depan.

 _ **Tap!**_

Mereka semua termasuk Issei segera menajamkan pedengaran ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki seseorang dari asap tebal akibat ledakan itu.

"Sepertinya harus kuakui jika kekuatanmu sudah berbeda jauh dari yang dulu."

Setelah asap menghilang kini terlihatlah Naruto yang berjalan dengan santai. Mereka terutama Issei terkejut ketika melihat Naruto kembali dengan keadaan hampir 70% pakaiannya terbakar serta terdapat 'sedikit' luka bakar di tangan kanan miliknya.

'M-Mustahil.' Issei nampak menatap tak percaya hal di depannya.

"Sekuat apakah sebenarnya kau, Shishou?" Ucapnya pelan.

Bahkan dengan serangan terkuat miliknya hanya dapat memberinya luka bakar saja. Ia yakin bahkan seseorang dengan level 4 keatas saja akan musnah jika terkena serangan itu.

"Tetapi, apa kau pikir dengan laser seperti tadi saja dapat mengalahkanku?" Naruto berkata sembari memasang tatapan dingin jauh kepada Issei di depannya.

Ia lalu melemparkan tangan kirinya kesamping, sebuah riak merah muncul dan mengeluarkan pedang tipis berukuran cukup panjang yang seluruhnya berwarna merah gelap.

"Saa, sekarang saatnya giliranku bukan?" Naruto lalu tersenyum miring.

Tubuh Issei menegang ketika melihat itu, ia sudah mendengar dari Akame jika level kebeberbahayaan Naruto akan meningkat jika ia memutuskan untuk menggunakan pedang sebagai senjatanya.

 _ **Sret! Prang!**_

Issei membulatkan matanya ketika dalam sekejap mata Naruto telah berada di hadapannya yang siap menebaskan pedangnya. Ia lalu berusaha membuat sebuah pedang mekanik tetapi dalam celah waktu sesingkat itu tentu saja hal yang mustahil. Ia harus merelakan dirinya tertebas secara menyilang oleh Naruto yang menyebabkan armor miliknya hancur akibat tebasan itu.

'S-Sekali tebasan saja!?' Pikirnya terkejut.

 _ **["Aibo! Perhatikan lawanmu!"]**_

Issei menggertakan giginya, ia memegang erat pedang mekanik di tangannya, lalu menebaskan itu kepada Naruto di depannya. Tetapi, Naruto telah kembali hilang di hadapannya, ia lalu di kejutkan dengan tendangan yang menerbangkan tubuh berarmor miliknya.

'G-Ghhah.' Ia memuntahkan darah ketika merasakan sakit akibat tendangan itu.

 _ **Sret!**_

Ia di kejutkan dengan Naruto yang telah berada di depannya kembali dengan kecepatan abnormal. Ia lalu mengeratkan pedang di genggamannya.

 _ **[Boost] [Boost] [Boost]**_

Ia menggandakan sedikit untuk meningkatkan kecepatannya, Naruto menyeringai kecil melihat itu.

"Terlalu lambat gaki."

"Kau memerlukan kecepatan 4x lipat dari ini jika ingin menahanku." Bisik Naruto ketika ia berada di atas tubuh Issei. Ia lalu menebas sayap besi pemuda itu membuatnya terputus dan mengakibatkan teriakan dari sang pemilik.

 _ **Slash! Trang! Jrassh!**_

"Arghh!"

'K-Kuso.' Umpatnya, walau itu hanya bagian dari armornya tetap saja terasa sakit, rasanya bahkan seperti punggungmu di tebas secara langsung oleh bilah yang sangat tajam.

Issei yang masih menahan sakit harus di kejutkan kembali dengan Naruto yang menendang perutnya menyebabkan ia terpelanting puluhan meter. Tubuh beramor seperti miniatur naga itu kini hanya bisa terbaring menyedihkan kondisi armor yang berantakan.

Perlahan Issei mulai merasakan kekuatan meninggalkan tubuhnya sedikit demi sedikit, bahkan kesadarannya pun semakin menipis.

 _ **Duak!**_

"G-Ghah!"

Ia kembali meringis ketika Naruto muncul dan menginjak dadanya menyebabkan seluruh armornya hancur serta memperlihatkan tubuh penuh luka miliknya.

 _ **Sret!**_

Naruto lalu mengarahkan ujung pedang miliknya tepat di depan wajah pemuda itu.

"Sepertinya cukup sampai disini saja Bakassei, aku tak menjamin nyawamu jika kau ingin melanjutkan pertarungan ini." Ujar Naruto memandang datar Issei di bawahnya. Yah, salahkan saja sifat haus darah miliknya, jika ia sudah menemukan lawan yang kuat, maka dirinya akan terus bertarung sampai salah satu dari mereka tumbang, entah itu pingsan ataupun mati.

"Dan lagipula sepertinya kau terlalu berlebihan." Tambah Naruto sembari memerhatikan kondisi lingkungan di sekelilingnya. Pemuda itu kemudian memindahkan kakinya dari dada Issei.

"H-Haha, sepertinya b-begitu." Issei tertawa dengan lemah sebelum kegelapan menutupi pandangannya. Naruto menghela nafas kecil melihatnya, ia lalu menghilangkan pedang miliknya.

'Ddraig, sembuhkan dia dari dalam, aku akan membantu dari luar.' Ujar Naruto yang sedikit mengejutkan Ddraig karena Naruto dapat menghubunginya.

 _ **["Aku mengerti."]**_ Balasnya singkat. Dengan ini ia mungkin sudah mengerti secara garis besar kekuatan dari guru partnernya itu, dan itu membuatnya bersyukur karena Issei memiliki guru sepertinya.

Naruto kemudian menjulurkan lengan kanannya ke depan, kemudian muncul sebuah aura merah gelap yang menyelimuti tubuh Issei.

Mereka yang melihat itu hanya menghela nafas lega terutama Akame, ia mengira Naruto akan membunuh Issei. Yuzu sendiri melihat itu dengan pandangan sulit di artikan, kecepatan itu, bahkan lebih cepat daripada yang ia lihat dari terakhir saat ia melawan Naruto. Ini mungkin dapat merubah catatannya terhadap Naruto. Masih banyak hal misterius dari pemuda itu yang belum berhasil ia ungkap.

Setelah itu mereka melangkah ke tempat Naruto dan Issei berada, terkecuali Vali yang masih terdiam melihat itu.

 _ **["Bahkan mode terlarang dari Ddraig saja tak mampu mengalahkannya, apa kau yakin masih ingin melawannya?"]**_ Tanya Albion di sertai sedikit nada mengejek dalam ucapannya.

Pemuda berambut putih itu hanya diam sesaat mendengar ucapan Albion, ia lalu mengeluarkan sayap mekanik miliknya dan pergi menjauh dari tempat itu.

'Saa na, setelah melihat itu aku menjadi ragu dengan kekuatanku sendiri dan ini juga membuatku sedikit tersadar jika di luar sana masih ada orang yang memiliki kekuatan lebih hebat dariku.' Balasnya membuat Albion terkekeh mendengar itu.

 _ **["Khahaha, baguslah jika kau menyadarinya. Lagipula dengan melihat kekuatan inang Ddraig itu saat ini, ada baiknya kau kembali meningkatkan kekuatanmu. Karena kau tahu dengan pasti jika kekuatanmu masih jauh di bawahnya."]**_ Ujar Albion membuat Vali mendengus.

'Walau aku kesal mendengarnya tetapi apa yang kau ucapkan itu memanglah benar, mungkin setelah ini aku akan berlatih lebih keras lagi.' Dan perkataannya itu membuat Albion menertawakannya kembali.

 _ **Tap!**_

Naruto yang mendengar suara langkah kaki segera melirik dari ujung matanya keasal suara dimana Yuzu, Akame dan teman-temannya dari asrama berjalan kearahnya.

"Sepertinya kalian kemari setelah merasakan kekuatan si bodoh ini." Ucapnya tanpa menoleh kebelakang.

"Maa, begitulah. Lagipula, kalian terlalu berlebihan tahu. Aku tahu kau hanya mengetes kekuatannya saja, tetapi tidak perlu berlebihan seperti ini." Keluh Yuzu. Menjadi ketua dari Union, bukan hanya akademi saja yang menjadi tugasnya, tetapi daerah sekitar juga menjadi tanggung jawabnya. Ia yakin jika lonjakan kekuatan tadi terasa hingga ke kerajaan, ia hanya berharap jika Raja tak memanggilnya karena itu akan merepotkan.

Naruto mendengus pelan mendengarnya, aura merah gelap yang menyelimuti tubuh Issei kemudian bersinar pelan setelah itu menghilang dan memperlihatkan tubuh Issei yang baik-baik saja seperti sebelumnya. Yuzu tentu saja terkejut melihatnya, karena setahunya Naruto tak memiliki penyembuh seperti itu. Apalagi tanpa harus menggunakan lingkaran sihir, maka dengan itu sudah dipastikan keterampilannya cukup tinggi dalam sihir penyembuhan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang harus kita lakukan dengan lingkungan ini?" Tanya Dulio, pemuda itu melihat lingkungan yang sudah porak-poranda di sekitarnya. Mereka kecuali Naruto lalu ikut memandang lingkungan dan hanya kehancuran sejauh mata memandang saja yang ada di hadapan mereka.

Naruto menghembuskan nafas kecil melihat itu, ia lalu menyelimuti juga tubuhnya dengan aura merah gelap, setelah hilang kini terlihat keadaannya seperti sedia kala, bahkan luka bakar tadi sudah menghilang seolah tak pernah ada.

"Mungkin sedikit merepotkan, tetapi pasti kau bisa memperbaikinya bukan?" Naruto menatap Yuzu dengan datar membuat yang di tatap mengeluarkan sebutir keringat.

"Hah, wakatta wakatta. Tetapi lain kali jangan berlebihan seperti ini, karena daerah ini masih menjadi tanggung jawabku." Balasnya pasrah.

 _ **Sring!**_

Ia merentangkan kedua tangannya, seketika lingkaran sihir besar berwarna hijau muncul di bawah kaki mereka.

 _ **"[Delay Magic : Turn]!"**_ Gumamnya.

Lingakaran sihir di bawah mereka kemudian mengeluarkan cahaya terang yang memenuhi daerah tersebut. Setelah menghilang kini terlihat kondisi lingkungan yang berubah dari acak-acakan menjadi asri kembali.

"Huft, ini cukup melelahkan kau tahu? Kau harus membayarnya nanti!" Tuntut ketua Union itu membuat mereka sweatdrop. Apa ia melakukannya secara terpaksa?

Naruto hanya melambaikan sebelah tangannya sebagai jawaban seolah tak masalah dengan itu. Naruto kemudian mengangkat Issei ke punggungnya, ia lalu menciptakan sebuah riak merah di depannya lalu melemparkan tubuh Issei begitu saja. Yuzu, Akame dan yang lain menatapnya dengan setetes keringat di dahi, apa pemuda itu tak bisa lembut sedikit kepada orang yang pingsan huh?

 _ **Gyut!**_

Naruto yang baru menolehkan wajahnya kearah mereka harus di kejutkan oleh Akame yang langsung mencubit keras kedua pipinya.

"Harus sampai berapa kali aku memberitahumu untuk tidak berlebihan hah?" Tanyanya ketus. Tetapi pemuda yang menjadi korban cubitan itu hanya bergumam tidak jelas membuat perempatan tercipta di keningnya lalu menguatkan cubitannya.

Dulio hanya tersenyum kaku melihat itu, ia lalu memandang Yuzu yang menatap kejadian di depannya dengan senyum kecil.

"Tokoro de Kaichou, bukankah kau seharusnya berada di ruangan Union?" Dulio bertanya padanya membuat sang gadis menoleh kearahnya.

"Maa, memang harusnya begitu. Tetapi karena aku merasakan kekuatan Sekiryuutei, kuputuskan untuk mengeceknya." Jawabnya enteng.

Dulio hanya manggut-manggut mengerti, "Souka." Balasnya. Ia lalu mengalihkan kembali pandangannya pada Akame dan Naruto, seketika ia sweetdrop melihat Akame yang semakin memainkan pipi pemuda itu, bahkan gadis itu menariknya ke kiri dan kanan.

Tetapi, walau di perlakukan seperti itu, pemuda itu masih memasang ekspresi datar miliknya seolah tak merasakan sakit yang membuat Akame sepertinya bertambah kesal terhadap kekasihnya itu lalu memutuskan untuk menambah kekuatan cubitnya yang membuat mereka untuk kesekian kalinya kembali sweetdrop.

"Jaa, kalau begitu aku akan kembali. Mereka pasti sedang menungguki, dan jangan lupa untuk membayarnya nanti, Narucchi." Ujar Yuzu membuat pemuda itu mendengus. Ketua Union itu terkekeh pelan lalu menghilang dari sana menggunakan lingkaran sihir.

"Saate, kalau begitu kita juga lebih baik kembali ke asrama." Chelsea, Leone, Sheele dan Kurome tampak mengangguk menyetujui perkataan Dulio. Mereka lalu kembali memandang kearah Naruto yang dimana Akame masih mencubitnya.

Naruto yang melihat tatapan mereka kemudian mengkodekan untuk pergi duluan saja meninggalkan dirinya dan Akame disini. Dulio yang melihat itu mengangguk pelan, Chelsea kemudian membuat lingkaran sihir yang kemudian membawa mereka berlima pergi dari sana.

Akame yang merasa keadaan terlalu sepi melepaskan cubitannya lalu memandang ke sekitarnya yang dimana hanya ada ia dan Naruto saja.

"Mereka sudah pergi selagi kau sibuk mengomeliku." Jelas Naruto menjawab kebingungan Akame sembari menguap pelan dan mengelus pipinya.

"Hah, ini karena ka-"

 _ **Growwl~**_

Akame yang baru ingin berbicara harus di potong oleh suara yang berasal dari perutnya. Pipi kedua gadis itu tampak memerah karenanya membuat Naruto tersenyum sangat tipis, tetapi Akame nampaknya dapat menyadari itu dan memandangnya tajam dengan rona merah di wajahnya.

"Jangan tertawa!" Peringatnya.

Naruto menghela nafas kecil mendengar itu, ia lalu menggenggam lengan gadis itu dan seketika mereka berada di sebuah pohon yang berada di atas sebuah bukit. Yap, mereka berteleportasi di sebuah bukit yang berada di pinggir Kota Canaria, tempat Akademi Raizen berada serta kota yang berada dekat dengan Ibukota Pendragon, yang merupakan tempat dimana istana utama Pendragon berdiri.

Akame memijat pelan keningnya ketika merasakan sedikit pusing akibat teleportasi secara tiba-tiba itu. Jujur, ia belum terbiasa ketika Naruto menggunakan teleportasi bersamanya.

"Apa kau mau mencari makan dulu?"

Gadis itu menolehkan wajahnya kearah Naruto yang saat ini sedang menatap langit senja dan aktivitas masyarakat dari kejauhan. Ia lalu mengulas senyum tipis di wajahnya, kemudian ia menggandeng lengan kiri Naruto dan merekapun berjalan masuk ke kota itu.

.

 _ **Night Raid Hostel**_

Di ruangan tamu asrama tiba-tiba muncul sebuah cahaya terang yang memunculkan Dulio dan yang lainnya.

 _ **Sret!**_

"Hah, aku lapar. Hei Sheele, apa tidak ada makanan disini?" Dulio nampak duduk di sebuah sofa yang ada disana.

"Hmm, tunggu sebentar, aku akan memeriksanya." Sheele kemudian berjalan kearah dapur untuk memeriksa apakah ada makanan atau tidak. 5 menit kemudian ia kembali dengan tangan hampa membuat Dulio menatapnya.

"Gomen, sepertinya tidak ada apapun di dapur, bahan untuk memasak saja tidak ada. Aku akan pergi ke pasar sebentar, mungkin disana masih ada bahan yang tersisa." Ucapnya membuat Dulio menghela nafas lelah.

"Maaf merepotkanmu." Ucapnya sembari melambaikan tangannya yang di balas 'tak masalah' oleh gadis berambut ungu itu.

"Chelsea apa kau bisa menemaniku?" Pinta Sheele sembari membawa sebuah keranjang sayur, gadis auburn yang di maksud langsung memandangnya.

"Oke." Jawabnya enteng. Setelah itu mereka berdua kemudian pergi dari sana.

Kurome melihat itu dengan bosan, ia lalu menopangkan dagunya diatas meja menggunakan kedua tangannya.

"Kira-kira apa yang di lakukan Onii-chan dan Onee-chan disana ya?" Ucapnya entah kepada siapa. Dulio hanya melirik gadis itu dari ujung matanya lalu menatap langit-langit asrama mereka, sebelum ia tersentak karena sesuatu. Kurome dan Leone melihatnya dengan bingung karena ekspresi pemuda itu yang tadi santai berubah menjadi kesal.

"Ckk, Naruto no yaro itu pasti sudah tahu jika persediaan makanan disini habis karena itu ia memilih makan di luar berdua dengan Akame." Ujarnya kesal membuat Kurome dan Leone membulatkan matanya.

"Nani!? Kuso, pirang sialan itu, aku akan menghajarnya ketika ia pulang nanti." Leone tampak menggeram dan menyatukan telapak tangannya. Mereka semua kelaparan disini sedangkan pirang sialan itu memilih makan berdua saja!? Lihat saja, ia akan menghajarnya nanti.

"Mouu, Onii-chan no baka." Gumam Kurome sembari menggembungkan kedua pipinya. Ia sedikit kesal karena Naruto pergi tidak mengajaknya.

.

Kembali bersama dengan Naruto dan Akame, mereka saat ini tengah berjalan menuju asrama setelah pergi untuk mengisi perut mereka dengan membeli beberapa makanan.

"Jadi?"

"Maa, kupikir tidak masalah untuk menerima ajakannya, lagipula aku sedikit penasaran dengan kekuatannya saat ini."

Akame menghela nafas lelah mendengar jawaban itu, mereka saat ini sedang membicarakan pertarungan Naruto dengan Issei tadi, ia menanyakan mengapa mereka berdua bertarung seperti itu tanpa sebab, dan ternyata itu semua adalah permintaan dari Issei sendiri.

"Hah, kau harusnya sedikit menahan diri. Lepas sedikit saja ia bisa terbunuh kau tahu?" Peringatnya yang hanya di balas 'ha'i ha'i' saja oleh pemuda itu.

"Demo maa, kurang lebih sekarang aku sudah mengetahui sampai dimana batasannya saat ini. Mode yang ia gunakan juga sepertinya belum sempurna, jika itu sempurna maka ia bisa bertarung sedikit lebih lama lagi dan dampaknya juga tidak akan separah tadi." Ujar Naruto.

Ia yakin jika Juggernaut Drive milik muridnya itu masih dalam tahap perkembangan, ia mengetahuinya setelah melihat dampak penggunaannya pada tubuh Issei. Lagipula menggunakan kekuatan besar yang belum sempurna seperti itu akan sangat membahayakan bagi tubuh penggunanya sendiri.

"Dampak?" Akame memiringkan kepalanya karena bingung membuat sang pemuda kembali menghela nafas pelan.

"Menggunakan kekuatan besar jauh dari daya tahan tubuhmu akan membuat kekuatan itu menghancurkan tubuhmu sendiri jika kau memaksa menggunakannya." Jelas Naruto membuat Akame mengangguk pelan.

"Dengan kekuatannya saat ini mungkin ia bisa sedikit seimbang jika bertarung dengan Dulio, kupikir." Ujar Naruto membuat Akame menatapnya.

"Eeh? Sekuat itukah?"

"Yah, yang kutahu dari 'sensei', longinus akan merespon sesuai dengan tekad yang di miliki oleh penggunanya." Balas Naruto sembari mengangkat bahunya. Setelah itu mereka melanjutkan perjalanan dengan membincangkan hal-hal lain, entah itu tentang akademi, Night Raid, bahkan Kurome.

 _ **Tap!**_

"Are?"

"Sheele, Chelsea?"

"Akame/Naruto-kun?"

Di tengah-tengah perjalanan mereka bertemu dengan Sheele dan Chelsea yang memegang sebuah keranjang berisikan bahan makanan, sepertinya kedua gadis itu baru selesai berbelanja.

"Hah, darimana saja kalian?" Tanya Chelsea malas.

"K-Kalian sendiri, apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" Balas Akame.

"Kami baru saja membeli bahan makanan, kau sendiri?" Chelsea menatap Akame yang memiliki semburat tipis di pipinya.

"Naruhodo, kencan heh?" Godanya membuat gadis itu gelagapan.

"T-Tidak! K-Kami hanya membeli beberapa makanan saja disini!" Akame mencoba menjelaskan itu pada gadis auburn di depannya.

Mendengar itu membuat Sheele dan Chelsea tiba-tiba tersentak setelah menyadari sesuatu, kemudian mereka memandang Akame dan Naruto dengan pandangan deadpan membuat gadis itu memasang senyum gugup.

"Heh, begitu. Kami kelaparan di asrama dan kalian pergi makan-makan tanpa mengajak kami semua hmm?" Akame memandang gugup Sheele yang saat ini memandangnya dengan tatapan kosong.

"B-Bukan begitu! A-Aku tak bermaksu-"

"Maa, tak perlu dijelaskan. Aku sudah tau jika kalian suatu saat pasti akan melupakan kami semua." Potong Chelsea dengan pandangan yang sama seperti Sheele.

"S-Sudah kubilang bukan seperti itu!" Akame sepertinya masih mencoba untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Ia lalu memandang Naruto untuk membantu dirinya.

"Apa?" Tanya pemuda itu membuat Akame menatapnya kesal. Tetapi ia tersentak ketika menyadari sesuatu, dan itu menjelaskan mengapa Sheele dan Chelsea seperti itu kepadanya.

 _ **Gyut!**_

"Baka! Ini semua karenamu tahu! Cepat minta maaf!" Ujar Akame yang saat itu dirinya langsung mencubit kembali pipi pemuda pirang itu.

"Kwenapwa kwau swuka sekwali mwenbwuit pwipiku?" Tanya Naruto memandang Akame dengan tatapan datar tak berdosa miliknya, walau jujur, ia memang sengaja mengajak Akame mencari makanan di luar karena tahu bahan makanan mereka sudah habis.

"Mattaku kau ini!" Akame lalu melepaskan cubitannya dan melipat tangannya di dada, sebelah tangannya kemudian memijat keningnya.

"Maa maa, ini bukan salahmu Akame. Lagipula kita sudah tahu sifat Naruto-kun itu seperti apa." Sheele mencoba menenangkan gadis cantik bermata merah itu. Yah, kejadian ini bukan yang pertama kalinya terjadi, bisa dibilang juga ini sudah sering terjadi di markas.

"Dengar kan?" Ejek Naruto membuat Akame menatapnya tajam kemudian menarik sebelah telinganya.

"Jangan bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa baka!"

Chelsea terkekeh pelan melihat itu, begitu juga Sheele yang tersenyum melihat keduanya. Walau Naruto itu kadang iseng terhadap mereka, tetap saja pemuda itu memiliki sikap peduli yang tinggi, sebagai buktinya ia membeli sayuran ini karena memang sayuran itu sendiri sudah di pesan oleh Naruto. Karena dirinya juga yakin di jam segini sangat jarang ada sayuran yang tersisa. Ia baru mengetahui jika sayuran itu sudah di pesan dari sang pemilik sayur sendiri, ia mengatakan ada pemuda pirang tampan yang berkata jika nanti sore akan ada seorang gadis berambut ungu mengambil pesanan ini, mengingat itu entah kenapa membuat ia kembali tersenyum.

.

 _ **\- Skip -**_

"Aku sudah menebak apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini."

"Hmm?" Sheele menolehkan wajahnya kearah Chelsea yang berbicara sendiri. Mereka saat ini sudah berada di asrama setelah cukup jauh berjalan.

"Tadaima-"

 _ **Brak!**_

"Rasakan ini pirang sialan, hyaah!"

Mereka di kejutkan dengan Leone yang membuka pintu dengan kasar kemudian berlari kearah Naruto sembari menyiapkan sebuah tinjuan.

Naruto yang menjadi target hanya menatapnya datar, ia kemudian memiringkan tubuhnya guna menghindari tinjuan Leone, lalu merentangkan kaki kirinya untuk menjegal kaki Leone yang masih berlari menyebabkan gadis itu tersandung dan tersungkur di tanah dengan wajah terlebih dahulu.

 _ **Bruk!**_

Akame, Sheele dan Chelsea menyaksikan itu semua dengan sweatdrop. Sedari dulu, kedua orang itu memang sepertinya tak bisa akrab. Naruto mengabaikan hal itu dan memilih untuk masuk kedalam, tetapi ia di kejutkan dengan seseorang yang menubruk tubuhnya dari depan.

"Mou, mengapa Onii-chan tidak mengajakku?"

Naruto melihat seorang gadis bertubuh mungil dan berambut hitam seperti Akame memeluknya erat.

'Ah.' Setetes keringat muncul di pelipisnya ketika baru sadar jika ia melupakan Kurome.

"Gomen gomen, nanti Onii-chan buatkan biskuit saja oke?" Bujuknya. Kurome mengangguk pelan di dada pemuda itu sembari memasang senyum senang.

Setelah itu Naruto berjalan kedalam bersama Kurome di ikuti oleh Akame dan yang lainnya serta meninggalkan Leone yang masih tersungkur di luar.

"I-Itte."

Diluar, Leone terlihat sedang mengelus wajahnya yang terasa nyeri lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar dan tidak mendapati siapapun disana.

"Teme!" Gumamnya kesal begitu ia sadar jika dirinya di tinggalkan, bahkan pintu asramanya saja sudah di tutup dan ia yakin itu pasti perbuatan pirang sialan itu.

Dengan segera ia bangun dan berlari keasrama untuk membalas kembali apa yang di lakukan Naruto tadi terhadapnya.

 _And Cut..._

 _ **.**_

 _ **Play ED Song Haruka Tomatsu - Yume no Sekai**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **.**_

Note :

 _Yah, wkwk._

 _Kayaknya lagi dan lagi gua telat up wkwk, padahal target nih fict akhir desember lalu harusnya udah update, tapi ya apa mau di kata lah._

 _Untuk review, kayaknya gua bakal bales dikit aja disini._

 _Sutoyo : vs Tsunade/Jiraiya? Hmm, perlu konflik dulu buat mendasari itu semua. Yah, liat nanti kedepannya aja._

 _Guest (1) : Kata yang di ulang²? Gua juga udah tau sih sebenernya wkwk, tetapi entah kenapa gua masih selalu kesulitan untuk merangkai/mengganti kata² semisal kek giitu, dan tq koreksinya, kedepannya mungkin gua bakal nyari² info buat ganti yang tepat._

 _Akiho : Nope, bukan Saitama :v_

 _Polytron : Yah, gua langsung sadar waktu ada yang review kek gini :v, makanya saat itu juga langsung gua ganti wkwk, dan mungkin waktu itu gua ngelamun ngetiknya._

 _Fazakhi indra : Kayaknya ngga wkwk, karakter dari fate series kurang tau gua soalnya, walau gua juga nonton sih sebenernya._

 _Schatten der Dunkelheit : Azi Dahaka di LN Mondaiji? Yah, liat aja nanti dah :v._

 _TEGAR - KUN : Kurang lebih fisik Naruto, err bukan fisik sih. Itu gua ambil dari Izayoi, Sakamaki Izayoi tepatnya, tau Izayoi kan? Dan ada perubahan, karena gua dulu bilang kekuatan Naruto 3x lebih kuat dari Izayoi, sedikit di kompres lagi, dengan kata lain ya, bisa di bilang gua setarain aja atau cuma ngambil beberapa doank kemampuan dari Izayoi, biar ga berlebihan wkwk._

 _Wong Alas : Kejutan? Pasti ada, mungkin wkwk. Ya kita liat aja kedepannya gimana._

 _Oke segitu aja, kayaknya kebanyakan wkwk. Ada typo? Bilang aja, nanti gua perbaiki lagi, karena walau udah gua periksa sebelum publish, tetep aja bakal ada typo yang nyantol wkwk. Saran/kritik kalau ada silahkan bilang aja._

 _Dan sekali lagi untuk update itu ga nentu :v wkwk, ada ide, waktu luang, pasti bakal gua lanjutin. Dan untuk chapter kali ini, bisa di bilang cuma sebatas hiburan sebelum masuk ke arc baru wkwk._

 _Oke, Adios! Byebye!_

 _..._

 _Et, bentar, ada yang maen BDM?_


	9. Chapter 9

**.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Highschool DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **.**

 **Rating : M (Just for save)**

 **Genre's : Adventure, Supernatural, Half-Humor, Fantasy, Little bit-Romance, School-Magic, Martial Arts, etc...,**

 **Pair : Naruto x Akame, ? x ?**

 **Warn : Always Mainstream idea!, Many more typo, alur acak!, much OC from other anime, OOC Chara, AU, Mix Modern Life and Past Life setting, bad EYD, bahasa kaku dsb, and etc...,**

 _ **Human!Naru, OP!Naru, etc**_

 **.**

 _ **Play OP Song : Konomi Suzuki - Redo**_

 **.**

 _ **Chapter 9 : First Quest**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Raizen Magic Academy**_

Di halaman akademi, tepatnya di taman yang terdapat gazebo. Terlihat Naruto yang tengah merebahkan dirinya di teras panjang yang ada pada gazebo tersebut.

Pemuda itu tampak menikmati suasana tenang di taman akademi ini, ditambah dengan udara sejuk serta kicauan burung yang terdengar memberikan suasana asri pada taman akademi tersebut.

 _ **Tap!**_

Naruto membuka sedikit matanya ketika mendengar langkah kaki sedang mendekat menuju kearahnya, tetapi akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengabaikan hal tersebut dan memilih untuk melanjutkan kegiatannya. Yap, ia sedang bolos sekarang, salahkan saja pelajaran akademi yang begitu membosankan hingga ia memutuskan untuk membolos walau Akame dan Chelsea sudah mencegahnya tetapi pada akhirnya ia berhasil kabur dari kedua gadis itu.

 _ **Poke!**_

"Bangun Naru."

Naruto harus kembali membuka kedua matanya begitu merasakan sebuah jari menusuk pipinya. Ia lalu melirik ke pemilik jari tersebut dan melihat bahwa Akame lah yang menjadi pelakunya.

"Hmm?" Naruto memilih untuk bergumam saja sebagai balasan dari ucapan kekasihnya itu. Akame hanya menghela nafas kecil melihat tingkah pemuda pirang tersebut.

"Sudah kubilang jangan bolos bukan? Mengapa kau ngeyel sekali sih?" Keluh gadis itu.

"Ayolah Akame, belajar di kelas itu benar-benar membuatku bosan. Lagipula aku datang ke akademi ini bukan untuk belajar tetapi memang hanya ingin bersamamu saja." Balasnya enteng tetapi cukup membuat Akame tersentak lalu rona merah tipis muncul di pipinya membuat gadis itu terlihat semakin manis.

"B-Baka! Meskipun begitu, kau juga harus mengikuti ketentuan yang ada di akademi. Karena bagaimanapun juga disini tidak seperti di Night Raid." Ujar Akame.

Naruto mendengus pelan mendengarnya, ia lalu bangkit dari tidurnya dan meregangkan tangannya yang sedikit pegal.

"Aku tidak terlalu peduli tentang hal itu." Ucapnya.

"Hei, apa kau tak membawakanku makanan?" Tanya Naruto setelah selesai dengan kegiatannya.

Akame menoleh sebentar pada pemuda pirang tersebut sebelum dirinya mendengus dan cemberut. Gadis itu lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping.

"Aku bawa, tapi karena kau bolos aku jadi tak ingin memberikannya padamu." Balasnya ketus.

"Hah?" Beo Naruto, sungguh ia heran dengan tingkah gadisnya itu. Belakangan ini sepertinya Akame menjadi mudah marah walau itu hanya hal sepele. Ah! Mungkinkah dia sedang PMS?

"Hei, kenapa kau sekarang mudah sekali marah padaku?" Tanya Naruto yang saat ini sudah memotong jarak diantara mereka. Ia sekarang tengah mendekatkan wajahnya pada Akame yang masih memalingkan wajahnya.

"Hmph!" Hanya dengusan lah yang Naruto dengar sebagai bentuk balasan dari pertanyaannya.

"Hah, baiklah-baiklah aku tidak akan bolos lagi." Bujuk Naruto yang rupanya berhasil membuat gadis cantik bermata merah sama sepertinya tersebut menatapnya.

"Benar?" Tanyanya datar.

"Yah, mungkin saat keadaan tertentu saja-"

"Kalau begitu tidak." Dengus Akame ketika mendengar ucapan pemuda itu. Naruto menatapnya dengan sebutir keringat di dahi.

"Baiklah, aku janji." Ucapnya dengan malas.

"Benar?" Akame kembali bertanya untuk memastikan ucapan kekasihnya tersebut. Naruto hanya membalasnya dengan hmm pelan lalu menguap, Akame tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Tapi, aku tetap tak akan memberikan ini padamu, ini sebagai bentuk hukuman padamu." Ucapnya memasang senyum penuh kemenangan yang di tatap datar oleh Naruto.

Naruto perlahan mendekati Akame yang sedang asik mengunyah bagian atas roti tersebut. Ia menunduk lalu menggigit bagian bawah roti itu.

Akame sedikit terkejut dengan tindakannya, rona merah kecil tercipta di wajahnya membuat Naruto tertawa kecil yang di tunjukkan untuk meledeknya menyebabkan Akame segera mencubit pipi pemuda itu karena kesal dan masih dengan wajah yang memiliki rona merah di pipinya.

 _ **Tap!**_

"Sudah kuduga kalian ada disini. Dasar, bisakah setidaknya kau beritahu pada kami tempatmu ketika ingin bolos huh?" Ujar Kirito dengan sebelah tangan di pinggang ketika melihat Naruto dan Akame di gazebo itu.

"Kupikir kau sudah tahu dimana aku ketika bolos pelajaran." Balas Naruto lalu kembali merebahkan dirinya sambil memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Yah, memang aku tahu. Tapi kau pikir mudah menemukanmu jika di akademi ini terdapat lebih dari 20 gazebo?" Ucapnya lelah membuat Chelsea di sebelahnya terkekeh kecil. Mereka berdua lalu duduk di teras yang ada. Kemudian Chelsea mengeluarkan beberapa makanan yang sengaja ia beli untuk di makan bersama.

Mereka bertiga kecuali Naruto yang memilih untuk tidur, memakan itu dengan khidmat sesekali mengobrol tentang pelajaran sihir di kelas.

"Bercerita soal guru. Hei Naruto, kau dipanggil oleh Kouchou setelah jam pulang nanti." Ujar Kirito membuat Naruto membuka sebelah matanya untuk melirik pemuda itu.

"Ada hal apa hingga ia memanggilku?" Tanyanya.

Kirito menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, ia lalu menelan makanan yang di kunyahnya sebentar.

"Entahlah, aku hanya diperintahkan untuk memberitahumu saja, mungkin ada sesuatu pribadi yang ia ingin bicarakan denganmu." Balasnya membuat Naruto menatap langit-langit bangunan sederhana ini lalu memutuskan untuk tak terlalu memikirkannya terlihat dari dirinya yang kembali memilih memejamkan matanya.

.

 _ **\- Skip -**_

Di sore harinya, Naruto berjalan menuju ruangan Jiraiya bersama Akame, yap gadis itu memaksa untuk ikut dengannya karena merasa hal ini merupakan hal yang penting walau Naruto sudah berkata bahwa ia akan menjelaskannya nanti di asrama.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana dengan teknik barumu?" Ucap Naruto mulai membuka suara.

"Hmm, aku masih mencari sedikit metode yang lebih tepat untuk menstabilkannya. Walau aku yakin ini akan membunuh orang dengan level 6 atau 5 dalam sekali tebas jika mereka lengah bahkan sebelum teknik ini kusempurnakan." Jawabnya sambil menghela nafas kecil ketika mengingat teknik yang saat ini masih ia berusaha sempurnakan itu.

"Begitu, kupikir aku akan kembali mengetes teknik itu dalam latih tanding selanjutnya. Apa kau yakin kali ini teknikmu bisa melukaiku huh?" Ledek Naruto membuat gadis itu sedikit cemberut lalu memilih untuk mencubit sebelah pipi Naruto yang membuat Naruto tertawa kecil.

Beberapa langkah kemudian, mereka akhirnya tiba di depan pintu ruangan Jiraiya. Naruto langsung saja membuka pintu tersebut tanpa mengetuknya terlebih dahulu membuat Akame memijat keningnya karena tingkah tak sopan pemuda pirang tersebut.

"Kudengar kau memanggilku." Naruto berkata dengan menatap Jiraiya yang sedang duduk di meja kerjanya, di temani oleh Shizune dan Grayfia.

"Begitulah, kupikir ini hal yang tepat untuk kubicarakan denganmu." Balasnya tenang. Pandangan Jiraiya beralih pada Akame yang berdiri di sebelah Naruto. Ia kemudian menatap Naruto yang di balas dengan ucapan oleh pemuda itu.

"Kau tahu dia juga berasal darimana kan? Kupikir tak masalah jika dia kuajak karena pada akhirnya pun aku akan memberitahunya." Ujar Naruto menatap lurus Jiraiya di mejanya.

"Baiklah, lagipula aku tak mempermasalahkannya. Terlebih memang informasi ini ditunjukkan untuk organisasi kalian." Jiraiya berkata dengan nada yang masih tenang.

"Maaf menyela Jiraiya-sama. Anda menyebut sesuatu tentang organisasi, boleh kutahu apa itu?" Tanya Grayfia dengan nada bingung sekaligus penasaran.

Jiraiya kemudian menatap Naruto yang dibalas oleh anggukan pelan olehnya.

"Kupikir kau sudah mengetahuinya tetapi sepertinya belum. Yah wajar saja, karena hanya aku dan beberapa orang saja yang mengetahui organisasi itu di akademi ini." Ucapnya, pria itu kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi yang di dudukinya.

"Tentang organisasi yang kau tanyakan tadi, mungkin akan lebih di kenal dengan sebutan 'Serangan Malam'. Dari nama itu, kau sudah mengetahuinya bukan?"

Grayfia terdiam sesaat untuk memproses ucapan Jiraiya, sebelum dirinya tersentak lalu menatap Naruto dan Akame dengan iris mata yang sedikit bergetar.

"K-Kalian, anggota dari organisasi Night Raid?" Ujarnya dengan nada bergetar di karenakan gugup.

Night Raid, Ia tahu betul tentang organisasi pembunuh bayaran yang terkenal itu. Sebuah organisasi yang menjual jasa mereka kepada pihak yang membutuhkan dan selalu melalukan pekerjaan mereka dengan baik. Juga sebuah organisasi yang selalu melancarkan aksinya di malam hari. Tidak diketahui siapa ketua dari organisasi tersebut, tetapi dapat dipastikan satu hal bahwa setiap anggota organisasi itu memiliki kekuatan yang besar.

Dan kini, di hadapannya. Berdiri seorang pemuda yang di bisa dikatakan sebagai anggota terkuat yang di miliki Night Raid, seorang anggota yang memiliki julukannya sendiri dan bahkan di akui oleh Raja Kerajaan Pendragon itu sendiri.

Ia memang mengetahui tentang julukan yang di miliki Naruto karena memang julukan tersebut terkenal di berbagai tempat di sebabkan oleh aksinya. Banyak orang yang berusaha mencari pemilik julukan tersebut, walau sudah ada petunjuk bahwa ia berasal dari sebuah organisasi, tetapi tetap saja mereka tak dapat mengetahui hal itu.

"Reaksimu terlalu berlebihan Gray-sensei." Ucap Naruto dengan nada bosan membuat wanita itu menghembuskan nafasnya dengan lelah lalu menenangkan dirinya.

"Maaf, aku sedikit terkejut dengan fakta ini. Walau aku baru tahu jika kaulah orang yang memiliki julukan itu, tetapi aku sangat terkejut bahwa kau juga berasal dari Night Raid. Begitu juga dengan Akame dan yang lainnya." Jelasnya.

Jika Naruto dan Akame berasal dari Night Raid, maka bukan tak mungkin jika Chelsea, Sheele, Dulio, Leone dan Kurome berasal dari organisasi yang sama. Karena secara teknis, mereka semua merupakan orang yang paling dekat dengan Naruto di akademi. Dan yang semakin menguatkan pemikirannya itu adalah sebuah asrama khusus yang ditempati mereka.

"Yah, lanjutkan hal itu nanti saja. Sekarang kita akan pembahasan utama." Sela Jiraiya dengan nada yang berubah menjadi serius di ikuti oleh tatapannya.

"Aku sudah mendengar dari Najenda bahwa markas utama kalian telah mengalami penyerangan dan dari yang kudengar juga pihak penyerang nampaknya gagal dan berhasil melarikan diri secara misterius."

Ia menjedanya sesaat untuk mengambil nafas, "Bersamaan dengan itu, aku baru saja mendapat permintaan dari seseorang yang mengatakan, bahwa tempat mereka kedatangan pendatang baru, dan mereka membuat cukup banyak keributan disana." Tambahnya dengan menatap lurus Naruto.

"Pada awalnya kupikir itu hanyalah kasus biasa tetapi, orang itu menjelaskan bahwa salah satu pengacau yang mereka tangkap dan lihat ingatannya memperlihatkan bahwa mereka telah berhasil melarikan diri dari organisasimu." Ujar Jiraiya.

Naruto melipatkan tangannya di dada kemudian berjalan ke tembok dan menyandarkan dirinya. "Lalu? Apa yang menjadi masalahnya?" Tanyanya.

"Orang itu meminta kalian sendiri, anggota Night Raid untuk mengurusnya karena mereka merupakan urusan kalian, jadi secara tak langsung ia memintamu untuk mengurus pengacau itu di tempatnya." Jawab Jiraiya, ia menciptakan lingkaran sihir yang mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan, kemudian pria itu melemparkannya pada Naruto yang langsung di tangkap olehnya.

"Dan yang menjadi masalahnya, aku tak tahu tempat yang dimaksud itu dimana. Dia mengatakan bahwa seseorang berinisial NA akan mengetahuinya." Jelasnya lalu mendesah lelah, ia kemudian meminta Shizune untuk membuatkan teh hangat untuknya.

"Begitu, aku mengerti garis besarnya. Baiklah, biar aku yang mengurus masalah ini-"

"Aku ikut!"

Perkataan Naruto dipotong oleh Akame yang memandangnya dengan cemberut membuat ia melambaikan tangannya sebagai permintaan maaf.

"Aku dan Akame yang akan mengurusnya, kau tidak ada masalah dengan itu kan?" Naruto menatap datar Jiraiya.

"Sebenarnya-"

"Seorang murid Akademi Raizen biasanya di haruskan melakukan quest dengan minimal berisi 4 orang sesuai dengan tingkatannya. Karena quest ini bisa dikatakan bertingkat A atau bahkan S. Tentu saja kalian diwajibkan membawa 2 atau 3 orang lagi." Grayfia dengan segera menyela ucapan Jiraiya.

Tak peduli sekuat apapun dirimu di akademi ini, peraturan tetaplah peraturan, seperti itulah prinsipnya dalam mengajar di akademi ini. Kecuali kau mempunyai posisi tinggi disini, seperti anggota Union atau The Ten. Jika kau termasuk dalam dua kelompok tersebut, maka akan diperbolehkan melakukan quest solo karena kekuatan mereka sudah terjamin.

Naruto menatap sekilas Grayfia ia kemudian berjalan lalu berdiri di samping Akame sambil memainkan helai rambut pirangnya, seperti inilah kebiasaannya ketika sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Hmm, apa orang itu bebas kupilih?" Tanyanya mencoba memastikan. Jiraiya menyeruput teh yang di buat Shizune dengan pelan. Ia kemudian memandang Naruto dengan senyum ramah.

"Tentu saja bebas, karena kami tidak membatasi hal tersebut." Jawabnya singkat.

Grayfia yang mendengar perkataan Naruto tadi sedikit menghela nafas lega, ia pikir Naruto akan membantah balik ucapannya, tetapi sepertinya pemuda itu tak terlalu memikirkannya.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan membawa Kirito, Irina Shidou, dan Yuuki Konno dalam quest ini. Apa itu cukup?" Ucapnya.

Jiraiya mengangguk pelan, "Itu cukup, kalau begitu sudah diputuskan. Kau bisa berangkat besok pagi dan untuk bayaran ini, akan diberikan oleh klien. Akademi hanya memberikan bonus sesuai yang di laporkan oleh klien." Jelasnya membuat Naruto mengangguk.

Naruto dan Akame kemudian memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruangan itu sebelum suara Jiraiya menghentikannya.

"Satu lagi pesanku, berhati-hatilah dan kembalilah dalam keadaan baik-baik saja." Ucapnya yang membuat Naruto tersenyum tipis. Ia lalu menolehkan sedikit wajahnya pada Jiraiya sembari memasang senyum meremehkannya seperti biasa.

"Aku baru akan berhati-hati jika lawan yang kuhadapi adalah seseorang dengan level 1." Balasnya sambil melambaikan tangan tak peduli, Akame yang melihat tingkahnya menghela nafas pelan lalu menarik sebelah pipinya.

Setelah kepergian kedua murid itu, Jiraiya menghembuskan nafas pelan ketika mendengar balasan pemuda pirang tersebut. Ia kemudian meminum tehnya kembali untuk menghilangkan sedikit rasa haus.

"Level 1? Kupikir sifat gila bertarungnya itu benar-benar perlu diatasi, kuyakin Najenda pasti kerepotan setiap kali berbicara dengannya." Jiraiya berkata dengan lelah.

"Ngomong-ngomong Jiraiya-sama, apa kau tahu pemuda itu berada di level berapa saat ini?" Tanya Grayfia menatap Jiraiya yang terlihat memejamkan matanya

"Entahlah, Najenda tak memberitahu detail tentang anak itu. Walaupun ia sempat mengatakan bahwa jika seluruh anggota Night Raid bersatupun, hanya kekalahan yang akan mereka terima jika melawan pemuda itu. Tetapi, entah perkataannya benar atau tidak aku kurang tahu." Balasnya, Grayfia mengeluarkan setetes keringat di dahinya mendengar hal itu.

"Sekuat itu?" Ucapnya pelan.

"Yah, siapa yang tahu. Dunia itu luas kau tahu? Masih banyak orang kuat di luar sana yang kita tidak tahu. Salah satunya anak itu." Ucap Jiraiya sembari terkekeh pelan.

.

 _ **With Naruto & Akame**_

"Apa kau yakin akan mengajak mereka bertiga?"

Naruto menoleh pada Akame yang menatapnya dengan pandangan sedikit ragu.

"Tentu saja, lagipula aku tahu mereka bertiga itu cukup kompeten dan mudah untuk diajak kerjasama." Balasnya dengan santai.

"Kupikir tadinya kau akan mengajak teman-teman kita." Akame menghela nafas pelan setelah mengatakan itu.

"Sejujurnya, aku hanya sedikit bosan ketika melakukan pekerjaan dengan orang yang sama. Karena itu aku tidak mengajak mereka kali ini." Ucapnya dengan nada lelah.

Akame menyipitkan matanya mendengar itu, "Hmm, apa itu artinya kau juga bosan denganku huh?" Ia kemudian cemberut lalu mengalihkan pandangannya. Naruto menatapnya dengan setetes keringat. Memutuskan untuk tersenyum kecil, tangannya lalu tergerak untuk mengusap pelan mahkota hitam gadis bermata merah tersebut.

"Bukan itu maksudku, pekerjaan menjadi terlalu mudah jika kita semua yang bergerak. Kau tahu sekuat apa teman-teman kita bukan?" Ucapnya membuat Akame menatapnya.

"Yah, kalau soal itu aku juga sedikit sependapat." Ia mengangguk menyetujui apa yang Naruto katakan.

"Lalu bagaimana kita akan memberitahu mereka bertiga? Belum lagi bagaimana jika mereka menolaknya?"

Naruto menguap pelan ketika kantuk mulai menyerangnya kembali, "Aku akan pergi untuk memberitahu Kirito langsung, dan untuk Yuuki dan Irina. Kupikir Chelsea tau dimana mereka berada. Dan juga aku yakin mereka tidak akan menolaknya apalagi Kirito, tidak setelah mereka melihat bagaimana Gift Battleku dengan Ootsutsuki itu." Ucapnya enteng membuat Akame menggelengkan kepalanya pelan karena sikapnya.

Berbicara tentang Kaguya, gadis itu benar-benar memenuhi taruhan yang mereka sepakati. Naruto hanya memintanya untuk membelikan roti dalam 1 bulan penuh yang disetujui dengan mudah oleh gadis itu karena hartanya terbilang cukup banyak. Ia juga sedikit heran kenapa Naruto hanya meminta hal tersebut. Karena kebanyakan laki-laki normal akan memanfaatkan kesempatan ini sebaik mungkin, apalagi dengan Kaguya yang merupakan salah satu gadis tercantik di akademi.

Gadis itu pernah menanyakan alasan Naruto dan pemuda itu hanya menjawab bahwa ia tidak tertarik pada Kaguya karena memang dia sudah memiliki Akame disisinya, terlebih hanya Akame lah yang membuatnya merasakan sesuatu seperti cinta.

Entah kenapa mendengar itu membuat Kaguya sedikit tertohok oleh ucapannya. Mengingat banyaknya pewaris laki-laki dari berbagai klan yang ingin sekali meminangnya. Kaguya juga sedikit mengakui jika Naruto adalah pemuda tertampan yang pernah dijumpainya, menjadi sedikit rasa kekesalan baginya ketika seorang pemuda tampan seperti Naruto secara tak langsung mengatakan itu padanya. Tetapi pada akhirnya ia sedikit bersyukur karena permintaan pemuda itu.

.

 _ **\- Skip -**_

Di sebuah lahan luas yang terletak di pinggiran kota, terlihat Kirito yang sedang berlatih penggunaannya terhadap Healing Magic seperti biasa yang ia lakukan.

Setelah merasa latihan hari ini cukup, pemuda itu memutuskan untuk pergi ke taman dan duduk disalah satu kursi umum yang ada disana.

'Hah, seperti biasa aku hanya bisa mengakses sihir ini secara terbatas.' Pikirnya dengan menyadarkan tubuhnya lelah.

 _ **Tap!**_

"Nampaknya kau baru selesai latihan seperti biasa."

Kirito menoleh keasal suara dan menemukan Naruto yang sedang berjalan sambil mengunyah apel di tangannya.

"Begitulah, aku tetap tak mengerti apalagi yang harus kulakukan." Balasnya dengan nada lelah. Naruto kemudian mengambil tempat duduk di sebelahnya.

"Perlu waktu untuk bisa menyempurnakan itu semua." Naruto mengatakan itu setelah menghabiskan semua apelnya.

Kirito hanya mengangguk dan menghela nafas pelan karena menyetujui apa yang dikatakan teman sekelasnya itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, ada apa kau kemari?" Tanyanya.

Naruto tak menjawab, ia merentangkan tangannya kesamping. Sihir penyimpanan muncul di sampingnya, ia lalu mengambil sebuah gulungan dan memberikannya pada Kirito. Naruto juga kemudian mengambil satu buah apel lagi untuk mengisi perutnya.

"Bacalah." Naruto memberitahu dengan singkat lalu mulai memakan apel di tangannya. Dilihat dari ekspresinya, sepertinya pemuda itu sangat menikmati apel miliknya.

"I-Ini? Sebuah quest?" Ujarnya lalu mengembalikan gulungan itu pada Naruto.

"Jiraiya memberikan itu padaku, tadinya aku akan mengajak Akame saja untuk melaksanakannya. Tetapi sepertinya peraturan akademi mengharuskan 4 atau 5 orang untuk melaksanakan quest tingkat A atau S." Jelasnya.

Kirito memandang pemuda itu dengan setetes keringat. "Lalu, untuk apa kau tunjukkan ini padaku?" Tanyanya bingung membuat Naruto meliriknya sebelum mengunyah kembali apelnya.

"Aku berniat mengajakmu dalam quest ini, apa kau mau?" Ucapnya langsung pada intinya setelah melihat reaksi lambat Kirito.

"B-Benarkah? K-Kau yakin ingin mengajakku?" Kirito bertanya dengan ragu padanya.

Sejujurnya, setelah menyaksikan banyak aksi Naruto beberapa hari yang lalu. Ia sadar jika Naruto merupakan salah satu murid terkuat di akademi. Apalagi setelah melihat dan mendengar bagaimana ia mengalahkan Vali, Toneri, Kaguya, dan juga Eto.

Hal itulah yang menyebabkan dirinya sedikit minder, karena dengan kekuatan yang di miliki pemuda pirang itu, tentu melakukan quest ini secara solo bukanlah hal yang sulit. Kalaupun tidak di perkenankan, setidaknya ia pikir Naruto akan mengajak beberapa orang yang lebih kuat darinya, sebut saja contohnya seperti Issei atau Eto.

"Kau tidak mau?" Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya mendengar balasan pemuda itu.

"Tentu saja aku mau, karena ini akan menjadi quest pertamaku. Tapi yah, kau tahu? Aku takut menjadi beban bagimu dan Akame." Ucapnya sambil menggaruk pipinya dengan telunjuk kanannya.

"Tidak perlu memikirkan hal itu, lagipula aku yakin dengan kemampuanmu kita bisa bekerja sama dengan baik. Masalah beban atau tidak, kau tidak perlu memusingkannya. Kita bekerja sebagai tim, dan dalam tim tidak ada yang namanya beban, karena kita semua bekerja bersama." Naruto berkata dengan nada malas. Kirito sedikit tergugah mendengarnya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan ikut. Ngomong-ngomong, kapan kita akan berangkat?" Tanyanya.

"Besok pagi, tunggulah di dekat gerbang masuk Canaria. Dan satu lagi, apa kau tau dimana biasanya Irina dan Yuuki berada saat ini?" Naruto kemudian berdiri dan meregangkan tangannya, mungkin karena sering tidur tubuhnya menjadi sedikit kaku. Ia berniat untuk bertanya pada Chelsea awalnya, tetapi Kirito mungkin tau dimana kedua gadis itu berada.

"Oke. Irina dan Yuuki? Kau berniat mengajak mereka juga?" Kirito bertanya pada pemuda pirang tersebut.

"Yeah, kupikir mereka berdua akan sangat membantu dalam quest ini."

Kirito mengangguk pelan mendengarnya, ia memegang dagunya untuk mengingat sesuatu. "Ah, kalau tidak salah aku sering melihat mereka berdua di tempat yang biasanya warga gunakan untuk beristirahat." Kirito memberitahu Naruto hal itu setelah mengingat kembali pertemuannya dengan kedua gadis itu 2 hari yang lalu.

Naruto menguap pelan mendengarnya. "Kalau begitu aku akan mencari mereka, sampai jumpa." Ia kemudian meninggalkan Kirito dengan melambaikan tangannya tanpa menoleh.

Kirito hanya memandang dalam diam kepergian temannya, tak lama kemudian ia berdiri juga dan mengepalkan tangannya dengan semangat.

'Yosh! Sebaiknya aku segera menyiapkan hal yang dibutuhkan untuk quest besok, aku tak akan mengecewakanmu Naruto!' Pikirnya dengan penuh semangat.

.

"Umhh~, parfait ini sangat lezat seperti biasanya."

"Hehe, kau benar Yuuki-chan."

Terlihat Irina dan Yuuki yang sedang duduk bersama di sebuah tempat yang terletak dipinggir jalan. Keduanya nampak sangat menikmati parfait dihadapan mereka.

"Hei Irina, menurutmu bagaimana tentang Naruto-san?" Yuuki secara tiba-tiba bertanya pada sahabat karamelnya itu.

"Err, kenapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakan tentangnya?" Balas Irina dengan sedikit kaget.

"Mmm, tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya penasaran saja bagaimana pendapatmu tentangnya." Ucap Yuuki.

"Emm, kupikir mungkin ia yang terkuat dari kelas kita saat ini. Disamping itu juga, ia sepertinya seseorang yang baik walau itu ditutupi oleh sikap dinginnya." Irina berkata dengan jari pada dagunya.

"Umm, kupikir aku juga sependapat denganmu. Apalagi ia beberapa hari yang lalu baru saja memenangkan Gift Battle melawan Kaguya-san tanpa luka sedikitpun yang dimana di kelas kita tak ada yang bisa melakukannya." Balas gadis mungil berambut ungu tersebut.

"Yah, begitulah. Jika bertemu dengan Naruto-san di turnamen akademi nanti, kita pasti akan kalah melawannya, haha." Irina tertawa dengan hambar setelah mengatakan itu.

"Kau benar-"

"Sepertinya kalian membicarakanku." Potong Naruto membuat kedua gadis itu berjengit karena kaget.

Yuuki mengelus dadanya mencoba menenangkan detak jantungnya karena kemunculan tiba-tiba pemuda yang mereka bicarakan tersebut. Sementara Irina sendiri langsung tersedak karena ia baru saja menelan sesendok parfait miliknya.

"N-Naruto-san!?" Gagap Yuuki.

"K-Kau mengejutkan kami!" Balas Irina setelah acara tersedaknya selesai. Naruto memasang senyum kecil melihat reaksi keduanya. Ia cukup lama berkeliling disekitar hingga akhirnya dirinya menemukan mereka berdua asik mengobrol tentang dirinya.

"Maaf tentang itu, boleh aku duduk disini?"

"Y-Yah, tentu silahkan." Balas Yuuki dengan gugup serta sedikit rona merah di pipinya karena ketahuan membicarakan sesuatu tentangnya.

"Tak perlu khawatir, aku tak terlalu mempermasalahkan hal tadi. Lagipula aku yakin seluruh akademi juga membicarakan tentang diriku karena Gift Battle beberapa hari yang lalu." Naruto berkata untuk menghilangkan suasana canggung antara dirinya dan kedua gadis itu.

"Ehh? Begitukah?" Tanya Irina, ia baru mengetahui tentang itu.

Naruto mengangguk. "Yah, Akame sudah mencoba memperingatiku agar tidak berlebihan dalam bertarung. Tapi karena terlalu menyenangkan aku sedikit terlalu menikmatinya dan jadilah seperti sekarang ini." Balasnya lalu menguap pelan.

Kedua gadis itu terdiam sesaat, mereka sudah menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana hebat dan mudahnya Naruto dalam bertarung menghadapi murid-murid dari kelas A.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku kemari untuk memberi kalian berdua ini." Naruto lalu membuka sihir penyimpanan miliknya yang sedikit memukau kedua pandangan gadis itu karena baru melihat secara langsung tingkat berbeda dari sebuah sihir support seperti sihir penyimpanan.

Naruto mengambil sebuah gulungan dan memberikannya pada Irina yang langsung dibacanya, diikuti oleh Yuuki yang mendekat padanya untuk membaca juga.

"Eh? Ini sebuah quest?" Irina berujar padanya setelah selesai membaca isi gulungan itu. Naruto menyimpan kembali gulungan itu kedalam sihir penyimpanan miliknya setelah Irina memberikan gulungan padanya.

"Aku berniat mengajak kalian untuk ikut. Aku sudah mengajak Akame dan juga Kirito, mereka berdua setuju. Jadi, bagaimana dengan kalian?" Tanya Naruto.

Irina dan Yuuki nampak memandang satu sama lain, karena mereka berdua juga sepertinya cukup terkejut dengan hal ini.

"U-Umm, bukannya aku menolak. T-Tapi, apa kami tak menjadi beban bagimu?" Tanya Yuuki dengan ragu dan sedikit gugup, begitupula dengan Irina.

"A-Aku setuju dengan Yuuki-chan, Naruto-san. K-Kami takut menjadi beban bagimu jika kami ikut."

Naruto menghela nafas dengan bosan setelah melihat reaksi yang mereka keluarkan sama seperti Kirito. Mungkin ini karena aksinya beberapa hari yang lalu menyebabkan mereka sedikit ragu dan takut membebani dirinya.

"Kirito juga mengatakan hal itu padaku setelah aku mengajaknya, hah." Ucapnya dengan nada lelah membuat kedua gadis itu menatapnya.

"Ketahuilah satu lah. Tak ada kata beban dalam sebuah tim karena semuanya bekerjasama. Lagipula kalian tak perlu khawatir, aku akan melindungi kalian seandainya ada sesuatu yang terjadi karena aku juga bertanggung jawab telah mengajak kalian." Naruto berkata dengan tenang membuat Yuuki dan Irina saling bertatapan.

"Jadi, bagaimana keputusan kalian?" Tanya Naruto.

"K-Kalau begitu, kami ikut! Karena ini juga pertama kalinya kami melaksanakan sebuah quest, apalagi quest ini memiliki tingkat A atau S." Ujar Yuuki dengan keputusan yang sudah bulat. Ia sudah menantikan hal ini sejak lama. Karena untuk melaksanakan quest, diharuskan memenuhi standar tertentu terlebih dahulu kecuali dirimu sendiri yang diajak oleh murid lain.

Naruto mengulas sebuah senyum tipis. "Berarti tim sudah terbentuk. Persiapkanlah hal yang kalian butuhkan untuk besok. Dan untuk kapan waktunya, berkumpulah saat pagi di gerbang masuk Canaria."

Naruto kemudian berdiri lalu berjalan menjauh sambil melambaikan tangannya pada mereka. "Kita akan bertemu lagi besok pagi, sampai nanti." Ujarnya tanpa menoleh dan secara perlahan menjauh sebelum kemudian menghilang dari pandangan.

"Kau yakin dengan ini Irina-chan?" Tanya Yuuki pada sahabatnya tersebut. Irina kemudian menoleh pada gadis mungil yang menjadi sahabatnya beberapa tahun yang lalu itu dan tersenyum padanya.

"Tentu saja! Naruto-san sudah berbaik hati mengajak kita tidak peduli walau ia sudah sangat kuat sekalipun. Karena itu kita tak boleh mengecewakannya besok." Balas Irina membuat Yuuki mau tak mau tersenyum.

"Kau benar Irina-chan, mari berjuang untuk besok!" Ia menjulurkan tangannya pada Irina, Irina tersenyum melihatnya. Mereka kemudian melakukan tos persahabatan tanda mereka berada dalam keadaan semangat.

.

 _ **\- Skip -**_

 _ **Tomorrow, On The Way**_

Saat ini, Naruto dan Akame sedang berjalan dengan santai menuju tempat yang ia janjikan pada ketiga temannya untuk melaksanakan quest kemarin.

Keduanya menggunakan sebuah jubah hitam untuk menutupi pakaian akademi medeka karena perjalanan quest ini bisa dibilang cukup jauh dan memakan waktu, apalagi ini merupakan quest bertingkat A yang juga berpotensi naik ke tingkat S.

Naruto menguap lebar sambil menggaruk kepalanya. "Seandainya tidak ada quest sekarang, aku akan memilih tidur saat ini." Ucapnya dengan lesu, pemuda itu sendiri tampak berjalan dengan mata terpejam membuat gadis disebelahnya membuang nafas kasar.

"Itu salahmu sendiri karena memaksa untuk pergi ke markas utama kita." Akame berujar dengan nada ketus melihat sikap kekasih pirangnya tersebut.

Naruto hanya melambaikan tangannya dengan lemah sebagai permintaan maaf karena dirinya terlalu malas untuk berbicara, terlihat darinya yang langsung kembali menguap membuat Akame menarik pipinya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang kau lakukan saat di markas kemarin?" Akame bertanya pada pemuda itu setelah melepaskan tangan yang menarik pipinya.

"Hmm, hanya memgambil alat yang ditemukan oleh Najenda pasca serangan itu." Naruto berujar masih dengan mata yang terpejam.

"Alat?"

Naruto melirik sedikit kearahnya sebelum mengetuk dahi gadis itu dengan telunjuknya. "Kau akan tahu nanti." Naruto berkata sambil memberikan gadis itu senyuman jahil yang membuatnya mendengus pelan kemudian kembali menarik pipi pemuda tersebut.

"Lihat, itu mereka. Hoii! Akame, Naruto!"

Naruto dan Akame mengalihkan pandangan mereka keasal suara dan menemukan Kirito, Irina dan Yuuki yang sudah berkumpul di tempat yang dijanjikan.

"Maaf lama, Akame terlalu lama saat mandi tadi." Naruto berkata dengan nada santai pada mereka.

Ketiga orang yang dimaksud ingin membalas ucapannya jika saja Akame tidak memotong mereka dengan menarik telinga pemuda itu dengan kuat karena kesal disalahkan olehnya.

"Kau masih seperti biasa saja, hah." Kirito berkata dengan lelah setelah melihat itu semua, ia juga sudah tahu bahwa apa dikatakan Naruto itu bohong. Karena tidak mungkin Akame seperti yang dikatakannya. Setelah mengenal Naruto beberapa hari disini, ia cukup mengerti bagaimana sifat pemuda itu karena ia sendiri pernah menjadi korbannya.

"E-Errr." Yuuki dan Irina nampak bingung dan canggung untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

Akame melepaskan telinga kekasihnya lalu menghela nafas pelan. "Maaf, karena si baka ini kami sedikit terlambat." Ucapnya sembari memberikan Naruto tatapan tajam yang mungkin tidak di lihat oleh pemuda itu karena kedua matanya tengah terpejam.

"A-Ah, t-tidak masalah! Lagipula kami juga baru saja tiba." Yuuki membalas dengan cepat membuat Akame mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum padanya. Naruto melihat interaksi didepannya dengan pandangan mengantuk.

"Daripada itu, pakailah ini." Naruto mengambil tiga buah jubah hitam sama seperti miliknya dari sihir penyimpanan yang ia miliki dan memberikannya pada ketiga orang itu.

"Jubah?" Kirito berujar dengan bingung.

"Tempat yang kita tuju cukup jauh, dan akan tidak nyaman jika terlihat bepergian dengan menggunakan pakaian akademi seperti ini." Balas Naruto.

Ketiganya mengangguk paham kemudian mereka memakai jubah itu. Akame yang melihatnya kemudian kembali bertanya. "Apa kalian sudah menyiapkan semuanya?" Ia kembali memastikan kesiapan mereka bertiga.

Kirito membalas itu dengan anggukan kepalanya. "Aku sudah menyiapkan beberapa hal yang mungkin dibutuhkan seperti makanan nanti." Ucapnya. Yuuki dan Irina mengangguk karena mereka juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti Kirito.

Setelah mendengar itu, Akame mengalihkan tatapannya pada Naruto yang saat ini masih terpejam membuat ia mendesah dengan lelah.

"Naru." Ucapnya.

"Aku mendengarnya." Naruto membalas dengan singkat sebelum menguap dengan pelan. Jujur, ia sangat mengantuk saat ini. Mungkin mengeluarkan sedikit keringat saat bertarung nanti cukup untuk menghilangkan kantuk yang menyerangnya.

"Kalau begitu, kita berangkat sekarang."

Naruto kemudian melangkah keluar gerbang diikuti Akame disebelahnya. Kirito dan kedua gadis itu terdiam sesaat sebelum mereka juga berlari kecil untuk menyusul keduanya.

.

 _ **In Class B - 2**_

Grayfia melangkah dengan pelan menuju kelas yang akan di ajarnya hari ini. Pikirannya kembali melayang tentang pembicaraan dikantor kemarin sore yang membuatnya menghela nafas kemudian menggelengkan kecil kepalanya untuk mengenyahkan hal tersebut.

 _ **Kriet!**_

Ia langsung membuka pintu kelas tersebut dan melihat murid-muridnya yang sudah duduk ditempat mereka masing-masing. Kecuali beberapa tempat duduk yang terlihat kosong.

"Baiklah, hari ini kita akan membahas tentang rangkaian aktivasi sebuah sihir-"

"Ano, Grayfia-sensei."

Grayfia menatap keasal suara yang berasal dari gadis manis berambut pirang, gadis yang ia ketahui merupakan putri bungsu dari Raja Pendragon, Le Fay Pendragon.

"Apa ada yang ingin kau tanyakan, Pendragon-san?" Tanyanya membuat gadis itu nampak gugup yang hanya membuatnya terlihat manis.

"E-Etto, Irina-chan, Yuuki-chan, Akame-chan, Kirito-san dan Naruto-san belum hadir disini." Jawabnya dengan gugup.

Grayfia memejamkan matanya sesaat sebelum menghembuskan nafas kecil. "Naruto Vermillion, Akame, Kirito, Irina Shidou, dan Yuuki Konno saat ini sedang dalam melaksanakan sebuah quest tingkat S. Mereka sudah memberitahu sensei kemarin sore saat mereka memenuhi prosedur quest di ruangan Jiraiya-sama." Jelasnya.

Suasana kelas nampak terdiam sesaat karena mereka sedikit kaget mendengarnya.

"Maaf sensei, boleh kami tau quest seperti apa yang mereka jalani?" Ren mengangkat tangannya dengan sopan mencoba bertanya pada guru berambut perak tersebut.

Grayfia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan, "Maaf Ashbell-san, hanya Naruto, Jiraiya-sama, dan dirikulah yang hanya boleh mengetahuinya. Karena quest ini sedikit rahasia." Balas Grayfia membuat gadis itu mengangguk paham.

"Apa ada yang ingin bertanya lagi?" Grayfia melihat seisi kelas terdiam.

"Kalau begitu kita akan mulai pelajaran hari ini."

.

 _ **With Naruto and Friends**_

"Apa tempat itu masih jauh dari sini?" Kirito mencoba bertanya setelah mereka cukup lama berlari melewati hutan. Naruto meliriknya melalui ujung iris merahnya.

"Cukup jauh, kukira." Balasnya singkat.

 _ **Tap!**_

Mereka berlima kini nampak berhenti sesaat setelah melihat sebuah jembatan cukup besar dihadapan mereka. Naruto menyipitkan matanya kearah sisi penopang jembatan ketika merasakan kehadiran seseorang disana.

'Bandit, heh? Yah, cukup baik untuk pemanasan.' Pikirnya lalu memasang seringai tipis yang hanya diketahui oleh Akame.

"Ada apa?" Kirito bertanya padanya sesaat ketika Naruto nampak terdiam.

"Ada beberapa orang dijembatan itu." Bisik Naruto pelan membuat mereka kecuali Akame tersentak.

"Keluarlah." Naruto berkata dengan malas, seketika 10 bandit muncul dari berbagai sisi jembatan itu, mengepung mereka berlima.

"Ohoho, coba lihat siapa yang ada dihadapan kita ini!" Salah dari mereka berujar pada yang lainnya seraya menampilkan senyuman menjijikan.

"Murid akademi, hah? Sebuah tangkapan yang tidak buruk. Kita bisa membunuh yang laki-laki dan menjual yang perempuan." Sambung yang lainnya.

Irina dan Yuuki nampak memandang kumpulan bandit didepan mereka dengan setetes keringat.

"K-Kenapa ada bandit disini?" Ujarnya dengan gugup sekaligus getar takut dalam nadanya.

"Tenanglah, aku dan Naruto-kun akan melindungi kalian." Akame berkata dengan nada pelan padanya, disertai tatapannya yang berubah menjadi datar selepas ucapan para bandit tadi. Naruto meliriknya sedikit kemudian menghembuskan nafas kasar.

'Mahkluk lemah yang menjijikan.' Pikirnya dengan sinis. Ia baru saja akan melangkah kedepan jika saja Kirito tak menahannya dengan memegang bahu kirinya.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Ia bertanya dengan nada pelan dan hati-hati agar bandit didepan mereka tidak mengetahuinya.

Naruto terkekeh kecil mendengar itu. "Jalan saja seperti biasa, sisanya biar aku yang urus." Ucapnya. Kirito mengangguk lalu menatap ketiga gadis dibelakangnya yang juga menganggukan kepalanya.

Bos bandit yang melihat Naruto dan kawan-kawannya berjalan nampak tersenyum meremehkan.

"Khehe, sepertinya kau pemimpin mereka. Sebaiknya kau serahkan ketiga teman perempuanmu itu, dengan senang hati aku dan anak buahku akan membiarkanmu dan pemuda berambut hitam itu pergi dengan selamat." Perintahnya dengan nada sombong disertai tatapan menjijikannya yang ia arahkan pada Akame, Irina dan Yuuki.

"Sudahlah bos! Kita langsung bunuh saja kedua pemuda itu dan tangkap ketiga gadis dibelakangnya!" Salah satu anak buahnya berkata dengan semangat yang disetujui oleh yang lain.

Sang bos hanya tersenyum bos dan mengangguk menyetujui ucapan anak buahnya.

"Kau sudah dengar apa yang anak buahku katakan? Tapi aku sedikit berbeda, bersyukurlah! Sekarang, ikuti apa yang kuperintahkan atau kau akan-"

 **"Minggir."**

Dengan dingin Naruto berkata menyela ucapan bos bandit itu disertai iris merahnya yang sedikit bersinar. Sang bos nampak berkeringat dingin sesaat karena intimidasi yang di terimanya, tetapi karena egonya, ia memutuskan untuk menghiraukan hal itu.

"Cih, sepertinya kau memang benar-benar cari mati hah! Rasakan ini-!"

 _ **Duakk!**_

Pria itu langsung memuntahkan banyak darah begitu Naruto memukulnya dengan kuat tepat di dada kirinya. Ia nampak menatap Naruto dengan iris mata membulat. Naruto menatapnya dengan iris mata yang sedikit bersinar.

"Hey, kau tahu? Manusia itu mempunyai tubuh yang rapuh loh~, begitu mudah di hancurkan! Hahaha!" Naruto tertawa dengan keras sembari menatap pria yang menjadi bos dari kumpulan bandit di depannya dengan seringai keji.

Naruto melepaskan pukulannya sebelum memutar tubuhnya dan menendang pria itu dengan keras membuatnya terpental sampai ke ujung jembatan dan terhenti setelah tubuhnya tertahan oleh pohon.

 _ **Brakk!**_

Terlihat darah yang keluar dari wajah, mulut, hidung dan telinganya, dilihat dari kondisinya semua yang disitu hanya mendapatkan satu kesimpulan bahwa orang itu sudah mati. Diakibatkan oleh pukulan dan tendangan Naruto tadi.

"Sampah yang menyedihkan." Naruto berkata dengan nada sinis menghiraukan tatapan terkejut para bandit, Kirito serta Irina dan Yuuki.

"B-Bos!"

"S-Sial! D-Dia telah membunuh bos! Cepat kita bunuh dia!"

Dengan serentak, kesembilan bandit yang tersisa segera bergerak untuk menyerang kelima murid akademi itu.

"B-Bagaimana sekarang?" Yuuki bertanya dengan gugup dan memegang pedangnya, begitu juga dengan Kirito.

"Bunuh saja bandit menjijikan ini!" Naruto berkata dengan seringai miliknya membuat mereka kecuali Akame memandangnya dengan sedikit keringat.

 _ **Duak!**_

Naruto langsung menendang salah satu bandit setelah menghindari tebasan pedangnya, bandit itu terlempar jauh dan tubuhnya terbujur kaku menandakan nyawanya sudah melayang.

Akame juga ikut menebas salah satu bandit yang menyerangnya dan menendangnya hingga jatuh kebawah jembatan dan menyebabkannya terseret arus deras sungai.

 _ **Trang!**_

Kirito dengan sigap menahan pedang bandit yang mencoba menebas Irina disebelahnya. Naruto nampak melirik Kirito melalui ujung matanya sebelum ia menghilang dalam kedipan mata dab muncul di sebelah bandit tersebut dan memberinya tendangan kuat menyebabkannya terpental puluhan meter.

"A-Ah, terimakasih untuk itu." Ucap Kirito.

 _ **Duak!**_

Naruto tak membalas sebelum ia menghilang kembali dalam kedipan mata, dalam sekejap 6 bandit yang tersisa kini hanya tinggal 1 orang saja yang nampak bergetar ketakutan setelah melihat bos dan kawan-kawannya dibunuh oleh Naruto.

Kini Naruto dan yang lain melihat satu-satunya bandit yang tersisa. Ia nampak memegang pedangnya dengan tangan yang bergetar. Meneguk ludah sesaat, ia memutuskan untuk berlari menuju Naruto dan bersiap menebas pemuda itu.

 _ **Trak!**_

Bandit itu nampak terduduk dengan keringat yang mengalir deras di tubuhnya, mengapa? Itu dikarenakan pedang yang digunakannya untuk menebas Naruto malah patah setelah beradu dengan lengan kanannya.

Naruto memandangnya dengan seringai tipis, ia mengambil pedang tersebut dan memberikan bandit itu senyuman keji.

"Apa kau mencoba menghinaku dengan menebasku menggunakan plastik murahan ini?" Naruto langsung meremukan pedang itu dengan menyatukan kedua tangannya.

Mereka berempat kecuali Akame melihat Naruto dengan terkejut. Ia tidak terluka setelah terkena serangan langsung pedang itu? Walaupun itu bukan pedang yang kuat, tetapi untuk mereka terkena tebasan itu tentunya akan mendapatkan luka. Tetapi Naruto? Yah, sepertinya ada banyak hal yang belum mereka ketahui tentang pemuda yang menjadi teman sekelas mereka itu.

"H-Hii!" Bandit itu nampak berjengit ketakutan melihat Naruto.

Naruto mendengus pelan sebelum menendang bandit itu tepat diwajahnya membuatnya terpental jauh kedalam hutan. Selepas melakukan itu, Naruto meregangkan tangannya yang masih sedikit kaku.

"Hghh, pemanasan yang cukup bagus." Ia berujar dengan nada datar lalu membuang nafasnya dengan pelan kemudian menatap kearah teman-temannya.

"Apa?" Tanyanya.

"Y-Ya, Err. Apa tidak berlebihan dengan membunuh beberapa dari mereka?" Kirito bertanya padanya mengenai hal yang saat ini terjadi.

"Kau tidak dapat bertahan hidup didunia ini jika hanya membiarkan bandit tadi membunuhmu. Dunia bekerja dimana kau harus membunuh atau kau yang dibunuh." Naruto membalas dengan datar sembari menatap langit cerah diatasnya.

Akame menarik sebelah pipinya dengan pelan walau ucapan Naruto itu benar adanya. Tetapi sepertinya pemuda itu terlalu berlebihan karena ketiga teman mereka itu terlihat baru saja menyaksikan pembunuhan secara langsung, apalagi Naruto tanpa ragu melakukannya.

"Maaf tentang itu, tetapi apa yang Naruto-kun katakan benar. Dalam melaksanakan quest, jika kalian terjebak dalam situasi seperti tadi maka mau tak mau kalian harus membunuh untuk bertahan hidup." Ucap Akame yang membuat ketiganya terdiam lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Y-Ya, aku juga tidak masalah sih dengan tadi. Hanya sedikit terkejut karena masih saja ada bandit di kerajaan sedamai ini." Kirito mengatakan itu sambil mengusap rambutnya dengan canggung.

Irina dan Yuuki nampak mengangguk pelan. "Umm, Kirito-kun benar. Aku juga sudah pernah melihat pembunuhan secara langsung walau a-aku sendiri belum pernah melakukannya." Irina berkata dengan gugup.

Akame mengangguk paham memaklumi mereka kemudian memberikan ketiganya senyuman. "Begitu. Setidaknya kalian mendapat pengetahuan sedikit dari kejadian ini dan lagipula nanti dalam pelaksanaan quest ini mungkin ada kejadian yang lebih besar dari serangan bandit seperti tadi." Ujar Akame.

Kirito, Irina dan Yuuki mengangguk setuju. Mereka saat ini dalam pelaksanaan quest, dan apapun bisa terjadi. Membunuh atau dibunuh, itulah sistem dunia ini bekerja seperti apa yang Naruto katakan tadi. Jika mereka tidak menyiapkan mental mereka, maka dunia akan menyingkirkan mereka dengan sendirinya.

"Hmm, lebih baik kita lanjutkan saja perjalanannya." Ucap Naruto membuat semua perhatian beralih padanya.

"Apa kita sebaiknya tak berisitirahat terlebih dahulu?" Usul Kirito.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Tidak, tempat itu tak jauh dari sini. Aku bisa merasakan keberadaan orang cukup banyak dari sini. Kupikir itu adalah sebuah desa, kita akan berisitirahat dan mencari sedikit informasi disana." Balas Naruto.

Setelah Naruto mengatakan itu, mereka kemudian kembali melanjutkan perjalanan menuju tempat tujuan.

.

 _ **\- Skip -**_

"Apakah ini desa itu?" Irina bertanya.

Naruto menatap ke sekitar desa kecil dibawahnya. Mereka saat ini berada di atas tebing yang cukup jauh dan dapat melihat keberadaan desa dari atas tempat ini.

Sebuah desa kecil yang terletak jauh dari Kerajaan Pendragon, desa yang mungkin tidak diketahui oleh sebagian besar masyarakat di Kota Kerajaan.

"Ini bukan tujuan utama kita, tetapi tempat ini cocok untuk mencari informasi." Naruto menjawab dengan singkat.

"Kita kesana." Dengan 2 kata itu, Naruto bergerak memimpin mereka semua menuju desa kecil tersebut.

.

 _ **In Village**_

"Cukup banyak penduduk untuk sekedar desa kecil seperti ini." Kirito berkata dengan memandang sekitar dimana penduduk desa melakukan aktivitas mereka.

"Psst, hei. Entah kenapa penduduk desa menatap kita dengan pandangan waspada." Kirito kemudian berbisik pelan pada Naruto yang hanya meliriknya.

Akame, Irina dan Yuuki juga ikut memandang sekeliling dimana sebagian penduduk desa menatap mereka dengan waspada dan takut. Apa pernah terjadi sesuatu dengan desa ini?

Naruto berhenti sesaat membuat mereka juga ikut menghentikan langkahnya. "Untuk sekarang, lebih baik kita mencari kepala desa ini terlebih dahulu. Setelah menemukannya, berilah gulungan ini padanya." Naruto memberikan sebuah gulungan kecil pada Kirito membuat mereka menatapnya.

"Jiraiya berkata itu akan menjelaskan kedatangan kita agar penduduk sekitar tidak curiga." Ucapan Naruto sepertinya memberikan jawaban pada mereka semua. Kirito mengangguk pelan lalu menyimpan gulungan tersebut pada saku celananya.

"Aku tak tahu jika Kouchou memberikan itu padamu." Akame nampak memandang Naruto dengan tatapan menyelidik membuat pemuda itu membuang nafas pelan.

"Aku sempat bertemu dengannya semalam." Balasnya singkat membuat kecurigaan Akame menghilang setelah mendengar balasannya.

"Etto, kenapa kau memberikan gulungan ini padaku?" Tanya Kirito setelah memikirkan hal itu cukup lama.

Naruto menatapnya datar. "Aku akan berkeliling di sekitar desa ini untuk melihat keadaannya. Kalian berempat pergilah untuk mencarinya, setelah selesai kita akan berkumpul lagi di tempat ini." Naruto berkata pada mereka mengenai maksudnya memberikan gulungan pada Kirito.

"Kalau begitu kuserahkan itu pada kalian." Naruto melambaikan sebelah tangannya pada mereka lalu secara tiba-tiba menghilang dari sana yang mengejutkan mereka kecuali Akame.

"Dasar, dia itu suka seenaknya sendiri." Akame memijat keningnya dengan pelan karena sikap pemuda pirangnya tersebut.

"Lebih baik kita juga segera mencarinya, dan untuk Naruto-kun. Ia tahu apa yang saat ini ia lakukan, jadi kita tak perlu khawatir padanya." Akame memberitahu mereka semua yang dibalas anggukan oleh ketiganya.

.

.

"Begitu, aku paham. Jadi kalian murid akademi yang dikatakan oleh Jiraiya-dono itu?"

Kirito mengangguk. "Benar, kami sebenarnya sedang menjalankan quest sekarang. Tetapi pemimpin tim kami memutuskan untuk menjadikan desa ini sebagai tempat untuk mencari sedikit informasi dan beristirahat." Kirito berkata pada pria tua didepannya yang bisa dibilang merupakan kepala desa dari desa kecil yang mereka singgahi ini.

"Pemimpin kalian sepertinya memiliki banyak informan sampai mengetahui desa kecil yang jauh dari kehidupan di sekitar kerajaan seperti ini." Pria itu nampak terkekeh kecil sebelum memasang raut wajah serius.

"Memang benar, akhir-akhir ini desa kami sering mengalami penyerangan di malam hari oleh sosok hitam. Kami tak dapat melihatnya dengan jelas karena itu mereka kami namakan sosok hitam. Jadi aku minta maaf pada kalian karena tingkah wargaku, mereka menjadi sedikit terlalu waspada ketika kedatangan seseorang seperti kalian." Jelasnya.

"Tangan kananku yang merupakan seseorang dengan level 5 berhasil menangkap salah satu dari mereka dan mengintrogasinya. Dari hasil interogasi tersebut, dia mengatakan jika sosok penyerang itu melarikan diri dan bersembunyi di desa ini setelah mereka semua kalah ketika menyerang sebuah kelompok besar." Ia menarik nafas sesaat.

"Akibatnya, sebagian dari mereka ada yang terpisah seperti dirinya. Mereka tak punya pilihan lain karena jika mereka keluar dari desa ini, kemungkinan mereka akan terbunuh oleh kelompok tersebut." Pria tua akhirnya menyelesaikan penjelasannya.

Akame nampak berpikir dengan memegang dagunya menggunakan tangan kirinya. "Etto, maaf paman. Boleh kutahu dimana sosok penyerang yang berhasil kalian tangkap itu?" Akame mencoba bertanya padanya.

"Ini mungkin sedikit terdengar mengecewakan. Tetapi ia sudah mati dibunuh oleh tangan kananku akibat ingin melarikan diri. Aku takut jika mereka merupakan pengacau yang kalian maksud, jadi aku minta kalian semua berhati-hatilah." Jelasnya.

Keempatnya terdiam dan saling memandang satu sama lain, Akame menghela nafasnya pelan. "Sayang sekali kalau begitu." Ujarnya.

Padahal ia pikir dirinya bisa sedikit mengambil informasi lebih dalam dari penyerang tersebut. Karena dirinya yakin jika penyerang itu adalah salah satu dari beberapa yang berhasil selamat setelah menyerang markas utama organisasi mereka.

"Ngomong-ngomong, dimana pemimpin tim kalian?" Tanya Pria tua itu.

"Ah, dia berkata ingin sedikit berkeliling di desa sebentar." Yuuki kali ini mulai membuka suaranya setelah hanya diam memperhatikan Akame dan Kirito berbicara.

"Begitu rupanya. Yah, kalian juga sebaiknya berkeliling dan istirahatlah di desa kecilku ini. Jangan khawatir tentang penduduk, aku akan memberitahu mereka tentang kalian." Pria tua itu memberi mereka senyuman ramah.

Kirito dan yang lain menundukan kepala mereka untuk mengucapkan terima kasih padanya lalu berujar pamit untuk mencari Naruto.

.

 _ **With Naruto**_

Dengan Naruto sendiri, ia saat ini berada cukup jauh dari desa. Tepatnya berada di sebuah tempat yang merupakan pinggiran dari sebuah danau berukuran luas.

Pemuda itu nampak berjongkok dan menempelkan telapak tangan kanannya pada tanah dengan mata yang terpejam.

"Sepertinya apa yang Dulio katakan benar." Gumamnya pelan. Ia kemudian berdiri dan memandang danau didepannya. Sebuah danau yang bisa dibilang indah, tetapi menyimpan misteri yang tidak diketahui di dalamnya.

"Dan juga ada beberapa dari mereka yang tertinggal dan memilih bersembunyi di sekitar desa ini. Kheh, betapa menyedihkannya. Mungkin aku akan menunggu mereka menampakan diri lalu membunuh mereka." Ia kembali bergumam dengan memasang senyuman tipis tetapi mengandung maksud mengerikan.

Ini sedikit menjelaskan mengapa penduduk desa memandang mereka semua dengan waspada sekaligus takut. Itu disebabkan karena mungkin sikap warga yang mulai paranoid akibat serangan yang diterima menyebabkan mereka memandang kedatangan orang baru dengan waspada dan takut.

Untuk itu, ia memutuskan untuk 'membersihkan' desa ini terlebih dahulu lalu pergi untuk menjalankan tujuan quest ini yang sebenarnya. Naruto memandang danau di depannya dengan datar sebelum ia membalikkan badan lalu berjalan menjauh dari tempat itu.

.

"Itu dia." Kirito berkata sambil menunjuk Naruto yang berjalan kearah mereka sambil menguap lebar.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" Naruto bertanya pada mereka untuk memastikan.

Kirito lalu menjelaskan semuanya pada pemuda pirang tersebut membuat Naruto mengangguk paham.

"Kita akan bermalam disini dan menunggu mereka semua melancarkan aksinya. Setelah itu maksud dari quest ini akan terlihat." Ucap Naruto.

Kirito, Irina dan Yuuki mengangguk paham. Karena, dari apa yang mereka lihat isi gulungan quest Naruto kemarin. Tidak di jelaskan secara detail apa tujuan dan target dalam quest ini. Mereka juga memutuskan untuk tidak menanyainya karena Naruto mungkin sudah mengetahui hal itu.

"Akan lama untuk menjelaskan tujuan dan maksud dari quest ini pada kalian. Lagipula, sebentar lagi kalian akan mengetahuinya sendiri." Naruto berkata pada ketiganya setelah mengetahui apa yang di pikirkan ketiga teman kelasnya tersebut.

.

 _ **\- Skip time -**_

 _ **At Night**_

Setelah mereka semua selesai beristirahat dengan makan malam dan sedikit tidur. Akhirnya malam pun tiba, Naruto dan yang lain saat ini berada di sebuah hutan yang letaknya tak jauh dari desa.

Mereka saat ini sedang menunggu sosok hitam yang disebut oleh kepala desa itu menampakan aksinya.

 _ **Pak!**_

"Ini sudah cukup larut, ayo kita bergerak." Naruto berkata setelah mematikan api unggun di depannya kemudian berdiri diikuti yang lainnya.

"Kirito, kau pergilah bersama Irina, dan Akame akan bersama Yuuki. Sedangkan aku akan berkeliling sendirian." Naruto melemparkan sebuah batangan besi kecil berwarna merah gelap pada Kirito membuat pemuda itu menatapnya.

"Alirkan _mana_ milikmu pada benda itu jika terjadi sesuatu, aku akan segera menuju ke tempatmu setelahnya." Naruto menjelaskan tujuannya memberi benda itu. Ia tidak perlu memberikan Akame atau Yuuki benda yang sama, karena ia sendiri sudah yakin jika Akame lebih dari mampu menghadapi mereka semua.

"Tapi, apa tidak masalah jika kau bergerak sendirian?" Yuuki bertanya dengan gugup membuat Naruto menatapnya.

"Tak perlu khawatirkan diriku. Kalau begitu, kita bergerak sekarang." Dengan itu Naruto menghilang dalam sekejap dari pandangan mereka membuat keempatnya saling pandang.

"Hah, dia itu memang suka seenaknya." Akame berkata dengan lelah.

"Y-Yah, kau pasti kerepotan karena menjadi kekasihnya Akame." Ucap Kirito memberinya pandangan simpati membuat Akame memijit keningnya.

"Begitulah, tetapi itulah sifat yang kusuka dari dirinya. Oke, lebih baik kita segera bergerak, jangan lupa untuk saling melindungi." Ujarnya.

"""Yosh!""" Mereka membalas dengan serentak.

.

"Hei Kirito-kun." Tanya Irina.

"Apa?" Balasnya.

"Err, kenapa kau menyebutkan Naruto sebagai kekasih Akame? Memangnya mereka menjalin hubungan?" Irina bertanya dengan ragu padanya. Sebenarnya ia ingin menanyakannya pada Akame sendiri, tetapi karena takut memakan waktu. Ia mengurungkan niatnya dan lebih memilih untuk bertanya pada Kirito.

"Hmm, bagaimana menjelaskannya ya. Yah kau tau, menjadi teman dan bersama mereka dalam beberapa minggu di akademi membuatku menjadi yakin seperti apa hubungan mereka berdua. Terlebih lagi apa kau memperhatikan bagaimana sikap Akame setelah Naruto bergabung di akademi?" Ucapnya.

Irina memegang dagunya mencoba mengingat kembali. Sejujurnya, apa yang dikatakan Kirito memang tak salah. Setelah Naruto bergabung, ia sering melihat Naruto dan Akame hampir selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama. Entah itu dari pagi bahkan juga sampai waktunya pulang.

Awalnya ia mengira mereka hanya bersahabat atau mungkin teman/sahabat semasa kecil. Tetapi setelah mendengar perkataan Kirito tadi, apalagi Akame sendiri tidak membantahnya. Ia yakin jika mereka sudah menjalin hubungan jauh sebelum bergabung di Akademi Raizen.

"Kurasa kau benar." Irina mengangguk setuju.

"Dan kupikir mereka itu serasi!" Irina berkata dengan ceria membuat Kirito meliriknya dengan canggung karena perubahan sikapnya yang tiba-tiba itu.

 _ **Sret!**_

Ia segera merentangkan tangannya guna menahan langkah mereka. Irina menatapnya bingung. "Ada apa?" Tanyanya.

Kirito mengarahkan telunjuknya di depan bibirnya. "Ssst, aku mendengar suara aneh di sekitar sini. Ayo kita bersembunyi dahulu." Ia segera menarik lengan kanan Irina menuju semak belukar.

Ia menyingkirkan sedikit daun yang mengahalangi pandangannya dengan pelan lalu memperhatikan keadaan sekitar dengan waspada.

.

"Begitu, tak kusangka kalian punya hubungan. Kupikir kalian hanya bersahabat hehe." Yuuki tertawa kecil dalam perjalanan kecil mereka setelah ia dan Akame sedikit mengobrol untuk menghilangkan suasana sunyi disekitar.

Dari pembicaraan mereka, kita bisa mengetahuinya jika Yuuki menanyakan hal sama seperti yang Irina tanyakan pada Kirito. Diperkuat juga dengan Akame yang memiliki rona kecil di pipinya ketika membahas bagaimana hubungannya pertama kali dengan Naruto terbentuk.

Secara tiba-tiba, tatapan Akame langsung berubah menjadi serius, ia bergerak dengan ke depan Yuuki dan memunculkan pedangnya guna menahan puluhan benda tajam yang mengincar Yuuki.

 _ **Trang!**_

Akame menyiapkan pedangnya di depan sembari memandang tajam lingkungan di sekitarnya. Yuuki sendiri langsung ikut bersiaga dengan mengeluarkan pedang miliknya.

"Siapa disana?" Akame berujar dengan datar. Sebelum ia disambut kembali oleh banyaknya lesatan benda mirip seperti jarum tetapi sedikit lebih besar menghujani dirinya dan Yuuki.

Akame mengeratkan genggaman pedangnya sembari memasang kuda-kuda.

 _ **Sret!**_

 _ **"[Over Slash]"**_ Bisiknya sebelum memutar badannya dengan anggun lalu menangkis puluhan benda tajam yang menyerangnya secara cepat.

 _ **Srek! Ctang!**_

Melihat hanya 1 benda tajam itu yang tersisa. Akame kemudian menggunakan bagian samping pedangnya guna menghentikan lajunya, setelah itu dirinya menghentakannya dengan kuat hingga benda tajam itu berbalik kearah dimana datangnya tadi.

 _ **Jleb!**_

"Gahh!"

Akame mendengar teriakan yang berjarak beberapa meter dari tempatnya. Ia menyipitkan matanya lalu berlari menuju asal suara tersebut.

"Ayo kita kejar!" Ujarnya pada Yuuki yang sedari tadi diam.

"O-Oke."

Di dalam sebuah semak-semak. Terlihat 2 sosok yang menggunakan jubah hitam sedang bersembunyi dari kedua gadis tersebut. Nampak salah satu sosok tersebut meringis kesakitan akibat terkena serangannya sendiri setelah Akame mengembalikannya pada mereka.

"G-Gadis sialan!" Umpatnya dengan kesal sembari memegangi bekas lukanya. Mungkin jika hanya jarum biasa itu tak masalah. Tetapi jarum yang mereka lemparkan itu mengandung sedikit racun yang melumpuhkan indera target.

"Lebih baik kita kembali ke tempat Bos untuk mengambil penawarnya." Temannya mencoba berbicara padanya yang dibalas anggukan. Ia sendiri tidak menyangka gadis itu ternyata bukan seorang warga biasa. Karena awalnya ia mengira mereka hanyalah gadis biasa di desa ini yang berjalan-jalan di hutan.

 _ **Srashh!**_

Mereka dengan sigap melompat mundur ketika semak-semak tempat mereka bersembunyi di tebas oleh Akame.

"Jadi kalian rupanya yang menyerang kami dengan jarum tadi." Akame berkata dengan datar dan memandang tajam mereka.

"Sial!" Temannya yang baik-baik saja dengan segera membopong temannya yang terkena racun lalu bergerak secepat mungkin untuk melarikan diri.

"Jangan berpikir kalian bisa lari dariku!" Akame berkata dengan dingin lalu mengejar keduanya diikuti oleh Yuuki yang juga berlari mengerjar Akame.

.

 _ **With Kirito and Irina**_

"Siapa mereka?" Gumam Kirito ketika melihat 3 orang pria berjalan kearah mereka.

"Jadi, apa rencana kita selanjutnya bos?" Salah satu dari mereka yang bisa di pastikan anak buahnya bertanya.

Pria dewasa yang di panggil Ketua nampak mengelus dagunya pelan mencoba berpikir. "Kita akan terus berada di desa ini sambil menunggu Leader kembali. Karena itu kita harus selalu mencuri makanan dari warga di desa ini." Ia akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan anak buahnya.

"Tapi, aku yakin hanya dengan mencuri saja kalian pasti tidak akan puas. Karena itu..."

"...Kita akan mencoba pembunuhan pertama kita disini!" Pria itu kemudian melemparkan jarum pada Kirito yang terkejut bersama dengan Irina.

 _ **Srak!**_

Mereka dengan cepat melompat dan menjaga jarak dari ketiga pria di depan mereka. Salah satu dari pria itu bersiul ketika melihat Irina.

"Hei bos, bisa kita tak membunuh gadis itu? Kurasa daripada membunuhnya, lebih baik kita menikmatinya." Ia menyeringai sembari menatap Irina yang memandangnya dengan sebutir keringat karena waspada.

Sang bos nampak mengelus dagunya lalu mengangguk sambil ikut tersenyum. "Khehe, sepertinya itu ide bagus." Balasnya. Mereka bertiga kemudian mengeluarkan pedang yang sedari tadi disarungkan. Salah satu dari mereka kemudian berlari kearah Kirito untuk menyerangnya.

 _ **Trang!**_

Kirito dengan segera menahan tebasan yang menuju kearahnya. Ia nampak beradu tenaga dengan pria itu.

"Sepertinya kau lumayan terlatih." Ucap penyerang itu memuji Kirito.

"Sayang sekali aku tak tersanjung sedikitpun oleh pujianmu." Kirito membalas dengan datar lalu menambah tenaganya, ia kemudian memiringkan tubuhnya lalu menyiapkan tebasan dari bawah yang menyebabkan pria itu sedikit terkejut.

"Hyaa!"

 _ **Trang!**_

"Bocah kecil yang sombong!" Geram pria itu setelah menahan serangan Kirito walau dirinya terseret beberapa meter akibat tebasan tadi.

"Kheh, pada akhirnya ia hanyalah bocah yang sok menjadi pahlawan. Cepat bunuh bocah itu lebih dulu!" Pria yang menjadi bos mereka segera memberikan perintah yang dibalas oleh seringaian.

"Tanpa kau beritahu pun aku akan membunuhnya bos!" Balasnya dengan seringai. Dengan itu keduanya segera melesat kearah Kirito dengan pedang di tangan mereka.

"Tetap di belakangku." Ucap Kirito pada Irina yang mengangguk sembari menatap tajam ketiga orang di hadapannya.

"Haa!"

 _ **Trang!**_

Kirito terus beradu tebasan dengan salah satu dari mereka lalu melompat mundur ketika temannya yang lain mencoba menyerangnya dari samping. Kirito lalu melesat kearah mereka dan mulailah perkelahian 2 melawan 1.

 _ **Ctang!**_

"S-Sialan kau-"

 _ **Sret! Duak!**_

Tak sempat melanjutkan umpatannya, salah satu dari mereka yang pedangnya terlepas nampak terluka dan terpental mundur karena Kirito memberinya tendangan.

Kirito dengan segera mengsaltokan tubuhnya ketika secara teman penjahat yang ia tendang tadi menebasnya dengan cepat.

'Sial, itu tadi hampir saja.' Pikirnya dengan waspada.

Kirito dengan segera melesat kearahnya dan menusukan pedangnya lurus kearah depan. Penjahat itu yang melihatnya mencoba menahannya tetapi ia dikejutkan ketika Kirito melompat keatasnya lalu mendarat dibelakangnya yang kemudian langsung menebasnya dengan cepat.

 _ **Jrashhh!**_

"Arghh!" Pria itu nampak berteriak kesakitan ketika menerima tebasa di punggungnya oleh Kirito.

'Kesempatan!' Pikirnya.

Ia lalu menyiapkan tebasan vertikal untuk serangan selanjutnya jika saja ia tidak terpental karena terkena pukulan oleh pemimpin penjahat itu yang sedari tadi diam menyaksikan.

 _ **Brak!**_

"Gahk!" Kirito memuntahkan sedikit punggungnya tertahan oleh sebuah pohon menyebabkan keretakan terjadi di batangnya.

'S-Sial, aku melupakan kehadirannya.' Pikirnya dengan kesal karena serangan tiba-tiba itu.

"Sepertinya kalian lengah." Ucap pria itu pada anak buahnya setelah ia memukul Kirito dengan kuat.

"Yah, itu tak akan terjadi dua kali." Balasnya lalu berdiri dengan keadaan baik-baik saja membuat Kirito dan Irina terkejut. Irina kemudian melihat sebuah botol kecil kosong yang tergeletak diatas yang bisa dipastikan jika itu merupakan ssbuah potion.

"Sial, jika mereka bertiga mempunyai potion, aku tak yakin bisa mengalahkannya. Terlebih lagi pemimpin dari mereka itu cukup kuat." Kirito berujar dengan pelan lalu berdiri dan berjalan menuju Irina sembari memegangi perutnya yang masih sedikit sakit akibat pukulan tadi.

"B-Bagaimana ini Kirito-kun?" Irina bertanya dengan khawatir. Ia sebenarnya bisa menggunakan pedang, tapi ia tak terlalu handal dan lebih ketipe support. Kalaupun ia memaksakan diri menggunakan pedang ia yakin dirinya akan langsung kalah.

Apalagi dalam jarak sedekat ini mengaktifkan rangkaian sihir pasti tidak akan sempat dan terlalu memakan waktu.

Belum Kirito menjawab, mereka di potong oleh suara berisik dari dalam hutan menuju kearah mereka membuat Kirito dan Irina semakin bersiaga.

 _ **Srak!**_

"Bos!"

Dugaannya benar jika yang datang adalah anak buah dari si penjahat yang menjadi dalang ketakutan warga di desa ini.

"Kau seperti habis di kejar monster." Ledek salah satu dari mereka.

"Ada apa dengan Daisuke?" Tanya sang bos melihat anak buahnya membawa anak buahnya yang lain dalam kondisi tak sadar.

"Sulit menjelaskannya-"

 _ **Bwossh!**_

Penjahat itu termasuk Kirito dengan segera melompat ketika bola api besar menerjang tempat mereka.

 _ **Tap!**_

Kirito menghela nafas lega ketika melihat Akame dan Yuuki muncul di depan mereka. Akame sendiri menodongkan ujung pedangnya pada mereka dengan tatapan tajam.

"Berhenti juga kau." Akame berujar dengan datar menatap kelima kriminal di hadapannya.

Sang bos nampak melirik anak buahnya yang baru tiba tadi. "Kau dikejar olehnya?" Tanyanya.

"Awalnya kami mengira mereka berdua warga biasa dan memutuskan untuk menyerangnya. Tetapi sepertinya mereka seorang gifter dan wizard." Jelasnya.

"Begitu, kini aku sudah mengerti kenapa Daisuke seperti itu." Ia kemudian memandang Akame dengan mata yang menyipit karena dirinya merasa familiar pada gadis itu.

Tunggu! Rambut hitam panjang, tatapan dingin dan tajam, serta warna mata merah! Tak salah lagi ia adalah gadis itu! Dirinya sangat yakin jika gadis itu adalah dia!

"K-Kau!? J-Jangan-jangan kau Akame The One Cut Killers?" Ujarnya gugup disertai keringat dingin.

Ia cukup tahu gadis di depannya. Gadis dari organisasi pembunuh bayaran yang tidak mempunyai ekspresi ketika menjalankan tugasnya. Serta gadis yang memiliki salah satu Gift berbahaya di dunia ini.

Akame menyipitkan matanya kembali. "Jika kau tau tentangku maka tak diragukan lagi kau dan kelompokmu lah pelakunya." Akame menatapnya dengan dingin membuat pria itu berkeringat dingin. Ia sadar jika kekuatannya saat ini belum cukup untuk menghadapi gadis itu. Ia hanya berharap pemuda 'pirang' yang juga berasal dari organisasi itu tidak ada bersamanya.

Akame melirik Kirito dengan datar. "Cepat beritahu Naruto-kun." Perintahnya dengan datar di balas anggukan.

Kirito mengeluarkan benda yang diberikan Naruto tadi lalu mengalirkan mana miliknya membuat benda itu bersinar cerah lalu menghilang membuat dirinya, Irina dan Yuuki terkejut.

"Jangan khawatir, itu menandakan dia sudah mengetahuinya." Akame memberitahu mereka membuat ketiganya mengangguk.

.

Naruto yang sedang duduk di salah satu atap rumah warga sembari memjamkan matanya kemudian membuka matanya perlahan ketika merasakan benda yang ia berikan pada Kirito kembali padanya.

"Begitu, jadi benar dugaanku." Gumamnya.

Ia berdiri lalu meregangkan tangannya dengan pelan guna melepas kaku sesaat.

"Saatnya berburu." Bisiknya memasang seringai tipis.

 _ **Sring!**_

.

"H-Hei bos, apa gadis itu benar-benar orangnya?" Salah satu anak buahnya berkata dengan takut.

"I-Itu pasti dia, aku yakin sekali." Balas sang bos yang juga menatap Akame dengan siaga. Dirinya yakin jika saja ia bertindak gegabah, nyawanya dan anak buahnya akan melayang sekarang. Ia tahu seberapa berbahayanya gadis itu dari yang dikatakan oleh pemimpin organisasi mereka.

"A-Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Bisiknya pada sang bos.

Sang bos hanya meliriknya lalu kembali menatap Akame dengan sebutir keringat. "Kita harus lari darinya." Bisiknya yang dibalas anggukan oleh anak buahnya.

Sementara itu, Kirito, Irina dan Yuuki nampak memandang mereka dengan bingung. Entah kenapa semenjak kemunculan Akame, mereka sepertinya berubah menjadi takut dan waspada. Apa pernah terjadi sesuatu antara mereka sebelumnya?

Akame masih menatap kelima kriminal di hadapannya dengan datar. "Jika kalian berpikir ingin melarikan diri sebaiknya urungkan saja keinginan kalian." Peringat Akame pada mereka dengan datar.

"C-Cih! Seperti kau bisa mengejar kami saja sialan!" Salah satu dari mereka menggeram kesal akibat di remehkan secara tak langsung oleh gadis berambut hitam tersebut.

Namun, tatapan datar yang Akame berikan padanya malah membuatnya kehilangan kontrol emosinya dan memilih berlari untuk menyerangnya.

"Jangan meremehkanku sialan! Haa!"

"Berhenti! Jangan menyerangnya dengan gegabah-" Sang bos berusaha menghentikan anak buahnya yang bertindak ceroboh itu.

 _ **Brakk!**_

"Oyaoya."

Mereka semua kecuali Akame yang baru saja terkejut dengan debuman keras langsung mendengar suara yang muncul dari asap akibat debuman tersebut.

"Lihatlah lintah bodoh ini."

Mereka kemudian melihat pemuda pirang bermata merah menyala sedang menginjak tubuh pria yang tadi ingin menyerang Akame.

"K-Kau!" Sang bos nampak melihat pemuda itu dengan pandangan terkejut dan takut bukan main.

Sedangkan untuk Akame, Kirito, Irina dan Yuuki. Mereka menghela nafas lega ketika kedatangan Naruto.

"Hmm?" Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika menatap pria itu.

 _ **Brak!**_

Secara tiba-tiba ia kembali menghantam punggung pria di bawahnya dengan kuat menciptakan kawah kecil di tanah.

Kirito, Irina dan Yuuki memandang Naruto dengan keringat jatuh karena tindakannya. Sedangkan untuk Akame, gadis itu menghela nafas kembali lalu menyarungkan kembali pedangnya.

"Sepertinya kalian para sosok hitam itu." Naruto berkata sembari memandang mereka dengan seringai tipis.

Sang bos yang melihat seringaian Naruto sontak sedikit melangkah mundur. Jujur, pemuda inilah yang paling tidak di harapkan kumunculannya olehnya.

Karena bisa dibilang ia puluhan kali lebih berbahaya dari Akame. Bahkan pemimpin mereka sendiri memilih untuk tak mencari masalah dengannya. Karena itulah setelah mendengar bahwa pemuda itu sedang tak berada di organisasi. Mereka langsung menyerangnya walau itu semua kesalahan besar karena menyebabkan banyak anggota mereka terbunuh dan sekarang terpencar untuk menyelamatkan diri.

 _ **Duak!**_

Naruto menendang pria mati yang sedang di injaknya pada keempat orang di depannya dengan kuat.

Mereka yang melihat itu dengan sigap menunduk untuk menghindari tubuh kaku teman mereka lalu memandang siaga dan takut pada Naruto.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan." Akame menarik sebelah pipinya pelan namun Naruto hanya diam dan masih memandang orang di hadapannya dengan senyuman tipis yang mengerikan.

"Apa mereka 'pelaku' penyerangan itu?" Naruto melirik sedikit kekasih berambut hitamnya.

"Mm, dilihat dari reaksinya setelah melihat kita berdua aku yakin jika dia dan kelima anak buahnya pelaku dari serangan itu." Akame mengangguk sedikit setelah mengucapkan itu.

"B-Bos." Bisik salah anak buahnya dengan takut setelah melihat teman mereka dibunuh tanpa usaha yang berarti.

"K-Kita harus lari." Balasnya dengan takut.

 _ **Buft!**_

Naruto dan yang lain melihat salah satu dari mereka melempar bom asap ke tanah sebagai pengalih perhatian untuk melarikan diri. Naruto melirik Yuuki yang masih memegang pedangnya.

"Hei Yuuki, kupinjam pedangmu sebentar." Tanpa menunggu Yuuki membalas, Naruto langsung mengambil pedang tersebut dari tangan mungil gadis berambut ungu itu lalu menghilang dari pandangan.

 _ **Jrashh!**_

Keempatnya bisa mendengar tebasan pedang yang mengenai tubuh dan teriakan seorang pria dari dalam asap sana.

Irina kemudian menggunakan sihir angin untuk menghilangkan asap yang menghalangi pandangan mereka. Kini mereka semua nampak terdiam ketika melihat beberapa orang tadi tewas di bunuh Naruto dan menyisakan bos mereka yang sekarang terluka parah bersandar di sebuah pohon sedang menatap Naruto dengan ketakutan yang luar biasa.

Irina dan Yuuki merasa sedikit mual melihat darah dan jasad mereka. Karena Naruto sepertinya menebas beberapa anggota tubuh penjahat itu. Sedangkan Kirito hanya memandang hal di depannya dengan sebutir keringat. Ia baru mengetahui sisi mengerikan Naruto dari kejadian ini.

Naruto menatap datar pria yang meringkuk ketakutan di bawahnya sembari menodongkan pria itu menggunakan ujung pedang milik Yuuki yang ia pinjam.

"Serangga yang menyedihkan." Naruto berujar pelan dengan iris merah yang sedikit bersinar menyebabkan pria itu semakin bergetar ketakutan.

"Hentikan Naru!" Akame berkata padanya dengan sedikit keras. Naruto melirik sedikit gadis melalui ujung matanya lalu menurunkan todongan pedangnya. Akame berjalan dan berhenti di sebelah pemuda pirang tersebut.

"Kita harus mengintrogasinya untuk mencari informasi karena bisa jadi ada beberapa orang lagi yang bersama mereka." Usul Kirito membuat Akame mengangguk setuju.

Naruto memejamkan matanya dengan pelan. 'Aku hampir lupa.' Pikirnya.

"Apa kau bisa menggunakan sihir itu padanya? Mentalnya pasti sedang kacau sekarang. Ini akan memudahkan kita untuk melihatnya memorinya." Ucap Naruto pada Akame yang dibalas anggukan oleh gadia itu.

"Sihir pembaca ingatan?" Tanya Kirito.

"Ah! Apa itu [Obliviate]?" Irina mengangkat suaranya secara tiba-tiba. Naruto menatapnya lalu mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Kirito menggaruk sebelah pipinya, karena ia tidak tahu apa itu Obliviate. "Err, boleh kutahu apa itu Obliviate?" Tanyanya dengan canggung karena tatapan Irina dan Yuuki yang entah kenapa seperti memandangnya dengan sebutir keringat di dahi mereka.

"Maklumi saja kebodohannya." Naruto berkata dengan pelan pada kedua gadis di sebelahnya.

"Hei!" Kirito mencoba protes pada perkataannya.

"A-Apa kau tak pernah membaca buku tentang sihir support Kirito-kun?" Irina bertanya padanya.

Kirito menatapnya lalu menggaruk kepalanya dengan pelan. "Y-Yah, aku malas membacanya jadi aku tidak tau. Aku hanya tau beberapa saja, dan itupun bukan dari buku, ahaha." Ia tertawa canggung menyebabkan Irina dan Yuuki sweatdrop mendengarnya dan Naruto hanya memejamkan matanya lalu menoleh kearah Akame yang melihat keakraban ketiganya dengan senyuman.

 _ **Tak!**_

Naruto menggunakan bagian tumpul pedangnya untuk menghilangkan kesadaran pria itu lalu menatap Akame yang mengangguk padanya.

Akame menjulurkan tangannya ke depan kemudian terciptalah lingkaran sihir kecil disana yang terarah tepat di depan kepala pria itu.

 _ **Sring!**_

 _ **"[Obliviate]"**_ Ucapnya pelan, kemudian memejamkan matanya untuk melihat ingatan pria tersebut. Kirito, Irina dan Yuuki memandang apa yang sedang dilakukan Akame dengan takjub.

"Baru kali ini aku melihat seseorang menggunakan Obliviate secara langsung." Ujar Yuuki dengan nada kagum di balas anggukan oleh Irina.

"Aku juga baru mengetahui jika Akame bisa menggunakannya. Mengingat betapa sangat sulitnya dalam menggunakan sihir ini." Balas Irina.

Beberapa menit kemudian, lingkaran sihir itu menghilang dan Akame kembali membuka kedua matanya.

 _ **Jleb!**_

Melihat Akame sudah selesai, Naruto langsung menusuk pria itu tepat di jantungnya membuat Kirito, Irina dan Yuuki terkejut dengan tindakan tiba-tibanya.

Naruto mengibaskan pedang dalam genggamannya ke samping guna menghilangkan bercak darah yang menempel di sisi pedang tersebut. Ia menghela nafas pelan kemudian mengembalikan pedang itu pada Yuuki yang merupakan pemiliknya.

"Ini, terimakasih." Naruto berkata singkat padanya.

"A-Ah, tidak masalah." Balas gadis mungil itu.

Naruto melihat daerah sekelilingnya yang terdapat beberapa mayat pria yang dibunuh olehnya tadi.

"Lebih baik kita pindah tempat dulu." Setelah mengatakan itu, ja berjalan ke tempat yang cukup jauh dari sana dan berhenti disebuah tempat dekat pinggiran sebuah danau.

 _ **Sret!**_

Naruto kemudian duduk bersandar di salah satu pohon yang ada dan memandang lurus kearah sungai dengan tatapan datar iris merah miliknya. Akame yang melihatnya kemudian berjalan untuk menghampiri Naruto diikuti oleh yang lainnya.

"Jadi, bisa beritahu apa yang kau dapatkan?" Pinta Naruto sembari memainkan batu kecil di tangannya lalu melemparkannya kearah danau. Akame kemudian duduk di depannya dan juga ikut bersandar disebuah pohon sambil ikut melihat danau. Kirito, Irina dan Yuuki juga ikut duduk di dekat keduanya.

"Sepertinya pria itu benar-benar dari kelompok penyerang tersebut. Ia dan beberapa orang terpisah dengan pemimpin asli mereka disini. Tetapi mereka masih bisa berkomunikasi melalui sihir dan saling mengirimkan informasi. Dia tampaknya mengikuti perintah pemimpin itu untuk menetap di desa ini sambil memantau apakah kita masih memburunya atau tidak." Akame menarik nafas sesaat.

"Sedangkan disisi lain, pemimpin mereka dan beberapa anak buahnya menghilang entah kemana disekitar desa ini dan mereka sudah mencarinya tetapi tidak ketemu. Pemimpin mereka menjelaskan bahwa ia berada di sebuah tempat asing yang memiliki bangunan dengan desain aneh diikuti oleh para penghuninya yang bermacam-macam juga. Ia mencoba keluar dan tidak pernah berhasil. Tetapi secara tak terduga ia menemukan apa yang mereka butuhkan untuk menyempurnakan 'alat' itu karena semua bahan yang mereka butuhkan ada di tempat itu semua." Akame menyelesaikan penjelasannya.

Naruto menarik nafas panjang. "Dengan kata lain, ia sengaja menetap disana untuk mengumpulkan bahan huh? Dilihat dari gerak-geriknya, sepertinya ia berniat kembali setelah 'alat' ciptaannya itu sudah selesai di buat." Naruto berujar dengan nada bosan membuat Akame menyipitkan matanya.

"Naru, apa kau tahu sesuatu tentang 'alat' yang mereka maksud?"

Naruto menoleh kearah Akame yang menatapnya dengan menyelidik.

"Aku-"

"Dan jangan berbohong." Akame berkata dengan datar. Membuat pemuda pirang itu menggaruk rambutnya sedikit.

"Jika kau ingin aku memberitahumu, kita harus memberitahu mereka semua terlebih dahulu." Balas Naruto sambil memejamkan matanya.

Kirito, Irina dan Yuuki terlihat saling memandang, sebelum Kirito mengangkat tangan kanannya mencoba bertanya. "Err, aku memang tak tau kemana arah pembicaraan kalian tapi, bisa kau jelaskan tentang organisasi yang kau sebut tadi?" Pintanya.

Akame menoleh kearah Naruto untuk meminta persetujuan darinya yang dibalas dengan anggukan pelan.

"Ini akan sedikit panjang." Gumamnya pelan.

"Pertama-tama, kalian pasti mengetahui bukan jika ada banyak organisasi di dunia ini?" Tanya Akame

Mereka bertiga mengangguk. "Maksudmu seperti organisasi yang menjual jasa mereka kepada pihak yang membutuhkan?" Tanya Yuuki.

Akame mengangguk. "Kurang lebih seperti itu. Walau ada banyak organisasi gelap lainnya di luar sana. Dan mengenai apa yang kujelaskan tadi, kelompok penjahat yang menyerang kita tadi juga berasal dari salah satu organisasi gelap." Jelasnya membuat mereka terkejut.

"O-Organisasi gelap?" Gagap Irina.

"Ini akan sedikit mengejutkan. Tapi, apa kalian pernah mendengar tentang sebuah organisasi yang terkenal karena selalu melakukan serangan mereka di 'malam hari' tanpa pernah gagal sedikitpun?" Akame mencoba bertanya pada ketiganya.

Kirito melipat tangannya dan mencoba berpikir dengan keras sebelum ia tersentak karena mengingat sesuatu. "A-Apa yang kau maksud adalah organisasi terkenal bernama Night Raid?" Ucapnya.

"A-Ah! Aku juga pernah mendengar organisasi itu dari para prajurit kerajaan. Mereka mengatakan jika organisasi itu sangat terkenal karena kemampuan anggota mereka yang sangat hebat." Sambung Yuuki.

"Tapi, untuk apa kau menanyakan itu?" Kirito menaikkan sebelah alisnya karena heran membuat Akame memandangnya sebelum menghela nafas pelan.

"Aku dan Naruto-kun merupakan anggota dari Night Raid itu." Jelasnya yang kali ini membuat ketiganya membulatkan matanya, terlebih lagi Kirito.

"Dan bukan hanya aku, Sheele, Kurome, Dulio, Chelsea, dan Leone juga berasal dari Night Raid." Ujarnya yang sekali lagi mengagetkan mereka.

Kirito bersandar dengan lelah pada pohon dibelakangnya. "Hah, jadi itu alasan mengapa asrama kalian diberikan secara khusus?" Tanyanya yang dibalas anggukan pelan oleh Akame.

"Jiraiya-dono melakukan itu untuk membuat murid dan warga sekitar tak curiga pada kami. Walau kelihatannya sangat mencurigakan dengan menempatkan kami di asrama itu, tetapi karena asrama itu sudah di tinggalkan lah menjadikannya tempat yang tepat untuk kami." Ia berkata dengan lelah.

"J-Jika memang begitu, kenapa kalian memilih untuk bergabung ke akademi? E-Emm, secara teknis kalian sudah kuat bukan?" Tanya Yuuki dengan gugup karena mengetahui keduanya berasal dari organisasi terkenal tersebut.

Mengingat Night Raid merupakan organisasi pembunuh bayaran yang menjual jasa mereka untuk mengeliminasi target yang di minta. Pastinya Akame sudah sering melakukan pertarungan dan levelnya pun dipastikan jauh lebih tinggi dari mereka.

Akame mengusap pelan pelipisnya sebelum memasang senyum canggung. "Y-Yah, pemimpin kami memutuskan untuk membebas tugaskan kami sementara waktu. Karena itu ia memasukan kami ke akademi, begitu juga dengan Naruto-kun walau awalnya dia menolak." Ucapnya.

"Hmm, aku menerimanya karena disini ada dirimu. Jika bukan karena itupun aku tak sudi melakukannya." Naruto yang sedari tadi diam mendengarkan akhirnya ikut dalam percakapan mereka.

Akame yang mendengarnya sedikit merona tipis sebelum berdehem pelan. "Kuharap kalian tak memberitahu siapapun mengenai identitas kami di sekolah." Pinta Akame memandang ketiganya dengan pandangan berharap.

"Hehe, tak perlu khawatir Akame-chan! Aku dan Irina bukan orang yang seperti itu kok!" Ucapnya memberikan Akame senyuman ramah membuat gadis itu tersenyum lega.

Kirito memandang Akame dan Naruto bergantian. "Err, kalian tidak akan membunuh kami bertiga kan?" Tanyanya dengan takut.

Ketiga gadis di sekitarnya memandang pemuda itu dengan sweatdrop. Naruto sendiri hanya meliriknya dengan malas.

"Membunuh orang bodoh sepertimu hanya membuang-buang tenagaku." Ucap Naruto malas membuat Kirito merasa sedikit tertohok karena ucapannya.

"Kalaupun benar begitu, kau mungkin sudah mati daridulu. Lagipula untuk apa aku mengajarkan healing magic padamu jika aku akhirnya membunuhmu?" Tambahnya.

Kirito menggaruk kepalanya lalu terkekeh canggung pada ucapan Naruto membuat pemuda pirang itu menarik nafas kasar.

"Sekarang aku akan menjelaskan maksud dari quest ini." Ucapnya sembari memandang mereka semua.

.

"Ohh begitu. Aku paham, jadi target kita adalah orang yang memimpin sebuah organisasi yang menyerang Night Raid tetapi gagal dan melarikan diri?" Kirito menatap keduanya.

"Kami, Night Raid tak pernah mencari masalah pada siapapun atau apapun. Tetapi, jika seseorang mencari masalah dengan kami, maka kami tak akan pernah membiarkannya selamat dengan mudah." Akame berkata dengan datar.

"Dan lagi, entah darimana mereka mengetahui markas utama kami. Hal itulah yang kami permasalahkan dan harus segera membereskan mereka semua." Tambahnya membuat semuanya kecuali Naruto tersenyum gugup.

"Lalu mengenai 'alat' itu..." Akame mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto yang saat ini tengah melipat tangannya masih dengan posisi bersandar. Ia nampak memejamkan matanya dan err, sepertinya ia tertidur? Mereka dapat mendengar dengkuran halus dari pemuda itu.

Ketiganya memandang sweatdrop pada Naruto, bukankah beberapa saat yang lalu ia baru saja berbicara? Dengan Akame sendiri, perempatan kecil tercipta di dahinya ketika melihat tingkah kekasihnya. Tangan kanannya bergerak untuk menarik telinga pemuda itu.

 _ **Sret!**_

Tetapi sebelum itu terjadi, Naruto langsung membuka kedua matanya dan menangkap pergelangan tangan Akame kemudian menarik gadis itu dalam pelukannya membuatnya merona.

"B-Baka! L-Lepaskan aku!" Pintanya dengan nada malu karena disini ada orang selain mereka.

Kirito melihat mereka berdua dengan sebutir keringat karena sejujurnya ia sudah sering melihat Akame dan Naruto seperti itu. Untuk Irina dan Yuuki, mereka juga ikut merona tipis melihat tingkah err, mesra keduanya.

Naruto menghela nafas pelan lalu melepaskan Akame membuat gadis itu segera duduk dan merapihkan pakaiannya yang sedikit kusut.

"Alat yang kusebutkan tadi adalah sebuah alat sihir." Jelasnya membuat mereka bingung.

"Alat sihir?" Mereka berkata dengan serempak.

"Alat yang cara penggunaannya menggunakan _mana_ lebih tepatnya. Benda itu mempunyai fungsi hampir mirip seperti meriam. Hanya saja peluru yang ditembakkannya berupa sihir padat berskala besar. Semakin banyak _mana_ yang dipasok, maka itu akan semakin kuat. Bahkan satu kota besar pun akan hancur jika terkena tembakan meriam sihir itu." Ucap Naruto.

Naruto mengulurkan tangan kanannya kesamping memunculkan sebuah lingkaran sihir kecil berwarna merah gelap.

"I-Itu.." Akame nampak terbata ketika melihat benda berbentuk aneh sekaligus unik yang dikeluarkan Naruto.

"Ini merupakan sebuah miniatur dari alat tersebut. Sepertinya serangga itu berani menyerang Night Raid karena menganggap alat sampah ini kuat. Ia juga berniat menembakan sebuah sihir padat menggunakan meriam itu tetapi gagal karena meriam tersebut meledak di tempat." Naruto memejamkan matanya dengan malas.

"Jadi karena itu mereka langsung panik dan terpecah?" Kirito bertanya.

"Mungkin saja, mereka terlalu menganggap superior benda sampah itu dan berpikir Night Raid akan musnah setelah terkena meriam mereka."

Kirito menghembuskan nafas lelah lalu meregangkan tubuhnya. "Jadi, apa quest ini bisa dikatakan selesai?" Tanyanya. Karena kelima pria itu sudah dibunuh oleh Naruto dan pemimpin asli mereka menghilang misterius, maka tak ada pilihan lain selain menganggap ini sudah selesai lalu melaporkannya ke akademi. Tetapi yang menjadi pertanyaannya, siapa yang meminta quest ini? Jika bukan pria tua yang menjadi kepala desa kecil ini lalu siapa?

Naruto menyeringai tipis mendengar ucapan Kirito. "Lebih tepatnya, bahkan quest ini baru saja akan dimulai." Balasnya yang membuat pemuda itu bingung.

"Lagipula kita juga belum bertemu dengan orang yang meminta quest ini." Tambahnya.

"Kita akan mencari pemimpin mereka lalu membunuhnya serta menghancurkan meriam itu. Karena benda itu juga bisa dikatakan benda yang mengancam kerajaan dan mungkin dunia." Akame memberitahu padanya.

Kirito mengangguk lemah lalu menguap. "Ngomong-ngomong aku ingin bertanya pada kalian. Apa Raja Pendragon sudah mengetahui tentang kalian?" Tanyanya dengan penasaran, begitu juga dengan Irina dan Yuuki yang sama penasarannya. Karena tidak mungkin Kerajaan akan membiarkan seseorang seperti mereka masuk begitu saja di Kerajaan ini.

Akame mengangguk pelan. "Yah lagipula pemimpin kami sudah lama mengenal Raja Pendragon, bisa dibilang mereka mempunyai hubungan yang baik. Dan tentu saja pemimpin kami juga awalnya meminta izin padanya untuk memasukan kami di akademi yang ada pada kerajaan miliknya." Jawab Akame.

"Lebih baik kita berangkat sekarang." Naruto memotong pembicaraan mereka lalu bangkit dari posisinya sambil memandang danau.

"Menurut yang dikatakan Akame tadi, pemimpin mereka dikatakan menghilang secara misterius tetapi pada kenyataannya tidaklah seperti itu." Naruto kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Kirito bertanya dengan bingung.

"Katakan dengan jelas Naru!" Tuntut Akame membuat pemuda itu membuang nafas pelan.

"Sudah kukatakan sebelumnya saat kita sampai disini. Desa ini bukan tujuan utama kita, karena desa ini hanya sekedar 'jalur' perantara saja." Naruto melihat keempatnya masih bingung dengan apa yang ia katakan.

Naruto berjalan melewati mereka dengan tangannya yang menggesturkan mereka untuk mengikutinya. Keempatnya saling memandang sebelum berlari kecil untuk menyusul pemuda itu.

.

 _ **Unknown Place**_

"Hei kacamata! Apa sudah ada kabar dari Raiga?" Seorang dalam sebuah ruangan di suatu tempat misterius nampak berbicara pada pria berambut kuning yang mengenakan kacamata.

"Belum. Sepertinya ia sedang tidur saat ini." Balasnya.

Pria yang bertanya itu terlihat mengelus dagunya. "Begitu, sampaikan padaku jika dia sudah mengabarimu." Perintahnya yang dibalas anggukan. Pria berambut hitam kemudian berjalan menjauh kedalam lorong kecil yang ada di ruangan tersebut.

'Khukhukhu, dengan alat yang akan kusempurnakan ini. Kalian akan hancur kali ini, Night Raid sialan!' Batinnya sembari memasang seringai kejam.

.

 _ **With Naruto**_

Terlihat Naruto dan timnya berada di ujung hutan yang dibatasi oleh danau. Keempatnya lalu memandang Naruto dengan bingung.

"Untuk apa kita kesini?" Kirito yang sedari tadi menahan diri bertanya akhirnya melepaskannya. Tetapi Naruto hanya diam tak membalasnya.

Naruto memejamkan matanya sesaat lalu mengarahkan lengan kanannya kearah danau di depannya. Dari ujung tangannya keluar sebuah aura merah gelap yang turun menuju perairan.

Ia kemudian menurunkan suhu dalam _mana_ miliknya sehingga membekukan perarian yang terkena aura sihirnya tadi dan menciptakan sebuah jalan cukup lebar diatas permukaan danau yang membeku.

Naruto kemudian berjalan ketengah danau meninggalkan keempatnya. Mereka memperhatikan dengan bingung apa yang dilakukan oleh pemuda itu.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Kemarilah." Ucapnya datar.

Mereka mendengarnya tersentak lalu dengan segera berjalan menuju Naruto yang berdiri diatas permukaan beku tersebut.

"Aku tau kalian bingung tapi, ini akan menjawab kebingungan kalian semua." Jelasnya.

"Karena, disinlah jalur yang kumaksud itu." Tambahnya dengan singkat.

 _ **Sring!**_

Naruto mengarahkan tangan kanannya kedepan lalu seketika munculah lingkaran sihir berwarna merah gelap berdiameter sekitar 2 meter di depan Naruto.

 _ **Zrung!**_

Lingkaran sihir itu lalu bersinar cerah memaksa mereka untuk menutup mata karena silaunya cahaya yang dihasilkan. Setelah beberapa saat kemudian cahaya itu menghilang dan kini terlihatlah sebuah portal merah dihadapan mereka.

Semuanya memandang terkejut dengan kemunculan portal itu. Terutama Akame sendiri, apa Naruto menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya?

Naruto berjalan menuju portal itu lalu berhenti setelah setengah badannya masuk, ia menoleh ke samping dimana semuanya masih diam melihatnya.

"Ayo masuk." Katanya.

Mereka saling pandang kembali lalu mengangguk kemudian berjalan masuk menuju portal itu sehingga hanya Naruto saja yang tersisa. Melihat semuanya masuk, Naruto kemudian menjentikan jarinya membuat permukaan danau yang membeku itu kembali mencair lalu dirinya masuk kedalam portal untuk menyusul mereka.

 _ **Zrung!**_

Akame dan ketiganya akhirnya tiba disebuah tempat asing dan aneh yang belum pernah mereka kunjungi dan lihat sebelumnya.

"T-Tempat apa ini?" Kirito berkata dengan terbata melihat tempat yang tak jauh berbeda dengan perkotaan di kerajaan Pendragon. Hanya saja, desain arsitektur yang dimiliki tempat aneh ini begitu unik dan asing di matanya.

"E-Entahlah." Balas Irina yang sama bingungnya, ia sedikit memandang takjub tempat yang cukup indah ini.

 _ **Tap!**_

Mereka kemudian mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada Naruto yang baru saja tiba di sebelah mereka.

"Menikmati apa yang kalian lihat?" Tanyanya.

"H-Hei Naruto, tempat apa ini?" Kirito bertanya sambil memandang pemuda itu.

Naruto menatapnya kemudian berjalan dan memposisikan dirinya di depan mereka semua.

"Biar kuperkenalkan pada kalian semua. Sebuah kota misterius yang tidak memiliki tempat di dunia karena kota ini berada dalam dimensi yang berbeda. Kota yang berisikan dimana monster, iblis, malaikat, manusia dan lainnya, hidup berdampingan sehari-hari."

"Dan tempat itu bernama...

 _ **"...Hellsalem's Lot City."**_

 _And cut..._

 _ **.**_

 _ **Play ED Song : Haruka Tomatsu - Yume no Sekai**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **.**_

Note :

 _Gimana kabar kalian? Oke aja ya gua harap wkwk. Dan seperti yang gua bilang di sebelumnya, TA udah nyampe ke Arc baru (Arc berapa ya? Lupa gua). Dimana Arc itu akan memperlihatkan aksi Naruto di kota dari anime sebelah ini dikarenakan suatu kejadian._

 _Mungkin chapter ini sedikit kerasa garing menurut kalian, dan gua ga bisa nyalahin itu karena gua juga sedikit ngerasa gitu awokaok. Awalnya juga gua pengen lanjut ke TUS karena entah kenapa pas abis ngetik ch 2 jadi kegihan sendiri gua._

 _Tapi ya, berhubung ini udah lama ga gua urus. Jadi gua pilih up ini dulu. Barangkali mungkin ada juga yang masih nunggu fict TA, ya siapa yang tau._

 _Untuk yang udah review fav foll, gua ucapin terimakasih seperti biasa, begitu juga sama yang masih nunggu fict ini up. Next up gua udah pastiin itu pasti TUS. Tapi waktunya, gatau kapan aokwoaoa. Gua juga ga bahas review dulu disini, sorry ya! Dan untuk yang review gua pake akun, gua bales lewat pm aja. Karena disini nanti kebanyakan (Ini aja udah banyak njeng)._

 _Yaudah lah segitu dulu, jangan lupa jaga kesehatan biar ga kena...IYKWIM. Doain juga semoga wabah ini cepet ilang sebelum lebaran, dan doain juga saudara kita yang kena cepet di sembuhin dan untuk para korbannya yang udah meninggal semoga di terima disisi-Nya. Aamiin._

 _Oke, Adios! Byebye!..._

 _#DiRumahAja #StayHome #StaySafe...and_

 _#WashYourHands..., Akwkaowka._


End file.
